Lifeline
by weyyy
Summary: Penantian. Situasi sulit. Pernikahan yang tak terduga. Kyungsoo melawan masa lalunya dengan mencintai Jongin yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Dont be afraid to fall in love and run on the lifeline with me!/KAISOO/EXO another couples/GS!
1. Prolog

" _Kyungsoo."_

" _Ya?"_

" _Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tidak ada?" Di taman itu Kai bertanya. Setelah mengelilingi Tokyo seharian akhirnya mereka berhenti disini sebagai tujuan terakhir kencan sebelum sibuk masuk perguruan tinggi._

 _Tapi kecewa pada ucapan itu, Kyungsoo memilih meraih mantel Kai, meremasnya hingga kusut. Ia tidak paham mengapa kata-kata itu sering kali Kai tanyakan padanya. "Kenapa bicara begitu? Sikapmu jadi begini akhir-akhir ini." Mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca, ia gagal untuk tetap berpikir positif. "Kau seolah-olah akan pergi."_

 _Seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya tapi Kai sama sekali tak ingin melihat kekhawatiran Kyungsoo, "Kyung," Ia meraih rahang kekasihnya yang lembut, mengelus pipi merona itu dengan tekanan ibu jarinya. "Yang terpenting kau tahu aku cinta padamu."_

 _Kata-kata indah itu tak pernah tidak membuatnya tergetar. "Aku juga cinta padamu." Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika Kai mendekatkan diri, meraih bibirnya. "Berjanjilah. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."_

 _Dia hanya mengangguk, namun tak yakin. Tapi Kai segera mencium Kyungsoo lagi, berjanji tanpa kata bahwa akan tetap mencintai Kyungsoo—menjadikan dia cinta terakhirnya. Keindahan dari Rainbow Brigde yang membentang seolah menambah kesan dramatis mereka. Kyungsoo tidak yakin dengan sikap Kai, merasakan bibir pemuda itu bergetar ketika menciumnya, seolah kedinginan, seolah menangis, seolah kesakitan._

 _Tapi ia berharap ini bukan mimpi buruk._

 _Setelah melalui malam kencan yang panjang itu, membuka mata di pagi hari, bias sinar mentari dan suara ponsel memaksa Kyungsoo terbangun. Seseorang meneleponnya, seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai ibu dari Kai menangis tersedu memintanya pergi ke salah satu rumah sakit terkemuka di Tokyo._

 _Kyungsoo kalut selagi memastikan tampilannya senormal mungkin, ia berlari bahkan lupa mengunci apartemen. Mengesampingkan rasa takut, panik, khawatir yang menyatu, atau tumitnya yang demi Tuhan sangat sakit, Kyungsoo lebih tercengang ketika melihat Kai yang berbaring di ranjang rawat itu, wajah pucat dengan mata terpejam, tidak bernyawa._

 _Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, apa yang harus ia katakan. Seolah menolak apa yang ia lihat, kenyataan bahwa Kai telah tiada seiring sang ibu menjelasi soal penyakit mematikan yang dia derita dalam tiga tahun terakhir. Kyungsoo merasa tak yakin apa yang terjadi, tidak percaya._ Kenapa... kenapa Kai merahasiakan semua ini padaku?

" _Tidak..." Pada akhirnya ia berhasil bersuara, parau menyakitkan. Selama ini Kai tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda sakit, hanya saja semalam dia banyak terbatuk dan terlihat.. sangat pucat. "Tidak mungkin!" Jeritnya, hingga suaranya serak dan tenggorokan mengering._

 _Ia beringsut mendekati Kai meski lututnya terasa lemas, meraih pipinya yang memutih. "Kai!" Air mata gadis itu kini jatuh bergantian. "Bangun!"_

" _Kyungsoo, nak, sabar—"_

" _Tidak, ibu._ _Kai tidak meninggalkanku 'kan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil terisak parah. " Kai!" Ia berteriak putus asa. "Bangun! Bangun!"_

* * *

 **Lifeline**

 **another fanfic story by winwey**

 **Jongin x Kyungsoo**

 **slight of Chanbaek Hunhan Chenmin**

 **Drama, GS for uke's, Typo's, OOC, Rated T-M**

* * *

"—Bangun, Kyung."

"Ayo bangun, sayang."

Kyungsoo mengerjap ketika jemari Minseok membelai rambutnya. Ia mengambil alih posisi duduk sambil sedikit menutup mulut untuk menguap. "Jam berapa ini?"

"Pukul tujuh. Kau ada kelas dua jam lagi 'kan?" Wanita parubaya yang menurunkan paras cantiknya—tapi tidak dengan mata sipitnya pada Kyungsoo itu berjalan membuka gorden, hingga mata Kyungsoo dibuat mengecil karna silau matahari yang masuk lewat celah. "Eomma harus mengontrol kafe sepuluh menit lagi. Sarapanmu juga sudah siap."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, tersenyum kecil ketika Minseok mengecup kepalanya. "Jangan lupa besok malam kau harus tampil cantik. Pertemuan dengan keluarga Kim tepat pukul delapan." Ibunya mengedipkan sebelah mata, tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng tak mau komentar. "Kau dan putra teman eomma 'kan satu kampus, kenapa tidak pernah bertemu?"

"Eomma pikir siswa di kampus hanya kami? Lagipula 'kan aku baru satu minggu pindah."

Minseok tertawa, hari ini Kyungsoo sedang sensitif rupanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namanya?" Ia bertanya, meskipun enggan.

"Kim Jongin." Minseok mengedipkan matanya lagi. "Selamat mencari sayangku!"

Kyungsoo membuang napas sebelum sang ibu pergi selagi menggodanya sepanjang menuruni tangga. "Kim Jongin ya?" Gumamnya sambil lalu, tapi tidak memerdulikan nama itu.

Perjodohan antar bisnis dan persahabatan masih banyak terjadi bahkan di era modern. Salah satunya Minseok, ibunya berkeras menjodohkan ia dengan putra dari sahabatnya. Meskipun perjodohan baginya sangat kuno, Kyungsoo merasa tidak keberatan, selain selalu patuh pada ibunya ia cukup malas berpacaran lagi—setelah kekasihnya _pergi_ tentu saja.

Tapi Kyungsoo lebih peduli pada apa yang sekelebat hadir dalam tidurnya tadi. Kejadian hampir empat tahun lalu datang lewat mimpinya. Ia sampai mendengus keras saat sadar leher dan tangannya berkeringat karna mimpi itu, sebisa mungkin menahan kelu hingga ia hanya menggumam parau,

"Kai..."

.

.

"Minggu ini? Kupikir kalian akan menikah bulan depan."

Zitao terkekeh melihat teman-temannya terkejut, tapi rona bahagia di wajah mereka membuatnya tersenyum. Sebenarnya mungkin telah diundur beberapa kali, pada akhirnya ia dan Kris justru mengambil resiko menikah pada waktu menjelang penggarapan tugas akhir.

"Sebentar lagi 'kan kau dan Kris sama-sama sibuk skripsi."

"Karna itu kami melakukannya sebelum sibuk." Zitao menjawab sambil menyentil hidung Baekhyun. "Kalian semua tidak boleh tidak datang.." lalu melirik Kyungsoo geli, "..dengan pacar."

"Harus ya?" Kyungsoo mendengus melihat teman-temannya tertawa. Di antara mereka— _oh please—_ hanya dia yang masih sendiri. Semua orang di kampus juga tahu, tidak ada yang mengira Zitao si gadis paling muda diantara mereka, yang mengambil kelas olahraga dan punya sikap bocah kanak-kanak justru akan menikah lebih dulu. Tapi mungkin pernikahanlah yang nanti membuat Zitao lebih dewasa.

"Luhan mana?" Zitao tampaknya baru sadar mereka tak lengkap karna tidak ada si gadis yang sama-sama asal Cina seperti dirinya. "Dia juga harus membawa pacar di acaraku nanti."

Ralat—Kyungsoo menyeringai, bukan hanya dia, Luhan juga masih sendiri. "Tentu saja." Katanya bersemangat. "Aku akan datang dengan Luhan. Tanpa pacar atau teman pria atau apapun itu."

"Kalian tidak asik. Padahal kau akan terkejut kalau tahu siapa pacarku." Kyungsoo mendengus lagi mendapati Baekhyun cemberut. "Tapi tidak mungkin kau tidak punya pacar. Minta pria Jepang itu untuk kesini, Kyung."

 _Jangan mengingatkanku pada hal yang tidak ingin kuingat, Byun.—"_ Maksudmu apa 'sih? Pria? Jepang? Aku tidak punya pacar. Serius." Kyungsoo berusaha tawanya terdengar jenaka, sikapnya yang tidak pintar berbohong justru membuat Zitao dan Baekhyun kompak memutar mata. "Apa?"

"Apa katamu?" Baekhyun mencubit pipi Kyungsoo hingga kulit putih itu dibuat memerah. "Kita 'kan dulu satu sekolah di Tokyo. Tidak satu kelas bukan berarti kau merahasiakan pacarmu dariku."

"Aku takut kau mengadu pada eomma nanti."

"Oh." Zitao mengangguk seperti ibu yang baru tahu keburukan anaknya. "Jadi sewaktu SMA Kyungsoo hobi pacaran rupanya."

"Apa-apaan! Dasar bayi panda," Kyungsoo membalasnya dongkol. "..mana ada pacaran di jadikan hobi."

"Kyungsoo sayang, mengaku saja."

"Baek," Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun super cerewet, siapapun akan menganggapnya demikian. "Aku tidak punya pacar. Sungguh."— _karna dia sudah pergi ke surga._

"Tapi—"

"Sebaiknya kalian cari Luhan, aku titip undangan untuknya ya. _Gege_ sepertinya sudah menungguku di depan. Sampai nanti cantik-cantikku!"

Zitao yang menerima telepon adalah penyelamat, setidaknya Kyungsoo bisa mengajak Baekhyun ke kafeteria kampus setelah mendapat balasan pesan dari Luhan, si gadis Cina itu sangat suka membeli bubble tea disana _._ Tapi Kyungsoo harap setelah ini mereka bisa pulang, takut-takut Baekhyun mencecarnya lagi seperti tadi.

Karna Baekhyun terus asik dengan ponsel, Kyungsoo sedikit berjalan di depan gadis itu ketika ia menemukan sosok Luhan di balik dinding kaca kedai kopi. Dari kejauhan tangannya seperti menggenggam selembaran won, Kyungsoo tahu Luhan pasti sedang menunggu pesanan. Tergiur ingin membeli latte disitu ia jadi mempercepat langkah, tanpa sadar dari arah barat motor besar melaju mendekati tubuhnya yang setengah berlari.

"Kyungsoo awas!" Baekhyun yang sadar spontan menyusul dan menarik kuat lengan gadis itu hingga mereka terhuyung beberapa langkah. Siswa pengendara motor di kampusnya memang payah. Ini masih di area kampus tapi Kyungsoo nyaris tertabrak ketika mereka melewati halaman parkir. "Sialan! Kau hampir menabrak temanku!"

"Baekhyun sudahlah." Kyungsoo kesulitan meraih tangan Baekhyun sampai beralih menarik-narik tasnya, menolak untuk mendekati siswa yang telah berhenti itu tapi ia tak mau urusan ini menjadi lebih serius. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu—"

"Heh tuan pembalap, kau pikir ini sirkuit?!"

Kyungsoo membuang napas, terlebih mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian hanya dalam beberapa detik. Bahkan dari arah kedai kopi Luhan sedang bergegas berlari mendekat. Kyungsoo tidak mau membuang waktu untuk bercerita dan segera meminta Luhan menghentikan Baekhyun yang mengomel seperti ahjumma.

"Lain kali temanmu harus lebih hati-hati." Siswa tadi membuka kaca helmnya, terkekeh saat Baekhyun melotot lalu memukul lengannya keras. "Oke, oke. Aku minta maaf, Baek."

Baekhyun berdecih, ternyata pemuda itu adalah sepupunya yang paling menyebalkan, meski begitu ia tak pernah hapal melihat sepupunya kalau sedang mengendarai motor. "Pantas saja kau terlibat rencana perjodohan orang tuamu. Kuyakin kalau kau mencari pacarpun tidak akan dapat, sikapmu yang seperti ini membuat gadis-gadis ketakutan, Jongin."

Salah satu teman Jongin datang dengan motor besar putihnya, menanyakan apa yang terjadi kepadanya tapi Jongin bergumam semua baik-baik saja. Tampaknya disini Kyungsoo yang tidak baik-baik saja. Gadis itu pening memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun tadi.

 _Perjodohan? Jongin?_

"Aku minta maaf oke?"

"Bicara pada Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menarik lengan Kyungsoo yang mendadak tidak bertenaga untuk berdiri lebih dekat dengan pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengalami pikiran kacau hingga lututnya nyaris tidak dapat di tegakkan. Sewaktu matanya bertemu dengan mata kelam yang seolah-olah mampu membuatnya tersiram air dingin, ia gagal untuk bersikap seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu mengenakan helm fullface _,_ sehingga Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat wajahnya keseluruhan.

"Maaf soal tadi."

 _Dia bicara padamu, Kyungsoo! Sadarlah! Dia sedang bicara padamu!—_ "Ti-tidak apa-apa." Suara Kyungsoo tercekat dan dingin, ia salah tingkah. Tapi perhatiannya lebih terpusat pada masalahnya sendiri, tentang pria seperti apa putra dari tuan nyonya Kim yang sebagai teman Minseok. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun berhasil menarik dirinya menjauh dan mengusir pemuda yang Kyungsoo tidak salah dengar bernama Jongin itu.

"Kau serius tidak apa-apa? Ada yang luka?" Luhan bertanya penuh perhatian, dan Kyungsoo patut memberi jawaban meyakinkan agar teman-temannya tidak perlu khawatir.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang awalnya satu SMA dan masuk pada kampus yang sama di Tokyo, mereka sama-sama ikut perpindahan khusus kemari sekitar satu minggu yang lalu sebelum masuk semester akhir. Tapi Baekhyun yang punya teman sekolah menengah seperti Luhan dan Zitao benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo lebih mudah punya teman disini.

Jongin kembali menyalakan motor sport hitam mengilatnya begitupun dengan temannya, barulah orang-orang mulai berhamburan tak peduli. Tapi saat mereka menoleh lagi, teman Jongin yang menunggangi motor putih itu membuka kaca helm, mengedipkan mata yang Kyungsoo yakin seribu persen tertuju kepada Luhan.

"Apa-apaan dia?" Baekhyun tergelak setelah pemuda itu pergi menyusul Jongin. Meski Baekhyun dikenal paling ceroboh bahkan dia menyadari hal ini. "Hei Lu, teman Jongin memberimu kode. Dia berkedip padamu 'tuh."

"Ha? Omong kosong, mungkin dia sakit mata." Baekhyun terkekeh ketika wajah Luhan tiba-tiba memerah. "Jongin dan temannya tadi memang menyebalkan sewaktu SMA. Aku bahkan kena sial karna dulu satu kelas, dan sekarang malah satu kampus. Kalau kalian jadi aku kujamin melihat mereka saja sudah membuatmu muak." Kata Luhan sambil mendengus.

Baekhyun tertawa lebih keras selagi berjalan masuk ke dalam kedai kopi. Seandainya bukan karna hal lain mungkin Kyungsoo juga ikut tertawa. Tapi rasa penasaran itu memaksanya untuk bertanya dari mana Baekhyun mengenal Jongin, gadis itu 'kan melanjutkan SMA di Tokyo. "Baek, kau juga kenal pria tadi? Jongin?"

"Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk, tidak berpikiran apapun kenapa Kyungsoo justru membahas ini. "Ibu Jongin adalah adik ibuku. Bukan benar-benar kakak beradik 'sih, ibu Jongin dan ibuku.." Baekhyun berhenti untuk menyeruput bubble tea milik Luhan. "Mereka hanya saudara tiri. Meski begitu Jongin ini sepupu paling bandel. Maafkan dia ya, Kyung."

"Betul," Luhan mengangguk, "..bahkan dulu aku bosan mendengar terguran guru. Lagi-lagi Kim Jongin dan kawan-kawannya."

Kyungsoo spontan terbatuk-batuk tanpa alasan hingga Luhan menyodorkan bubble teanya untuk ia minum.

"Ya Tuhan, kau ini kenapa 'sih Kyung?"

"Sebentar, aku pesankan latte untukmu ya."

 _Kim? Jongin? Kim Jongin?—Ya Tuhan, jangan.. jangan Kim Jongin yang itu!_

.

.

Pada akhirnya harapan Kyungsoo tidak berarti apa-apa. Keluarga Kim telah sampai tepat pukul delapan malam ini, mereka berbincang tanpa canggung namun Kyungsoo justru sangat kaku. Putra mereka yang bernama Kim Jongin dengan kurang ajarnya datang terlambat lima belas menit. Tapi Kyungsoo berani menyambut sendirian ketika Jongin memarkirkan motor hitam mengilap itu di beranda rumahnya.

"Kau," Kyungsoo berusaha agar tidak tersedak udara kosong. _Kenapa? Kenapa harus Kim Jongin yang ini?_ Ia tak mampu lagi menyerukan rasa terkejutnya, Kyungsoo perlu bicara dengan pria muda itu. "Ikut aku." Katanya memerintah lalu berjalan ke halaman belakang, bahkan sebelum Jongin melepas helm dan turun dari motor.

"Kenapa kita kesini?"

Kyungsoo nyaris sakit jantung ketika ia berbalik tubuh Jongin begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, bertanya-tanya mengapa pria ini menyusulnya begitu semangat? Ia mundur beberapa langkah dengan limbung karna terkejut. Sadar akan jarak mereka Jongin pun menjauh dan memberi Kyungsoo kesempatan menarik napas.

"Woy Do Kyungsoo, aku tanya kenapa kita kesini? Kenapa tidak masuk—"

"Tunggu. Woy? Memangnya aku temanmu apa? Beginikah caramu bicara pada perempuan?"

Jongin menghela napas melihat wajah kesal dihadapannya. "Baiklah, maaf." Katanya, tapi permintaan maaf itu seperti main-main. "Aku sebelumnya tidak punya teman perempuan. Semua temanku laki-laki."

Meski mendengus pada kebiasaan buruk pria itu tapi Kyungsoo baru bisa melihat wajah dan sosok sebenarnya siapa Jongin ini. Dari cahaya lampu yang temaram, ia mengamati wajah Kim Jongin lekat-lekat. Terperangah, entah dari mana alasan bisa menilai dia begitu serupa dengan... Kai.

Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak berlari masuk ke pelukan pemuda itu, berestimasi sebagai orang yang dirindukan, orang yang telah _pergi_ jauh, orang yang selama ini menghantui Kyungsoo dalam mimpi dan sekelebat datang pada lamunannya. Ia merindukan Kai. Perasaan yang terakumulasi selama bertahun-tahun seakan meledak sewaktu melihat Jongin.

Kyungsoo sadar ia begitu menderita. Ia sangat sulit melupakan masa lalunya. Hatinya sesak sejak bertahun-tahun dan belum ada pertolongan bagi luka dalamnya yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri.

Orang yang dicintai meninggalkan kita untuk orang lain memang lebih sakit, tapi orang dicintai meninggalkan kita ke dunia yang jauh bahkan lebih buruk. Kai pergi tanpa bisa melihat wajahnya lagi, menyisakan kenangan manis yang pupus seperti impian tak tercapai.

Mendengar pria itu berdeham, Kyungsoo bahkan tak peduli selagi belum berhenti memandangi wajah Jongin. Ia penasaran.. apakah Jongin adalah wujud reinkarnasi dari Kai? Tapi pemuda itu terlihat tidak ada sikap lemah lembutnya sama sekali, pun bicaranya sedikit tak sopan, suaranya juga terkesan _husky_ dan dalam. Betapa aneh, meskipun mirip tapi Kyungsoo gagal melihatnya sebagai Kai.

 _Dia begitu mirip.. tapi juga begitu berbeda_.

"Apa?"

"Ti-tidak." Kyungsoo pasti terlalu lama menatap Jongin, "Tidak apa-apa." Sial. Rasa-rasanya ia membuat dirinya sendiri gugup karna terus melihat wajah pemuda itu. Karna Jongin tampak tidak nyaman, dia lalu berjalan beberapa langkah dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kita dijodohkan ya?" Pria itu bertanya, suaranya dibuat agar suasana mereka tidak terlalu kaku sambil mengeluarkan kotak rokok dan pemantik api dari jaket kulitnya. "Kau pasti berpikir perjodohan itu kuno sekali."

 _Jangan lagi!_ —Semua orang tahu resiko menghisap benda yang mematikan itu. _Kai diam-diam merokok dibelakangku dan berakhir membuatnya terbunuh pelan-pelan. Jangan lagi!_ Kyungsoo spontan mendekat, meraih batang rokok yang nyaris Jongin nyalakan lalu menginjak-injaknya sampai hancur.

"Apa-apaan?!" Jongin yang membentak sikapnya jauh lebih menakutkan, tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak takut. "Apa masalahmu denganku?"

"Masalahmu denganku?" Kyungsoo mengangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Tentu saja karna kita berdua dijodohkan. Dan maaf aku tak suka bau tembakau di sekitar rumahku."

Meski tahu Jongin mengumpat diam-diam, Kyungsoo lebih suka dia mengumpat daripada menghisap. Gadis itu pening jika menatap wajah Jongin. Seolah-olah ada Kai dalam versi yang berbeda, tapi tidak.. tidak, tidak. Dia bukan Kai. Bukan. Jongin seratus—bahkan seribu persen beda dari pria yang sudah tenang di alamnya. Inilah yang membuatnya gagal melihat pria itu sebagai Kai, itu semua karna Jongin berbeda—sangat berbeda.

Jika dibandingkan, Kai adalah pria yang ramah, gaya berpakaiannya rapi, kulitnya putih pucat, suka bermain _game,_ tapi satu sikapnya yang buruk yaitu merokok—diam-diam. Sementara Jongin, oh Tuhan... Kyungsoo sampai menggeleng tak habis pikir. Sudah perokok, pria itu pula berpenampilan seperti preman.

Jongin mengenakan celana jeans robek di bagian lutut, kaus putih dan jaket kulit hitam, ada rantai yang menjuntai dari tempat ikat pinggang ke saku, anting kecil perak mengilap terpasang di telinganya. Mungkin Jongin menamainya style anak motor yang keren, tapi Kyungsoo melihat pria itu seperti penculik anak-anak.

 _Well,_ tampilannya 'formal' sekali untuk datang di pertemuan keluarga seperti ini, bukan? Kyungsoo jadi menyesal menggunakan gaun cantik _caramel_ pemberian Minseok, tahu begitu ia pakai piyama saja sekaligus beranjak tidur jika pertemuan menyebalkan ini selesai.

Jongin sama sekali tidak bersikap ramah pada Kyungsoo, setidaknya untuk kesan pertama. Kalau Kai suka bermain _game_ tampaknya pria itu lebih suka bermain _game_ di dunia nyata. Kyungsoo dengar Jongin pernah tinggal di luar negeri sampai sekolah menengah, karna sering ke pantai mungkin itulah yang membuat kulitnya putih kecoklatan tapi demi Tuhan—sial, Kyungsoo harus mengakui.. ia baru pertama kali melihat seorang pria begitu seksi dengan sensualitas maskulin yang memikat.

Menyadari dirinya melamun lagi, Kyungsoo berdeham lalu bertanya, " _Well,_ kau sudah tahu namaku?"

"Siapa yang tidak tahu adik Park Chanyeol yang baru datang dari Jepang.. atau baru kembali? Dan kemarin, sebenarnya aku sengaja ingin menabrakmu."

"Jadi itu kau?" Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut, meskipun sebenarnya ia berasumsi kalau itu benar. "Kim Jongin, kau gila."

"Begitulah caraku menarik perhatian."

"Dengan cara yang gila?"

"Kurasa kau gadis yang cukup cerdas, Kyungsoo." Jongin tertawa kecil, rasa jengkelnya karna rokok yang diinjak telah meluap. Bagus sekali menyebut Kyungsoo 'cukup cerdas', gadis ini menggurutu diam-diam meski agak terpesona pada senyum tipis yang pria itu tunjukkan secara singkat.

"Untung saja kemarin Chanyeol tidak melihat adiknya nyaris terserempet." Katanya, ia melangkah mendekat tapi Kyungsoo bergerak mundur. "Kata ibuku kau dan Chanyeol berbeda ibu ya?"

"Begitulah." Sebenarnya Kyungsoo penasaran dari mana Jongin mengenal kakaknya. Tapi segera paham ketika pemuda itu mengaku kalau Chanyeol adalah teman sekolah. Mengingat perkataan Luhan kemarin, ia menyesal kalau kakaknya benar-benar salah satu teman SMA Jongin mereka pasti sangat bandel waktu itu.

Mengingat lagi ayahnya yang menghamili dua wanita di tahun yang sama membuat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sedih. Ia dan Chanyeol hanya terpaut tujuh bulan. Bahkan sang ayah lebih dulu menghamili selingkuhan—atau istri keduanya yang sebagai ibu Chanyeol dibanding Minseok yang berstatus istri resmi pertama. Karna itu Minseok lantas mengajukan cerai dan tak sudi memargai Kyungsoo dengan 'Park'.

"Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo, tapi demi Tuhan dia baru mendengar soal itu. Selama ini Kyungsoo tidak mau tahu siapa pacar Baekhyun. Pantas saja gadis Byun itu selalu bilang 'kau pasti terkejut kalau tahu siapa pacarku'. Kyungsoo mendengus karna Chanyeol menyembunyikan hubungannya seperti ini, atau Baekhyun yang tak mau terus terang. "Kudengar kau pernah tinggal di Amerika?"

"Ya, hanya untuk sekolah dasar sampai menengah, setelah lulus aku melanjutkan SMA disini." Jawab Jongin sambil menenggelamkan tangannya ke saku. Perlakuan itu membuat sosoknya terlihat maskulin dan cool tapi menurut Kyungsoo justru terkesan angkuh dan sok keren.

"Aku tidak paham denganmu. Apa enaknya tinggal di negeri orang. Dari usia delapan tahun kau sudah menetap di Tokyo 'kan? Bahkan sudah masuk kuliah disana dan malah ikut perpindahan khusus kesini. Kenapa tidak selesaikan saja kuliahmu?"

Pria itu tahu dari usia berapa Kyungsoo pindah ke Jepang. Seolah-olah Jongin mengetahui tentang kehidupannya dan Kyungsoo khawatir ini ada kaitannya dengan Chanyeol yang menceritakan soal dirinya, tapi ia tak peduli. Seberapapun minat Jongin kalau Chanyeol benar-benar cerita, Kyungsoo tidak merasa terkesan.

"Apa yang membuatmu tinggal begitu lama disana?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

Membuat Kyungsoo penasaran apakah nyonya Kim juga sering menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada Jongin? Rasanya Minseok pasti membicarakan soal anak-anak dengan ibu Jongin. Dari yang Kyungsoo lihat, dia seperti bukan tipe pendengar yang baik, pria itu cenderung angkuh dan tidak peduli. Tapi siapa sangka bahkan dia tahu apapun tentang dirinya dibanding Kyungsoo yang tahu sedikit bagaimana Kim Jongin itu.

"Aku hanya.."— _belum bisa merelakan Kai—_ "..ingin saja." Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mampu menjawab sesuai isi hatinya.

"Ingin?" Dahi Jongin mengerut ringan. "Begitu. Oh ya, apa kau masih perawan?"

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya mendadak tuli. Apakah pria di depannya barusan bertanya soal kegadisan? "Maaf?"

"Kau tinggal lama di Tokyo, bukan? Apakah payudaramu juga masih kencang? Sebagai perempuan yang akan di jodohkan denganku aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin mencekik leher Jongin demi Tuhan. "Tidak semua yang tinggal di Tokyo seperti _itu_." Kyungsoo membalasnya geram. Bukan hanya begajulan, tapi Kim Jongin ini sepertinya selalu berpikir mesum hingga tidak peduli telah bicara terang-terangan dan tidak senonoh.

"Oh, berarti kau salah satu yang tidak termasuk seperti _itu._ " Katanya sambil menyeringai, niat untuk lebih dekat dan mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo membuatnya kaku, terlebih mereka terus berdiri sejak tadi. "Bisa kita masuk? Setengah jam lagi aku harus pergi."

"Kemana?" Kyungsoo agak kaget bertanya dengan nada cemas, ia menyesal takut-takut Jongin menganggapnya suatu kekhawatiran. "Maksudku kau masih ada urusan penting disini."

"Pergi ke suatu tempat juga urusan penting buatku. Aku ada janji ikut balap."

"Balap?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Balapan ilegal maksudmu?"

"Tepat." Katanya, dia menyeringai lagi. "Mengingat aku yang hampir menyerempetmu, kau pasti berasumsi kalau aku meyukai balap liar, bukan?"

Dalam hati justru Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau ia berspekulasi pria itu mirip dengan Kai, tapi tidak dengan kepribadiannya.

 _Dia benar-benar berbeda._

Jongin sudah berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung, tapi sebelum sempat menjauh ia tiba-tiba berbalik. "Oi Kyungsoo," Panggilnya, suaranya sama sekali tidak ramah seolah-olah Kyungsoo adalah kawan yang bebas bercakap kasar, ya Tuhan dia 'kan perempuan, sama sekali tidak patut. "..soal perjodohan...—"

Kyungsoo berdebar menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"—aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

 **TBC**

Halo? Ada yang masih inget aku? Tidak juga tidak apa-apa kkkk~  
Aku tahu ini kepanjangan, aku jadiin satu page prolog dan chapther satunya hehe.  
Sesuai janji wey karna pernah ga tamat nulis beauty of match aku ganti yang ini ya.. ceritanya sama kaya kemarin kalo masih ada yang inget cuma aku rombak ulang, tulis ulang dan banyak yang aku rubah termasuk aku buat Kai dan Jongin adalah dua orang yang berbeda.

Ah, wey seneng bisa comback ff kaisoo lagi di tgl istimewa. Heuheu..  
Dan, selamat hari kaisoo! happy kyungie day! happy kaisoo day! happy jongin day!

Terima kasih sudah baca!

130117,  
wey~


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun." Itu jawaban yang dapat Kyungsoo katakan mengingat wajah Minseok kemarin. "Sepertinya eomma menyukai Jongin. Padahal tampilannya itu..." Kyungsoo mengumpat soal gaya berpakaian Jongin sehingga malas berbicara lagi. Entah sial atau beruntung ia di jodohkan dengan pemuda itu.

"Sudah kuperkirakan eomma tidak memandang seseorang dari luar. Meskipun Jongin begajulan asal dia putra dari keluarga Kim dan punya wajah tampan, eomma atau wanita lainpun tak akan berkutik. Kau juga 'kan, Kyung? Mengaku saja."

Kyungsoo mendengus melirik Chanyeol yang tersenyum bodoh sambil menaik turunkan alis. "Tidak." Jawabnya apatis. Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo mendekati kolam renang, meliriknya sarkastik. "Aku harus bagaimana, Chanyeol?"

"Panggil aku oppa."

"Kau hanya lahir tujuh bulan sebelum aku. Sewaktu aku masih di Tokyo dan kita saling _chat_ kau tidak protes kupanggil Chanyeol."

"Tapi aku mau dipanggil oppa sekarang."

Kyungsoo memutar mata sambil melipat tangan, sedikit menyesal kenapa ia tidak dapat gen tinggi dari ayah mereka sementara ia bersusah payah menatap Chanyeol begini. "Bagaimana caramu mencium Baekhyun? Tinggi kami 'kan setara."

"Tentu saja aku menunduk atau.. aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan—tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Jongin memberitahuku, Chanyeol oppa." Kyungsoo menekan kata terakhir hingga Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mencolek ujung hidungnya. "Baekhyun hanya mengatakan padaku kalau dia punya pacar, tapi aku tidak mau tahu. Apa ini semacam kejutan?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Chanyeol mendapati dirinya mengusap leher, malu-malu seperti ini sangat kontras dari karakternya yang super konyol. Karna hubungannya dengan Baekhyun masih tergolong baru sehingga ia terkadang kikuk bila membahasnya. "Tapi kau harus tahu, Kyung. Jongin tidak terlalu buruk. Dia teman yang baik."

"Apa karna Jongin putra dari keluarga Kim eomma setuju dengan perjodohan ini? Apa karna dia temanmu kau terus saja mendukungnya." Meski Kyungsoo menyerahkan kepercayaan tentang pria kepada Minseok, ia tetap menginginkan pria yang sebagaimana mestinya cocok untuk Kyungsoo karna Minseok mengenal Kyungsoo. Tapi jika itu Kim Jongin... rasanya gila untuk sekedar memikirkannya. Jelas Jongin tidak ada kecocokannya barang seujung jari. "Apa eomma tidak memikirkan Jongin adalah orang yang tidak tepat untukku?"

"Kau merasa begitu?"

"Ya." Jawaban Kyungsoo terlalu tegas sampai Chanyeol sedikit membulatkan matanya yang bulat. "Dia gila. Kau harus tahu Jongin hampir menabrakku di kampus, dan dia bilang itu cara untuk menarik perhatian. Yang benar saja! Dia tidak ada romantis-romantisnya untuk urusan semacam itu."

Bukan marah seperti yang dilakukan seorang kakak mendengar adiknya hampir celaka, tapi Chanyeol tertawa keras. "Bukan gila. Jongin itu punya caranya sendiri, Kyung. Kurasa kau cocok dengannya. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun minggu lalu, Jongin yang memberi saran itu. Dan _see..?_ Aku akhirnya jadian dengan Baekhyun 'kan?"

"Kalian sama-sama gila!"

Kali ini Chanyeol tertawa lebih keras, ia baru tahu bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki banyak ekspresi meski dulu mereka tidak begitu dekat. Mengesampingkan berbeda ibu dan keberadaan Kyungsoo di Jepang, Chanyeol sekarang jauh lebih mengenal pribadi adik manisnya itu, menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo berubah cuek terkesan dingin setelah kembali dari Tokyo. "Kurasa kau perlu menyegarkan pikiranmu. Ayo ikut aku."

"Perjodohan ini membuatku hampir tidak waras." Kyungsoo mengeluh beberapa kali sambil berjalan disisi Chanyeol menuju beranda depan. "Bawa aku kemanapun selain dirumah, Chanyeol."

"Oppa." Ralatnya.

"Bawa aku pergi, oppa." Kyungsoo berdecih sebal setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kemudian menaiki motor besar merahnya. "Kemana mobilmu?"

"Appa menyita kuncinya."

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo bersumpah dia akan memprotes pada ayah mereka jika saja satu rumah, sayangnya Chanyeol terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan itu, dan kunci yang di sita seperti ini sangat kekanakan. "Apa karna kau terus melarangnya menikah dengan wanita lain? _Please_ , Chan—oppa maksudku. Eomma tak akan mau kembali pada appa."

"Aku hanya ingin Minseok menjadi ibuku. Sudah kubilang 'kan.. ibumu bisa memberikan perhatian padaku meski aku bukan benar-benar putranya." Ibu Chanyeol telah meninggal setelah melahirkan, dan pemuda ini tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari seorang ibu.

Kyungsoo membuang napas, kenyataan itu memang pahit bagi Chanyeol. Tapi ia juga tidak mau ayah mereka rujuk dengan Minseok, seperti Minseok yang tak mau melihat wajah pria itu lagi, suatu kenangan pahit juga baginya. Kyungsoo bersyukur Minseok menganggap Chanyeol sebagaimana anak yang menduduki posisi kakak. Beliau tidak pernah membedakan kasih sayang untuk dirinya ataupun Chanyeol, bahkan Minseok menginginkan pemuda itu tinggal dirumah ini jika sang ayah mengijinkan, sayangnya dia di perbolehkan untuk berkunjung saja.

"Ayo naik." Senyum Chanyeol yang kembali lebar membuat sekelebat perasaan sedih hilang dari kepala. "Aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan supaya kau tidak terlalu kaget membonceng pada Jongin nanti."

"Yak!" Demi apapun Kyungsoo paling benci jika ada orang yang menggodanya dan tawa Chanyeol yang seperti petir itu.

* * *

 **Lifeline**

 **another fanfic story by winwey**

 **Jongin x Kyungsoo**

 **slight of Chanbaek Hunhan Chenmin**

 **Drama, GS for uke's, Typo's, OOC, Rated T-M**

* * *

Semester akhir memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya, Kyungsoo sampai berlari kecil mendekati loker untuk mengambil beberapa buku. Dia harus cepat menyelesaikan tugas tambahan hari ini juga meski masih banyak waktu. Kyungsoo hanya ingin tenang dan bisa bersantai lebih lama setelah ini.

Ia sadar ada seorang pria menghampirinya. Pemuda itu berdeham sambil berdiri menyenderkan sisi tubuhnya di balik pintu loker yang terbuka tapi Kyungsoo masih berkutat mencari buku. Pria itu berdeham lagi meminta untuk di perhatikan.

"Oi, dengar tidak? Kita harus bicara."

 _Oi lagi? Sialan. Cuma Kim Jongin yang memanggilku begitu._

Mendengus karna merasa terganggu, Kyungsoo menutup pintu loker dan mendapati Jongin disana. Wajahnya membuat dia teringat Kai tapi tampilannya yang seperti kemarin gagal untuk menyamai seratus persen karna demi Tuhan Jongin ini sangat berbeda. Well, sekarang Kyungsoo percaya pada mitos 'di dunia terdapat tujuh orang dengan wajah serupa satu sama lain'. Kai dan Kim Jongin adalah yang termasuk, mereka—dengan _sangat_ —kebetulan berwajah mirip.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita harus bicara." Katanya, Jongin menoleh ke kanan dan kiri lalu menatap Kyungsoo. "Tapi tidak disini."

"Aku sibuk."

"Aku juga, woy! Kita satu angkatan, ingat?"

Kyungsoo melipat tangan sambil membuang napas masam, "Bisa tidak memanggilku cukup nama saja? Tanpa oi atau woy. Kau juga tidak perlu bicara ngotot begitu, aku tidak tuli."

"Ya Tuhan.."— _Lagipula kau jutek sekali 'sih_. Jongin meringis ketika melihat aura negatif di wajah Kyungsoo. "Oke, oke, maaf. Aku pernah bilang padamu aku tidak punya teman perempuan."

"Jadi cara bicaramu yang tidak membedakan perempuan dan laki-laki itu benar?"

"Kecuali ibuku. Aku tidak mungkin memanggil dia woy."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berusaha menahan tawanya jadi mulutnya hanya melengkung kecil untuk satu detik. Tapi itu berhasil membuat Jongin mengerutkan kening dan nyaris tak dapat percaya bahwa gadis itu sempat tersenyum. "Apa Baekhyun sudah biasa dengan cara bicaramu yang seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ya, sepupuku itu sudah biasa. Dan bisakah kita bicara ke topik lain?"

"Kalau soal perjodohan.." Kyungsoo berbalik lagi menghadap ke benda besi tempat buku-bukunya tersimpan, "..nanti saja. Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu."

"Tapi—" Ketika Kyungsoo telah memegang pintu loker untuk membukanya, pada saat itu juga Jongin bergerak maju dan kulit diatas alisnya tergores ujung besi loker yang tajam hingga ia meringis sedikit. "Ah!"

"Oh, maafkan aku!" Kyungsoo dengan cepat menutup lokernya kembali dan menekan bahu Jongin disana untuk memeriksa goresan kecil di pelipis pria itu. Buku yang dia cari telah dilupakan ketika ia justru sibuk merogoh kantung ranselnya, meraih satu plester luka. "Aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu—" Jongin sudah memperingati tapi Kyungsoo sudah memegangi rahangnya. "..mengobatiku." Akhirnya ia menyelesaikan kalimat disaat gadis itu justru memaksa mengobati goresan luka kecil di pelipis itu pelan-pelan.

Sentuhan jarinya membuat Jongin diam dan hanya mengamati apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Meski berada di fakultas yang sama, akan lebih mudah memperhatikan Kyungsoo bila saja satu kelas. Jongin mempelajari tiap garis wajahnya yang manis. Matanya bundar menggemaskan, bulu matanya yang melengkung lentik, keningnya, hidungnya, pipinya yang agak kemerahan, dan.. bibirnya.. semua definisi cantik itu membuat Jongin tidak berkedip.

"Sini, biar kulihat. Apa kau percaya diri kalau ada plester di wajahmu?" Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo menekan plester itu pada kulit Jongin yang terluka tanpa sadar jarak tubuh mereka begitu dekat. Keduanya tersentak ketika suara seorang pria lain kembali berdeham.

"Koridor kampus yang mulai sepi sepertinya situasi yang bagus untuk berpacaran ya?"

" _Ssaem?_ " Jongin secara spontan mendorong Kyungsoo menjauh, ketika sadar ia merasa bersalah telah melakukan itu. Meski Kim Jongdae—dosennya menatap curiga tapi ia tetap berusaha bersikap normal. "Aku.. aku mendapat luka. Kyungsoo hanya mengobatiku."

"Di obati?" Jongdae tergelak pelan. Dari sekian banyak siswa disini siapa yang tidak tahu Kim Jongin itu orang yang bagaimana. "Kau 'kan jagoan. Luka kecil seperti itu harus diobati? Jangan menyangkal. Kalian..." Pria itu menyipitkan matanya sambil melirik wajah dua mahasiswanya bergantian. "Lupakan saja." Ia tertawa kecil lalu berjalan melewati mereka.

Kyungsoo maupun Jongin tampak kikuk selepas kepergian Jongdae. Gadis itu kembali mendekati lokernya, menyibukkan diri mencari buku meski tahu Jongin telah berdiri menjauh dan memunggungi. "Kita bicara nanti. Aku harus mengerjakan—"

"Kau benar.." Dengan langkah mudah pria itu ingin segera pergi. "Kita bicara lain kali."

.

.

Musik yang menghentak tiap sudut ruang bukan kesukaan Kyungsoo, menari tak jelas, atau minum alkohol sama sekali bukan dirinya. Tapi masalah perjodohan memaksa Kyungsoo kemari, ke klub malam yang sama sekali tak pernah ia pikirkan.

Ia bisa saja menolak perjodohan itu, tapi Kyungsoo perlu memikirkan alasan briliant untuk mencegah kecurigaan Minseok. Padahal ia berjanji akan menerima siapapun pria pilihan ibunya, asalkan itu yang terbaik.

Kim Jongin memang orang baik dari keluarga baik-baik, hanya saja Kyungsoo tidak suka kepribadiannya yang sok keren—meski memang keren sebenarnya, angkuh, kasar, dan berpakaian seperti penjahat. Semua konotasi buruk tentang pria itu tengah melingkupi pikirannya saat ini.

"Beri aku satu gelas lagi." Kyungsoo juga bingung kenapa cairan yang membakar tenggorokannya seolah begitu menyegarkan, ia bahkan minta pelayan bar mengisi gelasnya hingga penuh. Meski tinggal lama di Tokyo bukan berarti Kyungsoo bebas dari aturan. Ia tetap menjadi anak penurut, pacaran saja hanya sekali—dengan mendiang kekasihnya tentu saja.

Minseok bahkan nyaris menelepon tiap satu jam sekali ketika beliau ada keperluan beberapa hari di Seoul sementara Kyungsoo masih menetap untuk sekolah. Sekarang ia malah berada di sini, di tempat ini, tempat yang menurutnya mengerikan tapi ia bahkan datang cuma-cuma.

Kyungsoo hanya sendirian jadi ia mengingatkan diri untuk tidak mabuk berat. Pergi ke klub adalah hal paling gila yang pernah ia lakukan selama hidupnya. "Ugh, kenapa aku harus pergi kesini 'sih? Tapi tidak buruk juga." Gadis itu bergumam dan tersenyum aneh entah karna apa.

"Beberapa orang memilih mabuk ketika stress."

Mata Kyungsoo spontan membesar saat seorang pria duduk di kursi putar sampingnya. "Kim _ssaem_?" Ia tidak meyakini bahwa dirinya sudah terlalu mabuk hanya karna baru minum dua gelas, tapi Kyungsoo akui kalau disampingnya adalah Kim Jongdae, dosen Economic yang dikenal menuntut mahasiswa harus tepat waktu mengumpulkan tugas tanpa negosiasi. Ya Tuhan, pria itu sudah membuatnya kaget dua kali hari ini. Semoga saja dia tidak membahas soal Kim Jongin mengingat mereka dipergoki di koridor tadi.

"Beri aku minuman yang rendah alkohol saja." Jongdae sempat melempar senyum kepada Kyungsoo sebelum bicara pada pelayan bar. "Harimu buruk, Kyungsoo?"

"Ah.. itu.. aku hanya sedang cari angin sebenarnya."

"Cari angin atau cari pelarian?" Jongdae terkekeh karna Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba tergagap. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sering kesini tiap ada masalah dan mabuk adalah pelarianku. Tapi aku tidak mau mabuk di depan mahasiswaku sendiri. Terutama mahasiswa pindahan khusus seperti kau."

"Minumanmu, _sir_."

"Terima kasih." Jongdae sempat meneguk sesekali ketika pesanannya datang. "Sepertinya kau baru pertama kali bertemu minuman alkohol ya? Biar kubayar punyamu, anggap saja sebagai tutup mulut karna kita bertemu di klub malam."

"Semua orang berhak kesini. Bahkan seorang dosen." Jawab Kyungsoo, berusaha bersikap wajar dan menilai mereka tampak sebaya. Jongdae sangat tampan dan masih terlihat muda hingga keduanya lebih seperti teman daripada dosen-mahasiswa. "Tapi terima kasih, aku akan bayar sendiri."

Jongdae adalah seorang yang pandai Arithmatical tapi sekarang Kyungsoo mengakuinya sebagai sikolog. Apa wajahnya begitu kentara bahwa ia pemabuk yang pemula? Tapi Kyungsoo rasa ia belum terlalu mabuk. "Apa aku terlihat begitu, _ssaem_?"

"Matamu seolah berbicara 'begini ya rasanya mabuk', dan itu jelas."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, kali ini ia merasa jauh lebih baik. Kalau boleh memilih ia ingin curhat dengan dosennya itu ketibang datang ke klub dan mabuk-mabukan, tapi justru Jongdae memilih pergi kesini untuk sekedar menghilangkan penat. " _Ssaem_ , apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

"Karna kekasihku." Jongdae meneguk minumnya hingga habis. "Dan putraku."

"Kekasih? Putramu?"

"Ya, aku single parent. Kekasihku tidak mau menerima lamaran sebelum putrinya menikah. Jadi aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi."

"Lalu putramu?"

"Dia pembuat masalah dan semakin membangkang." Jongdae berhenti untuk menatap Kyungsoo dengan kening mengerut. "Dia baru kelas tiga SMA tapi kelakuannya seperti penjahat kelas atas. Ng.. ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku jadi mengeluh padamu begini?"

Tidak ada yang lucu dari kalimat barusan tapi Kyungsoo justru terkekeh. Siapa sangka meski Jongdae terlihat masih muda ia telah memiliki anak laki-laki remaja. "Aku tidak jago membuat suasana menjadi baik. Tapi kurasa kau akan jauh lebih baik kalau bercerita soal masalahmu pada orang lain."

Kyungsoo turun dari kursi ketika ponselnya bergetar, Baekhyun meneleponnya dan ia kalut bila temannya tahu ia disini. " _Ssaem_ , aku harus pergi. Selamat malam."

Dia cepat-cepat pergi menjauhi gedung klub dari sebelumnya membungkuk pamit kepada Jongdae. Ia menggerutu sepanjang langkah tiba-tiba merasa bodoh ketika ingat belum membayar minumnya. Semoga Jongdae bisa mengganti itu mengingat ia tadi menolak halus penawarannya. Ponselnya berdering tanpa henti dan Baekhyun yang sedang menelepon begini sangat menjengkelkan.

"Ada apa, Baek?" Kyungsoo menyahut kesal ketika sambungan itu ia terima.

" _Kau dimana? Cepat pulang, aku ada di rumahmu."_

"Dirumah?"

" _Ya, aku sedang berkunjung dengan pacarku—Chanyeol. Kau terkejut?"_

"Telat." Kyungsoo memutar mata malas lalu memberhentikan taksi. "Aku sudah tahu." Apa yang dia bilang itu benar. Baekhyun menyebalkan, bukan? Menelepon terburu-buru hanya untuk mengatakan ini. 'Kan bisa mengirim pesan tanpa harus membuatnya kalut hanya karna telepon.

.

.

Sebenarnya Zitao tahu Kyungsoo dan Luhan tampak sangat bosan tapi mereka tidak memperlihatkan itu. Di hari pernikahannya ia tidak mau teman-temannya seperti ini sementara Baekhyun sudah kencan dengan Chanyeol di sudut taman.

"Kalian tidak mau mencari kenalan atau teman baru? _Gege_ punya banyak teman yang tampan 'lho. Sebaiknya kalian dekati tamu di sebelah sana." Zitao membuang napas ketika Kyungsoo menggeleng tak berminat. "Kalian berdua sudah cantik begini sayang sekali kalau hanya untuk menemaniku."

"Aku tidak mau pergi sebelum Kris selesai menyalami teman-temannya." Kata Luhan, lalu wajahnya semakin kusut ketika Kris berjalan mendekati mereka. Bukan itu yang membuatnya demikian, Sehun dan Jongin berjalan beriringan bersama pria itu untuk memberi Zitao ucapan selamat.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Chanyeol?"

"Dia sedang pacaran." Zitao menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sambil terkikik. "Sepertinya Chanyeol mulai tidak setia pada kalian ya?"

"Kami mulai terpecah agaknya." Jongin membalas gurauan Zitao dengan nada yang bersahabat. Suatu hal yang Kyungsoo anggap positif ketika mulai menyadari keberadaan pria itu.

"Luhan." Panggilan Sehun benar-benar membuat Luhan terkejut. "Bisa ikut aku? Ada yang harus kubicarakan."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah." Sehun tampak memohon dengan cara yang istimewa. "Hanya untuk mengobrol."

"Yak! Bisa tidak berhenti berkedip padaku? Kau seperti ahjussi mesum, Oh Sehun." Luhan kemudian kaget mendapati dirinya ngotot seperti ini, wajahnya langsung memerah selagi teman-temannya tertawa. Tapi Sehun terkekeh seraya meraih tangannya, mengajaknya pergi.

"Wah, sepertinya kami benar-benar terpecah." Suara Jongin mengalihkan pandangan dari punggung Sehun dan Luhan yang semakin menjauh.

"Chanyeol sudah bersama Baekhyun, sepertinya Luhan dan Sehun..." Kris berhenti untuk tekekeh, ia melirik wajah Jongin geli. "Sekarang giliranmu untuk mencari gadis, bung."

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya nyaris tersedak udara kosong. Ia tak pernah bisa menebak seperti apa wajah Kris nanti, kalau tahu dia adalah gadis yang akan di jodohkan dengan Jongin setelah suami Zitao ini mengusulkan pria itu untuk mencari gadis.

Tapi Jongin tertawa ringan mendengar gagasan itu. "Sepertinya aku ingin mengencani hidangan disini dulu. Sekali lagi selamat untuk pernikahan kalian." Katanya, ia sempat menatap Kyungsoo beberapa detik sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Melihat punggung tegap Jongin yang berlalu barulah Kyungsoo bisa bernapas dengan benar. Tadi itu seperti berada di ruang tanpa udara. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa kehadiran Jongin bisa membuatnya salah tingkah, matanya dapat membuat Kyungsoo terjebak seperti pertama kali mereka bertatapan, seolah hanya pria itu satu-satunya yang harus ia lihat.

Pria itu tampak menunjukkan sisi lain sebagaimana pria dewasa dari setelan kemeja biru gelapnya. Gayanya jauh berbeda dari yang terakhir Kyungsoo lihat, sewaktu mengenakan jaket kulit, anting kecil, celana denim robek serta rantai yang mengait di celana tidak ada dalam fisik Jongin malam ini. Well, tidak mungkin juga berpenampilan seperti kemarin untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan.

Dari awal pria itu memang memiliki pesona tak terbaca meski hanya bertatapan sekalipun, seolah menarik seseorang untuk mendekat. Tapi Kyungsoo menyangkal dirinya tidak tertarik karna pribadi Jongin yang tidak disukainya. Ia masih mendambakan pria romantis, rapi, dan baik—seperti Kai misalnya—untuk menjadi suami kelak.

Rasa-rasanya Kyungsoo beralih pengertian. Estimasinya menepi ke sisi lain bahwa tidak secara keseluruhan Jongin selalu negatif. Pria itu bahkan... sangat menawan. Kyungsoo merasa akan gila kalau ia terlalu lama memikirkan Jongin terlebih ketika ia tidak sengaja melukai pelipis pria itu dengan pintu lokernya. Mustahil menyukai secepat itu pada laki-laki yang terlibat perjodohan dengannya. Semua butuh proses, tapi rupaya daya pikat pria Kim ini tidak demikian.

Sosoknya begitu menggugah. Dan Kyungsoo merutuki spekulasinya sendiri, dia seolah-seolah teringat Kai kalau melihat Jongin, tapi juga akan melupakan Kai itu sendiri karna Jongin adalah pria yang sangat jauh berbeda. Ini terasa begitu benar tapi juga tak mungkin disaat yang bersamaan.

Gagasan bahwa Minseok menyukai Kim Jongin adalah suatu kesalahan. Kyungsoo berpikir bagaimana bisa ibunya menaruh harapan pada pria yang seperti preman untuk membahagiakannya, pikirnya waktu itu. Tapi tidak untuk malam ini. Kim Jongin... jauh lebih dewasa, jauh lebih tampan. Kyungsoo sampai harus mengumpat karna tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar tak lazim.

"Maksud Jongin mengatakan 'terpecah' itu apa?" Ia memilih bertanya apapun tentang pria itu kepada Kris. Selain penasaran dan amat penasaran mengapa Luhan marah ketika Sehun berkedip untuk membujuknya bicara. Kyungsoo yakin pemuda yang menunggangi motor besar putih disisi Jongin saat dirinya nyaris tertabrak adalah Sehun.

"Jongin, Sehun, dan kakakmu adalah tiga sekawan sejati dari SMA dan masuk di satu kampus."

Rasanya Kyungsoo mual mendengar itu. Omong kosong apa lagi ini, ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat mereka bertiga bersama-sama, atau ia yang kurang memperhatikan dan tidak mau tahu. Dari terakhir yang ia lihat Kyungsoo hanya melihat Jongin bersama Sehun saja, pun itu wajah keduanya tertutupi helm.

"Dulu aku juga ikut bermain bersama mereka, tapi tidak lagi setelah ada Zitao, aku jarang nongkrong dengan mereka lagi." Kris melanjutkan, ia terkekeh ketika wajah Kyungsoo tampak terlihat aneh. "Jongin, Sehun, dan Chanyeol betah menjomblo _._ Tapi sepertinya hanya Jongin yang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda punya kekasih.

"Jongin lebih _parah_ dari Chanyeol dan Sehun."

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo semakin penasaran ketika Zitao membawa kata _parah_ , kesannya ada yang tidak beres.

"Ya, semisal terobsesi memenangkan balap liar, dan tak pernah peduli pada wanita selain ibunya."

Takjub, Kyungsoo berusaha menutupi ekspresinya. Satu hal positif lain dari Kim Jongin, dia bukan seorang _player_ atau maniak wanita. Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo tak suka mendengar Zitao bilang Jongin terobsesi balap liar. "Chanyeol tidak mungkin ikut-ikutan."

"Benar, kakakmu sangat penurut." Kris setuju. "Hanya Sehun yang sesekali ikut, itupun sudah tidak lagi sejak dia naksir Luhan, mungkin? Tapi Jongin sudah terlalu sering, terlalu banyak orang yang menjadi musuhnya karna tak suka kemenangan yang dia dapat dari balapan ilegal itu."

"Aku baru tahu kalau kakakku punya teman-teman yang _parah_."

Pengantin baru yang duduk di sisi Kyungsoo terkekeh bersamaan. "Kau dan Baekhyun terlalu lama tinggal di Jepang. Saat kembalipun kau hanya peduli pada kuliahmu. Kurasa disini Luhan-lah yang lebih bosan melihat mereka bertiga."

"Membahas mereka membuatku haus." Kyungsoo tersenyum masam, berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri tetap bersikap normal kepada temannya yang sedang bahagia itu. Ia undur diri untuk mendekati tempat hidangan tamu dan meraih gelas berisi sirup limun.

"Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo baru saja menelan beberapa teguk minumnya dan suara seorang pria mengejutkannya, bahkan ia sampai tersedak kecil. _Kim Jongin sialan, kenapa harus muncul?!_

"Aku membuatmu kaget?"

Meletakkan gelas kembali ke meja Kyungsoo menjauh beberapa langkah. "Tidak juga. Ada apa?" Tanyanya cepat, tidak menginginkan berbasa-basi untuk menenangkan debaran gila dibalik dadanya.

"Aku hanya menyapa. Kebetulan lewat sini."

Kyungsoo benci melihat gestur Jongin yang sok keren dan sikap angkuhnya membuat ia rasanya ingin menyiram pria itu dengan air sirup. Tapi Kyungsoo lebih benci ketika matanya menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jongin yang akan membuat dia teringat pada seseorang. "Kai..."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ti-tidak." Kyungsoo terkesiap, pasti ia menggumam tak sadar tadi. "Tidak ada."

"Bisa kita bicara, Kyungsoo? Berdua?"

"Tentu." Ia menjawab cepat dan mengikuti langkah Jongin, berjalan bersisihan dengan jarak yang lumayan. Kyungsoo kembali merasa takjub karna ini pertama kali Jongin memanggilnya dengan nama, pemuda itu juga mulai bicara sopan dan ramah, tidak seperti kemarin. "Kau mulai bicara _baik-baik_ padaku."

"Bicara _baik-baik_?"

"Ya, kemarin kau masih memanggilku woy. Sebenarnya aku mengantisipasi apakah kali ini kau akan mengatakan bro atau bung padaku, atau semacam panggilan antar pria yang lain."

Jongin tergelak mendengar itu. Ketika Kyungsoo menoleh untuk melihat wajahnya, cara tertawa pria itu sungguh tenang tapi memesona. Matanya beralih melirik luka kecil di pelipis Jongin, luka yang tidak sengaja dia buat telah menyembuh bahkan nyaris tidak terlihat.

Menyadari dirinya juga mengenakan gaun di atas lutut berwarna biru gelap seperti warna kemeja Jongin, mereka jadi tampak serasi bila saja berdiri berdampingan. "Apa kau sedang menyesuaikan gaya bicaramu dengan pakaianmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Mungkin." Jongin melirik tampilan dirinya sendiri sambil terkekeh. "Maaf soal kemarin, aku benar-benar sudah tak sopan padamu. Juga aku yang sengaja ingin menyerempet—sebenarnya tidak menyerempet juga, hanya ingin membuatmu kaget saja."

"Kau bukan hanya membuatku kaget, tapi takut."— _dan terpukau._

"Kurasa mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha bersikap baik dan.. lebih serius padamu dalam segala hal." Jongin membawa mereka mendekati danau buatan di sisi halaman sebelah timur, lampu lampion yang menggantung di pohon cemara serta airnya membuat Kyungsoo lebih rileks. Pesta pernikahan Kris dan Zitao benar-benar mewah.

"Serius?" Gadis itu suka dengan kata-kata Jongin yang satu ini. "Apa karna kita terlibat perjodohan?"

"Tepat." Jongin menoleh menatap Kyungsoo sebelum kembali memandangi danau, kedua tangannya masuk ke saku celana bahannya dengan santai. "Aku tetap tidak menolak perjodohanku denganmu, itu tak akan berubah. Tapi kau bisa mengatakannya pada ibumu kalau tidak menginginkan ini. Kau bisa menolaknya."

Kesempatan bagus. Tapi Kyungsoo justru tidak menganggap itu sebagai kesempatan, ucapan Jongin berlalu begitu saja bagai angin. Kyungsoo merasa semakin detik yang berjalan, semakin pria itu seolah menariknya untuk mengetahui lebih jauh.

Semacam ada sisi lain yang belum banyak ia lihat pada diri Jongin. Meskipun malam ini pria itu terlihat rapi, ia yakin Jongin masih berpenampilan preman seperti kemarin _,_ tapi demi Tuhan Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Ia penasaran, sangat.

Kyungsoo mengingatkan diri sekali lagi. Bahwa ia akan teringat Kai kalau menatap Jongin, tapi juga seolah-olah akan melupakannya bila mencoba mengenal pria itu. Pada akhirnya ia membuang napas tanda menyerah.

Jongin memang mirip, tapi dia bukan Kai. Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo tidak melihat Kai pada diri pria itu. Dia tetap Kim Jongin, bukan orang lain dan ia tidak menganggapnya sebagai Kai atau siapapun karna Jongin adalah Jongin.

Selain tidak ingin membuat Minseok kecewa, selain rasa penasarannya pada Kim Jongin yang sulit di tebak, selain.. ia yang ingin mengikuti kemana hatinya berlabuh. Terpuruk bersama kenangan Kai atau memilih mencoba sesuatu yang baru.

"Bagaimana?" Pria itu bertanya. Jongin bagai menantangnya, dan Kyungsoo tertarik pada tantangan itu sendiri.

"Aku..." Kyungsoo menarik napas, suaranya terdengar gugup. Jongin yang berdiri beberapa meter di sisi kanannya kini menatap wajahnya lebih bersahabat, dan ia merasa membeku seperti waktu itu hingga suaranya berubah parau tapi yakin, "..sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa menolak."

 **TBC**

Hai aku kembali! Maaf ya agak lama, kesibukanku emang menyebalkan.  
Ini aku bawa chapter dua dan yap, Jongin sama Kai cuma kebetulan mirip aja, aku bikin mereka jadi dua orang yang berbeda. Kai dan Jongin tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali XD  
Terima kasih untuk kalian yang riview kemarin, aku balas reviewnya di pm aja ya. Dan silent riders juga tengkyu udah baca.

wey~


	3. Chapter 3

Pengakuan Minseok begitu jelas tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah puas. Mungkin ia bisa menoleransi kalau ada tanda satu pemikiran Minseok ingin rujuk dengan alasan anak-anak. Tapi sekali lagi Chanyeol tidak mau punya ibu selain Minseok, mengesampingkan terlahir tanpa ibu, ia hanya mendapat kasih sayang demikian hanya dari Minseok, ia bisa memanggil eomma hanya pada Minseok.

"Maaf Chanyeol, berkali-kali bilang padamu kalau eomma tidak bisa kembali, itu tak akan berubah. Begitupun ayahmu."

"Tapi setelah wisuda appa akan mengenalkan wanita yang ingin dinikahinya."

"Itu bagus." Minseok tak pernah menduga mantan suaminya begitu banyak menurunkan watak kepada Chanyeol hingga sering kali membatin karna teringat Park Hansoo, pria yang sebagai ayah biologis Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. "Meski nanti kau mendapat ibu baru kau akan tetap menjadi anakku."

"Eomma—"

"Chanyeol," Sela Minseok halus, bibirnya tersenyum hangat. "Bilang juga pada ayahmu setelah wisuda Kyungsoo akan menikah."

"Sudah kuduga, harusnya aku dan Baekhyun dulu yang melakukan itu."

Minseok terkekeh. Sebagaimana seorang kakak yang iri kepada adiknya Chanyeol punya sikap itu. Tapi wajah Minseok mendadak sendu sewaktu berkata, "Eomma sendiri belum yakin keputusan keluarga Kim untuk menikahkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin setelah wisuda. Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Apa eomma benar-benar memilih laki-laki yang tepat untuknya?"

Wanita itu menghela napas sebelum menambahkan, "Tapi kupikir Jongin bisa bertahan dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Sebagai cewek, dia itu terlalu cuek."

"Kyungsoo menanggapinya bagaimana?"

"Dia hanya diam dan menurut. Eomma bingung padanya, seolah-olah dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Jangan cemas. Jongin itu punya tekad baja. Dia bisa bertahan hidup bersama Kyungsoo sekalipun dalam waktu seribu tahun." Minseok tertawa tanda setuju ketika Chanyeol berkomentar begitu. "Setahuku Jongin tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Tapi baru pertama kali aku melihat binar ketertarikan dalam matanya sewaktu menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat Jongin yang selalu memasang telinga baik-baik ketika ia bercerita soal gadis itu.

"Jongin tidak berpengalaman punya kekasih sementara Kyungsoo menginginkan pria romantis. Jongin bergaya seperti preman sementara Kyungsoo mengidamkan pria yang rapi. Jongin pecinta motor sementara Kyungsoo menyukai pria yang gemar membaca buku pengetahuan dan berita." Chanyeol sampai harus tertawa sendiri mendapati ia berkata seperti itu.

Minseok ikut terkekeh. "Eomma tahu 'kok, sepertinya yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna dia tertarik pada Jongin."

"Mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Yang satu keras dengan cara berpikir ekstrim, yang lain lembut dan konsisten di zona aman." Penggambaran Chanyeol sesuai dengan penilaian Minseok, itulah mengapa ia ingin Hansoo dan Minseok rujuk, selain mereka selalu satu persepsi Chanyeol memang hanya menginginkan wanita itu seorang untuk menjadi ibunya.

"Kurasa Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan menjadi pasangan yang... lumayan, rumah tangga mereka penuh pemikiran dan pendapat yang berbeda untuk menjadi satu jalinan."

Minseok ragu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol kali ini. Ia berjalan meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan menatap hiruk pikuk kota Seoul dari dinding kaca lantai dua sementara lantai satu terdapat kafe miliknya. "Menurutmu apa mereka akan saling mencintai?"

Kekhawatiran dari seorang ibu adalah wajar, Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi yang membuatnya duduk berhadapan dengan Minseok tadi, mengikuti ibunya menatap jalanan kota sambil tersenyum. "Kurasa.." Jawab Chanyeol pelan, Minseok menoleh dan ikut menarik sudut bibirnya, ia selalu merasa lega bila bicara dengan Chanyeol, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo sebagaimana anak kandungnya sendiri. "Kyungsoo akan bahagia bila bersama Jongin."

"Kyungsoo akan bahagia bila bersama Jongin." Minseok mengulang, atensinya kembali pada jalan raya yang padat. Lebih tepatnya ia bertanya kepada angin daripada menggumam. Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya khawatir tapi ia juga tak bisa berbuat apapun kalau gadis itu tidak mengaju pendapat.

"Seperti yang kubilang.. Jongin belum pernah jatuh cinta." Chanyeol terkekeh lagi. "Sementara Kyungsoo punya masa lalu yang kelam. Mereka akan membutuhkan satu sama lain."

Kening Minseok mengerut diantara garis lembut kulitnya yang halus. "Masa lalu? Dengan siapa? Eomma tidak tahu apapun soal itu."

"Eomma tidak perlu memikirkannya. Kyungsoo bercerita banyak tentang masa lalunya padaku." Chanyeol menarik pundak Minseok yang terasa ringan untuk berdiri berhadapan. "Ini adalah kasus percintaan manusia paling unik yang pernah ada."

"Maksudmu?"

"Wajah Jongin begitu mirip dengan mantan pacar Kyungsoo. Tapi bukan terpuruk yang dia lakukan karna akan teringat masa lalunya, justru Kyungsoo membuka hati karna Jongin adalah pria yang tidak pernah dia temui daripada pria manapun. Jongin itu berbeda, spesial."

Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar ketika mulut Minseok melengkung penuh kelegaan. Meski bukan putra kandung, tapi Chanyeol selalu saja bisa membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik. "Benarkah?" Minseok menggumam, lega dan khawatir.

"Ya, Jongin adalah sesuatu yang baru bagi hidup Kyungsoo yang membosankan."

* * *

 **Lifeline**

 **another fanfic story by winwey**

 **Jongin x Kyungsoo**

 **slight of Chanbaek Hunhan Chenmin**

 **Drama, GS for uke's, Typo's, OOC, Rated T-M**

* * *

Kyungsoo mendesah penuh lega, sesaat memastikan kembali tulisan skripsinya yang sedikit lagi selesai pada layar komputer jinjing itu. Seperti yang ia duga, perpindahan fakultas bisnis ke fakultas bisnis lain pembelajarannya tidak terlalu beda. Segala tugas yang ia terima dari perguruan tinggi disini bahkan tujuh puluh persen sama dengan kampusnya dulu di Tokyo.

Sekelebat benaknya melambung, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada angan-angan lulus dan berwisuda, melanjutkan bekerja, punya keluarga yang bahagia—memikirkan masa depan ia jadi teringat Jongin.

Kyungsoo tahu resiko yang dia ambil belum tentu membuatnya bisa hidup tentram. Pernikahan adalah sakral, bukan main-main. Tapi semenjak tatapannya beradu untuk pertama kali dengan mata kelam pria itu, ia baru bisa merasakan hatinya kembali bergemuruh dari sekian lama.

Bahkan Kai... Kyungsoo tak pernah merasakan ketertarikan kuat dalam diri seorang pria seperti ia merasakan itu pada Jongin. Proses jatuh cinta kepada Kai begitu lama, berbulan-bulan mereka berteman, dekat satu sama lain, barulah saling menyayangi. Tidak seperti Jongin yang mampu membuat dia tidak berkutik cukup dengan memandang matanya.

Tapi Kim Jongin tetap bukan tipe Kyungsoo. Ia tetap tidak akan pernah suka dengan gaya berpakainya yang seperti idol tampil dengan lagu upbeat yang terkesan garang dan maskulin. Kalau Kim Jongin benar-benar idol mungkin keren bila diatas panggung, tapi dia hanya mahasiswa.

Kim Jongin si mahasiswa angkuh dengan semua pesona terlebih saat dia sampai di halaman parkir kampus dengan motor besar kebanggaannya, melepas helm lalu menyisir rambut dengan jemari, turun dari motor dan ketika berjalan pengaruhi perempuan untuk berteriak, seolah menarik gadis-gadis mendekat tapi bila untuk memiliki maka itu nol besar—Kyungsoo sempat melihat Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun bersama-sama kemarin. Ternyata mereka cukup populer, ya Tuhan kemana saja dia selama kurang lebih dua minggu pindah kesini.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya dari lamunan, kemunculan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo mendongak, tersenyum kecil ketika pria itu membawa segelas cokelat hangat. Kyungsoo bersyukur atas kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol dan pria itu ternyata kakak yang amat baik.

"Baekhyun demam." Kata Chanyeol sewaktu menyodorkan gelas minum itu dan Kyungsoo lantas menyesap cokelatnya. "Dia hanya tinggal sendirian, ibunya sedang berada diluar negeri. Aku ingin menemaninya."

"Lalu ayah Baekhyun? Appa akan marah padamu kalau kau tidak ada dirumah."

"Appa lembur akhir-akhir ini. Dan Baekhyun sudah tidak punya ayah." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengetik diatas layar ponsel, wajahnya muram sarat kekhawatiran. "Oppa pergi dulu ya adikku yang cantik."

Kyungsoo menepis tangan besar Chanyeol yang mengusak rambutnya. Perlakuan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun. Tapi percayalah Kyungsoo justru semakin menyayangi pria itu. "Rawat Baekhyun baik-baik. Jangan melakukan yang tidak-tidak."

"Wow, adikku mulai berpikir dewasa rupanya."

"Cepat pergi sana." Kyungsoo sudah akan melempar bantal ke wajah Chanyeol tapi kalah cepat dari pintu kamar yang telah tertutup. Sewaktu ia membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di kasur, Kyungsoo kembali dikejutkan oleh pria itu dalam beberapa detik.

"Kyung, bisa bantu aku?"

"Kenapa?" Wajah Chanyeol yang panik benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo kalut, ia tidak pernah melihat kakaknya menatap ponsel dengan gusar seperti itu. "Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?"

"Bukan Baekhyun." Ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo tegang, beralih meremas pundaknya yang mungil. "Tapi Jongin. Dia memintaku pergi ke daerah Gangnam, bocah itu dalam bahaya. Sehun tidak bisa dihubungi. Kris.. kau tahulah tidak mungkin aku mengganggu pengantin baru."

"Daerah Gangnam? Apa dia.. ikut balap liar? Apa dia berkelahi dengan lawannya?"

"Kau tahu itu?" Chanyeol seperti orang kerasukan saat ini, matanya berkilat panik. "Aku mohon padamu. Bantu Jongin dengan cara apapun."

"Tapi 'kan disana bahaya."

"Baekhyun yang demam tinggi juga bahaya." Kyungsoo terkesiap ketika suara Chanyeol mengeras. Pria itu pasti dilema antara pergi menemui Baekhyun atau menolong sahabatnya. "Panggil polisi, minta bantuan orang lain, atau apapun. Kumohon, Kyungsoo. Aku harus cepat merawat Baekhyun."

"Tapi—"

"Aku percaya padamu." Bahkan Chanyeol harus mengecup dahi Kyungsoo untuk melakukan ini. "Kau harus berhati-hati, mengerti?"

Ia hanya bisa mengangguk kebingungan sewaktu kakaknya pergi. Ekpektasi tersudut pada Chanyeol meminta Kyungsoo merawat Baekhyun saja alih-alih ia harus ke tempat balap. Setelah beberapa saat bergeming barulah kepanikan itu Kyungsoo rasakan.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Ia menggigit bibir, kemudian berlari mengambil kunci di nakas. "Kim Jongin sialan." Gerutunya, "Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?"

Kyungsoo sempat mengetik pesan untuk Minseok mengingat ibunya akan pulang larut sambil berlari ke garasi, ia dengan gusar menyalakan mesin skuter motif englandnya yang dibawa dari Tokyo. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dan membahayakan, Kyungsoo lebih memilih diam di kamar untuk belajar atau bersantai. Terlebih ia tidak pernah menyetir di malam hari, tapi Kyungsoo justru berdoa untuk keselamatan dirinya sendiri daripada keselamatan Jongin.

Tidak ada pikiran untuk melapor polisi atau meminta bantuan orang lain saking paniknya. Ia berkeliling distrik Gangnam, tidak menemukan siapapun selain orang-orang yang memuaskan keinginannya untuk berbelanja atau sekedar bersenang-senang.

Ketika terus melaju sampai daerah Guryong, matanya menemukan sekelompok anak muda di pertigaan terbuka yang sepi. Daerah itu sangat kontras dari Gangnam yang begitu mewah dan agak jauh dari keramaian meski masih sekitar distrik, sehingga Kyungsoo mendadak takut dan menyesal ketika sadar ia sendirian. Terlebih dia tidak tahu bagaimana karakter orang disini meski Kyungsoo berdarah Korea.

Begitu matanya samar-samar melihat motor hitam besar di tengah jalan memaksanya untuk bertindak sesuatu. Segera setelah mematikan mesin skuter ia berlari menerobos padat orang-orang menonton. Kyungsoo berasumsi pria di balik helm itu adalah Jongin, ada satu pemuda lain yang bisa dipastikan mereka berdua akan unjuk keahlian dengan motor masing-masing.

 _Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, apa ini bahaya yang di katakan Chanyeol? Semoga dia tidak mengerjaiku. Awas saja!_

"Hei!" Kyungsoo lantas berteriak ketika perempuan berpakaian seksi itu berjalan ke tengah, membawa kain hitam putih yang diangkat mengudara. Ia sadar semua perhatian tertuju padanya tapi Kyungsoo tak peduli.

"Dengar semuanya!" Katanya penuh percaya diri, ia tahu ini adalah hal paling gila lain setelah dia datang ke klub. "Dia, pria itu!" Kyungsoo menunjuk Jongin dengan jari gemetar. "Dia suamiku. Harusnya sekarang dia menemaniku bertemu dokter kandungan." Suaranya dibuat dramatis, sehingga orang-orang bergumam simpati dan menatap sinis ke arah Jongin. "Janin di dalam perutku memang masih kecil tapi tetap saja dia harus menemaniku, bukannya berada di tempat ini."

"Yak!" Jongin sudah membuka helm, wajahnya luar biasa terkejut dan balas berteriak melayangkan protes. "Kyungsoo, kau tidak boleh ada disini! Kau—"

"Kalian harus dengar. Kalau Kim Jongin datang lagi usir saja dia. Bagi kalian yang perempuan kau pasti menderita melihat suamimu sibuk ikut balap sementara perutmu akan membesar seperti semangka." Kyungsoo tidak membiarkan Jongin bicara apapun meski ia tahu pria itu tampak berapi-api karna marah. "Dan untuk laki-laki.. tolong renungkan." Ia memfinali kalimatnya. Anehnya, orang-orang percaya meskipun sama sekali ia tidak pintar berbohong.

 _Apa? Apa yang barusan aku katakan?! Sial.. Dasar Kyungsoo payah, harusnya aku tidak melakukan hal tolol semacam ini!_

Sambil memarahi dirinya sendiri, setelah ini Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi. Jongin amat sangat marah. Ia juga tidak paham dari mana keberanian datang untuk melakukan sandiwara dan omong kosong itu. Yang ada dalam benaknya Kyungsoo hanya ingin membawa Jongin pergi.

.

.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi tadi malam?"

"Apa?"

Jongin menggeleng tak habis pikir kemudian menutup buku referensinya. "Aku minta kau dan Chanyeol menonton duel balapku dengan Edawn Kim. Tapi si Park itu sibuk mengurus pacarnya bahkan sampai sekarang dan nomormu malah tidak aktif. Ah, kalian tidak asik sekali."

"Edawn?" Sehun sempat menoleh sebelum menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya. Pembicaraan Jongin tampak begitu menarik tapi ia menyesal karna mereka berada di perpustakaan. "Kau berani duel dengan Edawn? Hei man, yang benar saja."

"Dia bukan tandinganku. Dia cuma bocah SMA." Kata Jongin, jawabannya terlalu enteng hingga siapapun menganggap itu suatu kesombongan.

"Cih, kau cuma berani dengan bocah."

"Harus bagaimana lagi. Yang lebih tua sudah kukalahkan semua. Kau mau aku balapan dengan para kakek-kakek?"

Sebisa mungkin Sehun menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak, ia ingat mereka berada di perpus. "Ya, ya, terserah kau."

"Kau tentu tidak akan mengangkat teleponku, Sehun. Tapi Chanyeol..."

"Kenapa dia?"

"Bukan Chanyeol yang datang." Jongin memainkan lembar buku seolah-olah tulisannya mengingatkan kejadian tadi malam. "Tapi Kyungsoo."

"Siapa katamu?"

"Kyungsoo." Ulang Jongin muram. Sehun terkekeh melihat temannya menjawab tidak bersemangat. Caranya yang menumpu kepala diatas meja bukan benar-benar seperti Kim Jongin yang selama ini dikenal jagoan. Bahkan pria itu berubah lembek begini karna Kyungsoo.

"Dia mengacaukan semuanya. Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa lagi ikut balap, atau sekarang mengalahkan rival cerdik itu hanya sebatas mimpi." Ujar Jongin lagi, membuat Sehun ingin muntah karna kata-katanya yang terlalu dramatis.

"Sudah seharusnya kau berhenti main-main. Sebentar lagi 'kan kau menikah."

"Ya, begini-begini aku tidak pernah membantah orang tuaku. Jika mereka ingin aku menikah aku akan melakukannya, jika mereka ingin Kyungsoo menjadi istriku aku juga akan menuruti itu. Tapi kalau soal balap—"

"Berhenti bicara soal balap." Sehun menggerakan siku ke bahu Jongin. "Mereka sedang berjalan kesini."

"Siapa yang kau sebut mereka—sial—Kyungsoo?" Jongin kalut lalu meraih buku sewaktu melihat gadis itu, membuka halaman secara acak untuk menutupi wajahnya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah rak buku dekat meja yang mereka duduki, hingga Sehun sudah siap memasang senyum terbaik sementara Jongin malah bersembunyi seperti pengecut.

"Hai kalian." Sehun berbisik agak keras mengingat penjaga perpustakaan disini sangat galak. "Mencari buku apa, Lu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ya ampun, jutek sekali."

Kyungsoo melirik Sehun dan Luhan bergantian, tak habis pikir karna Luhan terlihat terburu-buru memilah buku. "Apa kau tidak bisa pelan-pelan, Lu?" Ia kuatir kalau buku yang lain terjatuh akibat tangan Luhan yang beringas.

"Demi Tuhan Kyung aku ingin dapat bukunya dan pergi."

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri rak, membiarkan Luhan memilih. "Aku akan mencari buku disini." Atensinya menyebar ke setiap tulisan pada cover sekumpulan kertas-kertas tebal itu. Sebenarnya ia tahu siapa pria yang sedang membaca—atau menutup wajah dengan buku di samping Sehun. Jelas Jongin sedang menghindarinya, bahkan buku yang dia pegang saja terbalik. _Dasar, dia itu benar-benar._

Luhan mengingatkan Kyungsoo agar tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Karna ia tidak akan pernah merasa nyaman bila Sehun ada di sekitarnya. Luhan sedikit menyesal ketika buku yang ia cari berada di rak paling atas. Jadi ia harus mengerahkan gengsi untuk berjinjit dan sesekali melompat di hadapan Sehun namun buku itu tidak bisa ia raih. "Kenapa harus ada disitu 'sih?"

"Dapat."

Berbalik dan mendapati Sehun berjarak dekat adalah hal paling mengejutkan dari apapun. Luhan tiba-tiba merasa wajahnya memanas, tangannya yang bergetar menerima buku yang Sehun ambilkan untuknya. "Terima kasih."

"You're welcome, baby."

"Baby? Apa-apaan?" Luhan menatap Sehun sambil cemberut, tapi hal itu malah membuat atensi pria ini tertumbuk pada bibirnya. "Aku Xiao Luhan. Bukan baby."

"Iya, iya, baby Lu." Sehun terkekeh tapi tatapannya masih lurus kepada bibir Luhan yang mengerucut manis.

"Kenapa kau ini menyebalkan sekali 'sih, Oh Sehun?"

Kyungsoo menahan tawa melihat keduanya justru saling pandang dalam jarak dekat meski Luhan terus menggerutu. Karena tidak mau mengganggu ia menyambar asal buku dan berlalu dari perpustakaan. Banyak kemisteriusan antara hubungan Luhan dan Sehun, tapi Kyungsoo menunggu temannya itu mau membuka diri dan menjelaskan semuanya. Ia tahu mereka pasti saling naksir.

Jika Sehun menganggap Jongin dramatis, sekarang pria itu yang bergantian menganggapnya sok dramatis. Oh Sehun adalah orang yang super dingin dan nyaris jarang tersenyum, kecuali bila sedang bersama teman-temannya. Tetapi Luhan.. siapapun akan menganggap Sehun gila kalau dia sedang bersama Luhan.

Sambil memutar mata malas Jongin meraih ranselnya kemudian pergi. Sehun yang sedang jatuh cinta benar-benar tidak bisa diajak curhat. Namun bukan itu yang Jongin pedulikan, hujan yang tiba-tiba turun memaksa ia bergegas menambah kecepatan motornya ketika keluar dari halaman kampus.

Jongin tidak mau staminanya tambah berkurang mengingat ia hilang selera makan hari ini, jadi ia berhenti sewaktu melihat halte dan terkejut ketika sampai. Bukan haltenya, tapi Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk menunggu hujan membuat Jongin mendadak lemas. Ia belum siap bertemu gadis itu.

Meski canggung karna kejadian kemarin, Jongin tetap berjalan dan duduk sambil menjaga jarak. Hanya ada mereka berdua yang duduk di kursi besi dingin itu, dan sangat tidak bagus karna apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam menari-nari di kepala.

"Kau.." Kata Jongin pada akhinya, memastikan Kyungsoo mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. "menunggu bus?"

"Ya." Itu saja yang bisa Kyungsoo jawab. Sudah bersyukur Jongin tidak marah lagi, hanya saja ia terlalu malu bertemu pria itu. Kemarin setelah Kyungsoo melakukan hal gila di arena balap mereka langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Tadi malam.. tindakan berani atau tindakan bodoh yang pernah kulihat?"

Harusnya Kyungsoo sudah menduga Jongin akan membahas ini sewaktu-waktu, tapi ia seolah menganggap kejadian kemarin tidak berarti apa-apa. "Tindakan berani dan bodoh yang paling memalukan yang pernah kulakukan." Kyungsoo menjawab sambil mengepalkan jari, selain karna udara dingin rasa malu membuatnya khawatir akan wajah yang memerah. "Demi Tuhan Jongin, Chanyeol mengatakan padaku kalau kau dalam bahaya. Kukira kau benar-benar dalam bahaya jadi aku berbohong."

"Tapi aku suka caramu berbohong." Kali ini Jongin menyesal telah membuat dirinya menghindari Kyungsoo, padahal mereka hanya perlu membahas kejadian itu agar tidak saling canggung. "Hamil muda, huh?"

"Diam." Kyungsoo bisa memastikan darahnya bergumul di pipi sewaktu Jongin tertawa. Ia menggerutu kedatangan bus yang lama padahal hujan sudah reda, taksi pun tak ada yang lewat. Kyungsoo tidak ingin terlalu lama diantara hening panjang setelah itu. "Sebaiknya aku menelepon eomma atau Chanyeol untuk menjemput—"

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jongin yang menyerahkan jaketnya menggagalkan Kyungsoo mencari ponsel di dalam tas. Tatapannya teduh seolah-olah pria itu ingin melindungi Kyungsoo dari cuaca buruk untuk segera pulang dan menghangatkan diri. "Sepertinya kau kedinginan. Ini, pakai punyaku."

Benar, Kyungsoo amat kedinginan dan ia tak bisa menolak kehangatan yang Jongin tawarkan. Ia dengan kikuk mengenakan jaket pria itu, menikmati aroma tubuh Jongin yang maskulin di sekitar pakaiannya, atau karna Jongin yang menarik tangannya lembut untuk melingkar di perutnya sewaktu mereka telah menaiki motor.

"Kau akan terjatuh kalau tidak berpegangan." Kata Jongin, suaranya yang terlalu santai seperti di buat-buat karna demi Tuhan dia sendiri gugup.

"Kim Jongin, aku siap membunuhmu kalau kau menyetir seperti di kejar hantu."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Tapi Jongin lantas tertawa mendengar Kyungsoo mengancam diatas bahunya, dia adalah gadis pertama yang pria itu ajak menaiki motornya omong-omong. Kyungsoo tampak sama gugupnya bersentuhan fisik seperti ini namun Jongin perlu menuruti apa yang gadis itu butuhkan.

Mengantarnya pulang adalah hal wajar mengingat mereka yang setuju memutuskan untuk menerima perjodohan, terlebih ini sudah senja menjelang malam jadi Jongin tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo pulang sendirian. Bahkan ia tidak mengenakan helm dan hanya menggantung di lengannya untuk menemani Kyungsoo.

Terlalu naif mengakui jantungnya berdebar, Jongin masih dapat bersikap tenang meski merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo agak menggigil. Sesekali tangan kirinya meremas tangan gadis itu yang tenggelam oleh jaketnya diatas perut Jongin, seolah memberinya kekuatan untuk tetap hangat.

Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin melakukan itu selagi dapat membuatnya nyaman. Ia telah mengakui keberadaan Jongin dalam hatinya yang berhasil menggeser posisi Kai sedikit-sedikit. Kyungsoo sama sekali dapat _melihat_ pria lagi dari sebelumnya terbayang-bayang perasaan Kai yang masih tertinggal.

Ia menyadarinya begitu cepat dan tak mau menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya tertarik pada Jongin sesingkat ini, Kyungsoo ingin terus mendapat kepastian hatinya sendiri seiring berjalannya waktu. Memikirkan itu membuat jarak dari kampus ke rumah terasa begitu dekat, hingga mereka telah berhenti di depan pagar rumah Minseok yang menjulang.

Kyungsoo turun dari motor dengan segala kecanggungan seperti tadi. Pipinya memerah sewaktu melihat wajah Jongin begitu menggoda dibawah potongan rambutnya yang lembab karna sisa hujan. Mulut pria itu melengkung kikuk ketika menerima jaketnya kembali.

"Terima kasih.. ng.. untuk tumpangannya." Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo tersenyum di hadapan Jongin. Melihat pria itu yang kemudian terdiam menatapnya ia berdeham.

"Ah, ya." Jongin tertawa gugup, merasa malu karna menatap Kyungsoo begitu lama tadi. "Aku.. aku akan pulang. Sampaikan salam untuk ibumu." Katanya, sebelum kembali menyalakan mesin motor dan berlalu pergi.

Kyungsoo agaknya tidak meyakini dirinya terus berdiri, dengan senyum tipis menatap sosok Jongin yang semakin menjauh. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dalam beberapa meter sebuah mobil hitam memerhatikannya sejak lama.

Ia sudah akan membuka pagar sebelum mobil tadi melaju dan berhenti di depan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu jelas kebingungan ketika beberapa pemuda keluar dari mobil sambil menyeringai padanya. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo dilanda rasa amat takut ketika sadar komplek perumahan tampak sepi, jemarinya bergetar dan itu menggagalkan usahanya untuk membuka pintu pagar.

"Siapa kalian?"

 **TBC**

Haiii... aku balik lagi. Kayaknya tiap up hari sabtu aja ya gapapakan?  
Ada yang tau Edawn? Heuheu dia biasku.. maafkan aku bang aku jadiin kamu saingan bang Jong kekeke.. tebak-tebakan yuk Kyungi di datengin ama siapa itu..?

Oke, terima kasih sudah baca ^^

wey~


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin menggerutu ketika nomor tidak dikenal terus menghubungi sejak dua menit terakhir. Pria itu segera menolak sambungan dan kembali melamun bahagia karna teringat kemarin sore, ketika ia mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Bahkan Jongin masih merasakan bagaimana tangan ramping itu memeluk tubuhnya erat, kehangatan dari napas Kyungsoo di bahunya, dan senyum manis yang ia dapat.

Pagi ini saat di kampus biasanya Jongin akan melihat Kyungsoo berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di kafeteria, tapi sekarang hanya ada Zitao dan Luhan, sementara Baekhyun keadaannya telah membaik tapi belum dapat beraktifitas. Sepertinya Kyungsoo terserang flu mengingat kemarin mereka masih terkena hujan kecil sepanjang jalan.

Chanyeol mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo mudah demam dan flu. Bahkan kakak Kyungsoo itu sama sekali tidak ada kecurigaan mengenai adiknya yang tidak masuk kuliah hari ini. Jongin agak khawatir, terlebih kurun waktu seminggu Minseok banyak menghabiskan waktu di kafe ketibang dirumah. Kurang lebih begitu jawaban Chanyeol saat Jongin bertanya tadi.

"Hubunganku dengan Luhan ada kemajuan." Kata Sehun, matanya melirik Luhan di sudut meja dekat jendela. Sebenarnya ia nyaris mencium Luhan di perpustakaan kemarin, tapi gagal karna Sehun berhasil mengambil alih diri dan mencoba menghargai gadis itu. Ia tahu Luhan selalu bersikap apatis padanya, tapi seiring waktu Sehun juga menemukan tanda ketertarikan Luhan sedikit-sedikit.

"Bagus. Kau akan tahu bagaimana suka dukanya berpacaran nanti." Chanyeol terkekeh seraya mengusak rambut cokelat Sehun seakan-akan ia seorang adik. Tapi keningnya mengerut sewaktu menoleh kepada Jongin. "Bagaimana denganmu, bro? Sepertinya Kyungsoo berhasil membuatmu berhenti balapan ya?"

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Park." Cetus Jongin, wajahnya berubah tanpa ekspresi mengingat Chanyeol-lah yang membuat Kyungsoo datang ke daerah Guryong saat itu. "Kau tidak berpikir disana sangat bahaya."

"Baik, baik. Maaf." Chanyeol tergelak mendapati Jongin yang ngambek seperti bocah. "Aku hanya ingin dia tidak terus diam dirumah, sekali-kali bolehlah."

Selain menggerutu atas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, Jongin mengumpat lagi ketika nomor tidak dikenal tadi kembali muncul di layar ponsel. Dengan kasar ia meraih benda metalik di atas meja itu dan menyapa dengan suara yang sama sekali tidak ramah. "Siapa ini?"

" _Siapa ini?"_ Suara pria mengulang ucapannya sambil tertawa. _"Coba terka siapa aku, Kim Jongin."_

Jongin tidak bergerak, dahinya mengerut perlahan-lahan mulai mengenali suara seseorang yang sepertinya tak ada hubungan baik dengannya. Suara ini terasa tidak asing. Mereka sepertinya sering bertemu di... arena balap.

" _Sudah tahu siapa aku?"_

"Edawn Kim."

Pria diseberang sana tertawa lagi, bagai orang jahat. Tapi Jongin tidak paham bagaimana bocah sialan itu bisa tahu nomor ponselnya.

" _Ternyata gadis yang dengan beraninya menghentikan duel balap kita tidak hamil ya. Aku tahu dia bukan istrimu. Bahkan dia.. masih gadis. Kenapa kalian berbohong kemarin, huh? Mau mempermainkanku? Urusan kita belum selesai, Kim Jongin."_

Jongin tersentak ketika mendengar soal duel balap, seketika pemikiran tentang Kyungsoo yang terserang flu lenyap dari kepalanya. Ia gagal untuk tetap bersikap wajar sewaktu Sehun dan Chanyeol mulai menatapnya penuh tanya. Tidak masuknya Kyungsoo hari ini bukan karena sakit, tapi... bahkan Jongin serasa jatuh dari gedung untuk sekedar menebaknya.

" _Namanya Kyungsoo 'kan? Nama yang manis. Dia aman bersamaku. Apa aku boleh mencicipinya sedikit? Dia sangat cantik dan... menggairahkan."_

"Jangan coba-coba sentuh dia bajingan!"

* * *

 **Lifeline**

 **another fanfic story by winwey**

 **Jongin x Kyungsoo**

 **slight of Chanbaek Hunhan Chenmin**

 **Drama, GS for uke's, Typo's, OOC, Rated T-M**

* * *

Edawn Kim adalah laki-laki cerdik, Jongin akui itu. Tapi ia menganggap Edawn tidak ada apa-apanya bila mereka berkelahi. Dia meminta Jongin datang ke rumah kecil usang ini seorang diri, tidak membawa siapapun termasuk melibatkan polisi.

Tentu saja Jongin akan melakukan apapun demi keselamatan Kyungsoo. Ia memang berjalan sendirian ke arah rumah tak layak pakai itu, tapi tanpa Edawn ketahui Chanyeol dan Sehun ada di belakangnya. Ia juga tahu bocah itu pasti membawa teman, dan benar karna dua pemuda lain menghadang Jongin di depan pintu.

"Kau mau bertemu istri palsumu?"

 _Sial. Bocah ini benar-benar menjengkelkan._

Seorang pria tinggi yang Jongin tahu bernama Wooseok itu bertanya sinis sambil tertawa mengejek, dan teman satunya lagi, Hyunggu—mereka adalah teman-teman yang setia menemani Edawn balap. Hyunggu tanpa berpikir telah melayangkan tinjunya pada rahang Jongin.

Dia sempat terhuyung karna mendapat serangan dadakan itu. Tapi Jongin tidak mau gegabah, ia harus bersabar menghadapi _serangga_ di hadapannya demi mempermudah mengambil alih Kyungsoo. "Dimana Kyungsoo?"

Wooseok menyeringai, mendorong Jongin masuk rumah usang itu hingga ia dihadapkan dengan wajah Edawn yang sok berkuasa. "Pahlawan datang rupanya."

Jongin tidak peduli tawa keras Edawn yang menggema keseluruh ruang, perhatiannya terpusat pada Kyungsoo yang menangis diam di kursi dengan kaki dan tangan yang terikat. Bagus sekali, rupanya para bocah SMA sedang mengerjainya. Jongin menyeringai, merasa mereka semua bukan tandingan sekalipun lawan berkelahi atau balap, ya, dia berpikir begitu.

"Pegang dia, kawan-kawan." Edawn berseru santai selagi Jongin berontak ketika Wooseok dan Hyunggu mencekal kuat tiap tangannya.

"Di depanmu.." Kata Edawn sambil merogoh saku mengambil sesuatu, "..aku ingin melihat istri palsumu yang cantik ini lebih jauh."

"Dia bukan istri palsuku!" Jongin terbelalak marah ketika pisau lipat telah ada di tangan Edawn. "Dia..." Matanya sempat melirik Kyungsoo, "..benar-benar istriku!" Suara pria itu semakin keras ketika Edawn mengarahkan mata pisau ke arah deret kancing pertama baju Kyungsoo, mengiris benangnya hingga tidak lagi mengait. "Brengsek, jangan macam-macam padanya!"

Edawn tertawa mendengar Jongin berteriak, tapi itu justru semakin membuat ia gencar mengiris benang kancing kedua. Kyungsoo semakin menangis tanpa isakkan, menatap Jongin dan wajahnya kentara karna ketakutan.

"Sepertinya aku tidak percaya kalau kalian sudah menikah. Aku tidak pernah melihat gadis di sekitarmu sebelumnya. Jangan coba-coba menipuku." Ujar Edawn lagi, sambil mengiris benang kancing ketiga lalu menepi pelan kain pakaian Kyungsoo dengan mata pisau sampai kulit dada atasnya yang halus terlihat. "Wow, gadismu benar-benar menawan ya, Kim Jongin."

"Bangsat!" Gertak Jongin lagi, suaranya begitu menyeramkan. Bocah itu benar-benar cari mati, pikirnya geram. Apa sebenarnya yang Edawn inginkan dari hal keji yang tidak berfaedah ini. Apakah dia akan gembira karna membuka semua pakaian Kyungsoo di depan matanya? Tapi maaf saja Jongin tidak akan diam.

"Kalau benci padaku ayo berkelahi! Jangan melibatkan siapapun! Atau aku akan membunuh kalian bertiga dengan tanganku!" Wajahnya memerah karna marah ketika melihat mata Edawn penuh minat kepada Kyungsoo, seolah gadis itu boneka porselen yang tak bisa di lewatkan. "Kau mau duel balap kita berlanjut 'kan?!" Jongin memberi penawaran yang memang tujuan dari penculikan ini. "Ayo lakukan! Dimana? Kapan?"

Edawn mendengus tawa, diikuti dengan teman-temannya. "Itu bisa kapan saja. Sayangnya aku ingin mencoba gadismu dulu—"

"Keparat!" Jongin berontak hebat dan terbebas dari pertahanan teman-teman Edawn, ia menarik baju pemuda itu kasar, melayangkan pukulannya sebelum mendorong Edawn sewaktu tangan kotornya nyaris menyentuh kulit dada Kyungsoo. Jongin beringsut mendekat untuk membenarkan pakaian gadis itu. Sebelum dia berhasil melepas ikat tali di tangan kecilnya, Wooseok telah menendang bahunya sampai tersungkur.

"Habisi dia!" Edawn berteriak dendam sambil memegangi perutnya yang tersentuh tangan Jongin tadi. "Aku tidak akan pernah puas kalau dia belum tumbang. Kalau bisa.." Ia meringis kesakitan. ".. patahkan lehernya."

"Tidak... jangan..." Kyungsoo akhirnya menggumam, suaranya tercekat seperti orang sakit. Ia terisak sewaktu Jongin melawan dua orang sementara Edawn sibuk mengeluh akibat pukulan Jongin yang tidak main-main.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, berharap keadaan buruk menakutkan ini berakhir setelah ia membuka matanya. Tapi ketika ia melakukan itu Edawn kembali mendekat, menyeringai. Pemuda itu mengarahkan tangannya menyusuri kulit rahang Kyungsoo lalu merambat ke leher—

"Menjauh darinya keparat!" Setelah saat mengahabisi teman-teman Edawn, Jongin lagi-lagi melayangkan pukulan ke tubuh pemuda itu tanpa ampun. Mereka lemas sejenak karna pukulannya dan Jongin tidak mau membuang waktu untuk melepas tali di tangan dan kaki Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo." Jongin memanggilnya, lembut dan parau. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng karna tak mau terlalu lama disini, ia ingin Jongin segera membawanya pergi. Dan melihat wajah Jongin penuh luka seperti itu membuatnya sedih. Tapi ia memekik serak sewaktu Edawn kembali bangkit untuk menyerang pria itu.

Ada harapan ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol dan Sehun muncul untuk melawan Wooseok serta Hyunggu yang mulai mendapat tenaga kembali. Selagi Jongin terus memberi perlawanan hingga Edawn payah, Kyungsoo berjuang melepas tali yang telah longgar di tangannya dengan cepat, lalu tangannya beralih melepas tali di kakinya.

"Biar aku saja." Ia nyaris menangis lagi saat Jongin berlutut untuk membantu melepas tali sialan di kaki ramping itu. Edawn terlihat tak berdaya karna perlawanan Jongin, tapi melihat wajah pria itu penuh lebam juga berhasil membuat tangis Kyungsoo semakin tak wajar. "Jangan menangis—hei.. Kyungsoo, jangan menangis. Maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Aku takut." Kyungsoo terisak, spontan tangannya melingkari leher Jongin ketika pria itu membopong tubuhnya yang lemah dengan satu gerakan mudah. Saraf-sarafnya berdenyut lega merasakan kehangatan pelukan Jongin yang melindungi. Dari semua apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa nyaman berada di dekat pria itu, pelukannya sangat tepat, menenangkan.

"Jangan menangis. Aku disini. Kau aman sekarang."

"Aku takut.. aku takut, Jongin—"

"Shhh.. semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau ada bersamaku." Jongin membenarkan letak tubuh Kyungsoo agar gadis itu nyaman. Sesaat setelah Chanyeol dan Sehun berhasil menghabisi dua teman Edawn mereka bergegas mendekati mobil Chanyeol di dekat pohon.

"Apa kau terluka?" Chanyeol bertanya sewaktu mengambil alih tubuh Kyungsoo dari Jongin. Gelengan dari gadis itu membawa kelegaan. Tapi wajah pucat Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol amat bersalah, ia akan memohon maaf kepada Minseok setelah ini karna tak becus menjaga adiknya.

"Akh! Sialan!"

Kyungsoo memekik parau saat melihat Jongin meringis dan terjatuh ke tanah. Entah karna apa Edawn bisa berjalan untuk memukul pergelangan kaki pria itu dengan tongkat kayu. Edawn tersenyum puas. Dia benar-benar licik, diam-diam menyusul mereka lalu memukul Jongin tepat pada bagian kaki, berani menyerang dari belakang.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya saat Chanyeol berjalan cepat, memilih mengamankannya sebelum membantu Jongin sementara Sehun telah mengambil alih kursi kemudi. Tapi Chanyeol sangat tahu Jongin bukan orang yang menerima kekalahan dengan mudah.

Edawn harus tersungkur lagi karna pria itu masih bisa bangkit untuk menonjok wajahnya keras-keras. Sewaktu dua pria itu saling melawan, saling menatap emosi, dan mencekeram kerah baju satu sama lain, tiba-tiba kedatangan Kris serta tiga orang polisi begitu mengejutkan.

"Hei, hei, hentikan." Kris memisahkan Jongin dan mendorong sedikit tubuh Edawn untuk menjauh. "Sesama 'Kim' harusnya kalian tak boleh tidak damai." Pria itu membantu Jongin berjalan sementara polisi mengurus para remaja yang terkapar. "Kau baik, Jongin?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kami disini, bukankah kau ada kelas tadi?" Jongin menjawabnya dengan bertanya. "Aku merasa tulangku patah, tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Bocah itu benar-benar brengsek."

"Zitao memberitahuku. Kurasa Kim _ssaem_ malu punya anak seperti dia setelah kejadian ini. Bukan hanya ayahnya, tapi pihak sekolah juga akan mencoret namanya dari daftar siswa. Ayo, kakimu harus segera mendapat perawatan."

Awalnya Jongin tersenyum tanda terima kasih namun kini menatap Kris penuh tanya. "Kim _ssaem_ siapa maksudmu?"

Kris terkekeh. "Dosen Economic yang itu, bodoh. Kim Jongdae."

Mendengar itu sepertinya Jongin tidak ingin masalah ini semakin panjang. Dia berencana tidak akan memberitahu pada siapapun soal Edawn, termasuk Kyungsoo. Ia tahu keluarga gadis itu akan memaafkan dan ia juga lebih baik memilih damai bila nanti berurusan dengan hukum. Jongin hanya tak mau urusan ini menjadi lebih rumit, terlebih bersangkutan dengan dosennya.

.

.

"Aku harus bicara dengan Kyungsoo, aku janji setelah ini aku akan ikut denganmu ke kantor polisi."

Kris mengangguk bahkan ia membukakkan pintu mobil patroli itu untuk Jongin, membantunya berjalan mendekati mobil Chanyeol yang tepat berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Minseok. Ibunya memang belum tahu kejadian ini selagi mengurus proyek membangun cabang kafe baru di Busan sampai tak sempat pulang.

"Jongin, sebentar saja. Kau bilang tidak mau urusan ini lebih rumit, bukan? Kakimu juga harus diobati." Kris memperingati dengan nada khawatir. "Aku akan mengurus semuanya sementara kau bisa dimintai keterangan setelah kakimu dirawat."

"Baiklah." Jongin membalasnya dengan tepukan bersahabat di pundak pria itu. "Terima kasih." Selepas berbicara pada Chanyeol dan Sehun yang telah keluar dari mobil, ia meminta ijin pada Chanyeol untuk bicara berdua dengan Kyungsoo di dalam. Dengan langkah tertatih karna sakit pada pergelangan kakinya, Jongin berhasil masuk ke kursi belakang lalu menutup pintu.

Kyungsoo tampak tertidur sepanjang jalan dalam pelukan Chanyeol, dia duduk menyender sambil memejamkan matanya, wajahnya terlihat letih pengaruhi Jongin mengusap pipinya yang pucat pelan-pelan. "Kyungsoo, bangun. Kau sudah sampai dirumah, kau harus istirahat."

Gadis itu menggeliat sedikit, matanya yang mengerjap tampak berkaca-kaca sewaktu melihat wajah Jongin penuh memar. "Jongin..." Bisiknya parau, matanya bergerak menatapi satu persatu luka pria itu. "Kau terluka karena aku."

"Kau di culik karena aku." Seulas senyum penuh rasa bersalah muncul di wajah Jongin, lalu ia tidak bisa menahan diri merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo, memeluknya hati-hati. "Maafkan aku. Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini. Maafkan aku." Pria itu bisa merasakan sepasang tangan merambat ke punggungnya, meremas bombernya erat.

"Ini salahku." Kyungsoo bergumam, serak tercekat. "Tidak seharusnya aku berbohong di arena balap. Tidak seharusnya aku bertindak bodoh—"

"Shhh.. mereka adalah musuhku. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Jongin berbisik diantara rambut Kyungsoo, menahan diri untuk tidak mengecupi helai lembut yang harum itu. "Aku mengerti keadaanmu sekarang. Kalau aku jadi kau, pasti sulit menerima semua ini dan ingin membunuh bocah-bocah itu. Tapi mereka masih harus sekolah. Apa kau mau memaafkanku.. dan memaafkan mereka? Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang semacam itu mengganggumu lagi." Suaranya seperti janji yang meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo seketika menangis lagi tapi ia mendapati dirinya mengangguk. "Jangan.." Bisiknya tanpa berpikir lebih lama. "Jangan sampai terjadi yang lebih buruk. Pastikan ketiga-tiganya melanjutkan sekolah."

Mulut Jongin melengkung sedikit, sudah ia duga Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang baik. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk lebih dekat dan menjaga gadis itu mulai dari sekarang. Dia benci dirinya sendiri karna telah membuat keadaan tidak mengenakan.

"Apakah.." Jongin merasa brengsek jika ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya, "apakah maafku di terima?" Tapi merasakan Kyungsoo menggangguk di bahunya pengaruhi bergerak untuk mengelus rambut gadis itu agar tangisnya mereda. "Tapi—oh.. Kyungsoo, jangan menangis lagi. Aku ada disini. Jangan menangis."

"Jangan pergi." Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa dimulai dari semua ini dia ingin terus bersama Jongin, gumamannya masih terisak memohon pria itu untuk menemaninya. "Dengan begini aku bisa memastikan kau dan aku baik-baik saja."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku disini." Jongin terus mengguman menenangkan. Kemudian ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, tanpa ragu pria itu memberi jarak diantara mereka untuk menekan satu ciuman di dahi Kyungsoo, begitu lama hingga keduanya memejamkan mata. "Aku tak akan membuatmu seperti ini lagi. Pegang kata-kataku."

Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengangguk ketika Jongin bergerak meraih kedua tangannya yang terkepal, menciumi pergelangan tangan itu yang menyisakan bekas kemerahan karna terikat tali. Ketika suara ketukan kaca mobil terdengar, Jongin benar-benar kecewa untuk berpisah dengan gadis itu saat ini. Kyungsoo masih butuh penenang dan ia tahu hanya dia yang dapat melakukannya.

"Jangan pergi." Kyungsoo berkata parau diantara bibir merah mudanya yang kering, sehingga Jongin menggeram menahan diri untuk tidak melembabkan bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Shit, Kyungsoo terlalu menggoda dengan caranya memohon sampai Jongin berani menekan bibirnya turun mengecup ujung hidungnya, hanya sebatas itu saja. Tangan Kyungsoo yang kecil berusaha menggenggam lebih erat tangan Jongin, mencegah tautan mereka terlepas.

Pria itu kembali menatap mata Kyungsoo yang basah, salah satu tangannya bergerak menyeka sisa air matanya lalu mengelus pipinya yang mulai memerah. "Kita harus bicara lagi nanti. Setelah kakiku pulih dan aku harus memastikan mereka tidak mendapat hukuman berat."

Jongin mencium dahi Kyungsoo sekali lagi sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan bicara mantap, "Aku takkan pergi darimu. Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Tapi pria itu tetap keluar dan pergi.

.

.

"Dosen." Kata Jongdae tegas, geramannya meluncur diantara giginya yang rapat. "Aku seorang dosen. Terpelajar. Tapi..." Ia mengusap wajah, menatap tajam ke arah pemuda penuh lebam yang duduk paling ujung dibalik sel nomor empat. "Putraku bukan seperti orang terpelajar. Dia lebih pantas jadi penjahat."

"Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu. Dia anakmu, Jongdae."

"Ya, dia tetap anakku. Seandainya pihak korban mau bertemu denganku, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar mereka mau memaafkan dia." Jongdae tidak pernah tahu bagaimana ia lebih terpuruk jika tidak ada kekasihnya. Putranya di tuduh melakukan kekerasan dan berkelahi sampai lawannya cedera. Jika pihak korban ingin berdamai, dia bisa bebas secepatnya itupun kalo mereka mau memaafkan bocah itu.

Tapi kekasihnya—wanita cantik Minseok ini tampak lebih mengkhawatirkan dirinya ketibang pekerjaan dan anak gadisnya yang sedang sakit. "Sebaiknya kau pulang. Kau harus menemani putrimu. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia hanya sedikit flu setelah terbebas dari penyekapan kemarin. Jangan cemas, dia sedang ditemani oppanya."

"Ya Tuhan." Jongdae sangat panik tapi ia bisa mengendalikan diri. Sambil berjalan melewati lorong _police office,_ ia justru terus teringat kenakalan putranya sendiri. "Kau punya dua anak." Renung Jongdae, suaranya lebih pelan. "Tapi anak-anakmu sangat baik. Bahkan aku tidak becus menjaga satu anakpun."

"Jangan bicara begitu lagi." Minseok meraih jemari Jongdae, menautkan tangan mereka. "Aku tak bisa tenang kalau kau terus tertekan seperti ini. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya. Tapi bagaimana putrimu bisa diculik?"

"Kudengar sekelompok anak muda menyekapnya. Sudah, aku tidak mau bahas itu. Putriku bisa kembali dengan selamat aku sangat bersyukur."

Jongdae tersenyum kecil, merasa beruntung bila saja memiliki Minseok secara lahir batin. Tapi belum sampai berpikir sejauh itu, bahkan hingga saat ini Minseok belum punya waktu untuk mengenalkan anak-anaknya. Ia juga belum sekalipun berkunjung ke rumah Minseok, paling jauh Jongdae hanya mengantar sampai depan, itupun kadang-kadang.

Perasaan yang terus menekan Jongdae sewaktu-waktu kembali, bertanya-tanya untuk memastikan apakah Minseok serius dengan hubungan mereka. Jongdae sudah memacari Minseok hampir satu setengah tahun tapi parahnya wanita itu terlalu lama menutup diri. Jongdae tidak bisa seperti ini, ia tak bisa membiarkan kekasihnya seolah-olah menggantung perasaannya.

"Minseok-ah." Jongdae berhenti sebelum mereka benar-benar akan pulang, banyak polisi yang berlalu lalang tapi ia tidak malu menautkan tangan mereka. "Kapan kau akan mengenalkan anak-anakmu padaku? Kapan aku bisa bertemu mereka?"

Jongdae berhenti sejenak, memandangi Minseok yang kini tidak berekspresi apapun. "Kapan kau mau menerima lamaranku?"

"Jongdae—"

"Cukup." Jawabnya, tegas tapi parau. "Anakku, anak-anakmu, anak kita.. mereka masih perlu kasih sayang dan pengawasan sebelum membangun rumah tangganya sendiri. Anakku.. sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu." Jongdae menarik napas sebentar sebelum menambahkan, "Dia telah ditinggalkan ibunya sejak lahir. Aku ingin hidupnya menjadi lebih baik bila dia punya ibu."

Persis seperti Chanyeol, Minseok tak akan tega kalau ada anak-anak yang seperti ini, tapi ia sama sekali belum siap. Jongdae lebih muda dari usianya, dan ia paham betapa tertekannya Jongdae merawat putranya seorang diri waktu itu.

Namun Minseok bersikukuh ingin Kyungsoo bisa hidup tenang dengan pernikahannya nanti, ia ingin Chanyeol bahagia dengan pasangannya, setelah itu baru bisa memikirkan diri sendiri, memikirkan hubungannya dengan Jongdae.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu lagi?"

"Maaf. Aku.." Minseok sebenarnya tak mau melepaskan genggaman Jongdae, tapi melihat sedih pada wajah tampan pria itu ia selalu tidak tahan untuk menoleh ke sisi lain. Minseok merasa bersalah sementara ia benar-benar menyayangi Jongdae, membuatnya bergumam lalu berbalik meninggalkan pria itu seperti pengecut.

"Maafkan aku."

 **TBC**

Bang Edawn maapkan akuuuuu TT aku nggak bermaksud nistain disini, Wooseok dan Hyunggu jugaaa, salahkan pesona kalian yang terlalu tamvan aku nggak tahan jadiin badboy ganteng huks.. well, Kaisoonya udah makin deket kan ya? dan yap Edawn itu anaknya Jongdae, Jongdae itu pacarnya Minseok. Jonginnya buat sandiwara di kasus penculikan ini jadi Jongdae atau Minseok gatau sama sekali.. mwehehe..  
maaf juga belum bisa bales review, tapi aku baca kok dan aku suka.. termakasih yang udah kasih saran kemarin ^^ terus kasih saran yang membangun ya itu suatu semangat buat aku.

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

wey~


	5. Chapter 5

"Dia sudah membaik. Hanya saja selera makannya berkurang."

"Cedera Jongin juga mulai pulih. Aku tidak menyangka pria yang katanya jagoan seperti dia bisa masuk rumah sakit."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Semua orang bisa masuk rumah sakit, bahkan Jongin."

"Benar juga." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo prihatin yang tertidur pulas diranjangnya. Mengaitkan jemarinya dengan tangan besar Chanyeol, ia mengajak keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan duduk di tepi kolam renang di halaman belakang, menceburkan kedua kakinya.

"Bukankah Kyungsoo terlalu cantik buat Jongin?" Sampai saat ini Baekhyun agaknya belum yakin pada gagasan bahwa Jongin di jodohkan dengan Kyungsoo, mereka terasa bagai langit dan bumi, air dan api, atau apapun itu. "Jongin 'kan bandel. Kyungsoo itu gadis baik-baik."

"Sepertinya," Chanyeol tersenyum geli, "..mereka terlihat serasi 'kok. Jongin bandel karna suka balapan saja, yang lain dia juga baik." Ia menarik napas dan ikut menceburkan kaki dari sebelumnya duduk bersila. "Aku lega eomma tidak marah karna kejadian itu. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kyungsoo jadi sering terbangun tengah malam karna mimpi buruk."

"Aku kenal Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menggerakkan kakinya pelan hingga timbul suara gemericik air kecil. "Kyungsoo gadis yang punya semangat kuat. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan mengangguk, Kyungsoo memang gadis yang punya semangat hidup besar meskipun pernah ditinggal kekasihnya. Kalau saja ia berada di posisi itu Chanyeol tidak memercayai dirinya akan sekuat Kyungsoo. "Apa kau pernah bertemu pacar Kyungsoo di Tokyo?"

"Aku pernah melihat mereka bersama-sama, hanya sekilas dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya karna Kyungsoo takut kalau aku tahu aku akan melapor pada Minseok eomma."

"Benar, dia nakal juga."

Baekhyun terkikik, "Hei, semangatlah. Mana Chanyeolku yang dulu? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tiga hari terakhir." Tangannya bergerak menarik kedua telinga lebar pemuda itu selagi menggerakannya, seperti boneka. "Aku rindu Chanyeolku yang ceria."

"Apa wajahku tidak terlihat baik-baik saja?"

"Um," Baekhyun mengangguk. Mengesamping kejadian yang menimpa Kyungsoo, Chanyeol yang murung seperti ini jelas membuatnya sedih. "Kau seperti orang yang bosan hidup."

"Kalau begitu cium aku."

"A-apa.. aku?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, baru kali ini ia bisa tersenyum lepas lagi, dan tingkah Baekhyun yang sedang gugup begitu menggemaskan. "Cium aku kalau berani."

"Mana aku mau. Kau saja yang mencium duluan."

"Jadi aku yang harus bergerak?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil terlebih rona merah mulai bermunculan diatas kulit wajah Baekhyun yang putih. Hubungannya dengan gadis ini memang belum lama, masih terhitung hari. Tapi perasaannya telah ada sejak bertahun-tahun, dari Chanyeol baru mengenal cinta— _cinta monyet_ , mungkin?

Sebut saja dulu dia bocah yang gila, Chanyeol mulai menyukai Baekhyun sejak sekolah dasar. Kemudian patah hati saat tahu gadis ini melanjutkan sekolah menengah yang berbeda, meski patah hati tapi dia tidak patah semangat. Chanyeol berusaha berteman dengan Baekhyun karna mereka les di tempat yang sama.

Kemudian dia patah hati lagi ketika dengar Baekhyun ingin melanjutkan SMA di Tokyo. Meski tahu Kyungsoo satu sekolah dengannya disana ia tidak menyesal menunggunya kembali, menunggu Baekhyun melihat keberadaannya dan tak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi.

Chanyeol begitu senang akhirnya penantian itu terbayar dengan kedatangan Baekhyun, pindah belajar di kampus yang sama, mendekatinya hingga menjadi kekasih. Tapi ia jauh lebih senang saat sadar bibirnya di tekan lembut, Baekhyun menciumnya, tangan kecilnya mengepal canggung di pangkuan, hingga Chanyeol segera membawa tangan ramping itu untuk memeluk tubuhnya sementara ia meraih rahang Baekhyun guna memperdalam ciuman manis mereka.

Mengesampingkan Chanyeol yang merasa senang, di balik punggung keduanya Minseok tengah terkikik kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng wajar.

* * *

 **Lifeline**

 **another fanfic story by winwey**

 **Jongin x Kyungsoo**

 **slight of Chanbaek Hunhan Chenmin**

 **Drama, GS for uke's, Typo's, OOC, Rated T-M**

* * *

Selagi pengerjaan skripsi yang nyaris tiap hari membuat tidur kurang dari delapan jam, wajah Luhan lebih di tekuk karna hujan turun lebat saat dirinya akan berjalan ke halte. Terjebak di koridor kampus yang sepi bukan hal bagus mengingat ia paranoid. Luhan melupakan voucher membeli kue cina kesukaan Kyungsoo sehingga ia harus berbalik mengambil di loker mahasiswa.

Bersyukur masih ada siswa-siswa tengah berdiskusi di anak tangga beberapa meter dari tempatnya, Luhan buru-buru mencari voucher di sela buku. Ketika menemukannya dan meyelipkan kertas itu ke saku tiba-tiba tangan kokoh seorang pria menutup pintu loker. Luhan terperangah saat berbalik dan mendapati Sehun yang tersenyum seolah-olah pemuda itu tidak mengejutkannya.

"Kau membuatku takut." Mata Luhan berkilat sinis lalu melebar ketika tangan Sehun yang satu lagi terulur menekan loker sehingga ia terkukung. "Biarkan aku pergi, Oh Sehun."

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya lebih ke atas, ia senang melihat wajah Luhan sedekat itu, mendapati rona merah samar membuat Luhan tampak semakin manis. Sehun jauh lebih menyukai Luhan yang sekarang daripada sewaktu SMA, demi Tuhan gadis itu dulu sangat tomboy dan mengaku manly. Sejenak Sehun tertawa dalam hati mengingat kenangan masa sekolahnya, wajah cantik begitu mana ada manly-manlynya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin ke toko kue setelah itu menjenguk Kyungsoo."

"Biar kuantar."

"Aku akan pergi bersama Baekhyun. Aku ingin menunggu di halte sampai dia selesai pinjam buku di perpustakaan."

"Baekhyun?"

Hingga detik ini Luhan tidak pernah paham wajah sendu Sehun tiap kali ada Baekhyun di sekitar mereka, bahkan mendengar nama Baekhyun saja pengaruhi pria itu seolah-olah kehilangan semangat. Semenjak kepindahan gadis itu kesini, Sehun memberi batasan untuk berdekatan dengan Luhan. Bahkan Luhan kini menyadari perubahan pria itu, Sehun selalu menundukkan wajah atau menghindari tatapan Baekhyun, seakan membuat dirinya tidak terlihat.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" Tanya Luhan sampai Sehun dibuat kaku untuk menjawab. "Aku penasaran pada satu hal. Kulihat.. kau tak pernah tidak memperlihatkan diri kepada teman-temanku, kecuali Baekhyun." Sambil menyipitkan mata karna curiga, Luhan terus mencecar pria itu dengan pertanyaan. "Kau terus menghindar dari Baekhyun 'kan? Itu jelas. Apa hubunganmu dengan temanku? Bukankah kalian tidak saling kenal."

"Kami memang tidak saling kenal. Sekalipun dia sepupu Jongin, atau pacar Chanyeol." Jawaban Sehun seakan-akan kebohongan. Pria itu sudah mau berbalik tapi Luhan menahan lengannya. Sejenak Sehun terpana, Luhan sebelumnya tidak begini.. tidak mau bersentuhan meski seujung jari.

"Kau.." Kata Luhan parau. Perasaannya tidak menentu memikirkan hubungan antara Sehun dan Baekhyun. Karna dia.. menyukai Sehun—tapi terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. "Ada apa? Kenapa dengan Baekhyun? Dia.." Luhan berhenti untuk menelan ludah, "apa dia mantanmu?"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa, Luhan."

Luhan tersentak ketika Sehun menarik lengannya dan bergegas pergi. Ia menatap punggung tegap itu dengan kegamangan hebat yang berakhir membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Luhan telah menahan untuk bertanya hal ini dari sekian lama, tapi sekalinya bertanya ia malah mendapat jawaban kosong.

Dan pilihan kedua adalah Baekhyun, Luhan ingin sekali membahas ini dengan Baekhyun namun ia takut membuat temannya menjadi tidak nyaman. Dugaan bahwa mereka adalah mantan kekasih membuat Luhan sedih. Tapi ia tidak boleh begini sebelum menemukan kebenaran.

Tepukan di bahunya lantas pengaruhi Luhan berbalik, tersenyum kecil ketika Baekhyun yang melakukan itu. "Sudah?"

"Sudah." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, lalu untuk beberapa detik ia menekuk wajah. "Ibu penjaga perpus selalu tidak ramah padaku."

"Itu karna kau selalu berisik kalau datang."

Baekhyun tertawa, ia berjalan bersama Luhan sepanjang koridor sambil mengeluh soal sikap ibu penjaga perpustakaan. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak fokus pada obrolan basa-basi mereka, pikirannya terpusat oleh rasa penasarannya.

"Baek, apa kau tahu siapa saja teman-teman Chanyeol?" Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Cemas bilamana Baekhyun akan menyebut nama Sehun, dan berpikir bagaimana menyusun kata untuk mengaju pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Tidak tahu, 'kan aku belum lama pindah kesini. Kalau teman dekatnya sudah pasti Kris dan Jongin." Baekhyun menjawab sambil menaruh buku pinjaman ke dalam tas, tidak menyadari wajah murung Luhan untuk beberapa saat. "Oh, kau ingin mencari tahu teman Jongin yang waktu itu berkedip padamu ya?"

"Apa? Kubilang dia sakit mata, bukan berkedip."— _Dia itu Oh Sehun. Ya Tuhan kau benar-benar tidak mengenalnya._

Baekhyun terkikik melihat Luhan yang tampak kikuk. "Aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia, sewaktu itu 'kan dia pakai helm. Tapi nanti aku akan tanya pada Jongin. Tenang saja, Lu. Kalau kau ingin punya pacar aku akan membantumu mencari pria tampan."

Luhan tersenyum masam dan urung mengatakan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengetahui Sehun sekalipun mereka dalam lingkup yang sama, terasa dekat tapi tak pernah bertemu seolah-seolah ada benteng yang membatasi. Atau Sehun yang menghindari.

Luhan gusar memikirkan itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

.

.

"Kyung?" Chanyeol menyelinap memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Menghela napas mendapati gadis itu membiarkan dirinya terus berdiri di balkon sementara angin malam terasa sangat dingin. "Kau melamun lagi." Katanya, merasa lelah melihat wajah tidak bersemangat Kyungsoo sejak peristiwa tempo hari.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah gadis itu hanya menanggapi kedatangannya dengan senyum kecil. "Kai.. atau Jongin?"

"Oppa.." Kyungsoo spontan menoleh.

Panggilan parau itu jelas membuat Chanyeol terpana, sebelumnya Kyungsoo selalu malas memanggilnya oppa. Chanyeol segera meraih bahunya dan membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukan, agak menyesal menyebut nama yang tak ingin Kyungsoo dengar.

"Aku takut."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Semuanya."

Chanyeol mengusap surainya yang panjang menenangkan, berbisik di puncak kepala Kyungsoo untuk mengatakan apapun yang ingin gadis itu ungkapkan. Kyungsoo mengakui kegamangan yang menyerangnya hingga ia tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Teringat penculikan itu membuatnya trauma, menyerang psikisnya hingga membawanya terbayang masa lalu. Ia amat takut, hatinya memanggil-manggil nama Kai tapi kali ini wajah Jongin ikut sekelebat datang.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti pada perasaannya sendiri. Kai... seolah-olah tertepis oleh Jongin. Matanya terasa panas tiap kali memikirkan Jongin yang masih sakit. Bagaimana pria itu berkelahi hebat melawan tiga orang demi dirinya, ciuman manis di kening, tangan yang bertautan.. ia memejamkan mata karna mengingatnya.

Ia merasa mulai menghapus semua perasaan kepada Kai jauh sebelum penyekapan itu terjadi. Kyungsoo dengan kaku mengakui isi hatinya pada Chanyeol. Ia seakan-akan melangkah untuk mengenal Jongin, secara alami, dan tak bisa berkutik melihat tatapan pria itu bagai anak panah lepas.

Tapi definisi Chanyeol lebih luas dari penggambaran Kyungsoo mengenai perasaannya. "Kau mulai menyukai Jongin kurasa."

Kyungsoo terkejut sampai ia melepas pelukan untuk menatap Chanyeol. Terperangah, bertanya-tanya apakah itu benar atau ini semacam ucapan asal kakaknya itu. Saraf-saraf Kyungsoo bergetar memikirkannya, wajahnya telah merona.

"Kau hebat." Ujar Chanyeol lagi, tatapannya begitu hangat. "Kau melihat Jongin bukan karna dia mirip pacarmu. Tapi karna Jongin memikat hatimu dengan caranya sendiri."

"Aku... menyukainya?" Kyungsoo bertanya bagai orang sedang mimpi, tidak yakin. Tapi jantungnya yang berdebar tiap kali berdekatan dengan pria itu atau ia dibuat lengah bila Jongin menatapnya, telah membuat Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ia berpaling.

"Kyungsoo," Gumam Chanyeol, "Jongin mungkin bukan tipemu. Tapi kuharap kau tidak menyangkal kalau pada akhirnya menemukan bahwa yang kau pikir salah tentang dia ternyata hal yang paling kau sukai."

Tidak tahu apa yang harus di katakan, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengakui suatu ketakutan kalau apa yang di ucapkan Chanyeol akan terjadi suatu saat. Dia memang belum yakin menyukai Kim Jongin, hanya ingin memastikan berapa lama Kyungsoo akan terus berdebar tiap kali ada pria itu, kalau untuk waktu yang lama.. atau selamanya, dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau terlalu dilema mengakui itu. Sekarang biar kuantar ke rumah sakit. Apa kau tidak mau tahu keadaan Jongin?"

"Apa dia sudah bisa berjalan?"

"Karna itu kau harus menjenguknya agar tahu seberapa parah dia cedera." Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang terasa kecil. "Bawa kue chocho chip buatan eomma. Dia suka cokelat."

Selagi kakaknya sibuk mengemas kue ke dalam kotak makan Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam menunggu. Sejak dirumah, dalam perjalanan, dan akhirnya tiba di rumah sakit Kyungsoo masih belum yakin malam ini akan bertemu Jongin.

Selepas kejadian itu Kyungsoo ingin melupakannya dan bisa hidup normal seperti biasa. Tapi kehadiran Jongin sebagaimana pria yang akan dijodohkan dengannya membawa banyak perubahan, terutama perubahan hatinya untuk bebas dari kekangan perasaan di masa lalu.

"Kamar 114. Lantai tiga." Kata Chanyeol sambil memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya.

"Oppa, aku—"

"Kau perlu bicara sesuatu dengannya." Meski masih terpana dengan panggilan itu, Chanyeol tetap mengutamakan Kyungsoo yang sudah semestinya bertemu Jongin. "Akan lebih tenang kalau kalian tahu keadaan satu sama lain."

Benar, Kyungsoo menarik sudut bibirnya samar. Memang itulah kenyataannya, ia memang tak pernah merasa lega sejak tidak bertemu Jongin setelah kejadian itu. Ia sibuk mengurung diri dikamar sementara membuat banyak orang khawatir, dan lebih buruknya ia tidak peduli dengan Jongin yang cedera.

"Baiklah." Kata Kyungsoo sambil meraih kantung kotak makan di atas dashboard. "Oppa.." ujarnya sebelum membuka pintu, "terima kasih."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan wajahnya ceria seperti biasa. Ia memastikan Kyungsoo masuk pintu utama rumah sakit baru kemudian pergi, tanpa tahu gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya sesaat ia menemukan ruang rawat itu. Berpikir untuk melanjutkan atau malah berbalik. Ia benci aroma rumah sakit, tetap menjadi mengerikan di matanya mengingat ia dulu menemukan Kai yang meninggal di tempat semacam ini.

Kyungsoo menggenggam kantung kotak makan sambil menyandarkan punggung ke tembok. Ia menggerutu karna jantungnya berdebar keras. Ini terasa begitu canggung sehingga lagi-lagi dilanda untuk terus merenungi semuanya. Ia tidak tahu pasti, bahkan setelah semua apa yang terjadi Kim Jongin tetap bukan tipenya. Tapi dengan gamang Kyungsoo mengakui kalau dia menyukai pria itu, apa adanya.

"Kyungsoo?"

Sedikit tersentak ketika tiba-tiba seorang wanita menemukannya di ambang pintu, Kyungsoo menarik sudut bibirnya membalas senyum ibu cantik itu saat beliau tampak gembira melihatnya disini.

"Nak, masuklah. Jongin sulit makan, bisa kau membujuknya?"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya ketika ia ditarik lembut sampai menemukan Jongin yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya bergetar nyaris menjatuhkan kotak makannya tapi ibu Jongin berhasil memecah keheningan. Matanya bertemu tatapan Jongin yang kelam dan tenang, ia segera memalingkan wajah menatap nyonya Kim yang berbicara.

"Oh ya, karna kau ada disini eomma akan turun sebentar membeli cemilan. Tolong temani Jongin ya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk sebelum wanita itu menghilang di balik pintu. Ia berjalan dan bergabung mendudukkan diri di ranjang rawat, menaruh kotak makannya di tengah sebagai pemisah mereka. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala dan tatapannya lurus kearah kaki kiri Jongin yang terbalut gips, sekelebat ingat bagaimana dia berjuang menyelamatkannya, ia tersentuh dengan semua itu.

"Kyungsoo." Panggilan Jongin yang parau membuat Kyungsoo mendongak, mendapati luka-luka kecil di wajahnya yang mulai menyembuh. "Kau merasa baik sekarang?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu." Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum kecil sesaat mendapati Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik." Jongin menjawab tenang meski kakinya belum bisa melangkah tegap, sebelum menambahkan dengan masam, "Tapi ibuku melarangku naik motor. Selamanya."

"Selamanya?" Tersenyum simpati tapi berakhir dengan terkekeh, Kyungsoo bergumam agar pria itu tidak perlu merasa buruk karna hidup tanpa motor. "Kata ibumu kau sulit makan. Ini, aku bawa kue."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Ini kue cokelat, aku tahu kau menyukainya."

"Kau tahu aku suka cokelat?"

"Sebagian besar orang suka cokelat. Buka mulutmu."

Jongin tidak berkutik dan hanya mengunyah ketika sepotong kue masuk ke mulutnya, rasa manis menyebar hingga pahit efek obat perlahan hilang. Ia terpana oleh kelezatan kue choco itu, tapi ia jauh lebih terpana karna Kyungsoo yang menyuapinya sampai nyaris habis.

Ada beberapa hal yang baru Jongin sadari. Sebenarnya ia telah lama tahu tentang Kyungsoo, dan sedikit terkejut atas perubahan besar gadis itu. Chanyeol pernah mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah gadis ceria, itu benar. Tapi entah kenapa sepulang dari Tokyo ia menjadi sosok dingin tapi sopan, seolah ada suatu alasan yang membentengi sikap cerianya.

Pada saat lain gadis itu begitu lembut, dia punya segudang perhatian untuk memberikannya kepada orang terkasih. Jongin tidak menilai dirinya termasuk sebagai orang tersebut, tapi sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti ini membuatnya terpesona.

"Aku ingin minum." Jongin kikuk mengatakan itu, tak enak hati.

Tetapi Kyungsoo dengan patuh mengambil segelas air di nakas dan meletakkannya kembali setelah Jongin meminum setengah. "Kau harus tidur sekarang."

Masih terkesima dengan suara penuh perhatian itu, Jongin menggeleng dan menjawab, "Aku belum mengantuk." Ia menyingkirkan kotak makan ke belakang hingga tidak ada benda batas diantara mereka. "Kyungsoo, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Katakan saja."

"Edawn.." Suara Jongin lebih mirip geraman saat menyebut nama itu. "Sebelum aku datang. Apa dia.. menyentuhmu? Menyakitimu?"

Kyungsoo terkejut karna hanya Jongin satu-satunya orang yang memperkirakan dirinya pada peristiwa itu. Sementara Chanyeol dan yang lain hanya tahu dia baik-baik saja, tapi Jongin masih mencemaskannya.

Sebenarnya masih ada rahasia yang hanya si pelaku dan Kyungsoo yang tahu, inilah yang membuat ia mengurung diri. Benar, Edawn memang menyentuhnya secara paksa namun pemuda itu belum puas kalau tidak melakukannya di hadapan Jongin. Dan sekarang Jongin mempertanyakannya dan ia tak yakin untuk menjawab.

"Jawab aku." Pria itu mendesak setelah hening yang cukup lama. "Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau Edawn melakukan yang lebih buruk daripada ini."

"Dia tidak menyakitiku. Hanya saja dia menyentuhku.. _sedikit_." Sebenarnya Kyungsoo belum siap menceritakan ini dan nyaris mengubur dalam-dalam seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Sorot mata Jongin seakan mencambuknya pengaruhi Kyungsoo melanjutkan dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Dia.. menyentuhku disini." Ia menyelipkan helai rambut ke belakang hingga memperlihatkan daun telinganya. Kemudian Kyungsoo terbelalak ketika Jongin tiba-tiba bergerak maju untuk mengecup kulit halus telinga itu.

"Dimana lagi?" Tanya Jongin, tegas penuh penakanan.

Meski Kyungsoo tidak paham apa maksud Jongin mencium bekas sentuhan mulut Edawn, namun ia melanjutkan meraba pipinya sendiri. "Disini." Lalu Jongin mengecup pipinya yang memerah.

"Katakan dimana lagi? Katakan semua tempat yang bajingan itu sentuh padamu."

Kali ini Kyungsoo dilanda ketidak yakinan besar apa yang Jongin lakukan. Sensasi dari mulut pemuda itu pada kulitnya mengirim sengatan berbahaya hingga jantung Kyungsoo bedebar hebat. Chanyeol benar, Jongin punya caranya sendiri untuk memikatnya, sampai ia tergetar menginginkan pria itu untuk membelai kulitnya lagi.

Perlahan jemari Kyungsoo yang bergetar terangkat menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Ia tidak bohong, Edawn memang menyentuhnya disitu, dengan bibir. Bisa ia lihat wajah terkejut Jongin dan matanya yang tajam menatap bibir merah muda gadis itu tak percaya.

"Edawn.. bocah brengsek itu.." Jongin kehilangan kata-katanya. Keningnya mengerut mulai merasakan segala emosi ketidak relaan bahwa hal ini benar.

"Ya." Kyungsoo mengakui dengan jujur, sebelum Jongin menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan menghapus bekas sentuhan Edawn, menekan satu ciuman lembut.

 **TBC**

Chapter ini pendek lagi dan kaisoo momennya dikit pulak. Disini problemnya mulai bermunculan selagi kaisoo makin deket. Maapkan aku lagi bang Edawn, maapkan aku juga reader.. yang belom tau Edawn, dia itu member Pentagon. Huhuhu dia biaskuuu TT

Oh ya chap kemarin itu Jongin cuma sembunyiin siapa Edawn sebenarnya ke semua orang, jadi Kyungi taunya Edawn itu musuh Jongin, Kyungi belum tau Edawn anaknya dosen Kim Jongdae dan belum tau juga ibunya pacaran sama bang Jongdae XD

Chapter depan bakalan panjang dan ada yang nikah, siapa ya.. wkwk

Untuk kali ini aku minta maaf banget belum bisa bales review, lagi. Maapkan aku dan terima kasih yang udah review, aku udah baca dan makin semangat lanjutin fanfic ini. Terus kasih saran dan kritik ya, semoga aja aku bisa konsisten terus up di malem minggu—sabtu malem maksudnya.

Terima kasih,

wey~


	6. Chapter 6

"Kau pasti tak akan percaya apa yang kulihat kemarin." Berulang kali Yixing bicara seperti itu, suaminya—Kim Joonmyeon menghela napas, begitupun dengan Minseok.

"Mereka! Mereka berciu—"

"Oke, Yixing." Minseok menghentikan kehebohan sahabatnya. Benar, ia masih belum dapat memercayai kalau Jongin dan Kyungsoo berciuman. Tapi tidak mungkin ibu kesayangan Jongin ini berbohong atas dirinya yang memergoki dua anak muda itu saling berpagut di ruang rawat. "Kalau mereka sudah dekat sekarang apa?"

"Kita harus memajukan tanggal pernikahan."

"Yixing, itu terlalu cepat." Joonmyeon mulai menyuarakan persepsi tapi istrinya dengan sigap mengangkat tangan defensif, mencegah pria itu bicara.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik 'kan?" Kata Yixing semangat.

Tapi Minseok bergeming, berpikir bagaimana pendapat Kyungsoo kalau tahu soal ini. Sebentar lagi mereka wisuda, mengira apakah pernikahan bukan penghambat atau malah menjadi beban. "Kesepakatan kita tetap." Ujar Minseok pada akhirnya, tak enak hati ketika kekecewaan muncul diwajah Yixing. "Mereka tetap akan menikah setelah wisuda."

"Minseok, mereka sudah saling menyukai. Jongin sudah pulih dari cedera dan aku telah melarangnya menyentuh motor. Dia jauh lebih baik sekarang. Apakah yang kau kuatirkan sekarang tentang wisuda?" Yixing mendengus masam. "..oh, Minseok, bukankah pernikahan akan membuat mereka saling bertukar pikiran untuk menyusun skripsi?"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Joonmyeon menatap dua wanita itu bergantian. "Dalam kasus seperti ini mereka terlalu cepat memiliki perasaan. Apakah sebaiknya kita berpikir memberi waktu bagi Jongin maupun Kyungsoo untuk lebih dekat."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kemajuannya sangat pesat. Kita tidak perlu menunggu lagi. Cinta itu bisa muncul kapan saja, bahkan pada pandangan pertama." Yixing menyela dengan nada ceria. "Mereka akan semakin dekat seiring waktu. Benar 'kan Minseok?"

Minseok merenung mendengar Yixing bicara begitu. Ibu Jongin ini benar-benar antusias, ia tak pernah mengira Joonmyeon ataupun Yixing amat menyukai Kyungsoo dari segala sisi bahkan belum mempertanyakan hal itu pada Jongin sendiri. Tapi ia tetap memikirkan apakah putrinya akan baik-baik saja. Dan rencana itu mungkin terlalu cepat, sangat terlalu cepat.

Meski Kyungsoo terima-terima saja dengan tangan terbuka, bilamana putrinya merasa terpaksa Minseok juga tidak mau. Sekelebat peristiwa penyekapan itu melintasi benaknya, membayangkan ada Jongin yang menjaga Kyungsoo membuat perasaannya lega seketika.

Minseok tidak ingin kejadian buruk menimpa putrinya lagi. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo baru kembali tinggal di Seoul dan rencana mempercepat pernikahan benar-benar menggiurkan. Wanita itu menghela napas untuk kesekian kali, berusaha merangkum sebuah keputusan.

"Minseok," Ujar Yixing lagi. "Sejak Jongin kecil aku telah menitipkan dia pada kakek-neneknya yang menetap di California, sebelum dia pindah melanjutkan sekolah di Seoul aku sudah melirikmu, melirik putrimu. Aku ingin Kyungsoo menjadi pendampingnya dan kami akan menghadiahkan bulan madu ke Amerika. Pemandangannya sangat indah, dan setelah mereka kembali aku ingin Kyungsoo sudah mual-mual karna ham—"

"Coba pikirkan bagaimana kalau mereka tidak setuju?" Tatapan Joonmyeon tampak hangat ketika bicara pada istrinya. "Kau terlalu berpikir jauh, sayang. Pernikahan adalah sakral dan aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada mereka."

"Kemarin mereka berciuman, Myeon. Apa namanya kalau tidak saling suka?"

Minseok menatap Yixing dengan tatapan sependapat, sebenarnya senang mengetahui hal itu benar tapi sikap Yixing yang terburu-buru seperti ini membuatnya khawatir. "Yixing," Gumamnya. "..baiklah, aku akan coba bicara pada Kyungsoo."

Mata Yixing berbinar, lesung di pipinya bermunculan manis selagi ia tersenyum. Sementara Joonmyeon memilih menyerahkan semuanya kepada anak-anak, mereka memulai rencana apa saja keperluan pernikahan. "Aku yakin Kyungsoo akan setuju."

Tapi Minseok tak yakin, belum.

* * *

 **Lifeline**

 **another fanfic story by winwey**

 **Jongin x Kyungsoo**

 **slight of Chanbaek Hunhan Chenmin**

 **Drama, GS for uke's, Typo's, OOC, Rated T-M**

* * *

"Kau bisa bilang kalau tidak ingin."

"Aku juga tidak bisa menolak." Suara Kyungsoo nyaris tidak dapat di prediksi. Apakah dia senang atau sedih Jongin tidak tahu. "Ya sudah, kalau itu yang orang tua kita mau. Aku bisa apa?"

"Kau bisa menolaknya! Demi Tuhan, dalam waktu dekat kita akan menikah?!" Jongin mendengus keras-keras, berharap Kyungsoo satu pemikiran. "Apa-apaan. Yang benar saja!" Masa bodoh dengan berteriak. Lagipula mereka berada ditaman kampus yang telah sepi. "Aku sudah bilang padamu 'kan, aku tidak bisa membantah seorang ibu meski aku... bejat." Suaranya memelan dan frustasi.

"Kau tidak bejat."

Wajah Jongin berubah masam, "Kyungsoo, kau di culik karna kebejatanku." Ia maju untuk menatap gadis itu lebih dekat, matanya sarat kekhawatiran dan Kyungsoo paham apa yang pria itu rasakan. "Aku tidak perlu pernikahan cepat-cepat itu. Masih banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya. Ini terlalu mendadak, butuh waktu untuk aku ataupun kau mempersiapkan diri."

Jongin menolak dengan intonasi yang lembut begini? Kyungsoo jadi dibuat ingin rencana pernikahan mereka segera terjadi. Oh Tuhan.. apa yang ia pikirkan? Kyungsoo tahu sisi lain dari dirinya juga menolak, tapi mengingat ciuman Jongin kemarin membuat daya pikat pria itu semakin menariknya, membuatnya lengah, membuat ia menginginkan pria itu.

"Karna eomma melihat kita berciuman dia sampai memintaku cepat-cepat menikahimu." Jongin bergumam muram dan sepertinya tak peduli telah bicara terang-terangan. "Konyol. Ibuku ada-ada saja."

"Kau juga.." Kyungsoo memaksakan dirinya bicara menuntut meskipun wajahnya memerah, "kenapa kau menciumku?"

 _Shit. Kenapa Kyungsoo bahkan bertanya?_

Gadis ini terlalu indah untuk ditolak, terlalu mamabukkan untuk dilewatkan. Coba kau tanya pada si Edawn itu, kenapa dia repot-repot mencium Kyungsoo alih-alih memusatkan perhatiannya untuk menjatuhkan Jongin? Well, karna dia itu cantik.

Tapi sepertinya Jongin bisa menghindari pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan. "Kenapa juga kau membalasnya? Sadar kalau aku menciummu kenapa tidak mendorongku saja?"

Kyungsoo menyesal telah mengatakan itu kalau tahu lemparan Jongin akan seperti ini. Setelah menarik napas lebih pelan ia akhirnya menggumam, "Dengan tidak atau menikah cepat-cepat kita tetap akan menikah."

"Kau benar."

Persetan dengan ciuman. Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasakan bibir seorang pria begitu menggairahkan daripada bibir pria manapun. Ciuman Jongin berbeda. Ia hanya bisa membandingkannya dengan Kai, ciumannya tidak seperti ciuman Jongin. Terpesona pada godaan mulut pria itu Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hati. Pria itu memang bukan ciuman pertamanya, tapi Jongin adalah ciuman terbaiknya.

"Kau.." Pandangan Kyungsoo berubah kosong, dia tidak berani lagi menatap Jongin. "Apakah kau sedang berpikir mengenai kesepakatan kita? Untuk tidak menikah?"

"Bukan, hanya saja ini terlalu cepat."

"Kalau begitu pikirkan cara untuk menghentikan antusias para eomma."

Wajah Jongin mendadak pucat diantara kegamangannya, pria itu terus memandangi Kyungsoo, tepat di dalam matanya yang cokelat, berusaha membaca pikirannya. Apakah benar gadis sebaik—secantik Do Kyungsoo mau menikah dengan laki-laki begajulan yang suka balapan seperti dirinya. Kalau memang gadis itu tertarik padanya... Ya Tuhan... Jongin ingin bersujud karna merasa beruntung.

Kyungsoo berasumsi Jongin marah karna ia menolak untuk mengaju protes pada orang tua mereka. Tapi sesaat setelah bulu matanya terangkat—Jongin sejenak terpesona pada tatapan lembut mata bundar itu ketika bertemu pandangannya, Kyungsoo tidak melihat emosi dalam matanya. Jongin bukan marah, tapi cemas dan seperti takut.

"Kau yakin?" Suara Jongin terdengar khawatir. "Apa kau sudah siap? Apa kau benar-benar mau menikah dan menjalani hidup denganku?"

Terkesima, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah mempertanyakan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Keadaan mereka sekarang memang sulit, penuh desakan dari para eomma. Tapi Jongin telah memikatnya, membuat Kyungsoo tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Meskipun ini sulit untuknya, sebagaimana kemiripan wajah Jongin dan Kai, tapi pelan-pelan.. ya, pelan-pelan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Jongin dan melupakan Kai.

"Ya, kurasa..." Bisik Kyungsoo, tapi kenyataannya ia ragu.

Jongin menghela napas. "Ayo, kita perlu bicara dengan eomma."

"Tunggu." Lalu Kyungsoo diam untuk meyakinkan diri. Sambil memarahi dirinya sendiri, ia bersumpah jangan sampai menjalani hal sakral ini secara main-main, ia harus serius pada keputusannya.. dan Kyungsoo bergumam mantap, "Aku tetap akan menikah denganmu."

"Kyungsoo—"

"Jongin," Kyungsoo membalas ucapannya lebih tegas. Ragu, dia tetap memberanikan diri bergerak maju untuk memeluk Jongin hati-hati, tangannya mengalung dilehernya, menenangkan kegamangannya. "Aku serius."

Mulut Kyungsoo melengkung ketika pemuda itu mulai melingkarkan tangan disekitar tubuhnya selagi berkata, "Sebenarnya aku kuatir. Aku takut aku akan mengecewakanmu. Aku takut aku tidak bisa menjagamu, membahagiakanmu, takut membuatmu terluka."

"Kau pernah bilang aku dapat mengandalkanmu 'kan?" kata Kyungsoo parau, menikmati tiap detak jantung Jongin yang ia rasakan. "Kalau begitu jangan takut. Jangan kecewakan aku, jangan membuatku terluka. Tapi jaga aku, dan bahagiakan aku. Aku tahu kau dapat melakukannya."

Jongin tiba-tiba memberi jarak untuk menatap Kyungsoo, senang tapi bingung karna tangan mereka masih memeluk satu sama lain sementara Kyungsoo tidak melepas tangannya yang mengalung di leher Jongin. Bahkan dia bertanya-tanya, mengapa pada saat-saat sulit seperti ini mereka justru tidak canggung berdekatan dan melakukan keintiman semacam ini.

"Do Kyungsoo," ujar Jongin lirih, lembut. "Apa kau serius mau menerima lamaranku? Kau mau berkomitmen? Apa kau sudah pikirkan baik-baik untuk bekerjasama denganku.. dalam pernikahan?"

"Apa ini sebagai lamaran? Caramu mengatakan 'bekerjasama'. Dan tidak ada cincin." Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sinis. "Tidak romantis sekali."

"Untuk cincin aku akan membelikanmu nanti malam saja ya. Kau bisa memilih sendiri yang kau inginkan." Jongin tiba-tiba tergelak melihat Kyungsoo cemberut, ia menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bibir yang mengerucut lucu itu alih-alih hanya tertawa.

"Lalu kau mau yang bagaimana?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada pelan sewaktu Kyungsoo belum keluar dari zona juteknya. "Sebuah lamaran romantis formal? Aku yang akan membuatmu terkejut karna menyulap halaman menjadi taman penuh bunga, menyanyi lagu cinta, membawa cincin dan berlutut padamu mengajukan permintaan untuk menjadi istriku, begitu?"

Tentu saja Kyungsoo mengharapkan yang semacam itu. Jongin mengajaknya untuk bekerjasama, caranya yang mengatakan itu tak pernah Kyungsoo bayangkan dia akan dilamar seperti ini.

"Oh, ayolah.." Kekeh Jongin, "Jangan marah, oke? Itu terlalu picisan dan aku tidak tahu cara melakukannya. Lagipula aku tidak bisa menyanyi."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Pernyataan kalau Jongin tidak bisa menyanyi pengaruhi mulut Kyungsoo tertarik setengah tersenyum, menahan tawa. "Aku tidak lagi menginginkan lamaran romantis. Aku tetap akan bekerjasama denganmu."

"Apa kita perlu latihan untuk pernikahan nanti?"

"Latihan apa?"

"Ciuman sehabis mengucapkan janji suci mungkin?" Jongin hanya berniat menggoda, tapi ketika ia mendekatkan diri sepertinya Kyungsoo diam saja.

Saat sedikit lagi bibir mereka bertemu dengan mata mulai terpejam, Kyungsoo ingat mereka berada di area kampus. Tangannya seketika bergerak menahan Jongin dengan jari yang ditempelkan ke bibir pria itu.

"Jangan disini." bisiknya.

"Jangan disini maksudmu sebaiknya kita latihan di tempat lain?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Tapi disini." dia membawa telunjuknya menyentuh keningnya sendiri. "Cium aku disini, di hari pernikahan nanti."

Dahi Jongin mengerut tapi ia masih dapat tersenyum, "Baiklah." Katanya lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo. "Aku akan melakukannya seperti ini."

Meski terpesona pada ciuman Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo masih canggung kalau mereka melakukannya secara terang-terangan, terlebih masih di halaman kampus.

.

.

Pada akhirnya pernikahan itu benar-benar terjadi, tepat beberapa bulan lagi sebelum menghadapi sidang kelulusan. Awalnya Kyungsoo nyaris mengajukan penolakan, tapi rasa ketertarikannya pada Jongin jauh lebih besar.

Kyungsoo tahu mereka sama-sama menginginkan pernikahan ini terjadi, meskipun ia menyesal belum ada pengakuan diantara dua pihak. Hanya saja untuk saat ini yang terpenting bisa saling mengenal lebih dulu. Kyungsoo akui dia tertarik pada Jongin, bahkan mulai menyukainya. Ia berasumsi pria itu merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

 _Feel_ tatapan Jongin padanya, sosoknya yang selalu ingin melindungi, perlakuannya begitu lembut, dan kata-katanya pengaruhi hati kecil Kyungsoo tergetar. Ia tahu Jongin menyukainya, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan itu ketika Jongin memeluknya, tatapan matanya, cara ciumannya, mendengar tiap detak jantungnya yang berdebar. Ia terus beranggapan dirinya layak untuk Jongin sukai.

Kyungsoo meyakinkan semua akan baik-baik saja, terlebih dukungan dari Minseok dan teman-temannya, dan juga desakan semangat dari Yixing. Perjodohan mereka terasa lebih cepat dibanding skripsinya yang belum sempurna.

Ini terasa seperti mimpi. Tapi Kyungsoo sedang mengenakan gaun pengantin yang cantik, cincin melingkar dijemarinya, teman-temannya duduk diantara dirinya sementara Jongin berbincang dengan teman-teman yang lain selepas menyalami para tamu. Ini adalah pesta pernikahan tapi Kyungsoo merasa berada di tempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi.

"Jongin malah mencium keningmu sehabis mengucapkan janji, padahal aku ingin melihat kalian berciuman." Zitao berujar geli sebelum menyesap minumnya, dia masih tidak pernah menyangka dua orang ini telah menikah. Tapi Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo, yang benci bila orang menggodanya seperti itu.

"Aku dengar dari ibunya, Jongin sempat menciummu di rumah sakit ya? Aku yakin anak itu pasti good kisser."

"Diam." Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah Baekyun tapi gadis itu malah menanggapinya dengan tertawa. Bagaimana berita itu bisa sampai kepada teman-temannya tak perlu dipertanyakan. Baekhyun mungkin saja _rumpi_ dengan Yixing.

"Kau bahagia, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo pikir perbincangan normal sejak duduk memutari meja bundar itu adalah yang terucap dari Luhan. Tentu saja, menikah dengan Jongin adalah perjodohan. Harusnya mereka menanyakan keadaannya setelah semua ini terjadi, bukannya menggodanya tapi Kyungsoo tahu itu adalah keseruan pertemanan mereka.

Kyungsoo berusaha membuat dirinya tidak mengulur waktu untuk menjawab sementara ia bimbang harus mengatakan apa. "Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun." Ekspresi wajahnya membuat teman-temannya khawatir sebelum gadis itu kemudian tersenyum. "Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Sudah kubilang kau terlalu baik buat Jongin. Dia itu... well, bandel."

Kyungsoo terkekeh pada cara Baekhyun yang menggambarkan sebagaimana sepupu tirinya. Meski begitu ia tetap tak bisa berbuat apapun, mengesampingkan ia tertarik pada Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya mencoba mengikuti apa yang menjadi garis hidupnya, takdirnya sendiri. "Sekarang aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan, yang kurasakan. Selagi perjodohan ini dapat memberiku kenyamanan, aku hanya dapat menerima."

"Termasuk pria seperti Kim Jongin?" Zitao menimpali, mata manis wanita itu yang serupa bayi panda berbinar saat Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "Sudah kuduga kau berhati kuat ya."

"Tidak seperti itu juga," Kyungsoo terkikik. "Aku mudah menangis asal kalian tahu."

"Tapi sekarang kau tidak menangis. Kalau tidak ingin pernikahan ini terjadi mungkin kau akan menghancurkan pesta, melarikan diri, atau mengamuk sambil berteriak." Meja mereka terasa paling seru diantara meja tamu lain. Ucapan Baekhyun terdengar berlebihan namun teman-temannya berhasil tertawa.

"Ya, intinya kau mencintai Jongin." Kata Luhan sambil tertawa.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghentikan kekehannya dan berganti dengan senyum teramat tulus. Kesimpulan Luhan terasa begitu benar tapi hatinya selalu merasa tak yakin, mungkin Kyungsoo masih tahap menyukai, belum sejauh itu. Ia masih perlu kepastian tapi dia dan Jongin telah terlanjur menikah, Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap bertahan pada pria itu seiring mereka yang akan melewati kehidupan rumah tangga.

Jongin memang mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama mereka bertatapan. Jongin juga yang berhasil melenggang di hatinya hingga Kyungsoo tidak lagi merenungi Kai. Jongin adalah pria yang membuai dengan sensualitas maskulin dan Kyungsoo menginginkan sentuhannya lagi. Memikirkan itu membuat sesuatu dibalik dadanya berdebar dan pipinya yang merona tambah memerah.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin melakukan apapun sebelum mereka lulus. Mereka akan tinggal sementara satu minggu penuh dirumah Minseok, kemudian minggu berikutnya dirumah keluarga Kim, terus bergantian sebelum memiliki rumah sendiri. Ini wajar, pernikahan mereka sangat mendadak.

Keputusan tinggal bersama di minggu pertama dirumah Minseok, dan hadiah bulan madu dari Yixing tentu saja Kyungsoo tolak, atau lebih tepatnya menunda untuk itu. Mengesampingkan urusan wisuda, Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya siap. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini, sama seperti waktu itu, sangat canggung.

"Sebentar, aku ingin mengembalikan kunci mobil Chanyeol." Baekhyun meraih tas tangannya diatas meja. "Sebelum pernikahan dia menitipkannya padaku. Aku akan pulang bersama Luhan, aku tahu Chanyeol masih sibuk mengurus pernikahan adiknya." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggodanya tapi ia terkikik ketika Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Aku ikut." Kata Luhan tiba-tiba. Wajahnya berubah tegang saat ingat ia melihat Sehun mengobrol bersama teman-temannya diteras taman.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lu. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Kau bilang ingin pulang bersamaku 'kan? Aku hanya memastikan kau pegang kata-katamu, Byun. Ingat sewaktu Kris dan Zitao menikah? Kau ingin pulang bersama aku dan Kyungsoo tapi tetap saja masih pacaran dengan Chanyeol."

"Kali ini aku tidak menipu, dear." Baekhyun dan yang lain terkekeh tapi wajah Luhan sama sekali tidak seperti biasanya. "Baiklah, ayo."

Seperti yang Luhan perkirakan pada apa yang terjadi di teras itu, begitu Sehun melihat mereka dari jarak beberapa meter ia langsung berdiri sambil menunduk dan bicara sesuatu pada teman-temannya, mengatakan seolah ia ada keperluan ke suatu tempat dan alasan-alasan membosankan lain demi menghindari Baekhyun, membuat sosoknya lagi-lagi tidak terlihat.

"Dasar bocah itu." Chanyeol mengumpat ketika Sehun telah menjauh, padahal mereka sedang mengobrol seru tentang tim sepak bola. Ia lantas tersenyum lebar karna kedatangan Baekhyun sambil menerima kunci mobil dari wanita itu.

"Temanmu kenapa pergi? Sepertinya buru-buru sekali."

"Dia memang begitu. Mungkin gengsi karna hanya dia yang masih jomblo diantara kami. Itu juga salahmu, Lu. Kau tidak merespon sekalipun."

"Salahku?" Luhan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin, dan ia tiba-tiba berpikir gila untuk memanggil Sehun sebelum pria itu semakin menjauh. Luhan tak bisa membiarkan dirinya seperti ini, ia menginginkan kebenaran karna disini hanya ia yang peka atas usaha Sehun menutup diri dari Baekhyun. "Yak! Oh Sehun, kemarilah! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu!"

"Wow, sudah membuka hati, nona?" Kris dan yang lain tertawa, Jongin juga ikut berteriak memanggil Sehun ketika tubuh pemuda itu mematung tiba-tiba dari kejauhan.

"Kenapa dia berhenti?"

"Bocah itu 'kan harusnya senang."

"Oh Sehun, kemari! Luhan akan—"

"Sehun?!" Semuanya mengalihkan perhatian ketika spontan Baekhyun memekik dengan ekspresi aneh. Wajahnya tampak kaku hingga Chanyeol sigap mendampingi saat gadis ini nyaris saja limbung. "Dia... Oh Sehun?" Suara Baekhyun berubah gemetar selagi air matanya terjatuh. "Sehun.."

Sudah kita duga Sehun memang ada suatu hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Gadis itu melepas tangan Chanyeol dan berlari ke arah tempat Sehun sementara yang lain bertanya-tanya, bahkan sebagian tamu ada yang memerhatikan mereka sejenak.

Luhan sangat ingin menyusul Baekhyun tapi kalau bukan ponselnya yang bergetar ia tak bisa melakukannya, tidak bisa menolak karna ayahnya menelepon. Dia mencoba membuang rasa penasaran dan cemas sambil berjalan ke tempat lebih sepi, berpikir untuk menjaga notasi suaranya ketika menggeser tombol hijau di layar.

"Ya, ayah?"

" _Luhan, ada kabar bagus."_

"Apa ayah sebahagia itu sampai tidak tanya kabarku dulu?" Luhan tertawa dibuat-buat ketika ayahnya terkekeh.

" _Aku tahu kau baik-baik saja."_ Kata sang ayah, sebelum menambahkan dengan semangat. _"Setelah kau wisuda keluarga Yan An akan kemari. Ayah ingin kau pulang dan bekerjalah disini."_

"Yan An?"

" _Teman masa kecilmu. Astaga, kau lupa ya?"_ Ayahnya terkekeh lagi. _"Jangan karna kau betah di Seoul sementara ayah sudah pindah kerja kemari kau langsung melupakan Yan An."_

Luhan terperangah ketika pikirannya berputar-putar, ayahnya diseberang sana begitu semangat, ada laki-laki dalam obrolan mereka. Luhan mendadak takut ketika ia berhasil menyimpulkan apa maksud ayahnya bicara seperti ini.

" _Luhan."_ Panggilan ayahnya membuat Luhan nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel. _"Dengarkan ayah, nak."_ Beliau tetap bersemangat seperti tadi, tapi kali ini bicaranya lebih pelan. _"Yan An berencana datang melamar, tolong pikirkan untuk kebahagianmu, kebahagian ayah dan ibu. Aku tahu bagaimana dirimu, Luhanku. Kau tidak begitu feminim tapi Yan An adalah pria baik, dia melihatmu apa adanya. Kau tahu, dia telah menjadi pengusaha sukses."_

Bukan karna Luhan yang masam mendengar ayahnya bekomentar tentang penampilan, beliau memang belum tahu ia sekarang lebih terlihat 'wanita'. Atau bukan karna ia membenci ayahnya yang bicara seperti ini. Tapi Yan An, Luhan hanya memandangnya sebagai sahabat dan adik kelas sewaktu sekolah dasar, itu tidak berubah. Dari sekian banyak pria, kenapa ayahnya harus memilih Yan An.

Dan Luhan berpikir kalau ia menikah tanpa cinta hidupnya akan membosankan.

.

.

Kyungsoo menutup buku lalu bersandar ke kursi, meja belajarnya tampak berantakan tapi ia belum ada niat membenahi itu semua. Letih karna acara pernikahan dan tugas, Chanyeol yang bercerita mengenai hubungan Baekhyun dengan Sehun membuat pikirannya terpusat disana.

Keduanya mengakui bahwa hubungan mereka sama persis seperti Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, kakak adik yang berbeda ibu. Bahkan Jongin saja baru tahu hal itu meski Baekhyun adalah sepupunya, atau pria itu yang terlalu cuek pada urusan keluarga Baekhyun. Ini seperti kebetulan aneh tapi Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol punya nasib yang serupa.

Nyonya Byun adalah simpanan ayah Sehun sebagaimana mendiang ibu Chanyeol yang menjadi wanita simpanan Park Hansoo, ayah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Sedikit berbeda dari Chanyeol Kyungsoo, Sehun justru baru tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah putri biologis ayahnya saat dia menduduki sekolah menengah.

Mengapa dia terus menghindari Baekhyun karna Sehun membencinya, dia benci Nyonya Byun yang datang ke rumah meminta pertanggung jawaban karna membesarkan Baekhyun sendirian, dan menuntut ayahnya untuk bercerai dengan ibunya, lewat telepon. Posisi dimana tuan Oh sedang berkendara berdua dengan ibunya membuat ayah Sehun tidak bisa mengendalikan kemudi karna terkejut, sampai mobil menabrak pembatas jalan dan mereka tewas pada kecelakaan itu meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

Meski begitu Kyungsoo dengar Chanyeol tak mau berhenti berusaha membuat Sehun bersikap baik pada kakanya. Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah padahal seperti yang pernah Minseok bilang.. ibu Chanyeol memang simpanan Park Hansoo, tapi Chanyeol tak tahu apapun, posisinya sebagai anak tidak berhak dipandang setara dengan orang tuanya. Itulah mengapa Minseok menyayangi Chanyeol, karna seorang anak tidak bersalah.

Mengingat masalah ini serupa dengan masalah orang tuanya, Kyungsoo dilanda rasa sedih ketika ayahnya bertemu Minseok di acara pernikahan tadi, mereka tidak pernah berubah, selalu kaku. Tapi mulutnya melengkung teringat cara Jongin yang begitu luwes bertemu Hansoo. Ayahnya langsung menyukai pria itu sepertinya, Kyungsoo berani menjamin.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan tugas?"

Dia tersentak kecil ketika suara Jongin mendengung ditelinganya dari arah pintu kamar mandi. Ah, benar.. disini ia tidak sendiri. Kyungsoo baru sadar kalau mereka sudah menikah dan sekarang adalah malam pertama keduanya tinggal.

Gadis itu belum terbiasa dengan keberadaan orang lain di kamarnya, cukup wajar kalau ia sesekali terkejut karna adanya Jongin. Ia hanya membalas pertanyaan pria itu dengan anggukan pelan kemudian meraih kembali bukunya.

Mereka lalu berhenti sebentar ketika mendengar bisik-bisik seseorang dibalik pintu. Jongin tahu Yixing menginap disini sementara Joonmyeon telah pulang. Tapi ia tidak tahu ibunya menginap untuk apa dan alasan mau menemani Minseok terdengar seperti main-main.

Kyungsoo juga tahu jika Minseok dan Yixing bertemu keduanya akan menjadi perpaduan berisik khas ibu-ibu, tapi mendengar berisik dibalik pintu kamarnya terkesan aneh. Memangnya tak ada tempat lain untuk me _rumpi_ selain di depan kamar? Astaga, benar-benar. Mereka pasti sedang menguping. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan itu.

Jongin tampak mengangkat bahu tak peduli sambil berjalan membuka pintu yang terhubung ke balkon, sepertinya perlu bernapas dari udara luar selain didalam kamar Kyungsoo. Kamar feminim itu terasa menggoda, begitu memabukkan dan mengundang rasa ingin tidur cepat dengan gadis itu, tapi Jongin tahu mereka tidak akan melakukannya—belum akan melakukannya lebih tepatnya.

Pernikahan ini kembali membuat mereka kaku.

Ia membuang napas sebelum merogoh sesuatu disaku celana, memagut ujung sebatang rokok lalu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang, merebut benda itu dari mulutnya dan pemantik api ditangan Jongin.

"Kubilang aku benci bau tembakau." Suara Kyungsoo memang pelan, tapi tajam dan dingin hingga Jongin dibuat bungkam. Dia membuang rokok dan pemantik api itu ke tempat sampah disudut ruang sebelum kembali menatap Jongin. "Dengar, sekarang kau kularang untuk merokok."

Jongin membuka mulut tapi akhirnya ia tidak melayangkan protes sebelum hanya membuang napas tipis. "Karna kau istriku sekarang.." Gerutunya. "..baik, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Pria itu berjalan melewati bahu Kyungsoo, wajahnya begitu angkuh tapi perkataanya terdengar serius.

Kyungsoo sejenak merasa hangat ketika Jongin menyebut dirinya sebagai istri. Ya, ia benar-benar istri sungguhan tapi sikapnya yang apatis seperti ini terasa tidak pantas. Tapi Jongin yang belum berubah membuatnya kesal. Ini baru hari pertama dan mereka sudah bertengkar, Kyungsoo merasa bersalah telah menggunakan nada tinggi tadi.

"Jongin." Ia berbalik setelah menutup pintu dan mendapati Jongin tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya diatas ranjang, bermain game. "Maafkan aku."

"Hm, kau berhak melarangku. Aku akan mencoba berhenti meski itu sulit." Jongin menjawab tanpa menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau sedang mengerjakan sesuatu 'kan? Kembalilah ke meja belajarmu."

"Tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah lama selesai. Bahkan aku membuat tiga penelitian dan semuanya sangat meyakinkan." Pria itu berhenti untuk mengeluh karna game over lalu memulai permainan baru _._ "Aku hanya menunggu mengajukannya pada dosen pembimbing, berisap-siap untuk sidang, pengumuman lulus, dan wisuda."

Tapi siapa yang mengira Kim Jongin si bandel punya sisi lain pribadi yang tidak buruk, mengandalkan waktunya dengan amat baik, membedakan bagaimana ia harus bersenang-senang dan bagaimana bila harus fokus belajar. Kyungsoo terpana seolah-olah ada dua kepribadian dalam diri pria itu. Bandel tapi cerdas.

"Oh, baguslah. Kau membuat tiga tugas sekaligus? Satu saja aku belum sempurna mengerjakannya. Saat ini kau tidak akan pusing seperti aku." Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Jongin beralih menatapnya geli sepanjang ia berjalan ke meja, berkutat lagi dengan laptop dan bukunya. Tapi seketika ia berhenti saat suara bisik-bisik itu kembali terdengar.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka." Kata Jongin. "Para eomma pasti akan capek sendiri."

"Apa eomma tidak tahu kalau suara mereka terdengar sampai sini?" Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah pintu kamar lalu menatap pria itu. "Memangnya apa yang mereka mau sampai harus menguping segala?"

"Tentu saja penasaran pada apa yang kita lakukan disini."

"Apa?"

Dahi Jongin mengerut tapi kemudian ia terkekeh, sesaat setelah bisik-bisik Yixing dan Minseok menghilang ia berjalan mendekati meja belajar. "Lupakan itu. Sini, karna kita satu fakultas biar kubantu menyelesaikannya."

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya sementara pria itu duduk di kursi, lalu meletakkan dirinya diatas pangkuan bagai anak kecil. Kyungsoo menatap tugas di meja selagi sulit bernapas. Berdebar, matanya berkedip kikuk mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Berat tubuh Kyungsoo menekan pada paha Jongin tapi ia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Gadis itu menelan ludah, perlakuan seperti ini membuatnya gugup tapi Jongin seolah-olah tidak ada yang salah dengan posisi mereka.

"Kenapa aku harus duduk seperti ini?" Suara Kyungsoo kikuk, selagi ia merasa jantungnya akan meledak ketika Jongin menumpu dagu di pundaknya dari belakang, membuat ia merasa begitu mungil dibanding tubuh pria itu.

"Karna kursi milikmu hanya ada satu." Jongin menjawab enteng kemudian tangannya yang terampil mengelilingi tubuh Kyungsoo dan telah ada diatas keyboard."Kau harusnya menggunakan kata-kata yang lebih formal. Sejak kecil memang tinggal di Tokyo, tapi tidak mungkin lupa bahasa sendiri 'kan?"

"Kau mengubah beberapa kalimat tugasku?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Hanya bagian pendahuluan dan teori." Jongin menscroll halaman tugas itu lalu berdecak, kagum akan isinya yang tidak biasa. "Judul tugasmu menarik."

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo baru bisa bernapas dengan benar sewaktu Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya lagi dan berdiri. Pria itu berjalan mendekati ranselnya disisi nakas kemudian kembali untuk memberi Kyungsoo sebuah buku. "Kurasa.. aku akan menambah satu kursi lagi di meja belajarku."

"Bagus." Kata Jongin sambil meletakkan buku diatas meja. "Dan siapa tahu buku itu bisa membantumu. Jangan meragukannya, aku telah belajar banyak dari buku ini."

Kyungsoo menatap cover buku itu sebentar sementara Jongin sudah pergi merebahkan tubuh ke ranjang. Ia meraih buku itu dan membuka beberapa lembar halaman, tampak kentara telah dibaca berulang-ulang oleh si pemilik. Isinya juga sangat menarik dan sepertinya Jongin sangat _menyayangi_ buku itu.

Iseng berhenti di halaman terakhir, sebuah plester yang menempel disana dan tulisan dibawahnya justru lebih menarik. Betapa anehnya ada plester di sebuah buku. Tapi tulisan dalam bahasa inggris itu membuat Kyungsoo berpikir keras.

 _This band aid is very meaningful to me._

Plester.. plester.. Kyungsoo pening hanya karna sebuah plester. Rasa-rasanya dia pernah menempeli pelipis Jongin dengan plester ketika tak sengaja menggores wajah pria itu dengan pintu lokernya. Tapi entahlah.. tidak mungkin Jongin mengagumi plester luka sampai tulisannya menyebutkan bahwa benda ini sangat berarti baginya. Apalagi meyimpan plester yang pernah Kyungsoo berikan, nyaris tak dapat di percaya.

Memikirkan sebuah plester dan skripsinya membuat kantuk sedikit menyerang. Penggarapan tugas memang penting, tapi istirahat juga penting, terlebih besok akhir pekan jadi Kyungsoo punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni tugas. Ia memilih menyimpan buku diatas laptop yang tertutup kemudian menyusul Jongin ke kasur, pria itu telah menutup mata selagi ia dengan hati-hati masuk ke selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh mereka.

Ini terasa sangat canggung, ini adalah kamarnya, Jongin terlihat mudah beradaptasi tapi kenapa Kyungsoo yang merasa kaku disini? Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah tidur bersama pria. Meski tinggal lama di Tokyo ia selalu menjaga batas dengan Kai, mengingatkan untuk tidak berlebihan dalam berhubungan, itupun paling jauh mereka hanya berciuman. Tapi berdekatan dengan Jongin seperti ini seakan-akan ia terbawa oleh gravitasi pria itu yang membuat tangannya mengepal gugup diatas selimut, pipinya memanas dan Kyungsoo merasa kesulitan tidur.

Tiba-tiba suara berisik seseorang datang lagi. Ia mendesis kesal lalu menarik selimut menutupi wajah. Tidak mungkin 'kan Yixing dan Minseok terus berkunjung ke depan kamarnya dalam sepuluh menit sekali.

"Tidurlah, jangan pedulikan eomma."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke sisi lain, bibirnya mengerucut mendapati Jongin kembali membuka mata. "Sebenarnya apa 'sih yang mereka dapat dari menguping begitu?"

"Sebaiknya kita dengar dulu apa yang mereka katakan." Jongin bangkit dan Kyungsoo menyusul berdiri didekat pintu. Dapat mereka dengar jelas suara Yixing dan Minseok disana.

"Kenapa didalam sepi sekali ya?"

"Sepertinya mereka sudah tidur."

"Tidak Minseok, 'kan ini malam pertama. Anak muda seperti mereka tentu saja akan melakukannya meski lelah sekalipun."

"Tapi Yixing, didalam tidak ada suara sama sekali. Mereka sudah tidur."

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Mereka sedang tahap menikmati tubuh satu sama lain sebelum ke permainan inti."

"Benar juga. Pasti sedang berciuman."

"Atau melakukan foreplay."

Kyungsoo mendelik pada Jongin yang terkikik, demi apapun pria itu geli mendengar bagaimana ibunya bicara vulgar dan para eomma ini tidak tahu harus dikatakan kuno atau modern. Jongin memutuskan mengajak Kyungsoo kembali ke ranjang, memilih untuk istirahat dan mengabaikan ibu mereka.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur kalau eomma terus diluar." Kyungsoo menolak dengan cara berbisik.

"Kau dengar sendiri mereka mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi dikamar ini."

"Sesuatu apa?"

"Kyungsoo," Jongin masih tergelak geli, antara ibunya yang ingin tahu atau Kyungsoo yang terkesan polos. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo pasti paham apa yang dia katakan, hanya saja gadis itu perlu pembicaraan implisit. "Coba mendesahlah. Aku yakin setelah itu mereka pergi."

"Mendesah yang bagaimana?"

"Mendesah... ya, semacam itu..." Jongin tidak tahu harus menjelaskan seperti apa. Tidak mungkin menunjukannya secara detail. Kalau bisa.. dia yang akan membuat gadis itu mendesah, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Ia tidak berani menyentuh Kyungsoo sebelum gadis itu siap dan menyerahkan diri, meskipun dia berhak. Demi Tuhan bahkan pernikahan ini tanpa pengakuan cinta diantara dua pihak.

Jongin merasa pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo semacam dua orang yang dibuang di suatu planet, lalu memulai pendekatan sampai akhirnya perlahan bisa memiliki perasaan, secara alami. Ya, mungkin seperti itu. Sejujurnya Jongin punya tekad ingin membuat Kyungsoo membuka hati, seiring berjalannya waktu dia akan berusaha melakukannya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo mau menerimanya karna dia punya satu alasan, satu kenangan yang belum dapat ia katakan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau begini. Aku harus bicara pada mereka."

Jongin menahan lengan Kyungsoo sambil mencegahnya meraih kenop pintu. "Eomma tak akan puas. Besok-besok mereka akan datang lagi untuk memastikan kita. Semakin kau larang semakin mereka ingin tahu."

"Lalu apa sekarang?"

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke permukaan pintu putih itu sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Sudah kubilang mendesahlah." Katanya, suaranya berubah serak tapi menjaga notasinya tetap rendah. "Kau tahu bagaimana caranya mendesah bukan?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya kalau pura-pura. Suaraku akan terdengar.. aneh." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, yang benar saja dia mendesah tanpa alasan, di hadapan Jongin. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk malu saat bertanya-tanya apakah mereka harus melakukan sesuatu agar para ibu pergi. "Apa lebih baik kau menginjak kakiku?"

"Itu berteriak karna kesakitan, Kyungsoo. Bukan kesakitan karna..." Jongin menelan ludah kering, "..kesakitan karna.. saat kau _dimasuki_." Ia mendapati dirinya mengusap leher, sebisa mungkin membuat kata-katanya aman meski itu saja sudah cukup jelas, terlalu terang-terangan.

Jongin tidak pernah berdekatan dengan perempuan sebelumnya, meski demikian ia bukan tipe orang yang membuang-buang waktu dengan wanita. Tapi pengetahuannya tentang keintiman semacam itu telah luas meski ia belum pernah melakukannya.

Di saat mulai kehabisan akal, begitupun Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin ibu mereka terlalu lama berdiri dibalik pintu, dengan mantap Jongin meraih tubuh Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, ayo lakukan _sesuatu_."

Saraf-saraf gadis itu menggigil ketika Jongin menariknya mendekat hingga berbalik, memeluknya dari belakang selagi jemari tangannya menyisih helai rambut Kyungsoo ke sisi lain. Gadis itu tersentak kecil hingga matanya melebar ketika lehernya dikecup dengan amat lembut, tubuhnya tegang saat tangan Jongin meraba sekitar pinggul dan sesekali meremasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau akan tahu para eomma segera pergi setelah kita melakukan _ini_."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dan tanganya mengepal, jantungnya berdebar keras, sentuhan itu membuatnya terbuai sampai matanya mulai terpejam. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana mulut Jongin begitu ahli bermain-main dilehernya, lalu naik mencari daun telinganya yang lembut. Susah payah Kyungsoo menahan suaranya, ini terlalu memabukkan hingga ia tak bisa untuk tidak mengerang kecil. "Mhh..."

"Lebih keras, Kyungsoo."

"Jongin, aku tidak—"

"Lakukan saja."

"Nghh.."

Jongin berbisik disekitar telinganya, kulit Kyungsoo begitu sensitif sampai ia nyaris lepas kendali. Gadis itu begitu manis, begitu lembut... aroma tubuhnya serupa dengan bunga, dan tercampur wangi strawberry. Meski suara Kyungsoo begitu menggoda, dia masih dapat bertahan untuk tidak melakukannya lebih jauh. Ia akan menunggu gadis itu menyerah sepenuhnya, maka Jongin bisa menyebut ini sebagai pernikahan.

Diluar terdengar ibunya berbisik sedikit lebih heboh, Jongin berasumsi apa yang mereka lakukan berhasil dan berharap para ibu cepat pergi. Tapi tampaknya Yixing dan Minseok belum menyerah, seolah belum seratus persen puas untuk memastikan. Jongin yang merasa jengah semakin gencar lalu tangannya menyelinap diantara piyama dan kulit Kyungsoo hingga ia bisa merasakan perut datarnya yang halus, naik merambat ke kain branya yang tipis, menangkup payudaranya.

"Jongin, jangan coba-coba—hentikan ini."

Didengarnya Kyungsoo memperingatkan, gadis itu jelas belum siap. Dan Jongin menghargai itu. "Terus mendesah, aku janji tak akan melakukan lebih daripada ini." Tapi payudara Kyungsoo terasa pas di telapaknya, pengaruhi untuk membelainya, meremas pelan dan tepat. Jongin pening memikirkan apa yang tangannya lakukan, Kyungsoo yang mengerang menolak justru membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

Gadis itu ingin menggeliat mencoba menjauh, tapi pada kenyataannya Kyungsoo melunak. Kalau saja punggungnya tidak bertumpu pada dada Jongin ia pasti tak dapat berdiri tegak. Tetapi Kyungsoo memekik ketika tiba-tiba Jongin menariknya ke ranjang dan menindihnya, menciumnya, sepertinya tidak tahu kalau pertahanannya lenyap. Pria itu membuat pikiran Kyungsoo mati seketika meski batinnya berontak menolak.

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo menggeliat, erangannya menggema dalam ciuman panas mereka. "Please.." Ia memohon, tidak mengerti untuk menghentikan atau malah ingin berlanjut, tapi ia belum dapat mempercayai dirinya melakukan ini.

Jongin menjauhkan bibir mereka untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang frustasi, tubuhnya bergairah, wajahnya begitu menggoda, mata pria itu menggelap memandangi gadis di bawahnya, nyaris membuatnya gila. "Apa kau takut kita akan melakukannya sekarang?"

"Tidak." Suara Kyungsoo tercekat, "Kumohon.. lakukan apa yang kau mau tapi untuk melakukannya.. maafkan aku.. aku belum siap."

Jongin menekan satu ciuman di bibir gadis itu, mulutnya begitu hangat dan menggoda. Ketika Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya lidah pria itu menyelinap masuk, mencicipi seluruh rasa Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpikir kalau dia tidak dapat berhenti.

"Aku hanya akan membuat mereka pergi." Jongin berkata dengan suara parau, bertahan pada gairah yang membingungkan. Masih bisa didengar samar-samar Yixing dan Minseok yang berdebat diluar, "Tapi jangan halangi aku untuk melakukannya."

"Aku percaya padamu." Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tangan Jongin perlahan naik menyusuri kancing piyamanya, membukanya satu persatu dengan gerakan lamban dan ragu. Kyungsoo merasa dia wanita paling buruk, ia baru saja menolak apa yang telah menjadi tugasnya sebagai istri. Tapi satu keberuntungan, Jongin punya kesabaran.

Piyamanya telah terbuka, kulit punggung Kyungsoo meremang merasakan jemari Jongin meraba dibawah sana, membuka kaitan bra dan menariknya ke atas. Ketika melihat dada Kyungsoo tidak tertutupi apapun, Jongin kehilangan akal sehatnya hingga tak bisa menahan diri meraup puncak payudara yang memerah muda itu, menciumnya begitu ahli, begitu tepat.

Kyungsoo mengerang merasakannya, mencari gagasan pada apa yang terjadi ketika mulut Jongin berpindah ke payudaranya yang lain. Matanya melebar selagi mendorong bahu pria itu sekuat tenaga, barulah Kyungsoo tersadar saat mendapati satu dua gigitan gemas Jongin pada puncak dadanya.

"AHH! YAK KIM JONGIN, PELAN-PELAN!"

Kyungsoo yang berteriak membuat dua ibu dibalik pintu terkikik puas. "Mereka sudah melakukannya. Ayo Minseok, kita pergi."

 **TBC**

Yixing sama Minseok emang gahol/mhuhehe/ Kalo dalam keadaan mendesak Kyung sama Jongin kekanakan banget prasaan, pas udah normal lagi mereka kikuk lagi. Aku tau nikahannya cepet banget tapi beginilah jalan pikiranku sewaktu nulis. Ada gege Yan An Pentagon /wkwk/ maap aku lagi suka mereka soalnya.

Dan aku lagi-lagi gak bisa bales review, ini juga update curi-curi waktu, maapkan aku, lagi dan lagi. Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang review kemarin. Aku juga mau nanya apa kalian mengerti sama tulisan aku? Terutama masalah Sehun Baekhyun. Kalau ada yang belum ngerti aku jelasin di chap depan ya. Aku menerima kritik supaya lebih baik lagi dalam penulisan/hehe/

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

wey~


	7. Chapter 7

"Harimu buruk lagi, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tampak tak ingin menjawab banyak, sebenarnya tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Jongdae lagi disini, di klub. Ia membalas sapaan dosennya dengan mengangguk lalu bergabung duduk dikursi, memesan minum. Harusnya dia pulang bersama Jongin setelah kelas terakhir selesai, tapi Kyungsoo beralasan ingin mengerjakan tugas diluar alih-alih butuh mabuk-mabukan.

Sesaat pikirannya berputar pada malam itu, merasakan tangan Jongin membelai tubuhnya, kecupan di lehernya, ciuman yang bergairah, hangat mulut Jongin pada payudaranya... setelah dirasa Yixing dan Minseok pergi mereka lantas berhenti dan beranjak tidur dengan segala kecanggungan—menahan hasrat membingungkan.

"Tidurlah. Mereka sudah pergi." Kata Jongin waktu itu, Kyungsoo berani bertaruh wajahnya seperti kesakitan. _Kesakitan_ apa? Ketika membenarkan pakaian Kyungsoo sambil menekan satu ciuman di dahi, gadis itu bergelung dalam selimut dengan wajah luar biasa merona sementara Jongin pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin marah karna mendapat pelecehan. Tapi yang benar saja, tidak mungkin disebut pelecehan kalau Jongin yang melakukannya. Ya Tuhan, Jongin itu suaminya.

Ia menggeleng samar mencoba menepis kejadian itu. Berusaha menikmati suasana klub, ia ingin memusatkan perhatian kepada apapun selain Kim Jongin. Tapi sekelebat ingatan itu terlintas lagi. Darahnya bergumul ke kepala hingga wajah Kyungsoo memanas. Upaya datang kesini harap-harap melupakan tentang itu tapi ia tahu ia tak bisa melakukannya, bahkan dengan minuman alkohol.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengesampingkan perasaan yang terus mencambuk dadanya, dan mengajak Jongdae bicara mungkin pilihan terbaik. " _Ssaem,_ kau datang lagi?"

"Begitupun denganmu."

Meski Jongdae tampak seperti teman, tapi senyum Kyungsoo terlihat hambar. Ia meraih gelas yang telah tersaji dan meminumnya sekali teguk, seperti terserang _desperate_. Lalu kembali memanggil pelayan bar untuk mengisi gelasnya yang kosong, meneguk minumnya lagi dan terus seperti itu sampai Jongdae atau siapun mata yang melihat pasti iba.

"Hei hei cukup." Pria itu tak bisa membiarkan mahasiswa pindahan ini mabuk berat, terlebih Kyungsoo tidak terbiasa dengan alkohol. "Sepertinya kau akan merasa lebih baik kalau bercerita masalahmu pada orang lain."

Urung melayangkan protes karna masih ingin minum, Kyungsoo dengan muram menatap Jongdae, mencerna kata-kata pria itu. Tidak pernah sebelumnya melihat kehangatan pada wajah dosennya. Jongdae selalu serius terlebih ketika dikelas, tapi kali ini pria itu tampak sarat kepedulian.

"Kau pernah bicara begitu padaku, ingat?" Kata Jongdae lagi, sambil menyingkirkan gelas minum gadis itu ke sisi yang lebih jauh. "Aku pendengar yang baik kalau kau mau bercerita."

Kepala Kyungsoo tertunduk, berkecamuk dan benaknya selalu tertuju pada Jongin. Berusaha keras tetap tenang dengan bernapas, tapi ia tak pernah tidak gusar tiap kali memikirkan pria itu. Jongin.. Jongin.. Jongin.. sekalipun ada pria lain yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo, Jongin akan tetap datang mengganggu fantasinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, _ssaem."_ Gumam Kyungsoo muram, matanya teralih menatap kosong gelas minum Jongdae. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan."

"Kulihat kau sedang gelisah."

"Mungkin."

Mata Jongdae memicing seakan-akan membaca raut wajah Kyungsoo. Musik DJ tidak begitu mengganggu bahkan pelayan bar yang kembali menawari minum telah Jongdae tolak untuk saat ini. "Ceritakan semuanya. Memendam sendirian akan membuatmu tidak nyaman."

" _Ssaem,"_ Suara Kyungsoo terdengar parau, ia alihkan tatapannya untuk melihat Jongdae. "Sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta."

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Suamiku."

Kekhawatiran pada mahasiswa yang satu ini telah meluap, rasa geli menari-nari disudut mata Jongdae hingga pria itu bahkan memukul-mukul meja bar sambil tertawa. Kyungsoo yang pergi ke klub untuk memastikan dirinya jatuh cinta seakan-akan sesuatu yang lucu. "Kau sudah menikah?"

"Sehari yang lalu. Kau juga mengenalnya. Kim Jongin."

"Aku sudah menduga," Jongdae masih tertawa, "..kalian pasti berpacaran."

Kyungsoo mendengus masam. " _Ssaem_ asal kau tahu kami di jodohkan."

"Meski begitu bukankah hal ini wajar? Dia suamimu sekarang."

Ucapan Jongdae memang benar, tapi Kyungsoo sulit meyakini hatinya sendiri. Semua ini karna ia tidak memercayai, tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin mampu menggeser posisi Kai begitu mudah. Kyungsoo mengakui bila di sandingkan dengan pria lain pun hanya Kim Jongin yang dapat memperdayanya, pesonanya luar biasa menarik.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat mengakui perasaanmu." Jongdae tersenyum, sarat dukungan tak terbaca di matanya. "Pernikahan kalian akan terasa di jodohkan dan berjodoh."

"Kau benar. Tapi demi Tuhan aku belum siap." Suara Kyungsoo semakin murung. Seketika teringat harus mengerjakan tugas akhir ia memutuskan untuk turun dari kursi dan membayar minumnya. "Oh ya, terima kasih sudah membayar minumku yang kemarin."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku yang membayarnya?"

"Karna aku sudah menduganya."

Jongdae tertawa pelan. "Sekarang kau mau pulang?"

"Ya, melihatmu aku jadi ingat tugasku."

Pria itu terkekeh lagi, "Jangan lupa untuk mengakui perasaanmu." Katanya bersemangat.

Tapi Kyungsoo hanya dapat tersenyum kikuk dan membungkuk pada Jongdae sebelum pergi.

* * *

 **Lifeline**

 **another fanfic story by winwey**

 **Jongin x Kyungsoo**

 **slight of Chanbaek Hunhan Chenmin**

 **Drama, GS for uke's, Typo's, OOC, Rated T-M**

* * *

"Kau dari mana? Nomormu tidak aktif."

Kyungsoo menaruh tasnya ke sisi nakas, sedikit tidak fokus mendengar apa yang Jongin ucapkan. "Ponselku kehabisan daya." Jawabnya jujur. Sebenarnya ia mulai pening setelah minum beberapa gelas tadi.

"Eommonim mencarimu."

"Eomma sudah pulang?"

"Ya, mungkin sudah tidur. Katanya tidak perlu memberitahu kalau kau sudah pulang."

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi karna ia merasa aneh. Ia tahu ia tidak biasa minum. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak cocok mabuk-mabukan karna efeknya akan seperti ini, panas dan melelahkan. Beruntung dalam perjalanan pulang akal sehatnya masih sadar penuh, tapi rupanya tidak selepas sampai rumah.

Kyungsoo memaksakan diri berjalan mendekati meja belajar, bagaimanapun dia harus memperbaiki dan mengerjakan tugas. Tetapi langkahnya menjadi terhuyung-huyung dan Jongin dengan sigap menahan bahunya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Mata Kyungsoo mencari-cari mata Jongin untuk ia tatap. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku.. aku harus mengerjakan tugasku—"

"Tunggu." Dahi Jongin mengerut mencium aroma dari mulut gadis itu. "Kau mabuk?"

"Apa? Mabuk? Aku tidak—" Kyungsoo memegang sisi kepalanya dengan satu tangan. "..sepertinya begitu." Sedikit-sedikit ia mulai semakin merasa pening. Efek mabuk lantas mengambil alih akal sehatnya, membuat tubuhnya lengah hingga Jongin membopong gadis itu untuk berbaring di ranjang.

"Kupikir kau tidak suka minum."

Kyungsoo masih dapat mendengar Jongin bergumam. "Aku memang tidak suka. Percayalah, aku baru-baru ini minum." Pengakuannya terasa terdengar jujur. Tapi tiba-tiba ia tersenyum layaknya orang gila. "Rasanya lega minum-minum kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiranku."

"Siapa yang mengganggumu?" Jongin menghela napas melihat mata Kyungsoo yang sayu, tingkahnya lantas berubah aneh membuatnya yakin kalau gadis itu benar-benar mabuk.

"Kau tahu aku belum bisa melupakan pacarku dan kenangan kami di Tokyo."

Seketika tekanan menerpa dada Jongin, tapi ia hanya bergeming. Pria itu diam saja dan sepertinya keadaan Kyungsoo yang mabuk akan membongkar segala apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu, meski Jongin tak tahu ia akan suka atau malah sebaliknya ketika mendengarnya.

Wajah tampak Kyungsoo berubah muram. "Pacarku meninggal karna sakit akibat merokok. Itulah kenapa aku tidak suka melihat Kim Jongin merokok. Kau tahu?" Ujarnya sambil menatap wajah Jongin tanpa tahu malu, seolah-olah ia sedang berbicara pada orang lain.

"Yang mengganggu pikiranku itu Kim Jongin. Kemarin dia menciumku tanpa ampun, menyentuh payudaraku, dan kami hampir saja _melakukannya_. Aku pertama kali diperlakukan seperti itu oleh pria. Meski aku tinggal di Tokyo aku tidak pernah melakukan yang semacam itu bahkan pacarku saja tidak." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tertawa seperti orang tidak waras. "Aku tadinya ingin marah. Aku merasa dilecehkan. Tapi mustahil. Kim Jongin 'kan suamiku. Bodoh sekali."

Jongin duduk ditepi kasur dengan sikap tenang, memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang letih dan matanya yang setengah terbuka, mendengar segala ocehan jujurnya yang membuatnya benar-benar gamang. Demi Tuhan kemarin ia nyaris tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo terlalu memesona hingga seujung rambut lagi Jongin bisa saja memperkosanya kalau-kalau para eomma belum beranjak dari depan kamar. Tapi seperti yang gadis itu bilang, mustahil disebut pemerkosaan mengingat mereka telah menikah. Ya, semacam. Karna mana ada suami yang memperkosa istrinya sendiri.

Alih-alih Kyungsoo akan mengatakan soal amarahnya pada perlakuan Jongin semalam, ia malah bergumam, "Aku tidak pernah bertemu pria seperti Kim Jongin. Dia punya pesona aneh, pesona yang membuatku tertarik sejak awal. Bahkan dia langsung membuatku merasa tak punya perasaan apapun pada mendiang pacarku. Aku sesekali masih mengingatnya, tapi Kim Jongin dengan kurang ajar datang dalam pikiranku, menepis segala kenangan masa laluku yang menyedihkan."

Jongin setengah tersenyum mendengar itu, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak sadar dia sedang berbicara dengan siapa. Tapi pengakuan tadi membuatnya sedih dan senang. Tahu bahwa gadis itu masih sesekali mengingat masa lalunya membuat Jongin muram.

"Kim Jongin itu berbeda, meskipun aku akui wajahnya sembilan puluh persen mirip dengan pacarku. Dia pernah nyaris membuatku celaka hanya untuk menarik perhatian. Mulai dari situ aku tergetar untuk tertarik padanya. Ya, dia beda bukan? Aku tidak pernah bertemu pria semacam ini." Meski matanya meredup, tapi senyum Kyungsoo lebih kepada senyuman tulus.

"Dia itu... istimewa." Gadis itu bergumam takjub, namun Jongin lebih takjub karna Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya. "Apa kau mau dengan satu cerita?" Tanyanya. Meski Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun Kyungsoo tetap mengoceh. "Dia pernah membuatku bingung dan berbohong pada orang di arena balap, aku mengatakan kalau aku sedang hamil dan anehnya orang-orang percaya. Itu membuat musuhnya berpikir untuk menjatuhkan Jongin dengan cara melakukan penyekapan padaku. Tapi.. melihat dia datang, berkelahi, dan menghapus segala bekas sentuhan musuhnya padaku.."

"..membuatku semakin tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan dan memilih untuk menikah dengannya. Kupikir aku menyukai Kim Jongin, dan ternyata aku.." Kyungsoo berhenti untuk terbatuk-batuk kecil sementara Jongin berdebar menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. Satu tangannya terulur ke sisi leher gadis itu, mengusapnya berharap batuknya mereda.

"Aku.. aku semakin menyukainya sekarang. Dia kurang ajar sudah menarik perhatianku. Dia benar-benar brengsek mencuri perasaanku dengan mudah. Dia adalah segalanya yang kuinginkan dari seorang pria. Dia—" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti meracau, ia menatap Jongin lebih intens dan itu membuat pria ini kikuk didepan orang mabuk.

"Hei, kenapa wujudmu seperti Kim Jongin?" Katanya.

Jongin mendengus. _Sial. Aku ini 'kan Kim Jongin._

"Aku ingin tahu apakah ciumanmu sama seperti ciuman pria itu." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menarik leher Jongin, membawanya untuk setengah menindih tubuhnya.

Ketika sadar bibir mereka menyatu, Jongin berpikir ia tak mau mengambil keuntungan dari Kyungsoo yang sedang mabuk jadi ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Meski gadis itu melumat bibirnya tapi ia menahan diri untuk tidak membalas, merobek pakaiannya dan bercinta sekarang juga. Kalau Jongin melakukannya ini terasa tidak adil.

Rupanya Kyungsoo memang tidak tahu sedang melakukan apa. Lain kali Jongin akan lebih mengawasinya dan melarang untuk mabuk, kecuali kalau sedang bersama dia tentu saja. Kyungsoo yang mabuk itu berubah agresif, mengerikan.

"Ah, kenapa kau diam saja?" Dia mendorong bahu Jongin menjauh. "Ternyata ciumanmu tidak sama. Ciuman Kim Jongin itu bisa membuatku mabuk. Tapi kau tidak. Aku menyesal telah menciummu!"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Selain mengerikan, Kyungsoo mengaku mabuk dicium olehnya di saat dia sendiri sedang mabuk. Melihat gadis itu mulai menutup mata dan napasnya yang teratur membuat Jongin berusaha menarik lepas mantel, mendekati kaki Kyungsoo untuk melepas kaus kakinya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan melupakan mendiang pacarku.. dan mulai mencintai Kim Jongin."

Mulut Jongin melengkung ketika Kyungsoo mengigau sebelum benar-benar jatuh tertidur. Pria itu semakin menaikkan selimut hingga leher, membenarkan letak kepala Kyungsoo diatas bantal dan mengusapi rambutnya yang membuat tidurnya tampak nyaman.

"Apa aku begitu mirip dengan orang di masa lalu?" Gumam Jongin muram. "Ini pasti sulit buatmu, Kyungsoo. Sudah saatnya kau melupakannya."

.

.

Perpindahan kelas di penghujung semester membuat Kyungsoo tak percaya bahwa ia satu kelas dengan Jongin, matanya meneliti lagi membaca nama Kim Jongin tertera di deret nama mahasiswa di kelasnya. Tadinya akan lebih mudah kalau Chanyeol juga termasuk, tapi Kyungsoo masih bersyukur bahwa Luhan dan Sehun namanya tertera di satu kelas yang sama. Rupanya dua orang ini memang sudah di takdirkan. Kyungsoo mendelik lagi ke tulisan Kim Jongin yang satu deret bersama namanya, pasti akan sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kau bahagia karna satu kelas denganku ya sampai tidak berhenti menatap namaku begitu." Kyungsoo terbelalak ketika suara Jongin berbisik dari belakang. Ketika ia berbalik pria itu memasang tampang sok yang seperti biasa sambil memasukan tangan ke saku celana. "Apa kau berpikir ingin pindah kelas?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo datar. "Aku lebih suka menerima kenyataan."

"Apa kenyataan itu termasuk aku yang satu kelas denganmu?" Jongin terkekeh selagi berjalan disisi Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri." Berjalan sebentar ke bagian sayap barat kampus menuju kelas, Kyungsoo dengan cepat menempati kursi sebelum pelajaran dimulai sekitar beberapa menit lagi. Ia mendengus saat Jongin duduk dikursi tepat di sampingnya. "Kenapa duduk di sebelahku?"

"Aku ingin berdekatan dengan istriku. Memang tidak boleh?"

Kyungsoo merasa wajahnya memanas, pikirannya selalu terpusat pada semua pesona Jongin, mulutnya yang ahli bermain di lehernya yang sensitif, ciumannya yang panas dan dalam, sentuhannya yang memabukkan—cukup! Kyungsoo memperingati dalam hati untuk tidak merusak kepalanya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tahu dia sudah tidak lagi mengingat masa lalu sejak kehadiran Jongin, ia juga tidak melihat pria itu sebagai Kai karna Jongin punya caranya sendiri bagaimana dia harus bersikap dan menunjukkan suatu emosi padanya. Kyungsoo tidak mengklaim Jongin adalah pengganti Kai. Tidak. Karna Jongin istimewa baginya, pria yang berbeda, spesial, dan belum pernah ia temui daripada pria manapun.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang telah merubah tampilannya lebih kasual, tidak ada lagi celana robek, anting atau rantai sejak menikah. Pria itu luar biasa menggoda, begitu tampan hingga Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya dan frustasi karna merasa dia akan tergila-gila pada suaminya sendiri, meskipun ini normal.

"Sepertinya Kim Jongin lebih menarik daripada materi pelajaranku. Benar begitu Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika suara seseorang dengan lantang berseru didepan kelas. Ia baru ingat pelajaran ekonomi dimulai jam pertama dan kebetulan dosen mereka adalah Jongdae, pria itu tahu ia sudah menikah.

Semua siswa memandangnya geli termasuk Luhan yang ternyata duduk di depannya terkikik menahan tawa. Sial, Kyungsoo malu sekali, tampak seperti orang bodoh. Apa dia begitu lama memerhatikan Jongin sampai-sampai tidak sadar kelas sudah penuh dan pelajaran telah dimulai.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya." Untuk pertama kalinya Jongdae keluar dari zona serius saat di kelas dengan caranya tertawa, menertawakan Kyungsoo yang jatuh cinta pada suaminya sendiri tentu saja.

Kyungsoo membuang napas selagi mengeluarkan buku-buku dari tas, kali ini dia tidak akan melirik Jongin lagi meski tahu pria itu sesekali menoleh padanya dan terkekeh tanpa suara. Selama pelajaran Kyungsoo merasa sedikit tidak fokus dan menyerah untuk mengintip Jongin dari sudut matanya, pria itu tampak tenang dan seksama, benar-benar seperti orang pandai.

Di akhir Jongdae memberi tugas kuis berkelompok dua orang. Kyungsoo menarik napas lega ketika Sehun yang duduk tepat dibelakang Jongin mengajak pria itu bicara, setidaknya dia tahu Sehun pasti memilih Jongin untuk satu kelompok.

"Kyung, kau pasangan tugasku ya?" Luhan memutar sedikit tubuhnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo, lantas tersenyum ketika temannya mengangguk semangat, tapi seketika senyumnya luntur saat Sehun menyela tegas dari tempat duduknya.

"Maaf sekali Kim Kyungsoo, aku sudah mengatakan pada Jongin untuk melarangmu tidak berkelompok dengan Luhan karna dia adalah partnerku. Kau tidak mungkin membantah suamimu sendiri bukan?"

Kyungsoo mendelik Sehun tajam tapi pria itu malah tersenyum tanpa bersalah. Kelas Jongdae telah berakhir dan kelas selanjutnya di mulai dua puluh menit lagi, siswa-siswa yang keluar untuk sekedar ke perpus atau ke kafeteria membuat Sehun lebih leluasa duduk di kursi sebelah Luhan.

"Kau satu kelompok denganku, baby."

Luhan berdecih mendapati Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kondisi Sehun sedang tidak berselera karna permasalahannya dengan Baekhyun, Luhan sudah tahu itu. Tapi tampaknya selera Sehun untuk menggoda Luhan sama sekali tidak luntur.

"Baby kepalamu! Jangan seenaknya memilih teman kelompok. Memangnya aku mau satu kelompok denganmu apa? Memangnya—" Suara Luhan menghilang ketika tepat Sehun bergerak maju untuk mengecup pipinya.

"Jangan banyak protes. Pokoknya kita satu kelompok."

Seketika gadis itu berteriak marah karna malu dicium disini, di kelas. "Oh Sehun brengsek! Dasar tidak tahu malu! Mati saja sana!" Tergesa-gesa Luhan melarikan diri sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Siswa yang masih tersisa dikelas menatap heran Sehun yang juga berlari menyusul gadis itu.

"Sehun benar-benar gila kalau dekat dengan Luhan. Apa jadinya jika aku melakukan hal yang sama padamu?"

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang tampak bersikap santai. "Melakukan apa?"

"Mencium tidak tahu tempat." Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Seperti Sehun tadi."

"Memangnya kau gila kalau dekat-dekat denganku?" Kyungsoo memicingkan mata ketika Jongin kemudian diam.

Tapi untuk beberapa detik pria itu bergerak mendekat berbisik di telinganya. "Kau pikir apa yang kulakukan sewaktu malam pertama kita? Aku tahu kau belum siap, tapi aku bahkan nyaris menidurimu. Dadamu yang terbaik, cantik." Jongin menjauhkan kepala sambil menyeringai, lalu pergi dari kelas meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang merona.

"Dasar mesum." Kyungsoo menggerutu selagi menyambar ranselnya dan berjalan sendirian di koridor.

Dia benci dengan pesona Kim Jongin, benci bibirnya yang begitu menggoda, benci kata-katanya yang penuh rayu, benci tubuh tegapnya, benci ketampanannya, Kyungsoo benci semuanya karna dia merasa akan gila.

Kyungsoo terus menggerutu sendirian dengan suara rendah sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar. Matanya menangkap dari kejauhan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk-duduk dikursi taman kampus, mereka tampak seperti pasangan bahagia dan membuatnya iri, meskipun pada kenyataannya Baekhyun sedang dilanda kesedihan pada hubungan keluarga. Tapi Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, kenapa kehidupan pernikahannya bahkan kalah dari orang berpacaran.

"Dosen kelas selanjutnya tidak masuk. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?"

Gadis itu tersentak kaget mendapati Jongin tahu-tahu sudah berdiri disisinya. Jongin telah membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dua kali. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu pria itu mulai saat ini mengintainya diam-diam mengingat Kyungsoo yang berani mabuk-mabukan kemarin. Jongin tidak mau hal itu terulang dan merasa ngeri bilamana Kyungsoo mabuk lagi lalu mencium sembarang orang.

"Kenapa kita cepat-cepat pulang? Ini masih sore."

"Untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok tentu saja."

"Kita satu kelompok? Tapi aku belum memutuskan untuk—"

"Kau tidak boleh membantah suamimu."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Jongin mendekati mobil hitam mengilapnya di area parkir. Setelah menikah mereka mulai pergi dan pulang ke kampus bersama. Dan terbiasa juga dalam perjalanan selalu begini, hening.

Ketika sampai di rumah Minseok, keduanya pergi mandi bergantian sebelum menaruh buku-buku di atas meja belajar. Kyungsoo sudah menaruh satu kursi lagi untuk pria itu agar mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu di satu meja.

Mereka memulai pengerjaan soal-soal kuis dan beradu argumen, kadang jawaban dari Jongin lebih meyakinkan daripada jawaban Kyungsoo begitupun sebaliknya. Kadang juga Kyungsoo merasa jengkel karna tidak berhasil cepat menemukan jawaban di buku dan Jongin lebih dulu menulis jawaban soal kuis.

Satu sama lain tampak bersaing siapa yang paling banyak lebih dulu menemukan jawaban, bukannya bekerjasama sebagai kelompok. Mereka lebih mirip musang yang bertengkar ketibang partner tugas hingga tidak terasa hari semakin malam. Sambil menutup tirai jendela dan menyalakan lampu, Kyungsoo masih terus mengaju persepsi selagi kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Aku tetap yakin dengan jawabanku. Makro lebih variabel secara agregat, dan pernyataanmu tentang lingkup keuangan kecil juga termasuk makro itu salah. Oh ayolah Kyungsoo, ini cuma kuis." Ujar Jongin tanpa mau dibantah, tapi rupanya Kyungsoo semakin terpancing.

"Baik, tulis saja sana. Tapi kau juga jangan menentang jawabanku tentang mikro. Sebenarnya kau sekolah berapa lama 'sih? Sudah jelas mikro lebih kepada fungsional kecil tanpa membahas secara keseluruhan seperti makro. Dan kenapa kita terus berdebat di satu soal sementara—kyaaa!" Ia lantas melompat ke kursi Jongin saat tiba-tiba listrik padam.

Kyungsoo paraniod kalau keadaan gelap. Sesuatu bisa saja terjadi dalam kegelapan katanya. Bahkan ia tidak peduli duduk dipangkuan Jongin dengan tubuh berhadapan dan memeluk lehernya erat-erat.

Kalau tidak ada pria itu mungkin Kyungsoo akan berteriak keras memanggil Minseok seperti bocah. Tapi kali ini Jongin telah melingkarkan tangan disekitar tubuhnya, menarik gadis itu untuk menekan tubuh mereka penuh kenyamanan.

"Kau takut gelap?" Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Jongin berbisik di telinganya, ia hanya mengangguk sambil menenggelamkan wajah dilekukan leher pria itu. Pantas saja jika tidur Kyungsoo menolak lampu nakas di matikan.

"Jangan pergi." Katanya memohon ketika Jongin sedikit bergerak.

"Aku tidak pergi." Pria itu hanya membenarkan letak duduk Kyungsoo di pangkuannya. "Disini tidak terlalu gelap. Laptopku menyala."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh sedikit ke meja belajar dan melihat laptop Jongin paling terang diantara sudut kamar yang gelap. Ketika wajah mereka kembali berhadapan Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin begitu kentara menatapnya dari cahaya laptop yang menerangi, membuatnya gugup.

Terjerat, Kyungsoo tahu ia mendapati dirinya mendekat, dan dorongan pelan dari tangan Jongin di punggungnya membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata karna hembus napas Jongin yang hangat menerpa wajah, membuatnya lengah dan nyaman.

Pikiran dua orang ini terpusat pada bibir mereka yang nyaris bertemu dalam kegelapan itu. Seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan, sesuatu bisa saja terjadi dalam kegelapan.. seperti hal-hal yang menyeramkan, atau mengejutkan, atau ini. Ketika lampu telah kembali menyala, keduanya tahu sedikit lagi ciuman itu akan terjadi jika saja tidak—

"Kyungsoo.. Jongin.. ayo makan malam—oh?"

—ada Minseok yang tiba-tiba datang dengan mata melebar.

Keduanya saling menjauhkan wajah ketika Minseok menemukan posisi mereka yang seperti ini diambang pintu. Dua anak muda itu merona selagi Minseok terkikik dan merasa bersalah karna datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Well, tidak sepenuhnya salah karna pintu kamar yang dibiarkan terbuka.

"Sepertinya eomma mengganggu. Sebaiknya kalian lanjutkan saja." Kata Minseok vulgar sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, tanpa tahu betapa malunya Kyungsoo turun dari pangkuan Jongin dihadapan ibunya sendiri. "Nanti cepat turun untuk makan malam sebelum pusat listrik memadamkan lampu lagi karna ada perbaikan."

Mereka dengan patuh menuruti apa kata sang ibu, tapi Kyungsoo kembali dibuat merona ketika Jongin berbisik di telinganya sewaktu menuruni tangga. "Sepertinya disaat gelap meja belajarmu hanya perlu satu kursi."

"Jangan doakan listrik padam lagi." Bisik Kyungsoo bergurau.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang berdoa soal itu?"

"Dasar."

.

.

Besok adalah hari yang di tunggu-tunggu, pengumuman kelulusan. Para siswa tingkat akhir telah mengerahkan kemampuan ilmu selama bertahun-tahun pada sidang beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kali ini lebih gugup daripada apapun selain pernyataan itu, dan terasa mendebarkan daripada mendengar jawaban Zitao saat Kris melamarnya—ini menurut Kris saja.

Pria itu undur diri karna keadaan Zitao yang sedang tidak enak badan. Jelas dia merasa tak enak bila Zitao lagi-lagi mual dan ingin muntah didalam kafe. Terlebih kafe ini adalah salah satu cabang milik Minseok dan masalahnya kafe yang ramai membuat ia cepat-cepat memapah sang istri, membawanya untuk beristirahat dirumah.

Meja bundar kafe yang kini berisi enam orang itu tentu menyimpulkan sesuatu dari keadaan Zitao yang pucat tadi. Nyonya Wu itu pasti bukan sekedar sakit, sejenak mereka semua terkikik senang terkecuali Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Hubungan keduanya jauh lebih baik karna Sehun mau menerima Baekhyun bila sekedar nongkrong,itu juga berkat Chanyeol yang membujuknya mati-matian. Meski Sehun tidak akan ikut mengobrol seperti biasanya tapi ini suatu kesempatan yang menyenangkan karna Baekhyun bisa melihat adiknya lebih dekat.

Baekhyun telah menunggu momen seperti ini sejak lama. Betapa ironi, gadis itu baru tahu adiknya menghindarinya sejak ia pindah. Padahal banyak peluang untuk dekat dengan Sehun, selain satu kampus, Chanyeol dan Jongin adalah teman terdekatnya.

Luhan yang merasa gerah membuat dirinya sendiri bangkit lalu menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Bisa kalian ikut aku?" Meski tak enak hati karna harus membawa Sehun dan Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin di meja itu, Luhan akan tetap membawa kakak-beradik yang tidak berhubungan baik ini ke sisi bangunan kafe.

Melihat Baekhyun yang muram membuatnya iba, tapi wajah Sehun yang mengalahkan suhu dingin di kutub membuat Luhan amat kesal. Gadis itu sudah tahu semuanya, ia juga tahu Sehun bukan Kyungsoo, yang menerima Chanyeol sebagai kakak sementara Sehun justru berkeras menolak Baekhyun. Tapi Luhan sangat ingin Sehun melupakan segalanya dan membuka lembaran baru, bukan terpuruk di masa lalu.

"Aku ingin kalian akur."

"Aku sudah berusaha, Lu. Tapi Sehun..." Baekhyun melirik takut-takut wajah dingin Sehun sebelum menambahkan, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Bisa berkumpul begini saja aku senang."

Tampaknya Sehun semakin tidak nyaman selagi Baekhyun bicara begitu, ia membuang napas keras-keras dan tatapannya yang tajam seolah dapat menakuti anak kecil. "Luhan, sudah selesai? Aku harus membuka bengkel."

Sebenarnya hari ini Sehun tidak berniat membuka bengkel hanya demi meluangkan waktu berkumpul bersama teman-temannya sebelum lulus. Selain pecinta motor, usaha bengkel otomotif di rumahnya yang ia bangun dari modal peninggalan mendiang ayah terbilang sukses.

Bengkel otomotifnya bukan hanya menjadi tempat nongkrong Chanyeol dan Jongin, ada beberapa sekelomok anak motor yang memodifikasi dan ada beberapa wanita yang datang. Ya, semisal jika wanita-wanita itu terlalu posesif, mereka dengan sengaja merusak bagian kendaraan demi di perbaiki di bengkel Sehun.

Dia punya enam mekanik mobil maupun motor jadi Sehun tidak terlalu banyak turun tangan untuk berkutat dengan mesin dan semacamnya. Ia hanya duduk diam di balik meja mengurus segala sesuatu seperti admin dan pemasukan.

Dari sanalah Sehun menggantung hidup selagi orang tuanya meninggal. Meski ia terlahir dari keluarga kaya sekalipun tapi sebagian harta telah Sehun bayar untuk menanggung hutang-hutang sang ayah, sementara sebagian lagi dijadikan modal membangun usahanya. Salah satu sikap terbaik Sehun yang Luhan sukai, pria itu meski dari luar tampak dingin dan kekanakan, tapi Sehun adalah orang yang mandiri.

"Sehun, aku ingin kau memaafkan Baekhyun."

"Aku sudah memaafkannya." Suara Sehun terdengar tidak nyaman. "Sudah? Aku harus pergi."

"Tapi aku belum selesai!"

Baekhyun sejenak terpana pada cara Luhan bicara dengan nada tinggi, bahkan tampaknya Luhan tak peduli meski sedang bicara pada Sehun sekalipun.

"Sehun, please.."

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau harus melakukan ini, Luhan?" Perlahan-lahan Sehun mulai merasa ketegangan menyelubungi suasana yang menyebabkan Baekhyun teramat takut, tangannya mengepal disisi tubuhnya hingga memutih. "Kenapa kau melibatkan dirimu pada urusanku? Kau tidak tahu seberapa parah tertekannya aku saat itu. Kau tidak tahu hidupku hancur dan kekayaan ayahku habis. Kau tidak tahu begitu mudahnya ibu Baekhyun pergi begitu saja setelah semua ini terjadi. Kau tidak tahu apapun."

"Ya, karna yang kutahu kau seorang pecundang."

"Apa?" Sehun mendengus keras ketika mata Luhan seolah-olah mengejeknya. Ia mendekati gadis itu satu dua langkah sarat menuntut. "Pecundang katamu? Aku?!" Bentaknya jengkel.

"Ya, kau pecundang, Oh Sehun!" Luhan membalasnya tidak kalah keras hingga Baekhyun beringsut sedikit menjauh. "Tidak mau bersikap baik pada Baekhyun, tidak mau mempertimbangkan bagaimana dia berusaha membuat hubungan kalian lebih baik selama bertahun-tahun, hingga Baekhyun rela pergi ke Jepang bersama ibunya karna tak mau mendapat kejahilan dari penggemarmu yang gila."

Luhan berhenti untuk menarik napas sebelum menambahkan dengan suara rendah. "Aku memang satu sekolah dengan kalian dulu, aku juga tidak mengenal kalian sama sekali karna kelas yang berbeda. Tapi aku dan Zitao pernah menolong Baekhyun yang terkunci di toilet karna ulah penggemarmu. Aku heran, betapa memesonanya kau bahkan di usia bocah SMP saja kau sudah di kejar-kejar para gadis. Tapi kerjaanmu hanya merenungi masa lalu 'kan? Apa namanya kalau bukan pecundang?!"

Sehun bungkam. Matanya yang berapi-api menyalakan emosi hingga ia terpancing untuk mengingat memori lama. Mengingat orang tuanya meninggal saat di usia itu, hingga Sehun awalnya bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kedai kopi meski dia masih dibawah umur sebelum berpikir membuka usaha. Mengingat bagaimana sewaktu masa sekolah menengah ketika Baekhyun satu sekolah dengannya, gadis itu tak kenal lelah untuk menyapanya setelah semua peristiwa pahit itu terjadi.

Sekalipun Baekhyun dilihat negatif karna gadis-gadis yang menyukai Sehun beranggapan bahwa Baekhyun begitu genit karna selalu menyapanya secara antusias, padahal dia hanya ingin memperbaiki apa yang salah dari hubungan mereka.

Teringat lagi saat gadis-gadis yang tertarik padanya membuat Baekhyun hampir celaka karna tak suka melihat sikapnya yang berlebihan kepada Sehun. Luhan benar, ia sendiri heran bagaimana usia sekolah menengah telah mengerti pada hal tidak senonoh semacam itu.

Mengingat lagi bagaimana ia tidak peduli pada bahaya yang Baekhyun hadapi demi membuat Sehun melihat ia sebagai kakak. Selama bertahun-tahun, Baekhyun melakukannya dari sekian lama tapi adiknya tak pernah mau membuka hati.

"Sehun, dengarkan aku." Luhan berujar lagi ketika Sehun hanya dapat bungkam. "Posisimu sama seperti Kyungsoo... meskipun sedikit berbeda. Tapi lihatlah betapa dia bahagia punya Chanyeol. Betapa dia ada yang menemani sebelum Jongin menggantikan posisinya. Tapi kau..." Luhan berhenti untuk menarik tangan Baekhyun lebih dekat, mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca hingga ketegangan di wajah Sehun menghilang.

"Baekhyun tidak salah apapun. Jangan karna ibunya kau memandang dia demikian. Coba kau pikirkan, meski ayahmu berselingkuh beliau lebih memilih hidup bersamamu ketibang Baekhyun, padahal Baekhyun juga tanggung jawabnya. Kau lebih beruntung karna sejak kecil dia tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari ayahmu." Luhan berhenti, melihat Sehun yang termenung seperti itu membuatnya setengah tersenyum. "Sehun, kalian berhak hidup damai dan jangan pernah membenci karna orang tua."

Baekhyun melirik Luhan dengan penuh rasa berterima kasih. Sewaktu wajah Sehun mulai bersahabat, pria itu ikut menatap Luhan, seolah-olah sekarang ia dapat merasakan kelegaan yang amat besar. Padahal Baekhyun telah bicara seperti apa yang Luhan katakan, namun Sehun tak pernah mau menerimanya dan terus menyalahkannya.

Tetapi Luhan.. dengan racun manis dari mulutnya dapat pengaruhi Sehun dengan mudah, dapat membuka pintu hati pemuda itu yang banyak dikaitkan gembok tak kasat mata, betapa gampangnya ia diperdaya. Betapa tak ada kesulitan bagi Luhan untuk membuat Sehun luluh, dan ia teramat senang ketika Sehun beralih menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang lebih ramah.

"Kalian.." Kata Luhan lagi, bersyukur sewaktu suasana diantara mereka mulai membaik. "Tolong akurlah. Aku bicara begini anggap saja sebagai perpisahan." Ia cemas saat tiba-tiba tatapan Sehun kembali menajam, begitupun Baekhyun yang menatapnya tak suka dan khawatir. Tapi hari ini Luhan bahagia bisa membuat hubungan kakak-adik itu membaik.

"Lu, kau benar-benar akan kembali ke Beijing?"

Mata Sehun melebar mendengar Baekhyun bertanya begitu, tapi Luhan justru terkekeh meski hatinya ingin menangis. "Ya, dan jangan lupa datang..." Ia melirik Sehun sambil tersenyum. "..di acara pernikahanku nanti."

Suara petir yang menggelegar seolah menambah kesan dramatis pengakuan Luhan. Seoul memilih mendinginkan siang hari dengan hujan lebat. Rintik air yang menyusul membuat Luhan bergumam pamit lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan keduanya. Sehun ingin sekali mengejar gadis itu tapi keberadaan Baekhyun menahan pergerakannya.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan Luhan." Kata Sehun, suaranya tercekat. "Masuklah ke kafe.., noona."

Ya Tuhan.. betapa bahagianya mendengar Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu. Meski mereka satu angkatan, tapi Sehun lebih awal masuk sekolah dan perbedaan umur satu tahun membuatnya tidak mungkin tidak memanggil Baekhyun dengan noona.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu bergumam untuk cepat-cepat menyusul Luhan sebelum ia menyeberang mendekati halte. Sehun berhasil menarik tangan gadis itu sewaktu telah selangkah Luhan menginjak aspal jalan.

"Luhan, soal pernikahan..." Napas Sehun tak teratur, antara hujan yang mulai turun, habis berlari atau emosi. "Kau bohong 'kan?"

"Aku tidak bohong." Luhan agak terkejut mendapati pria itu mengejarnya. "Aku benar-benar akan menikah dengan Yan An."

"Brengsek," Sehun mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. "Siapa Yan An?"

"Sehun, kembalilah ke kafe." Luhan berusaha melepas tangannya, baju mereka dengan cepat menjadi basah kuyup. Sehun tampaknya benar-benar emosi dan kemarahan pria itu tentu tidak bagus di tengah-tengah hujan seperti ini.

"Luhan, kau tahu aku suka padamu."

"Tapi aku tidak.."— _kali ini aku berbohong, Sehun._ "..Lepaskan tanganku."

"Tidak." Desak Sehun. "Kau suka padaku 'kan?"

"Lepaskan—"

"Kau suka padaku. Katakan kau suka padaku, Luhan!"

"Lepaskan, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun melepas tangan Luhan sedikit-sedikit. Ia tidak memercayai pengakuan menikah sialan itu. Setahunya Luhan selalu merona tiap berdekatan satu sama lain, tiap dia menggodanya, tapi Luhan akan menikah dengan pria lain... bahkan Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan hal menyedihkan ini.

"Kembalilah ke kafe." Suara Luhan berubah parau. "Aku harus pulang untuk bersiap-siap terbang ke Beijing setelah mendapat surat lulus besok."

Sebisa mungkin Sehun menenangkan diri. Matanya terpejam merasakan air hujan menerpa kulit wajahnya. Ia berusaha membuka hati sambil menghela napas. Ini semacam pelajaran hidup kedua baginya, selain kehilangan orang tua, dia akan kehilangan Luhan.

Tapi perlahan Sehun memahaminya.. segala sesuatu memang tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Ia harus belajar merelakan, belajar menjadi tegar, karna mengejar Luhan pun sepertinya percuma. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat gadis itu tidak nyaman dan bisa hidup sesuai yang dia inginkan.

"Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Sehun pada akhirnya. Dan ia hanya mendapati Luhan mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau menunggu hujan reda."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan naik taksi." Luhan sakit melihat wajah Sehun yang menderita seperti itu. Kalau dia menunggu sampai hujan reda, Sehun akan tahu Luhan sedang menangis.

"Lu, biar kuantar pulang."

"Kubilang tidak apa-apa. Aku.. aku harus pergi." Suara Luhan gemetar di akhir kalimat. "Selamat tinggal.. Sehun." Ia tiba-tiba berjinjit untuk mengecup singkat bibir Sehun kemudian berlari menyusuri sisi jalan, isak tangisnya terdengar lepas, menyakitkan.

Luhan tidak peduli mungkin Sehun terkejut pada apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia juga tak peduli sekeras apapun petir di langit yang ia pikirkan adalah lari... lari dari perasaannya untuk Sehun dan berusaha tidak egois. Luhan hanya ingin membuat orang tuanya bahagia dengan memilih Yan An.

 _Sehun, aku tidak bohong... aku tidak bohong tentang aku yang menyukaimu._

 **TBC**

Maapkan aku telat update, yang penting up seminggu sekali ya/kkk/ Seperti yang aku tulis, ini slight chanbaek, hunhan dan chenmin, maklumin kalo mereka nyempil/eheheh/ Kayaknya aku lagi pengen kaisoo ngabisin masa pacaran dulu meskipun udah nikah, biar deket gitu XD

Ada beberapa hal yang bikin aku gabales review, tapi aku baca kok/heuheu/ maapkan ya. Yang suka Pentagon huaaaa sama aku jugaaa. Dan terima kasih reviewnya kemarin. Wah.. kayanya aku jahat suka gantungin dan nempatin tobecontinue ditempat yang tidak tepat/wkwk/sujud/

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

wey~


	8. Chapter 8

" _Lusa nanti kami akan pindah ke Tokyo."_

" _Secepat itu? Apa putrimu ikut?"_

" _Aku tentu saja membawa Kyungsoo, Yixing."_

" _Kau beruntung sekali masih bisa membawa anak saat sibuk. Minggu depan Jongin akan tinggal dengan halmeoninya sementara kami menyusun penggarapan proyek."_

 _Selagi Minseok terus bicara ketika mereka sampai dirumah besar asing ini, Kyungsoo yang sekarang genap berusia delapan tahun melepaskan diri dari genggaman ibunya. Ada yang lebih menarik perhatiannya dari arah ruang tengah, seorang bocah laki-laki yang menekuk wajah duduk dengan mobil dan motor mainan yang berserakan, bergabung menatap mainan-mainan itu._

" _Kenapa kau sedih?" Kyungsoo kecil bertanya._

 _Bocah laki-laki tadi menoleh sebentar kemudian menggeleng. "Eomma dan appa tidak sayang padaku lagi."_

" _Kau punya banyak mainan tandanya mereka menyayangimu."_

" _Tapi kenapa mereka ingin aku tinggal dirumah halmeoni? Aku 'kan tidak tahu dimana Amerika."_

" _Aku juga akan tinggal di Jepang."_

" _Benarkah? Jepang itu dimana?"_

 _Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri, tertawa menggemaskan lalu mengulurkan tangan. "Sebaiknya kita main saja disini sebelum pergi. Ayo main denganku!"_

 _Anak itu melihat tangan Kyungsoo penuh binar, tangan didepan wajahnya yang mengajak untuk berdiri. Tangan kecil itu.. yang begitu hangat dan mereka melakukan sentuhan untuk pertama kalinya. Dia mengajak Kyungsoo ke halaman belakang rumah, terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran yang amat seru pada taman kecil itu._

" _Kita belum berkenalan." Kyungsoo berusaha berhenti tertawa. "Eommaku baru pertama kali mengajak kesini."_

" _Oh ya, aku Jongin." Dia terlihat antusias. "Kau?"_

" _Namaku—"_

" _Kyungsoo, kemari sayang. Ayo pulang!"_

 _Kyungsoo kembali menoleh kepada Jongin sebelum menyahut panggilan ibunya, wajahnya terlihat menyesal tapi ia segera tersenyum. "Aku harus pergi." Katanya selagi beringsut menjauh. "Oh ya, kau tidak boleh sedih lagi. Kau harus semangat. Sampai bertemu lagi, Jongin."_

 _Jongin hanya membalas lambaian tangan itu dengan ketidak relaan dan bingung. Gadis kecil bernama Kyungsoo tadi punya senyum ceria seperti sinar matahari, rambut panjangnya seakan menari mengikuti langkahnya. Sebelumnya Jongin tidak suka memiliki teman perempuan, mereka sangat cerewet dan merepotkan. Tapi Kyungsoo berbeda.. baru pertama kali melihat perempuan semacam itu._

 _Ketika beranjak remaja Jongin akan berpikir kalau ia tahu ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Dia juga tahu bahwa kehidupan selanjutnya tidak lagi sama. Tapi apa yang salah bila dia berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis kecil itu. Gadis manis yang menjadi semangatnya._

" _Kyungsoo, kalau Amerika dan Jepang dekat.. aku akan mencarimu."_

* * *

 **Lifeline**

 **another fanfic story by winwey**

 **Jongin x Kyungsoo**

 **slight of Chanbaek Hunhan Chenmin**

 **Drama, GS for uke's, Typo's, OOC, Rated T-M**

* * *

Pertama kali yang Jongin lihat saat membuka mata adalah Kyungsoo. Wajah manisnya yang damai karna masih terlelap lalu napasnya yang teratur dan terdengar nyaman. Sejenak Jongin mengenang masa kecil mereka, pertemuan pertama, dan uluran tangan yang telah Kyungsoo lupakan.

Kalau wanita itu punya masa lalu di Tokyo, Jongin juga punya masa lalu. Ya, masa lalu Jongin adalah Kyungsoo. Masa lalu yang benar-benar telah berlalu.

Sedikit-sedikit tangannya bergerak menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo, mengelus keningnya, kulit halus kelopak matanya, hidungnya, pipi dan dagunya, lalu naik ke bibirnya. Sambil terus menyentuh paras itu mulut Jongin melengkung.

Bahkan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin jatuh cinta dengan wajah tidurnya seperti itu. Masa lalunya.. selama ini Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang dia cari, pertemuan pertama yang begitu mengesankan hingga terus melekat dalam benak Jongin sepanjang pertumbuhannya.

Hingga ia tak pernah jatuh cinta karna Kyungsoo telah menggaet perhatiannya bahkan sejak usia delapan tahun. Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana cara bertemu Kyungsoo lagi saat itu. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa melihat lagi senyumnya yang ceria. Tapi sejak Jongin kembali ke Seoul, punya teman seperti Chanyeol yang selalu curhat tentang adiknya begitu mengejutkan.

Tentang Yixing yang semakin bagus menjaga ikatan dengan Minseok, baik bisnis maupun persahabatan sampai mengajukan perjodohan anak-anak mereka. Dan yang membuat Jongin tidak bisa menolaknya adalah Kyungsoo. Ia telah lama menanti untuk bertemu lagi dan telah lama ingin melihat keceriaannya lagi.

Tapi sekarang Jongin menyadari gadis kecilnya telah berubah. Kyungsoo menjadi sosok yang dingin, gadis cuek yang selalu bergelut pada masa lalunya. Segala sikap cerianya tertutupi oleh kenangan pahit di masa lalu saat di Tokyo.

Jongin tentu tahu semua tentang Kyungsoo di Jepang bersama pemuda bernama Kazuhiko Kai. Ia tahu karena Chanyeol menceritakan tentangnya sebelum Kyungsoo kembali ke Seoul.

Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba mengerjapkan mata menepis lamunan Jongin. Ia menatapnya dengan wajah masih mengantuk sambil menggosok mata dengan satu tangan, gerakan itu membuatnya tampak menggemaskan hingga Jongin menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Wanita itu bertanya parau. Salah satu sikap terbaik Jongin adalah dia selalu bangun sebelum Kyungsoo bangun. Padahal tidak tahu saja Kim Jongin tipe pria yang sulit bangun meski jatuh dari tempat tidur sekalipun, tapi berubah drastis saat dia satu ranjang dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin membalasnya dengan bergumam, membuka selimut lalu berjalan meraih handuknya yang menggantung. "Aku akan mandi." Katanya lalu hilang dibalik pintu.

Kyungsoo merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Ini adalah minggu mereka kembali tinggal dirumah Minseok sebelum kembali juga tinggal dirumah keluarga Kim esok hari, sekaligus minggu terakhir sebelum terbang ke California. Namun Kyungsoo mengira bulan madu mereka akan menyenangkan atau malah membosankan.

Sebelum itu keduanya harus pergi ke Cina menghadiri pernikahan Luhan. Ada harap-harap Luhan menikah dengan pria Korea karna Kyungsoo masih ingin berkumpul bersama teman-temannya disini. Tapi sayang sekali, dan itu tentu berat untuk Sehun.

Mengingat Sehun yang mau tak mau harus _bangkit_ , Kyungsoo membuka laci nakas dan meraih lembar foto seseorang yang ia sembunyikan selama ini. Berjalan ke halaman belakang setelah mengambil pemantik api dari dapur, di rerumputan dekat kolam renang itu ia berlutut, menyalakan pemantik apinya.

" _Kai..."_ Kyungsoo berbisik dalam hati, menatap wajah seseorang dalam lembaran itu. _"..sekarang mungkin sudah waktunya aku melupakanmu. Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini, aku tidak ingin membohongi diriku sendiri, aku tidak ingin menjadi tegar. Aku lelah. Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi semua berubah, kita tidak lagi sama. Kau adalah kenangan manis yang harus kuhormati. Selamat tinggal."_

Api melahap selembaran foto dari ujung bawah, sedikit-sedikit menjalar ke bagian tengah hingga akhirnya menjadi abu. Kyungsoo lantas terduduk, memeluk kakinya sambil menangis. Ia tak peduli seberapa keras tangis penuh pelepasan itu.

Minseok sepertinya sudah pergi bekerja sementara Jongin belum selesai, tak ada yang dapat mendengarnya. Ia lega.. benar-benar lega telah membakar foto terakhir Kai, membakar perasaannya yang terakumulasi lama dan kini merasa jauh lebih baik.

Kyungsoo menyesal kenapa tidak dari dulu melakukan ini, kenapa ia justru sibuk merenungi semuanya dan ia tahu Kai di atas sana pasti tak suka melihatnya terpuruk. Tapi sekarang dia tidak takut lagi untuk jatuh cinta. Sekarang terasa bebas... bebas membuka hatinya, bebas dari tekanan perasaannya, dan biarkan ia menangis untuk terakhir kali.

"Kau menangis?"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia disini dan mendapati Jongin ketika mendongak, langit sebagian tertutupi oleh wajah pria itu dan sinar matahari pagi mengelilingi sosoknya. Kyungsoo menggeleng enggan menjawab, dia mengusap wajahnya yang basah, merasa malu ketahuan menangis.

Tapi sisa abu diatas rumput menarik perhatian Jongin. "Apa kau baru saja membakar foto?" Katanya, melirik sisa abu itu karna sudut gambarnya yang tidak ikut terbakar. "Kata Chanyeol kau masih punya satu foto orang itu. Kau membakarnya?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak percaya. "Kau.. kau sudah tahu?"

"Orang itu... Kai 'kan?" Tanpa diduga Jongin tiba-tiba tersenyum, begitu hangat hingga Kyungsoo dibuat tidak berkedip. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo. Kali ini.. biarkan Jongin yang melakukannya, saatnya memberi semangat pada Kyungsoo yang sama butuhnya sewaktu dia kecil.

"Mungkin dengan wajahku yang seperti ini akan selalu mengingatkanmu dengan dia. Aku mengerti posisimu sangat sulit. Aku mengerti betapa jeranya mencintai pria dengan wajah seperti aku. Tapi terima kasih sudah melakukannya, dengan membakar itu kuharap semangatmu dapat kembali. Sekarang..." Jongin menarik napas, senyumnya semakin cerah. "..datanglah padaku. Lihat aku sebagai diriku sendiri, bukan orang lain." Ia sedikit khawatir ketika Kyungsoo hanya menatap tangannya dalam diam.

 _Kyungsoo, ayo.. raih tanganku._

Tapi Kyungsoo tetap bergeming. Nyaris lupa bernapas melihat Jongin yang tersenyum hangat, mengulurkan tangan dengan nyaman, menyemangatinya.

"Kyungsoo," Ujar Jongin lagi, suaranya parau. "Aku bisa merasakan kesedihanmu karna teringat padanya ketika kau menatapku, aku bisa merasakan betapa rindunya kau pada pria itu saat melihatku. Meski tidak mengatakannya langsung aku bisa merasakannya. Kau tahu.. selama ini aku diam, selama ini aku mencoba dekat denganmu, hanya bisa menggodamu atau bertengkar dan berdebat denganmu. Itu semua karna aku memberimu kesempatan untuk berpikir, untuk terbuka padaku, mengenalku, untuk dapat melupakan masa lalumu."

Mulut Jongin kembali melengkung dari sebelumnya senyum pria itu sempat hilang. "Karna kekasihmu pergi, bukan berarti kau berhenti punya kekasih. Karna cintamu hilang, bukan berarti kau berhenti jatuh cinta. Kau tidak mungkin bertahan hidup sendirian, kau perlu seseorang untuk membuatmu tetap berdiri, tetap hidup. Apapun yang kau jalani, apapun yang terjadi, aku ada disini."

 _Datanglah padaku, Kyungsoo._

Meski diam Jongin tahu benar mata Kyungsoo kembali berkaca-kaca, rasa kelu dan terharunya begitu kentara. Ada binar semangat dari wajahnya, mencerna kata-kata Jongin dalam kegamangan hebat yang mendorong keluar dari tekanan hatinya.

"Bukankah dulu kau sendiri sepakat pada pernikahan kita? Kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk bekerjasama denganku. Kau tentu masih ingat janji pernikahan kita hari itu. Siang atau malam, panas atau hujan, kita harus melaluinya bersama bukan?" Jongin tahu matanya terasa panas, suaranya semakin serak seiring Kyungsoo masih diam tak kunjung meraih tangannya.

Jongin juga tidak pernah menyangka dapat mengatakan semua apa yang telah ia katakan, mungkin emosi hatinya yang mendorongnya mengucapkan ini. "Ketika kau merasa buruk, jangan pernah menyerah. Kau tidak selamanya terluka, tidak selamanya berduka. Masih ada hidup menyenangkan yang belum kau jalani, masih banyak mimpi yang belum kau raih, masih ada pria yang belum kau _lihat."—itu aku.. kau sama sekali belum dapat melihatku._

"Jadi.." Jongin berdeham tipis, suaranya nyaris saja menghilang. "Jangan takut. Jangan takut jatuh cinta karena akan menangis lagi. Jangan takut jatuh cinta karena akan sakit lagi. Jangan takut jatuh cinta karena akan ditinggal lagi. Jangan takut.. aku tahu kau bisa mengatasinya."

 _Berikan dirimu padaku, Kyungsoo._

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tidak mendapati kata-katanya keluar, air mata menetes satu dua kali melewati pipinya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum sambil meraih tangan Jongin tanpa keraguan, memeluk pria itu tanpa kecanggungan dan begitu merasakan tangan Jongin melingkari tubuhnya tangis Kyungsoo seketika pecah, tangisnya terdengar lepas.

Mungkin Jongin terlambat mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo takut jatuh cinta. Dia salah. Sekarang tidak takut lagi. Hanya saja kenangan di masa lalu kadang kala masih mendatanginya tapi demi Tuhan Jongin bisa membuatnya lengah, membuatnya sedikit-sedikit lupa semua itu.

Sekelebat Kyungsoo teringat ucapan Jongdae di klub, untuk cepat-cepat mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi dia belum mempercayai dirinya melakukan itu. Hanya saja yang ditakutkan sekarang adalah Jongin tidak memercayai ia yang telah menyukainya, bahkan jauh sebelum mereka menikah.

Tapi Kyungsoo tahu tidak ada yang dapat membuatnya bangkit selain dirinya sendiri mengesampingkan Jongin yang memberi setitik semangat. Meski Kai dan pria itu begitu mirip, tapi keduanya tetaplah orang berbeda. Kai adalah Kai... Jongin adalah Jongin.. seseorang yang datang membawa cahaya pada hidup Kyungsoo yang gelap.

Sesaat Jongin mengajak mereka kembali masuk ke dalam untuk sarapan, Kyungsoo menyusul membersihkan diri kemudian mengajak keduanya mendekati skuternya di garasi di samping mobil pria itu. Selain sebentar lagi mereka akan terbang ke California, hari ini mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu mengelilingi daerah Myeongdong sebelum pergi, sekaligus mencari hadiah kecil untuk pernikahan Luhan.

Jongin menatap aneh kunci skuter yang Kyungsoo berikan selagi berkata, "Bisa kita naik mobil saja?"

"Pakai mobil tidak asik."

"Aku tidak bisa naik motor lagi."

"Ya, kau bisa." Kyungsoo memaksa Jongin menaiki skuter itu lalu ia duduk di boncengan. "Ini skuter matic, Jongin. Bukan motor sport seperti yang kau punya dulu."

"Tapi skutermu terlalu mungil buatku. Ya Tuhan Kyungsoo, kenapa kau bisa punya motor sekecil ini? Aku jadi tidak tega menaikinya."

"Motorku tidak kecil. Kaunya saja yang besar." Kyungsoo terkikik, tangannya telah melingkari perut Jongin yang pengaruhi pria itu tersenyum lebar. Ternyata naik motor jauh lebih menyenangkan karna Kyungsoo dapat memeluknya seperti itu.

 _Kyungsoo si ceria sudah kembali?_

Jongin merasa tidak ada yang dapat menandingi bahagianya selain melewati waktu dengan Kyungsoo. Skuter yang dikendarai olehnya memang terasa kecil, tapi asal itu bersama Kyungsoo. Tidak sia-sia dia yang tidak tergiur berpacaran, sekalipun pernah tinggal di negara cukup bebas.

Jongin tetap berambisi kembali bertemu Kyungsoo, jika wanita itu tidak menginginkannya barulah mencari yang lain. Tapi Kyungsoo mau membuka hatinya, dan dia yakin suatu hari nanti.. ya, suatu hari nanti keduanya bisa mengungkapkan perasaan satu sama lain.

Mereka sempat berputar-putar pusat perbelanjaan Myeongdong sebelum akhirnya berhenti di salah satu toko. Kyungsoo menyusuri sepanjang rak lalu meraih dua gelas mugdengan huruf inisial L dan S. "Ini bagus tidak?"

Tapi Jongin menggeleng memberi pendapat. "Kenapa S? Kau harusnya mengambil yang Y. Bukankah calon suami Luhan namanya—"

"Bilang saja pada mereka stok Y sudah habis. Lagipula yang S lebih pantas dengan L."

Jongin terkekeh, paham maksud S itu siapa. Kyungsoo tampaknya tidak rela karna ia sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun pada Luhan, begitupun sebaliknya meski Luhan memutuskan untuk membahagiakan orang tuanya dengan memilih pria lain.

"Sepertinya perjodohan Luhan tidak sebagus perjodohan kita ya."

"Hm? Kau bilang apa, Jongin?"

"Tidak. Ayo, aku akan membayar itu."

Sepertinya orang yang datang ke toko itu hari ini sedang beruntung. Karna setiap pasangan yang membeli barang apapun mereka akan mendapat hadiah boneka. Rupanya toko ini tengah memperingati hari pernikahan si pemilik.

Kemudian keduanya melanjutkan mengunjungi game center. Jongin tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya bersama Kyungsoo. Ini terasa begitu menyenangkan selama masa hidupnya. Bermain seperti anak-anak remaja, tertawa-tawa dengan wanita itu dan waktu yang berjalan terasa lebih cepat.

Untuk tujuan terakhir sebelum pulang mereka memutuskan pergi ke taman terdekat. Memarkirkan skuter disisi kursi panjang taman itu, keduanya duduk menikmati senja sambil menatap matahari yang nyaris tenggelam terhalang gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

"Kenapa mereka memberiku boneka beruang?" Jongin menatap heran boneka ditangannya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan boneka beruang cokelat yang menggemaskan itu. Tadinya ia menginginkan si kasir toko memberi boneka yang sama seperti Kyungsoo, boneka pinguin versi jantan sementara boneka pinguin ditangan Kyungsoo terdapat pita merah disisi kepalanya.

"Bonekamu lucu 'kok." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sambil memainkan boneka pinguin miliknya. "Beruang cocok buatmu, Jongin."

"Apa jadinya kalau beruang menikah dengan pinguin?"

"Itu aneh." Kyungsoo mengerutkan wajah tapi kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Aneh seperti... kita?" Tanya Jongin, senyumnya menghilang sedikit-sedikit.

Tapi Kyungsoo tergetar untuk meraih satu tangan Jongin hati-hati ke atas pangkuannya, tangan yang telah membawanya bisa ceria seperti dulu. Ibu jarinya sesekali mengusap cincin pernikahan mereka yang melingkar dijemari Jongin.

"Kita tidak seperti itu." Kata Kyungsoo apa adanya, terkekeh dalam hati karna mereka tampak seperti anak remaja yang sedang berpacaran dibanding suami istri. "Tidak ada yang aneh pada pernikahan kita. Hanya saja aku masih perlu waktu untuk lebih dekat denganmu."— _dan membuatmu yakin bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu tanpa syarat, tanpa teringat masa lalu, apalagi melihatmu sebagai pengganti Kai.. tidak._

Mulut Jongin melengkung, tangannya yang digenggam dibuat menautkan jari-jari mereka. Pengakuan Kyungsoo secara langsung yang mau menerimanya pengaruhi Jongin jauh lebih bahagia. Kyungsoo yang mau dekat dengannya itu sangat disyukuri.

Meski Jongin telah lama jatuh cinta padanya. Ya, dia akui ia sudah terpikat pada Kyungsoo sejak lama. Jauh sebelum mereka mengerti bagaimana berkesannya pertemuan sepele sewaktu itu. Jongin memang sengaja menyembunyikan dirinya seolah-olah ia baru mengenal Kyungsoo, padahal dia amat bahagia karna mereka dipertemukan lagi, bahkan menikah.

Hanya saja Jongin penasaran apakah Kyungsoo masih mengingatnya? Mengingat pertemuan di usia delapan tahun itu dan Jongin hanya ingin tahu apakah wanita itu ingat dirinya.

Dia masih dapat menahan diri untuk tidak membahas kenangan masa kecil itu sekarang. Ia jauh lebih peduli agar tidak terkesan mengemis perasaan, atau menjadi pelampiasan selagi Kyungsoo baru saja merelakan kekasihnya di masa lalu. Jongin ingin Kyungsoo _bangkit_ , dan bisa jatuh cinta padanya dari hatinya sendiri.

.

.

Hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan, bulan telah menepi diawal tahun dan Kyungsoo mensyukuri semuanya. Ia telah lulus beberapa minggu yang lalu, melakukan wisuda hari ini begitupun dengan Jongin dan teman-teman.

Kris mengajak Chanyeol, Sehun maupun Jongin untuk mendirikan usaha yang bernaung pada dunia otomotif. Sejak awal masuk kuliah Kris sudah mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya di Seoul sementara Sehun punya usaha sendiri, mereka berdua sudah lihai dalam dunia pekerjaan. Rencana proyek tersebut selain karena kesukaan dan persahabatan, semuanya sepakat sementara Chanyeol dan Jongin sepertinya akan memikul beban lebih berat.

Chanyeol di tunjuk Hansoo untuk memegang usaha periklanan yang telah pria itu bangun dari nol. Lalu Jongin tentu saja akan menjadi penerus Joonmyeon. Perusahaan keluarga Kim yang berjalan pada Arsitek dan Desain Interior yang juga telah membangun tiga cabang kafe milik Minseok.

Chanyeol maupun Jongin belum punya pengalaman dan harus berjuang menjalani amanah dari ayah masing-masing. Tapi mengesampingkan itu rencana proyek otomotif mereka jadi terasa lebih mudah karna lebih dulu menanam modal sambil terjun lapangan. Terlebih bisa di iklankan di perusahaan Hansoo.

Kyungsoo mengenang masa-masa mencari ilmu dengan senyum tipis sambil memandangi wajahnya di cermin wastafel. Waktu semakin larut tapi ia masih betah dikamar mandi sehabis mencuci wajah. Minggu ini tepat bagian mereka tinggal dirumah keluarga Kim sebelum besok terbang ke Cina menghadiri pernikahan Luhan.

Mata Kyungsoo tertuju menatap sepasang sikat gigi yang berdiri tegak di tempatnya disisi wastafel. Sikat gigi itu berwarna biru gelap, sementara yang satu berwarna merah muda. Kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Jongin tidak jauh beda seperti di tempat Kyungsoo. Sepasang alat mandi, handuk, dan kini semuanya terasa berpasang-pasang.

Merenungi bagaimana hidup pernikahannya yang flat, sikat gigi couple itu seakan-akan menertawakan Kyungsoo yang larut melamun, bahkan benda saja terlihat romantis dibanding pemiliknya. Ia sesaat menghela napas ketika dengar suara petir-petir di langit. Sejak sore saat pulang dari acara wisuda sepertinya malam ini akan ada badai.

Selain gelap Kyungsoo tidak suka badai, atau suara keras petir dan guntur yang bersahutan selalu membuatnya lari ke kamar Minseok minta di temani, meski beranjak dewasa tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur kalau sedang hujan hebat begitu.

Ia keluar dari sana, mendapati Jongin tengah menutup tirai jendela. Pria itu melepas kaus dan tubuhnya yang tampak letih merebah ke ranjang. Kyungsoo menurut ketika membaca isyarat Jongin untuk tidur. Tapi ia tidak bisa tidur.

Selain karna hujan yang menerpa daratan, Jongin yang kini sudah memperlihatkan sisi sebenarnya bagaimana pria itu juga membuat Kyungsoo gugup tiap kali ingin terlelap. Awal pernikahan dia masih menggunakan piyama, tapi tenyata Jongin adalah tipe pria yang melepas pakaian atas ketika tidur. Hari demi hari pria itu mulai kembali melakukan kebiasaannya.

Jongin menyadari kegelisahan Kyungsoo ketika menyelubungi wajah dengan selimut dan ketakutan tiap suara petir menggelegar. Kyungsoo menyesal karna tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi sikapnya yang ini, tapi suara Jongin yang menanyakan keadaannya membuat ia menurunkan selimut sampai dagu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau hujan di malam hari." Kyungsoo cemberut ketika Jongin malah tergelak, mengejeknya seperti anak kecil yang takut gelap dan lain-lain hingga dia berpikir mana mungkin pergi pulang hanya untuk minta ditemani Minseok, sekarang ia telah menikah.

"Kemarilah."

Kyungsoo tidak paham mengapa Jongin merentangkan tangan, pria itu berposisi menghadap padanya masih dengan terkekeh geli. Melihat tubuh bugar Jongin yang seperti itu tidak bisa membuat wajah Kyungsoo tidak memerah. Bagaimana tubuhnya yang terlihat sehat serta lengan dan perut yang terbentuk otot ditempat yang tepat.

Tanpa ragu Jongin meraih pinggang Kyungsoo mendekat, membantu kepalanya bersandar diantara lengan dan dadanya. Kyungsoo berusaha bernapas dengan baik, keharuman maskulin Jongin menggelitiki hidungnya lekas-lekas membuatnya lebih tenang.

Suara detak jantung Jongin mengalahkan suara petir diluar, ia suka mendengar debar detak itu sama seperti detak jantungnya. Tangannya yang satu menyentuh kulit dada Jongin dan Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak membelai kulit keras yang halus itu jadi jemarinya hanya terkepal kikuk.

Sewaktu ia mendongak untuk menatap Jongin, mata pria itu begitu hangat hingga Kyungsoo ingin berlama-lama menatap matanya yang kelam. "Bisa kau peluk aku sampai hujan reda?"

"Aku akan memelukmu selama itu yang kau mau." Tak bisa menahan lagi kepala Jongin merendah sedikit untuk mencium bibir Kyungsoo, menyesapnya sebentar sebelum kembali menjauh. "Sekarang sedang musim hujan, mungkin kau akan terus bergelung dipelukanku kalau tidur."

Wajah Kyungsoo menghangat ketika merasa tangan Jongin meraba sekitar pahanya, meraih kaki ramping itu untuk memeluk satu kaki Jongin seperti guling, begitupun kakinya yang lain mendekap diatas kaki Kyungsoo. Kali ini mereka tampak lebih intim. Oh, apakah harus berterima kasih kepada badai?

Kyungsoo berpikir selama ini keduanya belum melakukan apapun, sepertinya Jongin mengingat pengajuan Kyungsoo yang tidak mau _melakukannya_ sebelum lulus, tapi sekarang mereka bahkan sudah wisuda. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Jongin akan merasa bosan karna belum melakukan itu. Kyungsoo pernah sekali memberi _sinyal_ tapi Jongin tidak memahaminya.

Mungkin suatu hari.. atau nanti ketika mereka berada di Amerika setelah menghadiri pernikahan Luhan. Memikirkan ini pengaruhi wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Jika mereka melakukannya sekarang situasi tampaknya tidak mendukung, karena Kyungsoo punya rencana besok pagi. Ia harus menyimpan stamina mengingat hal ini akan beresiko.

Kyungsoo semakin menyusupkan diri masuk kepelukan Jongin, pipi dan sudut bibirnya menempel pada kulit dada pria itu. Hal ini membuatnya jadi menyukai hujan, justru karna hujan yang mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin. Meski badai belum berhenti, bila dipeluk seseorang seperti ini dapat membuatnya terserang kantuk yang nyaman.

Ia mulai menguap kecil, tapi samar-samar sebelum matanya tertutup Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Jongin menunduk untuk mengecup kepalanya dan bergumam, _"Selamat tidur, sayang."_

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah dia salah dengar, tapi sudut bibirnya melengkung pada cara Jongin memperlakukannya. Ia baru menyadari betapa menyenangkannya tidur bersama pria. Meski belum tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongin tapi ia paham sepertinya pria itu menyukainya. Kyungsoo merasa akan terus tersenyum kecil seperti itu sepanjang tidur hingga esok hari.

.

.

" _Darl,_ kau tahu dimana aku menyimpan kunci?"

"A-aku tidak tahu." Zitao tergagap ketika menjawab, bibir kucingnya tersenyum kikuk pengaruhi Kris mengerutkan dahi karna curiga. " _Gege,_ nanti kita cari ya. Pernikahan sebentar lagi mulai."

"Ah ya, baiklah."

Zitao menggigit bibir, tampak Chanyeol dan Jongin yang duduk sejajar disisi Kris terlihat agak gelisah, menanti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung muncul dari sebelumnya mereka beralasan pergi ke toilet. Padahal dua wanita muda itu sedang menyeret Luhan melewati halaman belakang.

"Kita mau kemana?" Luhan susah payah bicara sementara kedua tangannya mengangkat gaun yang menjutai sambil ditarik paksa. "Yak! Kalian dengar tidak? Ibuku pasti mencariku. Aku harus kembali!"

"Masuk, Luhan!"

Luhan kaget mendengar Baekhyun membentak. Dia di dorong masuk mobil Jeep hijau _army_ itu sementara Kyungsoo berjalan memutar duduk di bagian kemudi. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lebih mirip penculik ketibang sahabat.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Diam!" Baekhyun membentak lagi, menyerahkan kunci mobil kepada Kyungsoo. "Ayo jalan, Kyung."

"Tunggu. Kyung, kau bisa menyetir?"

"Jangan meragukanku, Lu."

Luhan bahkan ngeri melihat Kyungsoo yang menyeringai ketika melirik spion tengah. Ia cemas sewaktu mobil telah melaju dan bergabung di jalan raya. "Berhenti! Bukankah ini punya Kris?"

"Zitao diam-diam memberi kuncinya padaku. Tadinya dia mau ikut, tapi kehamilan membuatnya mudah letih." Jawab Baekhyun cepat-cepat, ia tidak melonggarkan sedikitpun genggaman tangannya pada tangan Luhan. "Dan aku juga mendapat tiket penerbangan pagi Beijing-Seoul dengan susah payah."

"Kau mau membawaku ke Seoul?" Luhan melotot tak percaya, berusaha melepas tangannya. "Kau gila, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ya, aku memang gila!" Teriak Baekhyun marah. "Diamlah atau aku akan tambah gila dan kembali kesana untuk membakar acara pernikahanmu!"

Luhan mengatup mulut rapat-rapat begitupun Kyungsoo. Ia baru pertama kali melihat amarah besar dari wanita Byun itu. Pikirannya terpusat pada pernikahan yang kacau karna mempelai wanitanya hilang. Luhan bahkan tak bisa membayangi bagaimana keluarganya malu dan kecewa, bagaimana kesalnya pihak mempelai pria, bagaimana dengan Yan An. Ia mulai terisak memikirkan itu.

"Jangan menangis. Harusnya kau bahagia."

Luhan beralih menatap Baekhyun seolah-olah temannya itu tidak waras. "Bahagia? Bahagia bagaimana kalau keluargaku kecewa aku dibawa kabur seperti ini!"

Kyungsoo tampak tenang meski ia mengemudi Jeep itu dengan kecepatan agak tinggi. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa keluar dari zona amannya yang tak suka melakukan hal aneh-aneh dan membahayakan. Tapi Luhan yang akan menikah dengan pria selain Sehun membuatnya nekat.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum miring hingga Luhan menganggapnya benar-benar gila. "Kau mencintai Sehun. Bukan pria itu." Katanya, suaranya kecil. Sebenarnya ia sempat melihat Luhan mencium Sehun ditengah hujan saat itu. "Harusnya kau bahagia karna tidak jadi menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau inginkan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Senyuman Baekhyun hilang dan matanya tertumbuk menatap wajah Luhan yang sembab. "Aku akan mengenyahkan siapapun yang menghalangi kebahagiaan adikku." Air mata telah meluncur bergantian sampai-sampai eyelinernya sedikit meleleh. "Aku akan melakukan apapun demi Sehun."

Hati Luhan tiba-tiba menghangat, terpana pada pengorbanan Baekhyun tapi dilain sisi ia masih mengkhawatirkan keluarganya. Luhan memang mencintai Sehun, ia memang menyayangi pria itu tapi ayah dan ibunya yang menginginkan ia bersama Yan An membuat Luhan tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Kau.." Kata Baekhyun lagi, kali ini tangisnya disertai isak kecil. "..adalah kebahagiaan Sehun. Aku tidak rela melihatmu menikah dengan orang lain selain Sehun."

"Baek.." Luhan tergetar, tidak kuasa melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti itu. Tiba-tiba hatinya terbuka, mengakui apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. "Maaf.. maaf aku sempat marah padamu tadi. Dan.. Kyung, bisa tambah kecepatannya?"

Kyungsoo spontan tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah." Ia mengusap sudut matanya yang berair lalu semakin melaju mobil lebih cepat. Baekhyun telah menangis penuh kelegaan dan sepertinya rencana yang dia, Kyungsoo, dan Zitao buat dari jauh-jauh hari berhasil. Ketika mereka sampai bandara, orang suruhan Zitao telah menunggu dengan patuh untuk mengembalikan Jeep itu kepada Kris.

Sepanjang mereka menyusuri bandara, melakukan _check-in,_ dan orang-orang memerhatikan si mempelai wanita yang memang terlihat sedang melarikan diri. Ketiga sahabat itu memasuki _last gate_ lalu duduk dikursi pesawat dengan perasaan berdebar.

Luhan tidak lagi memikirkan pernikahan itu. Ia memang merasa egois tidak menuruti kemauan orang tuanya, tapi menikah dengan pria yang tak pernah ia cintai juga tidak adil. Luhan butuh kebahagiaan dan itu ada pada Sehun.

Ia berharap perjalanan dari Beijing-Seoul yang menempuh kurang lebih dua jam bisa cepat. Tapi nyatanya setelah melewati dua jam yang mirip seabad dan menyiksa itu adalah permasalahan yang pertama, ketiganya harus kecewa karna begitu sampai taksi yang membawa mereka tak bisa berjalan lancar karena macet.

Baekhyun menggila didalam taksi, berteriak menyumpah serapahi jalanan macet Seoul dan padatnya kendaraan disana sini. Tapi bukannya meredakan emosi justru Luhan menekan si supir untuk mencari celah apapun yang dapat membawa mobil melaju. Kyungsoo mendengus, diantara mereka dialah yang paling waras, dan membentak Baekhyun serta Luhan adalah cara paling ampuh agar mereka sabar sedikit.

Berkat ceramah singkat Kyungsoo mereka akhirnya diam dan bisa sampai. Tepat si supir memberhentikan mereka didepan bengkel Sehun yang buka, Luhanlah yang lebih dulu keluar. Disana Sehun tampak terperangah melihatnya, tapi dia tak peduli.

Luhan mengangkat sedikit gaun pengantinnya agar mudah melangkah, lalu berjinjit meraih leher Sehun yang mematung. Baekhyun yang selesai membayar argo keluar bersama Kyungsoo. Air matanya menetes dan dapat kita lihat wajah senang dan kaget Sehun selagi Luhan memeluk pria itu erat.

"Lu..Luhan? Kenapa kesini? Kau.." Sehun bicara bagai orang sedang mimpi, tangannya yang kokoh sedikit-sedikit membalas pelukan Luhan. Orang-orang dibengkelnya memandang mereka dengan senyum menggoda, tapi Sehun jauh lebih peduli pada seseorang yang mengenakan gaun pengantin putih itu. "Bukankah.. bukankah ini hari pernikahanmu?"

"Ya, ini memang hari pernikahanku." Jawab Luhan. Satu dua tetes air matanya jatuh ke bahu Sehun. "Tapi aku hanya ingin menikah dengan Oh Sehun." Bisa ia rasakan tangan Sehun semakin mendekap tubuhnya lebih erat, pria itu teramat lega hingga memejamkan mata dan tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

"Sehun, aku bohong padamu. Aku juga menyukaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." Sehun membalas ucapannya dengan pernyataan cinta yang tulus, ia bisa merasakan wanita itu kemudian terisak sedikit dibahunya.

"Ya, aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu." Rasanya lega bisa berkata jujur, ini yang Luhan rasakan selagi Sehun terus memeluknya.

Ketika tengah menatap dua anak muda itu Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo kompak mendapati ponsel mereka berbunyi. Kyungsoo tampak cemas menatap layar ponselnya, mendapati panggilan via sambungan internasional disana sementara Baekhyun menggigit bibir karena takut, takut karena telah membuat seseorang yang masih di Beijing sana akan marah sebab mereka melarikan diri.

"Sial. Chanyeol menelepon."

"Jongin juga."

 **TBC**

Kaisoo pacaran mele ya.. ada yang nunggu mereka ehm ehm(?) mungkin sechapther lagi maybe XD  
Kalian yang review kemarin makasih sangaaaat. Review yang ini juga juseyo~ Meski aku gapernah sempet bales tapi aku baca kok dan aku sukaaa /peluk/ la~ la~ la~ aku thayang thekali sama kalian~ /eheheh/

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

wey~


	9. Chapter 9

Jongdae turun dari mobil dengan perasaan berdebar. Ini perdana dia menginjak pekarangan rumah Minseok. Lain kali akan datang lagi bersama putranya kalau sudah waktunya bebas. Harap-harap Minseok dan anak-anaknya bisa menerima bocah bandel itu apa adanya. Tapi Jongdae yakin keluarga Minseok adalah orang-orang baik.

Ini akhir pekan, rencananya Jongdae ingin mengajak Minseok makan tapi wanita itu justru memintanya berkunjung ke rumah. Tentu sesuatu yang Jongdae nanti bahkan ia datang sepuluh menit lebih awal dari waktu yang disepakati.

Minseok telah siap dari beberapa menit yang lalu, mengajak Jongdae masuk kemudian pergi ke belakang membuat minum. Mata Jongdae berpendar ke ruang tamu luas itu, dari apa yang dilihat Minseok memang wanita sukses. Padahal dia berjuang sendiri tanpa suami tapi justru wanita itu tampak berjaya, hidupnya senang bersama anak-anaknya.

Mata Jongdae memicing ketika atensi teralih pada sekolompok figura-figura yang menggantung. Gambar yang paling besar disana terdapat Minseok berada ditengah, disisi kiri ada gadis yang sepertinya tak asing, sementara disisi lain ada pemuda yang juga sering ia lihat.

"Kyungsoo? Chanyeol?" Jongdae bergumam menatap foto itu sampai lupa berkedip. Tanpa sadar Minseok telah datang sambil terkekeh, ia meletakkan gelas kopi di meja dan menilai ekspresi Jongdae saat ini begitu lucu.

"Bagaimana mereka kalau di kelas?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang?" Jongdae tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Selama ini tidak menyadari posisinya sangat dekat dengan anak-anak Minseok jika bekerja.

"Aku punya alasan untuk itu."

"Apa?" Jongdae menatap Minseok, senang karna sudah mengenal Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, kesal karna baru tahu keduanya adalah anak-anak wanita itu.

"Aku tidak mau sikapmu berbeda karena mereka anakku."

"Ya Tuhan Minseok, mereka tetap siswaku. Bahkan kau tidak mengundangku ke acara pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Aku tahu dia sudah menikah 'kan?" Jongdae membuang napas, "Tapi.. kalau saja aku tahu sejak lama aku akan lebih memperhatikan mereka."

"Itu yang tidak kuinginkan. Aku ingin mereka belajar dengan bebas."

Meski agak kecewa tapi Jongdae terkekeh. Sambil menyesap kopinya ia mendengar baik-baik Minseok yang menceritakan soal anak-anaknya. Tentang Chanyeol yang bukan anak biologisnya, atau Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah menikah.

Ia jadi semakin mengenal anak-anak Minseok. Wanita itu bilang Kyungsoo sangat penurut sementara Jongdae nyaris mengatakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo di klub. Ia akhirnya memutuskan bungkam dan menganggap itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Pria itu meraih satu tangan Minseok dari pangkuan ke genggamannya. "Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku ingin bersamamu, bersama anak-anakmu. Aku ingin melihat mereka bersama-sama denganmu."

Minseok tahu Jongdae sudah beberapa kali mengatakan itu sejak hubungan mereka terhitung satu tahun. Jongdae adalah pria yang lebih muda dari usianya. Ia pikir pria itu main-main, tapi Jongdae begitu tulus. Kekayaan berlimpah yang pria itu punya terasa membosankan, kepintaran otaknya yang membawa pria itu menjadi seorang prof tidak memuaskan, putra satu-satunyapun selalu membuatnya terpuruk.

Minseok tahu apa yang Jongdae butuhkan hanya terletak pada dirinya. Sebenarnya ia juga tak bisa menahannya lagi, ia ingin bersama Jongdae. Teramat lama ia menutup diri dari seorang pria dan Jongdae mampu membuatnya bangkit dari dunia yang membosankan, dunia sibuknya dalam kesendirian.

Kyungsoo telah bahagia bersama Jongin, Chanyeol tinggal mengatakan kapan ingin menikahi Baekhyun. Sekarang biarlah Minseok keluar dari apa yang menekannya, biarlah ia meraih kebahagiaannya, meraih Jongdaenya.

Wanita itu mengangguk mantap, lalu tersenyum ketika Jongdae bergerak maju mengecup dahinya. "Ya, aku juga ingin bersamamu."

Kebetulan Kyungsoo sudah pergi ke Amerika pagi ini. Jongdae tahu calon putrinya itu akan terkejut bila nanti dia melamar ibunya.

* * *

 **Lifeline**

 **another fanfic story by winwey**

 **Jongin x Kyungsoo**

 **slight of Chanbaek Hunhan Chenmin**

 **Drama, GS for uke's, Typo's, OOC, Rated T-M**

* * *

Sejak kejadian Luhan melarikan diri Sehun langsung terbang ke Beijing hari itu juga membawa mereka untuk menikah disana. Sebenarnya melelahkan bagi Luhan kembali ke rumah, tapi bagaimanapun juga Sehun harus bicara pada orang tuanya.

Kalau tahu begini.. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Zitao berpikir harusnya mereka membawa Sehun saja saat Luhan akan menikah tapi semua tahu pria itu mana mau datang. Ah, tak apa. Mereka harus bersyukur karena ayah dan ibu Luhan mengerti perasaan putri mereka dan akhirnya mengadakan pernikahan sederhana mengingat Luhan tak mau lagi ada acara tertentu.

Meski begitu Kyungsoo yang heran dari masih di Seoul sampai berpijak di tanah yang terletak di pesisir barat Amerika ini, Jongin hanya seperlunya bicara dan banyak terdiam. Kyungsoo tahu ia membuat pria itu kalut karena membawa Luhan kabur, Jongin bahkan mendiamkannya selama berjam-jam.

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuh ke kasur, mereka baru saja membenahi keperluan dirumah mendiang sang halmeoni yang pernah Jongin tinggali sewaktu kecil. Ini akan menjadi bulan madu yang membosankan, Kyungsoo pikir. Atau ini bukan bulan madu, ia hanya akan menjadi orang asing disini selama satu minggu.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo memanggilnya ketika pria itu bergabung di kasur. Ia beringsut mendekat dan melihat wajah Jongin yang letih. "Kau marah padaku?"

"Amat marah." Jongin spontan berposisi menghadap Kyungsoo, tatapannya membuat wanita itu menunduk sesaat. "Aku sudah tiga kali membahayakanmu. Tapi kau malah membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku hanya ingin Luhan menikah dengan Sehun."

"Dengan cara yang gila?"

"Bukankah kau juga pernah melalukan hal gila?"

"Kyungsoo," Jongin tiba-tiba menarik Kyungsoo merapat ke dadanya. Teringat saat nyaris menyerempetnya di kampus, ingat saat Kyungsoo yang nekat menghentikannya ikut balap, dan kepingan-kepingan ingatan penculikan muncul, membuatnya jera. "Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Tidak lagi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum diam-diam, Jongin yang mulai posesif seperti ini menggerakan tangannya melingkari tubuh pria itu. Memang seharusnya Jongin khawatir dan Kyungsoo bisa memakluminya. "Aku janji tak akan begitu lagi."

"Bagus. Sekarang ayo pergi."

Kyungsoo menggeliat ketika Jongin menarik tangannya. "Aku masih capek." Tentu saja, selama berjam-jam menempuh perjalanan sebenarnya ia ingin langsung tidur.

"Kau juga perlu makan. Aku tak mau kau lemas, tidak asik diajak bermain nanti."

Ada yang mengganggu pikiran Kyungsoo ketika Jongin mengatakan 'bermain', berasumsi pada maksud ambigu itu membuatnya sadar bahwa mereka hanya berdua. Sesaat ia merona menyimpulkan bermain yang dimaksud Jongin adalah bermain... well, Kyungsoo berdebar membayangkannya.

Pria itu tampak puas ketika menyeret pelan Kyungsoo sampai halaman depan. Ada mobil putih yang atapnya dibiarkan terbuka kiriman dari cabang kantor Joonmyeon di pusat kota Los Angeles. Alih-alih naik mobil Jongin terus berjalan menggenggam tangannya menjauhi rumah.

Kyungsoo tentu menolak keputusan Jongin menyadari dirinya begitu letih, tapi pria itu tetap memaksa. Ia mengeluh sepanjang jalan, mengerucutkan bibir, hingga tak sadar telah sampai di dermaga Santa Monica dalam beberapa menit.

Jongin tertawa saat Kyungsoo sekarang bersemangat dari sebelumnya menyumpah serapahinya. Dia melarang untuk mendekati toko souvenir, membawa mereka berjalan ke arah bangunan seberang toko tadi. "Kita makan dulu."

"Tapi aku mau beli itu!"

"Nanti saja."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Jongin harus kembali diamuki Kyungsoo sepanjang mendekati salah satu meja di restauran. Meski demikian ia senang bisa banyak melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo, tampak menggemaskan, tahu apa saja kesukaannya dan makanan-makanan eropa favoritnya.

Selama mereka menyantap makan siang yang sebenarnya ini sudah sore, Kyungsoo terus mengoceh ingin membeli beberapa barang untuk teman-temannya. Tapi Jongin tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Hari ini mereka harus istirahat lebih dulu.

"Jongin, aku mau beli—"

"Besok. Janji."

"Yak! Tidak adil." Kyungsoo tak bisa berbuat apapun ketika selesai Jongin kembali menyeretnya. Tapi sesaat melewati pusat keramaian matanya berbinar melihat berbagai aksi sulap jalanan, toko pernak-pernik dan dari kejauhan taman bermain Santa Monica Pier tampak indah di sebelah barat.

Yang lebih memesona adalah _sunset_ di tengah pantai. Ini menjadi matahari tenggelam pertama yang Kyungsoo lihat di langit Amerika. Jongin yang menyadari binar kekaguman di mata Kyungsoo menautkan jemari mereka menyusuri tepian pantai, ia suka menggenggam tangan kecil itu... tangan kecil yang telah membuatnya kuat ketika menetap disini dulu.

Jongin tampaknya belum mau berhenti membuat Kyungsoo mengeluh mengingat mereka telah jauh berjalan tadi. Pria itu terkekeh kemudian berbalik membelakangi setengah membungkuk, mengisyaratkan untuk menggendong di punggungnya dan Kyungsoo tak segan melakukan itu, ia benar-benar tak kuat lagi berjalan kaki.

"Jongin, ceritakan sewaktu kau tinggal disini." Katanya, sambil mengeratkan pegangan di leher pria itu.

"Kau yakin? Aku jamin kau akan terkejut."

"Memang apa yang mengejutkanku?"

"Tentu saja dirimu sendiri." Jongin tertawa kecil merasakan Kyungsoo terdiam, rupanya sedang berpikir keras.

Kyungsoo merasa mendapat jalan buntu kalau bicara dengan Jongin, kadang pria itu menjebak dengan kata-katanya, penuh teka teki, dan berakhir dia yang bungkam. Itu membuat Kyungsoo frustasi, Jongin seolah-olah punya rahasia besar yang ragu untuk di ketahui, tapi Kyungsoo takut untuk mengetahuinya, takut rahasia itu ada kaitannya dengan hal buruk.

"Kau juga pernah merasakannya. Tinggal di negara orang itu tidak mudah 'kan? Kau tahu siapa yang membuatku bertahan tinggal disini?" Kata Jongin sambil lalu, ia melirik ke sisi kanan dan mendapati matahari setengah tenggelam diujung sana.

"Siapa?"

"Kau." Mulut Jongin melengkung mengingat kenangan masa kecil itu, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo seperti memori permanen. "Kau orangnya."

"Oh, baguslah. Aku terkejut." Jemari Kyungsoo setengah mengepal, ia meletakkan kepala di lengan untuk melihat sisi wajah Jongin. Garis rahangnya tampak kuat, rambutnya jatuh di dahi, sudut mulutnya tersenyum tipis pengaruhi mulut Kyungsoo melengkung. Ia suka melihat wajah Jongin sedekat itu, wajahnya tampak tampan dan menarik dilihat dari sisi manapun. "Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Sudah sangat lama, lama sekali. Saat itu usia kita delapan tahun."

Terkesima, sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut, tak pernah menduga soal ini. Benar, masa lalu itu pasti ada kaitannya dengan hal buruk. Buruk seperti.. Kyungsoo yang melupakan bagaimana ia bertemu Jongin, apa yang ia lakukan pada pria itu dimasa kecil, kata-kata apa yang ia ucapkan dulu.

"Kau..." Ujar Jongin, kata-katanya jelas berpadu suara ombak yang lembut. "Sikap ceriamu.. dan uluran tanganmu. Kau gadis kecil yang datang ke rumahku sebelum pergi ke Tokyo, memberiku kata semangat. Kau datang ketika sebentar lagi aku akan tinggal di Amerika. Aku langsung menyukaimu saat itu, kau berbeda. Sebelumnya aku tidak suka bermain dengan perempuan karna mereka terlalu cerewet. Itulah mengapa aku tidak punya teman perempuan."

Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya lagi, merasakan pegangan Kyungsoo semakin erat seolah tak tahan mendengar cerita selanjutnya. Tak tahan karna hanya Jongin yang masih mengingat masa kecil yang terlupakan itu. Masa kecil yang sangat berarti untuk Jongin tapi hanya sebatas pertemuan lalu bagi Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya bertemu denganmu beberapa menit, tapi bagiku seperti satu detik. Kau pergi dengan eommonim setelah kita main bersama. Aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa... aku akan mencarimu."

Kyungsoo merasakan hatinya terluka karena menyesal dan haru, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Gadis kecil itu terus melekat di ingatanku bahkan sampai melewati masa pertumbuhanku. Aku tetap tak bisa jatuh cinta sebelum bertemu lagi, aku tetap tidak tergiur berpacaran karena hanya gadis itu yang kupikirkan."

Jongin merasa tengkuknya sedikit basah, berpikir itu tetesan keringat Kyungsoo tanpa tahu sebenarnya adalah air mata. "Setelah kembali ke Seoul aku berteman dengan Chanyeol. Aku senang meski dia remaja yang konyol dan bandel, walaupun aku sama-sama bandel, tapi dia adalah kakak gadis itu." Ingatan tentang masa SMAnya berputar, Chanyeol tampak antusias jika mendapat balasan _chat_ dari adiknya.

 _Teman-teman lihat! Dia adikku. Cantik 'kan?_

 _Mana mungkin dia adikmu. Wajahnya terlalu baik untuk menjadi adikmu._

"Aku tahu Chanyeol bukan kakak yang terlahir dari ibu yang sama. Tapi rasa sayangnya melebihi perasaan seorang kakak. Dia bahkan lebih sering _chatting_ dengan adiknya ketibang Baekhyun, asal kau tahu sebenarnya Chanyeol juga telah menyukai Baekhyun sejak lama."

 _Chanyeol, kau tidak cerita soal adikmu._

 _Wah.. wah.. Kim Jongin si bandel ini.. kau menyukainya ya? Haha.. sayang sekali bro, dia sudah punya pacar._

"Di Tokyo gadis itu ternyata punya kekasih. Aku... benar-benar patah hati. Aku jauh dengannya terlebih dia milik pria lain. Aku tidak menyangka hal itu membuatku mengalami _demons_ berkepanjangan. Aku seperti orang bodoh."

 _Adikku akan pindah ke kampus ini. Ah, aku bakal semakin dekat dengannya._

 _Bagaimana dengan pacarnya?_

 _Soal itu aku belum tahu. Ngomong-ngomong kau selalu mendengar baik-baik kalau aku bercerita. Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?_

"Kalian masih saling _chatting_ dan mengirim foto satu sama lain. Ketika Chanyeol menunjukannya padaku sebelum kau datang, disitulah aku sadar bahwa gadis kecil yang kucari telah tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik.. gadis yang berubah jutek dan apatis, gadis penurut pada ibunya bahkan mau menerima pria begajulan seperti aku."

"Jongin, aku mau turun." Kyungsoo tahu begitu mereka berdiri berhadapan Jongin agak panik melihat wajahnya penuh air mata. "Jangan mengatakannya lagi. Kau membuatku semakin yakin kalau aku..." Ia berhenti untuk menarik napas. "..benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Kehangatakan menghantam Jongin seketika, mata pria itu terpejam merasakannya. Pengakuan Kyungsoo bahkan membuat air mata bergumul di pelupuknya, dan ia terserang perasaan senang yang amat dalam. Kehangatan itu bertambah ketika Kyungsoo melingkari lengannya yang ramping disekitar tubuh Jongin. Menyadari bahwa tahu Kyungsoo bisa mencintainya, bisa membalas perasaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin." Kyungsoo berbisik. Ya Tuhan, betapa melegakannya bisa mengatakan itu pada Jongin. "Sejak bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kali, atau itu yang kedua kali. Aku tak pernah mengira kau begitu mirip orang dimasa lalu. Tapi demi Tuhan, aku mencintaimu bukan karna demikian. Aku mencintaimu karena kau Kim Jongin. Pria yang hampir menabrakku, yang bicara tak sopan padaku, suka balapan liar, yang dulu seperti preman dan perokok, pria yang sama sekali bukan tipeku tapi aku berhasil menyukainya."

Jongin tiba-tiba tergelak, sampai tak sadar tangannya hanya diam saja saking bahagianya, tapi segera mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian. "Sebenarnya aku bukan perokok."

"Benarkah? Lalu waktu itu—"

"Aku hanya ingin menarik perhatianmu."

"Ya ya kau selalu punya cara sendiri untuk melakukan itu, tapi ini sama sekali tidak romantis. Apa hobi balap liar juga upaya untuk menarik perhatian?"

"Tidak." Jongin terkekeh lagi. "Itu sungguhan. Aku selalu di sebut bandel karna yang satu itu."

Kyungsoo tak pernah membayangkan ternyata Jongin adalah pria semenarik ini, tipe pria yang meskipun bandel tapi hanya terpaku pada satu wanita. "Tapi kenapa selama ini kau seolah baru mengenalku?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," Jongin berhenti untuk mengecupi rambut Kyungsoo, "..apakah kau masih ingat aku atau tidak. Yah.. seperti yang kuduga, kau sama sekali tidak ingat."

"Maaf," Gumamnya sesal sambil tersenyum. "Kau pasti senang sekali kita dijodohkan 'kan?" Tawa kecil mengiringi kata terakhir.

"Benar. Bahkan nyaris minta Chanyeol membunuhku saking tidak percayanya." Jongin ikut tertawa ketika Kyungsoo tergelak geli. Sebenarnya masih ingin bernapas dengan keharuman rambut wanita itu di indera penciumannya, tapi ia tahu perasaan yang terakumulasi lama di dadanya juga harus dikatakan. "Kyungsoo, aku cinta padamu."

"Kau sudah membawa cinta itu selama bertahun-tahun?" Kyungsoo tertawa sambil menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Kau benar-benar gila."

"Kau yang membuatku gila." Mereka tergelak lagi. Matahari yang terbenam seakan membawa dinding keraguan ikut tenggelam. Sekarang tak ada lagi yang dapat menghalangi, tak ada lagi batas diantara keduanya. Kyungsoo benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jongin dan pria itu telah berhasil menemukan gadis kecilnya.

Membiarkan bahasa tubuh berbicara, Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali menggumam. "Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Plester dihalaman belakang buku ekonomimu—"

"Kau melihatnya?"

Merasakan tubuh Jongin yang menegang panik Kyungsoo melepas rengkuhan untuk menatap pria itu. Menahan tawa, mengakui Kim Jongin lebih mirip remaja lima belas tahun yang ketahuan menyukai seorang gadis. "Apakah itu plester—"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Mengaku saja!"

"Hanya iseng."

"Mengaku saja!"

"Itu—"

"Mengaku saja!"

"Baiklah!" Jongin terkesiap menyadari dirinya merasa malu bersikap konyol seperti ini. "Itu plester yang kau berikan saat kau melukaiku dengan pintu loker. Puas?"

Dan Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum karena menang, melangkah mendekati pantai menyentuh air laut, mencipratkan itu ke tubuh Jongin. "Dasar pecundang, kenapa tidak jujur saja dari dulu 'sih?"

"Hei, siapa yang pecundang disini, huh? Siapa yang kemarin baru membakar foto? Awas kau Kim Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tertawa sambil berlari menghindari Jongin. "Tangkap saja aku!" Tapi dia berhasil tertangkap, jatuh ke pasir pantai dalam pelukan Jongin yang menghujaminya dengan _hukuman,_ pria itu menghukum mulutnya dengan mulut.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin berenang di kolam renang halaman belakang rumah sore itu. Dia tampak asik sementara Jongin lebih memilih duduk dikursi tepi memerhatikannya. Sudah beberapa menit berendam dan meluncur ke air tapi pria itu belum mau bergabung dan sesekali hanya meminum cappucino di atas meja.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kolam, air menetes-netes dari tubuhnya membuat kulitnya tampak bercahaya. "Ayo berenang." Ia menarik tangan Jongin mengajak ke kolam. Pria itu sudah mengenakan celana jersey dan tubuh atasnya telah telanjang, sayang sekali kalau hanya duduk-duduk saja.

Pakaian renang hitam Kyungsoo tampak kontras menempel di kulitnya yang putih, memperlihatkan lekuknya yang memesona dan nyaris seluruh pahanya. Tinggi Kyungsoo yang hanya sedagu Jongin membuat belah payudara itu jelas terlihat ketika matanya tak sengaja melirik ke bawah.

Mereka melompat bersama ke dalam air, disitu Kyungsoo baru menyadari sepertinya Jongin belum siap diajak melompat. Pria itu terbatuk-batuk karna mulut dan hidungnya kemasukan air. Kyungsoo yang panik berusaha menuntun lengan Jongin naik ke tepi untuk membaringkannya disana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pria itu terbatuk lagi dan seperti kehilangan napas. "Akh.. aku terlalu banyak menelan air.."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar mendapati Jongin pingsan, lantas cepat menekan telapak tanganya ke tengah tulang dada Jongin keras-keras. Selagi tanpa henti memberi pijatan jantung, Kyungsoo bergumam panik dan terus mengatakan agar pria itu sadar.

"Jongin!"

Kyungsoo tahu benar pasti Jongin pandai berenang, nyaris tak dapat dipercaya pria itu mati hanya karena ini. Situasi membuat takut menyerang psikisnya. Kyungsoo kembali merasa trauma besar menyeret benaknya untuk teringat memori lama.

"Yak! Kim Jongin, bangun!"

Matanya melebar setelah mengatakan itu. _Bangun..._ kata ini sangat mengerikan ketika meminta seseorang untuk bangun tapi tidak kunjung bangun. Sedetik dua detik Kyungsoo terdiam. Tapi kesadaran kembali mengambil alih dirinya hingga semangatnya mulai bangkit. Kalau Jongin belum sadar selama dua menit terakhir dia harus menelepon pusat ambulan.

"Jongin!" Teriaknya selagi tanpa henti memberi pijatan jantung diatas dada pria itu. "Buka matamu! Ayo sayang! Suamiku please... sadarlah!"

Kyungsoo berteriak putus asa dan terus meracau apapun dengan kata-kata yang tak pernah ia duga. Dengan perasaan kacau ia kemudian memegangi rahang Jongin dan menempelkan bibir terbuka mereka untuk memberi napas dari mulut ke mulut.

"Kim Jongin!" Ia berteriak lagi. "Aku benar-benar ingin mati kalau kau mati!"

Tapi mata pria itu masih terpejam. Kyungsoo kembali manangkup wajah Jongin, terus memberi napas sesekali menekan lagi dadanya dan tengah-tengah perutnya agar air kolam itu keluar. Ketika pikirannya terpusat untuk membuat Jongin bernapas, Kyungsoo merasakan bibir pria itu terkikik di atas bibirnya. Dia menjauhkan diri dan mendapati Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sial. Kau mengerjaiku!" Kyungsoo berteriak jengkel sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Akting pria ini patut mendapat penghargaan karna demi Tuhan dia dibuat kalang kabut tadi. Tapi kemudian Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk kembali setengah menindih tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya kawatir padaku?" Tanya Jongin, sesekali masih tertawa. "Ayo sayang! Suamiku sadarlah!" Suaranya mengikuti teriakan Kyungsoo. "Dan apa tadi.. kau mau mati kalau aku mati? Wow.. kau benar-benar seksi saat mengatakan semua itu."

"Berhenti mengolok-olokku! Kau menyebalkan!" Melihat Kyungsoo yang cemberut dalam jarak dekat seperti itu membuat wajahnya tampak menggemaskan. "Aku sangat takut kau tahu?" Katanya parau.

"Begitupun juga aku saat kau membawa Luhan kabur."

"Apa ini ajang balas dendam?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja ingin membuatmu tahu betapa menyebalkannya kalau sedang kawatir."

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan, dan hembusan napasnya yang menerpa kulit wajah Jongin pengaruhi mata pria itu terpejam nyaman sejenak. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya bercanda." Jongin menyeringai melihat cemberut di wajah Kyungsoo belum menghilang, tampak menggemaskan. "Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, aku jadi sulit bernapas. Ayo, beri aku napas buatan lagi."

"Telan saja sana air kolam sampai habis!"

Jongin tergelak mendapat pukulan dari Kyungsoo di dadanya, sebelum wanita itu mengecup ringan bibirnya lalu melarikan diri ke dalam dengan wajah memerah. Rupanya Jongin tidak dapat membedakan mana Kyungsoo yang sedang merajuk mana yang sedang mencoba menggodanya.

.

.

"Ini putraku. Park Chanyeol. Tapi putriku tidak bisa datang. Kyungsoo sedang pergi berbulan madu."

"Kyungsoo sudah menikah? Ah, aku turut senang. Dan kau tampan seperti ayahmu, Chanyeol."

 _Cih,_ —"Terima kasih." Chanyeol benci diperkenalkan pada wanita itu, benci ketika tangannya berjabat dan ia memaksa untuk tersenyum, benci meluangkan waktunya di restoran mewah ini dan harus menunggu anak semata wayang calon istri Park Hansoo. Karena Chanyeol tidak berubah.. tetap menginginkan Minseok menjadi ibunya apapun alasannya. Tapi tahu itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Ah ya Chanyeol, calon ibumu ini sudah dekat dengan appa sewaktu kau belum lahir. Appa memang baru sempat mempertemukan kalian karna beberapa tahun terakhir dia sangat sibuk di Osaka." Kata Hansoo.

Itu berarti.. ayahnya sudah dekat dengan wanita di depannya itu dari sebelum menikah dengan Minseok? Ayahnya benar-benar brengsek, pikir Chanyeol geram. Tangannya terasa gatal ingin meninju wajah sok berkuasa itu tapi ia tahu tidak mungkin melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga pria Park ini adalah ayahnya.

"Appa juga cukup dekat dengan putrinya. Dia kuliah disini 'kan sayang?"

"Oh, iya. Mungkin sebentar lagi datang."

Chanyeol berkecamuk hebat. Pertemuan ini benar-benar memuakkan sampai tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia tak pernah membayangkan akan satu tempat tinggal bersama wanita itu dalam waktu dekat. Ini tak boleh terjadi. Chanyeol tidak mau melakukannya jadi ia berpikir ingin segera menikah dan punya rumah.

Dari tampilannyapun wanita calon istri ayahnya terlihat murahan. Ya Tuhan, bahkan Chanyeol sampai berperasangka buruk saking kesalnya. Spekulasinya selalu negatif pada apa yang dilihatnya. Ia memalingkan wajah memusatkan perhatian ke luar jendela, tak peduli Hansoo mungkin marah karna sikapnya terkesan dingin seperti itu.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol memang sangat marah. Selain mendiang ibunya yang dihianati, disini Minseok yang paling merasa sakit bila wanita itu tahu. Ia tak pernah paham mengapa ayahnya sangat suka mempermainkan wanita. Satu hal yang disyukuri, Hansoo tidak menuruni gen buruk itu padanya.

" _Annyeong,_ maaf aku terlambat."

"Oh, Baekhyun-ah. Mari duduk."

 _Baekhyun?_

Chanyeol terhenyak ketika mengangkat kepala dan mendapati keterkejutan di wajah Baekhyun. Pria itu berkedip tak percaya ada kekasihnya disini. Hatinya tergetar semakin marah, marah karna kenapa harus Baekhyun? Dari sekian banyak gadis kenapa Baekhyun harus menjadi putri wanita itu.

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal diatas meja. Garis rahangnya tampak kuat seketika emosi tak terbaca muncul di wajahnya. Dia seolah siap meledak kapanpun saat ayahnya memperkenalkan Baekhyun tanpa tahu mereka sebenarnya berpacaran.

"Cha..Chanyeol, kau—"

Baekhyun tak bisa berkata apapun ketika pria itu langsung bangkit sambil menggebrak meja. Beberapa pengunjung restoran memerhatikan tapi Chanyeol tak peduli. Ayahnya membentaknya namun ia juga balas membentak, mengaju penolakan bahwa dia tak mau Hansoo menikah dengan wanita itu.

Cukup mendiang ibunya menjadi wanita murahan dimata ayahnya, ia tak mau punya ibu yang seperti itu lagi. Muak dalam keadaan menegangkan diantara mereka Chanyeol lantas pergi dari sana, panggilan sang ayah dia abaikan, terus berjalan meski Baekhyun mengejarnya susah payah.

Chanyeol sudah akan membuka pintu mobil tapi tangan kecil Baekhyun berhasil menahan. Pria itu menatap wajah kekasihnya amat sedih. Chanyeol ingin sekali mengusap air mata Baekhyun tapi emosi berbisik untuk tidak melakukannya.

Seketika pandangannya pada Baekhyun langsung berubah. Hansoo bilang dia sudah dekat dengan putri wanita itu, berarti ayahnya telah dekat dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa sakit hati, dia dan Kyungsoo sangat jarang mendapat perhatian Hansoo.

Chanyeol masih belum bisa percaya semua ini, ia ingin menolak kenyataan ini tapi Tuhan tidak mungkin merubah apa yang telah menjadi garis hidupnya. Hubungannya dengan Baekhyun yang masih terbilang belum cukup lama membuat Chanyeol tak sempat bertemu ibu gadis itu. Begitupun ia yang belum pernah membawa Baekhyun ke rumah berkenalan dengan ayahnya. Tapi sekarang... dia benar-benar kaget, kecewa.

"Chanyeol, tunggu sebentar."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol bicara cepat-cepat. Frustasi memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Hatinya bergelut sakit ketika tangannya menyentuh tangan Baekhyun yang meremas lengan jaket varsitynya, seperti tak mau pria itu pergi. Baekhyun tampak sama menderitanya tapi Chanyeol lebih memikirkan dirinya sendiri. "Kita berakhir."

Mata kecil Baekhyun melebar, ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Chanyeol, dengar—"

"Lupakan aku." Chanyeol tak bisa melihat Baekhyun menangis lagi, hingga bergerak maju untuk mengecup dahi wanita itu untuk terakhir kali. Dengan perasaan hancurnya dia masuk ke dalam mobil, meninggalkan Baekhyun dihalaman restoran sendirian.

Chanyeol sesekali meremas stir, memukulnya seolah-olah dapat menghancurkan mobilnya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah marah, benci telah memutuskan Baekhyun, mereka barusaja baikan karena kasus Luhan melarikan diri, justru sekarang putus. Ia benci mengakhiri hubungan yang telah ia impikan dari sekian lama, tapi ibu Baekhyun dan ayahnya sendiri yang pengaruhi melakukan itu.

Geram kebenciannya di dalam mobil terdengar sarat sakit hatinya. Ia butuh Minseok. Ia butuh ibunya yang dalam segala hal dapat membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Merasa tak bisa bertahan lagi, Chanyeol memacu kecepatan mobil lebih cepat, heran bagaimana takdir begitu senang bermain-main.

 _Kenapa... kenapa hidupku begitu berat?_

 **TBC**

Tuh kan jonginnya gapeka dikasih sinyal ehm ehm(?) Kyungie udh civok dia harusnya di kejar ke dalem trus mereka nganu(?) So readers, salahkan bang jong ya jan salahkan saya yang nulis XD /ditimpuk/

wey mau nambah problem di chanbaek dulu gapapa kan? Dan terima kasih reviewnya, aku sukaaa. Terima kasih juga yang udah baca tapi ga komen. Aku thayang kalian /peluk/

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

wey~


	10. Chapter 10

"Sudah tengah malam. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk daripada ini."

Luhan mencegah langkah Sehun, menarik lengannya lembut ke tepi ranjang. Ia tahu pria itu pasti mengkawatirkan kakaknya. Bahkan nyaris pergi menemui Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun menelepon sambil menangis tadi.

"Aku mengerti." Kata Luhan, meraih satu tangan Sehun. "Aku juga ingin bicara pada Chanyeol. Ini tidak adil buat Baekhyun."

"Pasti dia belum bisa menerima Baekhyun karna ibunya." Sehun membuang napas sebelum akhirnya menarik Luhan berbaring. Memeluk istrinya adalah hal paling menenangkan dari apapun. Setelah hubungannya dengan Luhan sempat mengalami gagal kelancaran, sekarang justru Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terpecah belah. "Aku akan melakukan apapun demi mereka."

Luhan tersenyum, "Chanyeol pasti mengerti."

"Baekhyun yang membawamu padaku, Lu. Noona yang rela melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu datang padaku." Sehun berbisik diantara rambut Luhan, suaranya terdengar tulus. "Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat dia seperti ini. Jadi kupikir bicara pada Chanyeol adalah kesempatan untuk membalas."

"Besok. Kita akan bicara padanya. Aku janji akan membunuh Chanyeol kalau dia egois."

Sehun terkekeh, siapa yang mengira ancaman wanita cantik seperti Luhan begitu mengerikan. Mereka baru saja sampai Seoul pagi ini lalu permasalahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuat Sehun tidak tenang. Ia berjanji akan membunuh Chanyeol juga kalau temannya itu tetap tak mau menerima Baekhyun karena alasan ibu.

Sejak menikah dan masih berada di Beijing kemarin mereka tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi sekarang Luhan berada dirumah besar keluarga Oh, dikamar Sehun tepat di lantai dua tanpa siapapun lagi disini. Luhan merona ketika pikirannya melambung selagi tangan Sehun telah membelai sisi tubuhnya.

"Lu, boleh?"

Luhan tidak paham apa maksud pertanyaan itu, tapi ia mendapati dirinya mengangguk. Sehun telah menindihnya dan menciumnya lembut. Berat badan pria itu terasa hangat, wanginya yang maskulin begitu mendamba.

Luhan tahu sepertinya jika mereka melakukannya akan pengaruhi pikiran Sehun lebih tenang. Sebelum mereka yang berencana bicara pada Chanyeol, biarkan Luhan membuat perasaan Sehun lebih baik.

* * *

 **Lifeline**

 **another fanfic story by winwey**

 **Jongin x Kyungsoo**

 **slight of Chanbaek Hunhan Chenmin**

 **Drama, GS for uke's, Typo's, OOC, Rated T-M**

* * *

Wisata bermain Santa Monica Pier tidak di padati pengunjung, selain belum mendekati libur musim panas orang-orang berpikir datang untuk bersenang-senang jatuh diakhir pekan. Tapi itu tidak mematahkan semangat Kyungsoo untuk pergi.

Setelah menaiki beberapa wahana Jongin menyetujui pergi ke taman rerumputan hijau yang banyak dihiasi pagar tanaman dan beberapa bunga. Pria itu mengangkat kamera yang menggantung dilehernya, memotret Kyungsoo yang tersenyum sambil menyentuh salah satu kelopak bunga poppi. Mulut Jongin melengkung melihat hasil foto itu. Kyungsoo tampak cantik dan lugu, rok apparel setengah paha dan rambutnya yang berwarna gelap panjang perlahan tertiup angin, lekukan bibirnya yang menggiurkan, mata bundarnya.. diam selagi melihat-lihat bunga seperti itu dia tampak mirip boneka kalau saja tidak bernyawa.

Seharian bermain keluar hari mulai menepi senja, mereka membeli dua cup latte, menggunakan ponsel memotret minuman itu seperti anak-anak remaja lalu mulai opsi mengedit. Jongin tidak ingin melakukan kekonyolan ini tapi dia tidak tahan menulis tanda hati disana sebelum memposting, namun Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya memprotes.

"Sederhana sekali." Ia merebut ponsel Jongin selagi tersenyum, mengetik beberapa kata dan memposting. Mengembalikan ponsel, wanita itu menyeruput lattenya lalu berjalan mendahului Jongin mendekati festival malam.

Dia terpaku pada kata di foto minuman latte mereka, 'have honeymoon fun baby' serta tanda hati itu.. oh God.. benar-benar. Ini berlebihan. Berlebihan sampai dia nyaris tidak bernapas. _Baby..._ mulutnya melengkung menggumam kata itu di hatinya. Memikirkan kapan Kyungsoo tidak membuatnya tergila-gila? Tidak pernah, ia memutuskan.

Memasukan ponsel ke saku jaket, Jongin berlari menyusul Kyungsoo yang telah menjauh, merangkul wanita itu ke dekatnya. "Baby? Lucu juga."

"Huh?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Kyungsoo menghernyit ketika seorang pesulap didepannya melakukan aksi, membuat suara Jongin teredam tak terdengar. "Kau bilang apa?"

" _Rasanya aku ingin memperkosamu._ " Jongin mengatakannya keras-keras, karena mungkin Kyungsoo akan sedikit berpikir bila dia menggunakan bahasa inggris, tapi ini adalah kesalahan. Beberapa orang yang mendengar menoleh kepada mereka, orang lokal tentu mengerti apa yang dia katakan tadi.

Meringis merasa bersalah dan malu Jongin cepat-cepat menjelaskan bahwa ia sedang bercanda. Menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo menjauhi kerumunan penonton sulap itu, Jongin terlihat masam mendapati dirinya ditertawakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya..." Jongin malas melanjutkan bicaranya sementara Kyungsoo masih tertawa.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau mau memperkosaku.. ditempat ramai begitu?" Berjinjit untuk melepas topi Jongin, Kyungsoo sempat mengacak helai rambut cokelat itu sebelum mengenakan topi dikepalanya. "Sini, biar aku yang pakai topinya. Kepalamu perlu terkena angin malam kurasa."

"Kau pikir kenapa dengan kepalaku?"

Membiarkan Jongin kembali merangkulnya mereka berjalan menyusuri festival. "Pikiran mesum itu kemungkinan lenyap kalau kau berpikir hal lain."

"Kalau hanya kau yang kupikirkan bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum sekumpulan orang-orang menerjangnya untuk melihat improvisasi musik, tubuhnya yang mungil terdorong merapat ke dada Jongin hingga minuman mereka jatuh terinjak-injak.

"Aku menjatuhkan latte kita." Kata Kyungsoo menyesal.

"Akan kubelikan yang baru." Jongin tahu benar rona merah di wajah Kyungsoo bermunculan selagi mereka dekat, tangannya melingkari tubuh wanita itu posesif sebelum mengambil alih topi di kepala Kyungsoo, melindunginya dari orang-orang yang melewati mereka.

Musik yang mengalun terdengar romantis, lampion yang menggantung tinggi disepanjang jalan acara festival mulai di nyalakan. Kyungsoo menyadari tadi dia melihat kemesuman dan kejahilan di wajah Jongin, tapi tidak sekarang.

Pria itu terus menatapnya, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi justru membuat Kyungsoo gugup sampai dibalik dadanya berdebar keras. Mata Jongin terlalu hangat, hembus tarikan napasnya, bibirnya.. nyaris membuat Kyungsoo gila. Dia tahu dia mencintai pria itu, tapi Jongin seakan-akan selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta setiap saat, setiap detik.

"Kau pikir kenapa Tuhan menciptakan kalian begitu mirip?" Kata Kyungsoo sambil lalu, berharap Jongin tidak menangkap konotasi lain.

"Tidak tahu. Maksudmu aku dan Kai?" Tangan Jongin bergerak menyelipkan helai rambut wanita itu yang tertiup angin ke belakang telinganya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Kurasa Tuhan menunjukkan padaku kalau pendamping hidupku berwujud dengan rupa seperti ini. Dan Kai adalah visualitas yang menandakan suatu hari aku akan bertemu denganmu—" Karena terkejut Kyungsoo tak sempat memejamkan mata ketika Jongin membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman, menyerap seluruh perkataannya dalam pagutan manis itu.

"Ini memang takdir yang bagus bukan?" Sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo disisinya, Jongin kembali berjalan melewati kerumunan, tapi tampaknya dia menyadari Kyungsoo sesekali mencuri pandang. "Kenapa?"

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Kyungsoo bertanya begitu, ingin memperbaiki kemungkinan rasa muak ketika mereka membahas orang dimasa lalu tapi Jongin justru tersenyum.

"Ada."

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Berpikir senyuman Kyungsoo akan membawa wanita itu membalas ucapannya, tapi ternyata tidak. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah sambil merentangkan tangan, wajahnya barubah dibuat memelas pengaruhi dahi Jongin mengerut. "Kalau begitu gendong aku... aku capek berjalan."

Terkekeh, Jongin menggeleng kepala samar sambil berbalik, menertawakan tingkah Kyungsoo tapi demi Tuhan dia menyukainya. Sambil membenarkan letak tubuh wanita itu dipunggungnya ia bergumam, "Kukira kau juga akan mengatakan—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Lalu senyuman Jongin semakin lebar ketika Kyungsoo bergerak dari belakang untuk mengecup pipinya, selagi berpikir dia rela mati dengan perasaan bahagia seperti ini.

.

.

"Chanyeol tunggu." Baekhyun menahan pintu itu ketika Chanyeol akan menutup kembali begitu melihat ia disini. "Aku ingin bicara. Kau tidak ada di rumahmu dari kemarin, ternyata kau disini."

Chanyeol membuka pintu utama rumah Minseok lebih kebar, tangannya yang mengepal masuk ke saku. "Oh, kau sudah tahu rumahku? Bagaimana? Rumah calon ayahmu itu bagus 'kan?"

Baekhyun tak pernah mengira sikap Chanyeol akan seperti ini. Pria itu memandangnya teramat benci. "Chanyeol," Gumamnya parau. "kenapa kau memutuskanku?"

"Karena kau dan ibumu begitu murahan."

"Aku tidak murahan." Suara Baekhyun tercekat. Ia tak suka Chanyeol yang ada dihadapannya, ia seakan-akan tidak mengenali pria itu.

"Begitu?" Kata Chanyeol, sudut bibirnya menyeringai masam. "Lalu bagaimana hubungan ibumu dengan mendiang ayah Sehun. Apa namanya kalau bukan murahan?"

"Itu hanya kesalahan. Jangan mengatakan seolah kau tahu apapun." Rasa kelu dalam dada Baekhyun meledak hingga tak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu sendiri? Mendiang ibumu juga.."

"Jangan bawa-bawa beliau." Chanyeol mendesis geram. "Dia telah meninggal."

Ini kesalahan. Baekhyun menyesal mengatakan itu, tapi ia juga terlalu sakit hati dan bingung.

"Kata appa dia sudah dekat denganmu 'kan?" Ia mendengar Chanyeol bicara lagi, "Bagaimana rasanya mendapat kasih sayang dari ayah biologis aku dan Kyungsoo? Kau tidak sadar Baek, kau telah merasakan kesenangan itu lebih sering daripada kami.. anak-anaknya sendiri."

Baekhyun tertegun, hatinya semakin perih. Air matanya sudah satu dua kali jatuh tapi ia tak mau terlihat lebih lemah, harga dirinya jatuh dipandang buruk seperti ini. Ibunya.. memang demikian, tapi Baekhyun tidak. "Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Beliau tidak pernah menceritakan—"

"Pulanglah. Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini."

"Tunggu." Baekhyun harus mengerahkan tenaganya lagi ketika Chanyeol nyaris menutup pintu lebih cepat. "Aku belum selesai."

"Apa lagi? Semuanya sudah jelas. Aku kecewa."

"Kecewa karena... ibuku?"

 _Lihat nyonya Minseok, beliau tidak memandangmu demikian. Harusnya kau bisa menyamakan keadaan Baekhyun dengan keadaan dirimu sendiri. Hidup kalian tidak jauh beda 'kan?_

Perkataan Sehun dan Luhan kemarin menari-nari dalam kepala Chanyeol. Pria itu tahu ia sedang dibutakan emosi. Minseok kebetulan ada keperluan ke luar kota, mungkin wanita itu juga akan marah kalau melihat ia berdebat dengan Baekhyun disini. Tapi Chanyeol benar-benar masih butuh waktu sendiri.

"Chanyeol," Ujar Baekhyun lagi. "Kalau itu semua karena ibuku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Itu jelas." Meski ucapan Sehun mencambuk hatinya untuk terbuka, Chanyeol masih tetap memandang Baekhyun sebelah mata, belum dapat menerima semuanya. "Kau dan ibumu... bahkan.. aku ragu kalau kau masih perawan.. atau tidak. Kau tentu pernah dengar buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya."

Mata kecil Baekhyun melebar dan mulutnya ternganga sedikit. Demi Tuhan ia tak pernah menduga konotasi setajam itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. "Aku.." Suara Baekhyun lebih mirip geraman, hatinya bergetar menahan sakit. "..aku tidak seburuk yang kau pikir."

"Sayangnya aku tidak percaya."

Baekhyun berhasil menahan pintu itu lagi, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengijinkannya bicara apapun. Sudah tiga kali ia melakukan itu jadi Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol agar menjauhi pintu. Ia telah kehilangan kesabarannya sekarang.

"Kau tidak percaya?" Katanya setengah berteriak. "Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku kalau kau mau bukti. Kita lihat apa yang akan kau katakan jika mendengar hasil pemeriksaanku pada dokter nanti." Sebenarnya Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka jadi membahas soal keperawanan?

Tapi dengan susah payah menarik Chanyeol, meskipun seakan-akan ia sedang menyeret batu yang membuatnya lelah. "Ayo, Chanyeol!" Ia berteriak ketika pria itu hanya bergeming. "Kau mau bukti 'kan?! Aku bisa memberimu itu. Jadi ayo ikut aku! Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu menuduhku dan mengatakan seolah-olah aku orang yang paling kotor!"

Ini kesalahan, Baekhyun yang ngotot seperti itu membuat Chanyeol diam selagi hatinya berkecamuk hebat, tiba-tiba kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ekspresinya yang tak bisa ditebak membuat Baekhyun frustasi. Wajahnya mengerut seolah-olah memikirkan hidup yang amat pelik yang pernah ada.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, hah?! Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini karena aku cinta padamu. Aku akan—"

"Aku tidak butuh hasil pemeriksaan. Aku bisa membuktikannya sendiri."

"A-apa?" Baekhyun terperangah ketika pria itu menariknya masuk. Chanyeol mengunci pintu dan membawa mereka ke kamarnya dirumah ini. "Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ia memekik ketika pria itu telah menindih tubuhnya ke ranjang.

Chanyeol membungkam bibir tipis itu dengan ciuman, tangannya meraih kancing baju Baekhyun sebelum menurunkan rok selututnya, kaus kaki dan sepatunya tergeletak kemudian. Ia tidak membiarkan Baekhyun bicara lagi setelah melucuti pakaian mereka satu persatu.

Kulit Baekhyun menggigil merasakan Chanyeol membelainya, tapi bodohnya ia tidak berontak. Perlakuan lembut itu membuainya hingga ia melunak dan membiarkan Chanyeol menguasainya. Dengan segala pesona tubuh pria itu membuat Baekhyun bungkam dan hanya memuji dalam hati.

Jika Chanyeol menginginkan mereka seperti ini, ia akan memberikan semuanya saking dalamnya perasaan pada pria itu. Sekalipun resiko yang mau tak mau harus mereka terima. Meski begitu Baekhyun tidak menyesal kalau melakukannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Baekhyun berbisik terengah ketika Chanyeol mengecupi lehernya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Kalau aku bisa membuktikannya sendiri, buat apa bukti lain. Kau..." Chanyeol berhenti untuk mencium Baekhyun lagi. "Lagipula perawan atau tidak aku tidak peduli." Kali ini pria itu tak ingin mendengar Baekhyun bicara apapun lagi selain suara desahannya, merapalkan namanya beberapa kali dan Chanyeol mengagumi itu.

Tubuh indah dibawahnya bergetar manis hingga ia dibuat melakukan lebih jauh. Chanyeol yang akhirnya tahu apa yang terjadi setelah memasuki Baekhyun, sudah menduga bahwa wanita itu jujur apa adanya. Benar, Chanyeol adalah pria pertama yang menyentuh Baekhyun.

Tak ada lagi yang Chanyeol pikirkan selain hasrat. Ia mencium bibir wanita itu untuk menenangkannya, membiarkan Baekhyun meremas surainya sambil mendesah lebih keras, selagi noda merah diantara penyatuan mereka yang menjadi saksi.

.

.

Pandangan Kyungsoo berpendar ke seluruh rumah itu, belum menemukan Jongin dimanapun setelah pria itu bilang ingin keluar sebentar. Kyungsoo kemudian pergi ke halaman depan setelah mengunci pintu. Tampak mobil putih yang dibiarkan atapnya terbuka seperti habis dipanaskan mesinnya, dikursi belakang telah ada papan selancar yang berarti mereka akan pergi ke pantai.

Ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling, selagi mencari Jongin yang mungkin membeli beberapa keperluan. Kyungsoo melihat-lihat beberapa mode rumah khas eropa, cuacanya begitu hangat dan sejuk. Ketika menemukan bangunan gereja ia memutuskan berjalan masuk untuk mengetahui lebih jauh. Mengagumi gaya kuno perpaduan modern ditempat beribadah yang telah sepi itu matanya terpusat pada pria muda yang duduk sendiri sambil menautkan tangan.

Itu Jongin. Meski dilihat dari belakang Kyungsoo tahu pria itu sedang memejamkan mata dan sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Selain kaget karena Jongin yang dulu cukup bandel bisa pergi ke tempat suci seperti ini, Jongin yang menggumam doa dan rasa syukurnya jauh lebih mengejutkan Kyungsoo.

Pria itu mendoakan kesehatan Kyungsoo, kesenangannya, dan meminta Tuhan membantu upaya untuk senantiasa membahagiakan keluarga kecilnya.

Kyungsoo berestimasi Kim Jongin adalah pria paling tidak romantis dimuka bumi. Tapi dari apa yang ia lihat sekarang, tidak ada yang lebih romantis ketika Jongin yang diam-diam menggenggam Kyungsoo dalam doanya. Wanita itu kemudian cepat-cepat berjalan pulang, duduk di kap mobil, merenungi apa yang pria itu lakukan.

Jantungnya berdebar keras, ia semakin.. sangat sangat mencintai pria itu hingga matanya berkaca-kaca. Larut dalam lamunan, ia mendapati Jongin telah duduk bergabung, tersenyum ketika dia mengangkat botol orange juice ke udara.

"Untukmu." Katanya. "Mini market disana tidak ada yang menjual merk itu. Jadi kubelikan dulu sebelum pergi. Itu jus jeruk paling lezat diantara jus jeruk Florida yang dijual di California."

"Aku akan minta kau belikan lagi kalau benar-benar enak. Kita jadi ke pantai?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menerima botol itu dan meminum sedikit. Takjub, bahkan Jongin tidak mengaku sempat mampir ke gereja.

Pria itu tersenyum mendapati bulir jeruk tersisa disudut mulut Kyungsoo, dia sudah mengangkat tangan untuk menyekanya tapi berhenti karna terpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Jongin menunduk dan mencium bulir jeruk itu, meninggalkan rona merah dipipi Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu sebentar." Pria itu mengeluarkan benda perak mengilap dari saku celananya. Sebuah gelang emas putih dengan kaitan berhias dua liontin kecil yang menggantung, liontin beruang dan pinguin itu tampak lucu dan bersinar karena cahaya matahari.

Tanpa menjelaskan apapun Jongin meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan melingkarkannya disekitar pergelangan itu. Sejenak terpana pada benda yang ia berikan menjadi bagian dari diri Kyungsoo. "Kau suka?"

Wanita itu tersenyum menatap gelang manis ditangannya sambil mengangguk. "Ini mengingatkanku pada Jonginie dan Kyungie yang kita tinggalkan di kamarmu."

"Aku tidak membiarkan siapapun mengganggu kita disini, sekalipun mereka boneka."

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan karna boneka beruang dan pinguin milik mereka di spekulasikan sebagai pengganggu bila saja dibawa. Kemudian Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo pergi. Selama perjalanan dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat jelas ikon kultural yang terkenal di Los Angeles. Pemandangan Hollywood Sign berdiri kokoh di pegunungan Santa Monica yang membuat senyumnya mengalahkan matahari.

Dalam beberapa menit tiba di Venice Beach, Jongin turun membawa papan selancarnya dan berjalan bersama Kyungsoo di broadwalk yang mengarah ke pantai. Sayang sekali ini bukan hari sabtu atau minggu, bila saja demikian Jongin mengatakan biasanya disini ramai.

Keadaan pantai tidak terlalu padat karena hari biasa tapi itu membuat mereka leluasa memilih tempat duduk dengan tenda payung ditepi. Jongin telah membuka kausnya lalu membawa papan selancar ke tengah laut.

Dari kejauhan Kyungsoo terkekeh memerhatikan pria itu. Ia meraih kamera lalu mengarahkan lensa kepada Jongin yang melakukan surfing dengan ahli, mengambil beberapa gambar dari sudut-sudut yang keren.

Sejak kecil telah menetap tahu sepertinya Jongin sangat rindu tempat dimana dia tumbuh dari melihat semangatnya. Pria itu kembali mendekati Kyungsoo sebelum meletakkan papannya disisi meja bundar. Dengan perhatian Kyungsoo mengambil handuk kecil dari dalam tas pack, mengelap wajah basah Jongin dan merasa tidak terganggu meski sedang minum. "Sejak kapan kau belajar berselancar?"

"Usia dua belas tahun."

"Kau gila? Kau 'kan masih anak-anak."

"Bukankah aku sudah sering melakukan yang gila-gila?"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Kyungsoo menolak ajakan Jongin untuk belajar surfing, ingat tidak terlalu suka melakukan hal yang baginya memacu adrenalin, kecuali dalam kondisi mendesak, lebih baik duduk saja melihat keaktifan pria itu dari sini.

Jongin tampak menawan dengan tubuh atas telanjang yang hanya mengenakan celana boardshorts, rambutnya basah jatuh menjutai ke kening, kulitnya mengilap terkena air laut. Siapapun mata yang melihat menilai Jongin begitu menggoda dengan aura sensualitas seksual yang memikat.

Kyungsoo menyesal ada beberapa wanita berbikini yang lewat sempat melempar lirikan. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan Jongin balas melirik mereka. "Kenapa kau menatap mereka begitu?" Ia bertanya ketus sambil meraih botol minuman jeruknya.

"Aku tidak menatap mereka. Hanya... membayangkanmu pakai pakaian itu." Katanya lalu bersiul.

Kyungsoo yang tersedak orange juice membuat Jongin tertawa. Matanya yang kelam bersinar nakal selagi bicara menantang, "Kau tak akan berani."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Oh benarkah?" Jongin pura-pura terkejut sambil menyeringai. "Wah.. dengan senang hati aku menunggumu tampil terbuka." Setelah mengatakannya ia kembali pergi berselancar.

"Ya Tuhan.. kenapa aku punya suami mesum 'sih." Kyungsoo merenungi celana minipants dan kaus tipis mistynya yang sebenarnya untuk ia pribadi menilai celana yang ia pakai sudah sangat minim memperlihatkan nyaris seluruh pahanya.

Kyungsoo melihat-lihat wanita lokal dan turis yang dari kejauhan mereka sangat seksi dengan bikini. Hingga sampai menjelang sore ia masih terus memerhatikan dan berpikir bagaimana menghalau gengsi untuk terbuka seperti itu. Well, ini eropa.

Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo terlalu lugu semi telanjang di tempat terbuka. Bahkan ketika Jongin selesai dia langsung pergi mandi di penyewaan setempat. Kyungsoo memerhatikan lagi orang-orang yang bergegas pulang karena hari mulai sore. Tapi mereka berencana pulang sampai matahari tenggelam.

Ketika keadaan sudah cukup sepi disitulah dengan mantap Kyungsoo menarik lepas kaus dari kepala, menuruni celana jeans pendeknya melewati kaki dan meletakkan baju itu ke meja. Angin membelai kulitnya yang hanya tertutupi dalaman swimwear bandeau merah, jemari kakinya merasakan pasir putih yang lembut ketika ia semakin mendekati pantai.

Kyungsoo memegang kamera lebih rendah untuk memotret jari-jari kakinya yang berpijak di pasir itu. Ia terkekeh sendiri melihat beberapa hasil foto, hanya iseng sebenarnya dan akan menghapusnya sebelum berbalik menemukan Jongin—dengan wajah datar yang sulit di tebak.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat ketika pria itu bergeming menatapi tubuhnya tapi ada penuh binar di matanya yang tajam. "Ayo berfoto." Ia melakukan sesuatu di kamera lagi, lensanya mengarah kepada mereka, meletakkan benda itu ke meja selagi membawa keduanya mendekati tepi pantai.

Kyungsoo menuntun tangan Jongin melingkari pinggangnya sementara tangannya mengalung di leher pria itu. Aroma mint menguar dari tubuh atas Jongin yang telanjang hingga matanya terpejam nyaman. Panas seakan membakar kulit mereka yang terbuka ketika bersentuhan.

Sesaat setelah kamera membidik dari jauh Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Jongin yang mengerut tak suka dan seperti menahan diri. Hanya saja wanita itu tidak tahu betapa inginnya Jongin melucuti pakaian pantai itu dan bercinta disini. Tapi ia tidak terlalu gila untuk sekedar mengakuinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Pakai bajumu."

Ia terkantung-kantung seperti anak kucing yang di seret saat pria itu membawanya mendekati meja. Selepas Jongin mengenakan kausnya sendiri dia membantu Kyungsoo memakai baju sesekali menoleh kepada pria-pria yang masih berselancar.

Jongin tergetar untuk melirik tubuh mulus Kyungsoo yang terpapar, lidahnya bergerak spontan membasahi bibirnya sendiri ketika kulit putih wanita itu seolah-olah menggodanya tapi ia segera cepat menutupinya dengan kaus. Jongin kemudian membawa tas pack dan papannya sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Bisa pelan-pelan jalannya?!"

Jongin tidak peduli meski wanita itu berteriak jengkel. "Aku akan mengutuk pria-pria disana kalau mereka melihatmu."

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak paham, ia hanya bergeming sebal sepanjang pulang ke rumah. Terlebih Jongin membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tak biasa, seakan-akan pria itu berada di ambang batas. Jongin yang tanpa henti menarik tangannya sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan ketika sampai pria itu masih menyeretnya masuk kamar dan menekan punggung Kyungsoo ke pintu. Wajahnya tampak kelam karena kesal, tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

"Melakukan apa?" Balas Kyungsoo bingung setengah berteriak.

"Melepas baju di tempat umum. Kau pikir apa?!"

Kyungsoo mendengus, mula-mula Jongin menggodanya tapi sekarang justru marah. "Aku 'kan hanya—"

"Tapi tidak kalau ada orang lain yang melihat." Kata Jongin tegas. "Aku hanya bercanda, Kyungsoo. Tapi kau menanggapinya serius. Aku tidak suka pria yang masih disana melihatmu tadi."

Kyungsoo menyimak perkataan Jongin lalu seketika wajahnya memerah, tapi ia bergeming sebelum pria itu menambahkan dengan suara amat parau. "Karena hanya aku yang boleh melihat tubuhmu." Jongin kemudian berjalan membenahi tas yang mereka bawa, meletakkan beberapa barang ke nakas.

Ia sempat memeriksa kamera melihat hasil foto mereka, keduanya begitu indah meski hanya gambar siluet. Mulut Jongin melengkung memerhatikan itu sebelum meletakkan kamera di sisi ponsel milik Kyungsoo. Teringat lagi pada tubuh memesona itu membuat darah mengepul ke kepala hingga Jongin merasa terbakar karena gairah.

Demi Tuhan mereka bahkan belum melakukan apapun sejak tiga hari disini. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu ke taman, tempat wisata, pergi ke toko souvenir dan berakhir tidur cepat karna letih. Seperti yang pernah Kyungsoo bilang.. mereka lebih mirip dua anak muda yang berpacaran.

"Kupikir kau suka." Kyungsoo bergumam sambil cemberut. "Lagipula kenapa kita harus bertengkar karena ini?"

Jongin menghela napas, mulutnya mulai tersenyum lembut. Ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo mengajaknya duduk ditepi kasur. "Aku suka. Malah..." Matanya menyusuri tubuh Kyungsoo dan tertumbuk pada pahanya, baru sadar kalau celana wanita itu teramat pendek. "Dari mana kau dapat celana itu?"

Kyungsoo melirik minipantsnya lalu melihat Jongin lagi. "Eommonim memberiku tujuh celana model seperti ini. Ng.. sebenarnya eomma juga memberiku gaun tidur. Tapi aku tidak memakainya."

"Untuk apa?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah gugup, pipinya memerah ditatap Jongin seperti itu. "Itu dipakai kalau... well, kau tahu maksudku."

"Tidak perlu." Sambil terkekeh Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ke pangkuan sementara tangan wanita itu spontan mengalung di lehernya. "Dengan atau tidak pakai baju seperti itu pada akhirnya tidak memakai apapun."

"Ya, itu logis."

Jongin bisa merasakan berat tubuh Kyungsoo menekan lembut di pahanya, gerakan jari tangannya yang merayu dikulit tengkuk pria itu bagai getar sengatan. Aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang manis menggoda Jongin menggerakan tangan menyusuri pinggangnya yang ramping, menyentuh bokongnya yang padat.

Jongin tahu semestinya mereka tidak terus _diam_ saja selama disini, tapi ia tidak akan berbuat apapun sebelum Kyungsoo menyerahkan diri. Kali ini tampaknya wanita itu justru menggoda Jongin dengan caranya menyentuh ujung hidung mereka.

"Kalau tubuhku hanya kau yang boleh melihat kenapa kau bahkan tidak melakukan apapun padaku?" Bisik Kyungsoo parau. Jemarinya digerakkan mengelus tengkuk Jongin lalu merambat ke helai rambut membuat pria itu memejamkan mata. "Kau hanya bisa menggodaku, kau hanya bisa berpikir mesum tapi untuk menyentuhku kau tidak melakukannya."

Terkesima, mulut Jongin melengkung. "Kau menunggu aku menyentuhmu?"

"Sejak kita masih di Seoul."

Pria itu tertawa pelan karna merasa bersalah. Ketika ia membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah merona itu teramat dekat Jongin tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. "Tapi Aku tak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau siap."

"Aku siap." Kyungsoo menjawabnya malu-malu.

Kehangatan mendera Jongin ketika menurunkan Kyungsoo ke kasur sambil menciumnya. Pergerakan pria itu terasa ringan selagi menarik kaus dari kepala dan celana pendeknya melewati kaki Kyungsoo hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Kupikir selama ini aku salah." Jongin mengecup pelipis wanita itu, rambutnya yang harum, dan ujung hidungnya. Matanya terus menelusuri tubuh Kyungsoo yang setengah telanjang sambil melepas bajunya sendiri, lalu menanggalkan bra dan menarik tali celana dalam merah yang sempat ia lihat.

"Aku sudah beberapa kali memberi isyarat." Kyungsoo menahan suaranya ketika Jongin mengecupi kulit lehernya, turun menggoda diantara tulang selangkanya. "Tapi kau tak pernah mengerti—nghh.." Ia mengerang ketika tangan Jongin merambat meremas payudaranya, mulutnya merendah untuk mengulum yang satu bergantian hingga puncak merah muda itu menegang.

"Kau tahu aku benar-benar tak berani sebelum kau siap." Jongin tersenyum mendengar Kyungsoo membalas ucapannya dengan menikmati apa yang ia lakukan, suaranya lebih indah dari apapun hingga ia turun mencium sepanjang perutnya, pahanya yang jenjang, kakinya, melengkungkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo untuk menyelidiki tubuh manis itu lebih jauh. "Kau terlalu memesona." Gumamnya mendesis karena bergairah, "Selama ini aku mati-matian menahan diri."

"Jangan menahan diri lagi." Kyungsoo bisa merasakan saraf-sarafnya menggigil sampai ke ujung-ujung jari, mengerang agak keras ketika Jongin membelai lebih berani dan terus mencumbu tubuhnya. Sewaktu Jongin menarik celana dalamnya sendiri, Kyungsoo melirik malu betapa jantannya pria itu.

Jongin lalu mencium lebih liar, ia membuka mulut sehingga pria itu dapat membelai lidah Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya. Wangi orange juice masih melekat tapi Jongin berpikir mulut Kyungsoo jauh lebih manis.

Ia terus merintih sewaktu tubuh telanjang mereka saling menekan kebutuhan akan sentuhan. Merasakan bagaimana tubuh maskulin itu menindihnya, lidah Jongin terus membelai dibeberapa tempat yang memabukkan.

Kyungsoo terkesiap ketika tangan pria itu mengelus daerah paling sensitifnya, perlahan satu dua jari Jongin masuk menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut nikmat. Jongin terus membelai wanita itu sampai berdenyut, lalu menyatukan tubuh mereka ketika Kyungsoo telah siap. Ia mengelus paha wanita itu ketika tubuhnya menegang, merilekskannya dengan ciuman yang dalam.

Tak ada lagi batas yang menghalangi, tak ada keraguan yang menahan, bahkan setitik darah itu membuat Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang bisa menjaga diri. Ia merendahkan tubuh untuk mencium dahi wanita itu penuh sayang, menyalurkan rasa terima kasihnya. Meski pernah tinggal di negara yang tak asing dengan Sake, Hentai, atau _Dekichatta Kekkon,_ Kyungsoo masih berprioritas untuk melakukannya ketika sudah menikah.

"Apa kau kesakitan?"

"Tidak." Bisiknya sambil terengah. Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang ketika Jongin semakin dalam memasukinya, meski merasa sedikit tak nyaman karna perih tapi hasratnya lebih besar daripada itu sampai ia melengkungkan tubuh, menginginkan Jongin bergerak tapi pria itu menahan diri untuk tetap bersikap lembut.

"Sabar sayang." Meski sedang bergairah Jongin sempat tertawa pelan lalu menciumnya lagi, dia hanya ingin wanita itu lebih dulu terbiasa pada penyatuan tubuh mereka. Tapi Jongin memberi apa yang Kyungsoo butuhkan selagi berusaha membuatnya nyaman.

Dia meraih kaki wanita itu untuk melingkari disekitar tubuhnya. Tetap bergerak hati-hati namun dengan mantap kecepatannya bertambah, membuat mereka larut dalam kenikmatan dan Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya mengerang merapalkan namanya.

Kyungsoo merasa berkunang-kunang, tubuhnya bergetar ketika Jongin menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Ia menjerit panjang saat pelepasan itu sampai lalu Jongin menyusul kemudian. Sambil bergumam tak jelas Kyungsoo meregangkan tubuh selagi Jongin membawa ke pelukannya yang hangat.

Ia mendongak untuk menatap pria itu, wajahnya penuh peluh sehingga tidak tahan untuk meraba kulitnya. Kyungsoo suka melihat Jongin berkeringat, bibirnya yang tersenyum tipis sedikit terbuka, mengecupi jemari wanita itu.

Sewaktu tangan Jongin meraih beberapa lembar tisu dinakas, dengan hati-hati menyeka noda disekitar kewanitaan Kyungsoo. "Masih sakit?" Tanya Jongin setelah selesai lalu kembali merebahkan diri, suaranya penuh perhatian sambil mencium pelipis wanita itu.

Kyungsoo tak tahu apa sakit yang dimaksud Jongin, tapi ketika ia menggeser kaki barulah meringis merasakan perih diantara kedua pahanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ia menjawab selagi Jongin menariknya untuk merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya dengan kaki dilipat.

Memahami apa yang Jongin inginkan, Kyungsoo tersenyum menggoda selagi tangannya meraba ke bawah, menegakkan punggung yang membuat Jongin tidak berkedip. Ia meraih milik pria itu dan memasukannya kembali perlahan, sedikit-sedikit bergerak naik turun menikmati titik sensitifnya tepat tersentuh.

"Aku suka posisi ini." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mendesah. Dari cerita pengalaman teman-temannya di Tokyo dulu ia baru tahu mereka menyukainya karna ini terasa menyenangkan bagi wanita.

"Kenapa?" Jongin kesulitan bicara ditengah-tengah gairah. Kyungsoo yang mengambil alih begitu memesona, wajahnya yang cantik hanyut dalam kenikmatan, bergerak naik turun, tangannya bertumpu pada dada Jongin dan payudaranya terhimpit diantaranya. Ia menggeram rendah, membantu pergerakan wanita itu untuk lebih cepat, sesekali meremas bokongnya dan bergantian memainkan payudaranya.

"Aku jadi pihak yang mengusai." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil terengah.

Meski menggeram nikmat tapi Jongin sempat terkekeh. Ketika merasa tubuhnya kembali bergetar Jongin tiba-tiba meraih pinggang wanita itu, membuatnya menungging dengan siku dan lutut yang bertumpu diatas seprai.

"Tapi tetap saja aku yang menjadi pihak penguasa." Jongin tersenyum puas ketika Kyungsoo mendesah lebih keras saat ia menyentak masuk miliknya dari belakang, tangannya meremas seprai erat-erat karena kenikmatan yang dia dapat.

Jongin menciumi punggung Kyungsoo yang berpeluh, membelai lekuk tubuhnya yang manis, bokongnya yang padat, hingga mereka kembali hanyut dalam kenikmatan selagi ia mencekeram pinggul Kyungsoo dan gerakan tubuhnya semakin liar.

Setelah mencapai pelepasan untuk sekian kali, Kyungsoo tumbang tak berdaya dengan Jongin yang berbaring diatas punggungnya. Tubuhnya menggelenyar nikmat tapi ketika ingat Kyungsoo bisa remuk terus tertindih seperti itu dia segera berguling ke sisi lain.

Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo lebih dekat, meletakkan kepala wanita itu diantara lengan dan dadanya. Melihat Kyungsoo tampak meringkuk seperti anak kucing ia meraih selimut menutupi tubuh mereka. Mulutnya melengkung melihat wajah wanita itu yang amat letih dan berpeluh, tangannya menyeka keringat dan mengusapi rambut Kyungsoo yang panjang kusut dengan gelombang manis di ujung.

"Kau mau tidur atau kita lanjutkan?" Jongin menggodanya lalu menunduk untuk menekan satu ciuman. Ketika Kyungsoo hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil memeluknya mulai terlelap Jongin hanya terkekeh. "Baiklah. Kita tidur."

Suara ponsel dinakas tiba-tiba menarik perhatian. Satu tangan Jongin memanjang meraih ponsel putih milik Kyungsoo. Dahinya mengerut sewaktu panggilan via sambungan internasional dari Minseok muncul dilayar. Tapi ketika larut berpikir mengapa ibu mertuanya menelepon membuat Jongin sadar panggilan tak terjawab itu telah berakhir.

Sebuah pesan menyusul, Jongin segera membuka dan membacanya bingung. "Kenapa eommonim meminta kami pulang besok? Bahkan masih ada sisa empat hari."

 **TBC**

nungguin ini ya..? btw nih chapter isinya ehm(?) semua masa, kok rasanya kyungie yang minta di naena :'v aku lagi suka kyungienya manja-manja gini deh.. emes sendiri yalord..

wey adil 'kan? bikin hunhan chanbaek nganu juga meskipun ga sedetail kaisoo/wkwk/ chapter ini panjang ya, bikin ngantuk. Yasudahlah.. pokonya aku sayang kalian readers/peluk/cium/ review juseyo..

wey~


	11. Chapter 11

"Dulu sekali," Minseok bicara kepada anak-anaknya. "Ayah kalian menjalin hubungan dengan Heechul Byun. Mereka tidak mendapat restu sementara Hansoo akhirnya menikahiku, tapi melampiaskannya pada ibumu, Chanyeol-ah. Hansoo memperlakukan mendiang ibumu seperti... _boneka_ , lantaran tidak mau menunjukkan rasa patah hatinya kepadaku karena berpisah dengan Heechul."

Sambil melirik wajah datar Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tahu benar kakaknya tampak berusaha menegarkan hati dengan menutup mata sejenak. Chanyeol terlihat sangat marah begitupun dengan Kyungsoo, tapi mereka dapat menahan dan memupuskan luka dalam itu dengan sikap tenang.

"Apakah..." Chanyeol menjaga intonasi suaranya yang berat. "Apakah ibuku meninggal karena penderitaannya?"

"Eomma tidak tahu pasti." Suara Minseok parau. "Setelah ayah kalian ketahuan berselingkuh dan menikah dengan mendiang ibumu sebelum meninggal, disitulah aku mengajukan cerai. Eomma ingin merawatmu, Chanyeol. Tapi ayahmu berkeras melarangku membawamu."

"Bagaimana dengan Heechul Byun?" Tampaknya dari semua apa yang Minseok katakan, Kyungsoo tak ingin Chanyeol mengingat kenangan pahit itu dan jauh lebih penasaran pada apa yang di tanyakannya. "Benarkah dia.." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol. "Ibu Baekhyun?"

"Benar. Eomma juga baru tahu." Minseok membuang napas, suaranya agak menggeram. "Wanita itu.. berusaha menghancurkan eomma, berusaha membuat hidupku sulit karna sewaktu itu kesannya eomma merebut ayah kalian dari Heechul. Kudengar dulu setelah mereka putus Heechul menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan seorang pengusaha yang beristri. Tapi kemudian pria Oh itu pada akhirnya meninggalkan Heechul yang sedang mengandung saat tahu istrinya sendiri ketahuan hamil—"

"Beliau ayah Sehun 'kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol. Ia memberi gestur minta maaf pada Minseok karena tak sopan memotong ucapannya, "dan ayah Baekhyun juga?" Ketika Chanyeol mengangguk barulah ia membuang napas. Meski sudah tahu agaknya Kyungsoo baru bisa memercayai kenyataan itu. Ya Tuhan.. kebetulan macam apa ini. Kenapa dunia begitu sempit.

"Kyungsoo," Panggil Minseok, matanya lurus menatap wajah putrinya. "Tanpa tahu selama ini Heechul mengikuti kita ke Jepang selagi pekerjaan membuat dia pergi antar kota Osaka-Tokyo dan tetap mengawasi kita. Tapi sekarang.. sepertinya dia kembali untuk melihat eomma marah dengan menikahi ayah kalian. Demi Tuhan apa sih yang wanita itu mau dari menguntit kita seperti ini. Padahal eomma sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dia mau menikah dengan siapapun aku tidak peduli."

"Kenapa tidak bicarakan ini baik-baik?"

"Eomma tidak sudi bicara dengan wanita itu." Minseok berdiri dari single sofanya, menatap serius bergantian pada putra putrinya. "Ini pasti akan mengejutkan.." Minseok tampak tercekat, wajah wanita itu berpadu antara ingin marah dan meminta maaf. "Selama bertahun-tahun, selama mengenal Yixing.. dia ternyata adik tiri Heechul tapi tidak pernah bercerita soal itu. Tahu kenapa? Karena Yixing malu kakak tirinya terkena skandal dengan mendiang pria Oh itu.. dia hanya mengenalkan suadara-saudaranya yang lain termasuk Baekhyun saja sebagai sepupu Jongin, tidak dengan ibunya."

Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol saling bertatapan sesaat kemudian mereka mengalihkan atensi kepada Minseok, menunggu ucapan selanjutnya cemas-cemas.

"Tapi sekarang.." Minseok tahu suaranya agak bergetar, "Sepertinya hubungan dua saudara tiri itu mulai membaik, bahkan Yixing mengajukan kerjasama bisnis antara Heechul dan eomma. Yixing sama sekali tidak tahu masa lalu kami. Itu gila!" Ia menjerit penuh benci diakhir kalimat. "Eomma jelas-jelas menolak. Heechul pasti mempengaruhi Yixing dengan pikiran buruk. Dan Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo berdebar mendengar Minseok berkata tegas.

"..eomma ingin kau bercerai dengan Jongin." Wanita itu lantas beralih menatap Chanyeol tanpa peduli wajah putrinya yang terkejut luar biasa. "Chanyeol kau juga. Jauhi Baekhyun sebelum terlambat. Eomma tidak merestui kalian sekarang. Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan keluarga mereka."

"Eomma!" Kyungsoo lantas berdiri, menatap Minseok seolah-olah ibunya sudah gila. "Jangan membawa kami ke dalam masalahmu. Heechul memang kakak tiri Yixing tapi keluarga Kim tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini." Ia dan Chanyeol sama-sama membenci apa yang telah Heechul lakukan pada Minseok. Tapi jika Jongin ataupun Baekhyun terlibat itu sangat tidak adil.

"Sampai kapanpun hidupku tidak akan tenang selagi Heechul memiliki ikatan keluarga dengan mereka. Apalagi wanita itu akan menikah dengan ayah kalian. Tidak akan kubiarkan keluarga macam mereka menjadi bagian dari hidup kita."

Hanya karena Minseok yang telah pulang menemukan Baekhyun menginap bersama Chanyeol di rumah, wanita itu berniat baik mengusulkan agar Chanyeol untuk lebih cepat menikahi Baekhyun. Dia langsung bertanya jauh bagaimana keluarga Baekhyun dan siapa orang tuanya.

Setelah itu... Minseok sangat terkejut, tidak percaya segala sesuatu tentang masa lalu masih berada di sekitarnya. Heechul Byun.. wanita yang baginya mengerikan adalah ibu dari kekasih Chanyeol. Karena itu Minseok mengumpulkan putra putrinya untuk menegaskan sesuatu.

"Aku mengerti." Chanyeol ikut berdiri, menatap Minseok lebih serius selagi suasana diruang tengah itu semakin tegang. Meski Minseok bukan benar-benar ibu tapi Chanyeol bahkan lebih sayang pada wanita itu ketibang ayahnya. Ia selalu menuruti apa yang Minseok mau tapi tidak untuk kali ini. "Aku tidak setuju appa menikah dengan wanita itu. Tapi Baekhyun.. aku tidak bisa."

"Aku juga." Mata Kyungsoo telah berkaca-kaca. Sakit hati setelah melalui perjalanan jauh dari Amerika Minseok memintanya pulang hanya untuk mengatakan hal menyedihkan ini. "Eomma yang berkeras menjodohkanku. Eomma yang ingin aku menikah dengan Jongin. Tapi eomma juga yang meminta kami bercerai?" Kyungsoo menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Eomma.. kau pasti sudah gila."

* * *

 **Lifeline**

 **another fanfic story by winwey**

 **Jongin x Kyungsoo**

 **slight of Chanbaek Hunhan Chenmin**

 **Drama, GS for uke's, Typo's, OOC, Rated T-M**

* * *

Chanyeol membuang napas ketika selepas mereka bicara Kyungsoo langsung melarikan diri ke kamar, sementara Minseok memilih menenangkan pikirannya dengan pergi ke kafe. Apa yang eomma mereka katakan beberapa menit yang lalu, meminta Kyungsoo bercerai atau ia yang harus menjauhi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu pasti sekarang Kyungsoo sedang bergumul dibalik selimut untuk menangis.

Ia mengusap wajahnya selagi bersender ke sofa, tangannya mengetik pesan kepada Baekhyun meminta mereka bertemu. Chanyeol tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun disini. Ia harus segera merunding masalah rumit ini agar semuanya jelas. Baik pada Hansoo, ibu Baekhyun sendiri, dan secepat mungkin mengambil kesimpulan terbaik supaya Minseok membuka hatinya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendapat balasan pesan di ponselnya, Baekhyun mengatakan ia akan datang ke tempat pertemuan setengah jam lagi.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga belum mengerti ada apa dengan para ayah ibu mereka. Tapi ia tidak mau diam terlebih sebentar lagi akan mulai bekerja. Bangun dari lamunannya ketika dengar suara bel dari arah ruang tamu, sambil berjalan tidak semangat untuk membuka pintu kedatangan Jongin membuatnya semakin muram dan bingung. Pasti pria itu kaget jika tahu apa yang Minseok ajukan tadi.

"Bagaimana bulan madumu, bung?"

"Chanyeol, dimana Kyungsoo? Eommonim?" Jongin tidak perlu Chanyeol berbasa basi untuk sejenak mengalihkan kegelisahan. Ia bisa membaca raut wajah pria tinggi itu yang tampak cemas seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang pelik. "Apa kalian sudah selesai bicara? Membahas apa kalau boleh kutahu? Kenapa eommonim melarangku menemani Kyungsoo kemari?"

Chanyeol tahu ia gagal dalam usahanya mengajak Jongin ke suasana yang lebih santai, pria itu jelas-jelas mencemaskan mereka. Mempersilahkan Jongin masuk, Chanyeol meraih kunci mobilnya yang ia letakkan dinakas ruang tamu selagi berkata, "Kau tanyakan saja pada Kyungsoo. Aku ada perlu dengan Baekhyun."

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Menunduk untuk beberapa detik, Chanyeol tersenyum. Berharap pria itu tidak berpikir buruk karna berita buruk, yang sebaiknya biar Kyungsoo saja yang membicarakan ini. Ia berjalan sambil menepuk bahu Jongin sekali, "Baekhyun sudah menungguku." Bohong. Tapi Chanyeol tetap memasang senyum lalu berjalan pergi.

Peka pada keadaan yang sepertinya tidak beres, Jongin secepat mungkin menaiki anak tangga dan mengernyit menemukan Kyungsoo bergelung diranjang. Perlahan ia bergabung masuk ke dalam selimut sambil memeluk wanita itu dari belakang.

"Hei," bisiknya, selagi mencari daun telinga Kyungsoo, mencium beberapa kali. "..apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak menjawab apapun Kyungsoo berbalik membenamkan wajah dileher Jongin. Ia berusaha tidak menangis, belum siap mengatakan apa yang terjadi dan mencoba menutupi semuanya lebih dulu. Kyungsoo tahu ia masih bisa bernegosiasi pada masalah ini, meskipun terbilang tidak memihak pada Minseok tapi ia tidak mau menyeret Jongin maupun Baekhyun. Ia masih dapat menyelesaikannya dan bicara pada baik-baik pada ibunya.

"Ya," hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo jawab, itupun menggumam. "Minggu ini kita tidur di rumahmu ya?" Ia bertanya, bukan meminta.

Jongin mengangguk pelan diatas kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku kesini 'kan menjemputmu."

"Boleh aku tidur disini dulu.. untuk semalam?" Wanita itu mendongak, tatapan Jongin tak pernah gagal memesonanya.

"Tentu saja." Meski bertanya-tanya Jongin akhirnya menjawab dari hening yang cukup lama. "Kau tinggal mengatakan kapan aku harus menjemputmu. Tapi lusa nanti sepertinya aku mulai bekerja."

"Chanyeol juga. Apa kau sudah dapat orang pembimbing dari ayahmu atau langsung turun tangan?"

"Jangan berusaha menutupinya. Kau membawaku keluar dari topik karena ada yang tidak beres."

Kyungsoo memang tak pintar berbohong, tapi ia segera mengiyakan ucapan Jongin tapi belum mau memperjelasnya. Selagi masih dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik dengan Minseok seorang diri, Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol juga akan berjuang demi Baekhyun. Tanpa harus membuat Baekhyun sendiri datang kepada Minseok mengaju pendapat.

"Aku masih perlu bicara pada eomma, itu mengapa aku ingin seharian disini dulu."

Jongin memahami apa yang Kyungsoo butuhkan meski sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia mendapati dirinya mengangguk, "Baiklah." Katanya, "Asal kau tahu aku frustasi pada keadaanmu sekarang, tapi aku tak mau memaksa. Katakan padaku kalau kau perlu bantuan, atau sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku ada untukmu kapanpun."

Dulu saat Kyungsoo bertemu Jongin ia pikir pria itu tipe yang kekanakan. Alih-alih menilai demikian dan ia yang mudah menangis, bahkan Jongin lebih dewasa darinya. Pria itu mengerti Kyungsoo, tidak mendesaknya dan memberi kenyamanan yang menenangkan.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu minta maaf." Tatapan Jongin berubah hangat. "Selagi kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang gila, jangan meminta maaf. Ingat, kau sudah berjanji."

Ucapan pria itu membuatnya terkekeh, bagaimana bisa Jongin membayangkannya begitu jauh—tapi nyaris dapat di prediksi. Bisa saja Kyungsoo melompat dari balkon kamar karena depresi, atau mengambil pisau mengiris nadi dan menyayat tangannya. Sayangnya ia tidak segila.. atau separah itu.

"Ya, 'kan aku sudah berjanji." Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan senyum, Jongin justru membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

.

.

"Bisa kau batalkan pernikahanmu dengan paman Park?" Baekhyun menatap Heechul yang berhenti berkutat di meja kerjanya setelah ia datang. Keduanya memang tidak dekat sebagai ibu dan anak, bahkan Baekhyun jarang memanggil 'eomma' pada ibunya sendiri, mereka berkomunikasi seolah-olah orang yang baru dikenal. Tapi meski begitu Baekhyun tak bisa bergantung pada siapapun kecuali Heechul.

Wanita itu mendengus sambil membenahi berkas-berkasnya. "Kau kemari hanya untuk mengatakan ini? Maaf, aku sibuk."

"Coba kau pikirkan, nyonya Byun." Kata Baekhyun, ia sudah jengah tapi Heechul tak pernah peduli. Ia ingin berteriak keras tapi percuma.. Heechul tidak akan mendengar. "Aku terlahir sebagai anak dari kesalahanmu di masa lalu. Kau tahu.."

Kenangan pahit ketika Sehun berkeras tidak mau memaafkannya melintas. "Aku mati-matian demi Sehun mau menganggapku sebagai kakak. Aku hanya ingin kau dan aku tidak dipandang buruk olehnya."

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukan itu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Tapi aku ingin melakukannya." Hardik Baekhyun tegas. "Selain Sehun yang di tinggalkan ayah kami dan ibunya setelah kecelakaan itu, aku juga tulus menyayangi dia sebagai adik. Aku tak bisa melihat hidup Sehun tidak bahagia."

"Oh, baguslah." Heechul bangkit dari kursinya, memutari meja. "Urusi saja adik kesayanganmu."

"Aku belum selesai." Baekhyun menggertak ketika wanita itu mendekati rak buku dan tidak memerdulikannya. "Aku tetap ingin kau membatalkan pernikahanmu."

"Kau tidak tahu apapun." Heechul meletakkan dokumen kembali ke rak. Ia berdiri sambil melipat tangan, menatap putrinya angkuh. "Kami telah berhubungan sejak lama. Karena tidak mendapat restu, Hansoo terpaksa menikahi wanita bernama Minseok karena desakan orang tuanya yang ingin dia cepat menikah. Minseok tidak lebih dari akomodasi, padahal Hansoo justru melimpahkan amarahnya pada wanita lain. Dia hanya ingin menikahiku tapi tak bisa."

"Kau pikir paman Park mencintaimu?"

"Ya, bahkan kami baru diberi kesempatan untuk bersama. Jadi aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangi kami. Dan Minseok.. aku ingin membuat wanita itu kesal. Dia telah mengambil Hansoo dariku. Dia pikir Hansoo mencintainya karna mau menikahinya?" Heechul mendesah penuh ejekan. "Betapa bodohnya Minseok karna mau di nikahi pria itu. Jelas-jelas Hansoo mencintaiku sampai dia berselingkuh dengan mendiang ibunya Chanyeol—"

"Paman Park tidak seperti itu. Beliau berselingkuh karena tak mau menyakiti Minseok."

"Berani-beraninya kau. Mana ada tidak mau menyakiti tapi berselingkuh."

"Hanya saja caranya salah." Baekhyun menatap Heechul dengan kening mengerut. "Tidak bedanya dengan kau. Kau juga ingin melupakan paman Park dengan cara mau menjadi simpanan mendiang ayah 'kan? Padahal beliau sudah punya istri, ibunya Sehun. Ya Tuhan nyonya Byun.. jangan membicarakan orang lain tanpa bercermin."

Napas Heechul mulai memburu karena marah. "Byun Baekhyun, kau..."

"Aku paham sekarang.." Mulut Baekhyun melengkung hambar, tatapannya kosong menatap wajah ibunya. "Aku tahu kau dan paman Park saling mencintai. Dengan tidak di restuinya hubungan kalian paman Park terpaksa menikahi Minseok, dia tidak mau Minseok tahu kalau wanita yang ada di hatinya adalah kau, jadi dia memilih berselingkuh dengan ibunya Chanyeol karena tak mau menyentuh Minseok tanpa cinta.."

"..tidak bedanya dengan hubunganmu dengan tuan Oh, nyonya Byun. Posisimu setara dengan ibunya Chanyeol. Aku berpikir.. apakah ada takdir yang lebih buruk daripada ini?" Baekhyun berhenti untuk menarik napas sementara Heechul tampak terperangah putrinya dapat bicara seperti itu.

"Kenapa.. kenapa aku dan Chanyeol adalah anak yang terlahir kurang beruntung..?" Satu dua air mata menetes melewati pipinya. "Oh, bukan. Chanyeol beruntung karna dia masih memiliki Minseok. Sementara aku..." wanita itu tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, terlalu menyakitkan tapi juga tidak bisa manahan diri. "..aku tidak punya siapapun. Ibuku, kau, kau sama sekali tidak—"

"Aku tak peduli apa yang kau katakan." Heechul berhasil bersuara. Hatinya berkecamuk tapi ia masih keras kepala. "Aku tetap akan pura-pura baik pada Minseok sehingga bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat tahu aku menjadi istri Hansoo. Dia sudah merebut Hansoo dariku."

"Kurasa Minseok eomma tidak merebut paman Park." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan tak habis pikir apa yang akan dilakukan Heechul. "Dia adalah pihak yang tersakiti. Aku bertanya-tanya.. kenapa orang sebaik Minseok punya kehidupan seperti ini."

"Kenapa kau terus membelanya?"

"Aku tidak membela siapapun." Kata Baekhyun, suaranya parau. "Kumohon.. Minseok eomma adalah ibu Kyungsoo, dia juga berperan sebagai ibu bagi Chanyeol. Jangan membuat kau dan aku.. hanya aku, jangan buat aku dipandang buruk oleh orang lain lagi."

Heechul bergeming, ia kembali menoleh kepada Baekhyun dari sebelumnya membuang muka.

"Nyonya Byun.." Baekhyun tak bisa bertahan lagi hingga air matanya terus menggenang. "Chanyeol sangat penting buatku.. Kyungsoo juga. Kalau Minseok eomma tahu aku adalah putrimu beliau pasti akan memandangku sebelah mata, sama seperti Sehun dulu."

Mendapati Heechul terdiam dan tiba-tiba emosi dari matanya meredup, Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, suaranya serak kentara, "Kau sudah membuatku cukup menderita. Tidak bisakah peduli padaku.. sekali saja?" Isak kecil mengiringi kalimat terakhir.

"Aku lega Sehun sudah mau melihatku sebagai kakak. Aku juga lega Chanyeol mau menerimaku tak peduli siapa ibuku, bagaimana ibuku, atau ibuku yang akan menikah dengan paman Park dan menjadi ibunya. Tapi Minseok eomma.. kalau dia tahu siapa ibuku.. aku pasti.." Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang kembali meluncur di pipinya. "..aku akan dipandang sebelah mata lagi. Bisa-bisa dia melarangku mendekati Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Heechul menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sulit dibaca, seolah-olah baru tersadar bahwa putrinya tidak hidup bahagia bersamanya. Bahkan memanggil Minseok 'eomma' sementara ia jarang di panggil demikian.

Tapi yang lebih menyedihkan sewaktu Baekhyun mengatakan ia membuatnya menderita. Heechul terhenyak bertanya-tanya apakah benar ia tidak memerdulikan Baekhyun hanya karena ambisi perasaannya pada Hansoo.

"Tolong.. bersikap baiklah pada keluarga Minseok eomma, jangan berpura-pura. Setidaknya itu yang kuinginkan." Baekhyun merasakan kakinya lemas dan mendapati dirinya berlutut dilantai, seperti orang yang memohon ampun. "Aku.. tidak tahan lagi. Terserah kau ingin menikah dengan siapa. Tapi bersikap baiklah pada keluarga mereka. Jangan membuatku menderita... eomma."

 _Eomma..._

Sudah lama sekali. Heechul menatap ongokan putrinya dengan mata melebar. Panggilan eomma itu membuatnya terpana. Tapi Baekhyun.. terlihat begitu menderita. Ya Tuhan.. Heechul seperti mendapat cambukan hebat menatap Baekhyun menangis seperti itu.

.

.

Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah lebih cepat. Berjalan tergesa ke garasi menyalakan mesin sekuternya. Meski sore ini Seoul tampak mendung dan rintik hujan mulai turun tapi ia melaju tak peduli Minseok akan khawatir karena pergi dari rumah. Ibunya sama sekali tidak dapat diajak bicara, jadi Kyungsoo tak bisa menahannya lagi dan rasanya ingin menangis seharian kalau terus berada disini.

Setidaknya rintik hujan menyamarkan air matanya. Setidaknya petir kecil meredam tangisnya yang menyakitkan. Itupun bersyukur bisa sampai dirumah Joonmyeon dengan selamat. Kyungsoo meninggalkan sekuter dihalaman luas itu lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Yixing yang meminum teh di ruang tamu terlihat kaget melihat keadaannya yang setengah basah. Wanita itu mendekat sambil mengusap lengan Kyungsoo yang lembab. "Ya Tuhan Kyungsoo, kau kehujanan sayangku."

"Aku baik-baik saja, eommonim."

"Apa yang dikatakan ibumu kemarin?" Yixing cemas melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang murung. "Eomma sudah tahu semuanya. Ibumu marah padaku karna Heechul 'kan?" Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan mengangguk ragu.

"Apa kata Minseok?" Desak Yixing lembut. "Dia tidak ikut membenciku 'kan? Eomma akan bicara pada Heechul supaya masalah ini selesai, mereka tidak boleh terus saling membenci. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Kau dan Jongin? Minseok tidak..." Yixing kaget ketika mata Kyungsoo seolah-olah mengatakan apa yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya adalah benar.

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Minseok memintamu..." Wanita itu tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ini terlalu mengejutkan, hingga ia berganti mengusap bahu Kyungsoo yang dingin penuh perhatian. "Eomma akan memikirkannya. Joonmyeon juga akan berusaha membuat penikahan kalian bertahan. Kyungsoo, sekarang naiklah, Jongin ada di kamar. Ganti bajumu."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk dan mendapati dirinya menaiki anak tangga dengan lemas. Langkahnya terasa berat, sehingga ada angin yang berhembuspun seolah mampu membuatnya terjatuh. Tangannya gemetar membuka kenop pintu ketika ia menyelinap masuk. Jongin berdiri menatap kosong ke luar jendela, terdapat halaman belakang. Tubuhnya yang tegap memunggungi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan masuk ke saku celana. Larut dalam lamunan, pria itu tidak menyadari Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat lalu memeluk tubuhnya.

Melihat tangan kecil yang melingkar di perutnya Jongin spontan berbalik. Karena ponselnya tertinggal disini ia tidak bisa menghubungi Kyungsoo dan frustasi ingin tahu apa pembicaraan Minseok tanpa dirinya.

"Kenapa kau menerobos hujan? Kenapa tidak minta aku menjemputmu." Tangan Jongin bergerak meraih ujung baju yang lembab itu tapi Kyungsoo menahannya. "Kau harus ganti baju." Jongin tetap memaksa lepas pakaian wanita itu hingga menyisakan branya yang kering.

Meski mereka pernah melihat satu sama lain wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena malu digantikan baju seperti ini. Hanya saja tangannya terlalu menggigil untuk sekedar mengganti baju kering dan bersih. Ia menjadi lebih hangat sekarang dan menyesal membuat Jongin khawatir.

Tubuh Kyungsoo tampak menggoda tapi Jongin bisa mengendalikan diri. Cepat-cepat meraih kaus dari lemari lalu membantu mengenakannya. Jongin baru menyadari kaus abu-abu di tubuh Kyungsoo adalah miliknya karna terlihat kebesaran. Celana jeans wanita itu telah dilepas sehingga hanya menggunakan celana dalam dusty pink yang tenggelam tak terlihat oleh kaus.

Meski Kyungsoo tampak siap di _serang,_ tapi Jongin lebih memusatkan kepalanya untuk tidak berpikir liar dan fokus pada masalah mereka. Pria itu mengusap rambut Kyungsoo yang sedikit basah, menyeka sisa air hujan di pelipisnya kemudian bicara hati-hati, "Demi Tuhan ibumu bilang apa?"

Kyungsoo bergeming, merasa masih tak kuat mengatakannya sampai-sampai matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia sudah lelah menangis, tapi air matanya tetap mendesak keluar. Kyungsoo terlalu lemah menatap mata Jongin yang cemas seperti itu.

"Kyungsoo ada apa?" Jongin meraih satu tangan Kyungsoo, membawa tangan kecil itu ke mulutnya, menciumi jemarinya yang dingin. "Katakan padaku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari eomma. Tapi apakah eommonim tidak melibatkan kita.."

"Bahkan eomma ingin kita... berpisah." Akhirnya ia melepas tekanan hati yang menyiksa itu. Kyungsoo tak kuat lagi dan kali ini ia sangat membutuhkan Jongin. "Maaf aku baru memberitahumu. Aku.. kupikir aku bisa membujuk eomma, tapi dia.."

"Aku mengerti." Jongin masih terpaku menatap Kyungsoo, ia kaget. Tidak menyangka bagaimana bisa Minseok berkehendak begitu tanpa konsisten dulu ikut menginginkan pernikahan ini terjadi. "Apa kau... menyetujuinya?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Kata Kyungsoo setengah memekik. "Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu."

Jongin menarik kursi belajar, merengkuh Kyungsoo duduk di pangkuannya. Tangisnya teredam kain baju Jongin, dia mengelus bahu bergetar itu karena terisak. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa Minseok akan berpikir pendek. Ini hanya masalah hati, Jongin pikir. Minseok masih tidak rela Heechul datang untuk menganggu hidupnya. Ia telah tahu masa lalu apa yang terjadi diantara ibu mertuanya, ibu Baekhyun, dan ayah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Ternyata Minseok bisa mengancam apa saja ketika luka lamanya kembali terbuka, termasuk mengancam hubungan mereka.

"Tidak, tidak." Suara Jongin parau dan tegas sambil menciumi kulit wajah istrinya yang lembab. "Aku tidak akan kehilanganmu. Tidak lagi. Setelah aku menunggumu sejak kecil, bersabar menantimu datang dari Tokyo, tidak tahan ingin membuatmu mengatakan cinta padaku. Tidak ada lagi yang berarti.. aku mencintaimu bertahun-tahun dan itu tak akan berubah. Aku tak akan pernah kehilanganmu lagi. Aku dapat melakukan apapun kalau bisa membawamu pergi jauh dari sini."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terkekeh kecil mendengar itu tapi ia segera terisak lagi. Tangannya merambat naik ke dada suaminya, mencekeram pakaian Jongin hingga kusut. Sambil merapatkan diri ke dada bidang itu, ia berkata pelan, "Aku percaya padamu."

"Tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" Jongin tersenyum saat tangis Kyungsoo perlahan mereda. "Kita tidak tidur bersama."

"Tidak." Mulut Kyungsoo melengkung ketika Jongin merendah meraih daun telinganya yang lembut, bibirnya dengan ringan mengecup kulit halus itu perlahan. "Rasanya aneh bangun tanpa kau."

"Besok aku akan coba bicara pada eommonim dengan orang tuaku. Jangan khawatir." Kata Jongin sambil beralih menciumi helai rambut Kyungsoo. "Aku janji setiap pagi ketika kau bangun.." Tangannya bergerak meremas pelan pinggang wanitanya. "..kau akan melihatku."

"Jongin."

"Hm?"

" _Kiss me_."

Pria itu terkekeh. Kyungsoo mengatakannya tanpa mendongak. Ia mengerti permasalahan ini membuat mereka sakit kepala. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo yang sedang sakit kepala bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Jongin menyeringai. " _Kiss me_? Tumben."

"Tumben?" Kyungsoo baru mendongak sekarang. Menatap mata Jongin yang berkilat dengan bingung. "Apa sebelumnya aku tidak pernah meminta?"

"Tidak. Dan kenapa tidak _rape me_ sekalian?"

"Yah!" Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Apapun situasinya, pria itu tetap akan menjadi Jonginnya.

Jemari Jongin berpindah mengelus wajah yang memerah itu, lalu menekan satu ciuman. "Aku sudah menciummu. Sekarang katakan _rape me._ "

"Konyol." Kyungsoo tertawa ketika Jongin berusaha menggodanya, menciumi kulit lehernya. Tawa itu kemudian berubah menjadi desahan.

Tapi Kyungsoo mengerti. Dan hanya pada Jongin perasaannya dapat baik-baik saja sekarang.

 **TBC**

Aku keinget sama fans _spesial_ bang Suho/kkk/ Pertama, happy mama umin day. Kedua, maap karena menistakan mama icul. Maapkan juga aku harus bikin konflik lagi, ffkuh emang memusingkan. Ending sampe chapter tiga belas ya. Gumawo yang ngereview kemarin. Review ini juga juseyo ^^ /peluk/

wey~


	12. Chapter 12

Apa yang ada dalam benak Chanyeol selain Baekhyun adalah Kyungsoo. Bebannya jauh lebih berat mendengar Minseok kemarin malam memberi ultimatum. Jika Kyungsoo tidak menyetujui untuk bercerai dengan Jongin dalam waktu satu bulan, terpaksa Minseok akan membawanya kembali menetap di Tokyo.

Hanya karena benci kepada keluarga Heechul beserta Yixing termasuk Minseok sampai harus bertindak seperti ini. Dan yang lain adalah berusaha mempertahankan hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol pening memikirkan bagaimana membuat hati Minseok melunak. Segala cara sudah dilakukan.

Selagi menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku, Chanyeol sudah mulai bekerja sesuai keinginan ayahnya. Tersenyum ketika menoleh ke sisi kanan mendapati seorang wanita tengah berlari mendekatinya.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

"Apa-apaan mata sembab itu?" Chanyeol menyela ucapan Baekhyun setelah bergabung duduk. "Dan lingkar hitam ini?" Lalu mengelus kulit halus kecokelatan dibawah mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Wajah kekasihnya tampak sedih dan letih, seolah-olah tidak tidur beberapa hari, dan menangis sepanjang hari. "Kau tampak buruk, Baek. Berikan aku senyuman."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku tak apa, Chanyeol."

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?" Chanyeol mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celana bahannya, menyeka keringat Baekhyun. "Dari semua pengalaman yang kulihat, hidup Byun Baekhyun jauh lebih berat dari siapapun. Kalau saja kau wanita lemah kau sudah menceburkan diri ke sungai itu dan memilih mati."

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar Chanyeol yang tak langsung mengatakan ia orang yang tangguh. Tapi memang benar, hidupnya berat. "Kalau saja tidak ada Park Chanyeol aku mungkin sudah mati dari kemarin-kemarin."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang tergelak, suaranya menenangkan hingga Baekhyun merasa lebih baik. "Baek, demi Tuhan sekarang aku tidak melarang kalau appa mau menikahi ibumu. Kalau kita menentang, tidak akan merubah apapun. Kau tahu kan ternyata mereka dulu seperti itu jauh sebelum kita ada. Aku menyesal ternyata appa menikahi Minseok terpaksa, dan yang lebih buruk berselingkuh dengan mendiang ibuku. Itu semua karna appa berupaya melupakan ibumu, tapi tak bisa."

Atensi Baekhyun beralih menatap kosong air sungai dihadapan mereka, mencoba memahami perkataan Chanyeol tapi tetap saja ia menganggap ibunya telah jahat. "Tapi ibuku sudah keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya dia mau menjadi simpanan mendiang ayahku dan Sehun. Belum lagi dia menganggap Minseok eomma telah merebut paman Park. Pada akhirnya aku yang menanggung nama baik kami."

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Sehun sudah bahagia karna kau, aku juga akan senantiasa bersamamu." Chanyeol meraih satu tangan Baekhyun pengaruhi wanita itu kembali menatapnya. "Yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencoba menghargai ayahku dan ibumu. Aku juga berusaha membuat eomma berhenti membenci ibumu."

"Minseok eomma pasti membenciku juga." Gumam Baekhyun muram.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai terlibat."

"Ya Tuhan.. itu tidak boleh terjadi."

"Karena itu aku sedang memikirkan agar keadaan membaik." Chanyeol beringsut mendekat untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun, terseyum ketika wajah kekasihnya merona. "Jangan khawatir."

"Aku paham bagaimana perasaan Minseok eomma. Dan membenci ibuku karena dialah wanita yang ada dalam pikiran ayahmu, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol mengiyakan. Hidup rumit yang dialami orang tua mereka akan berpengaruh kepada anak-anaknya. "Yang terpenting Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak bercerai. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan kau berpisah denganku."

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua melarikan diri saja?"

"Kau sudah membawa Luhan kabur dan sekarang kau sendiri yang ingin melakukannya?" Chanyeol tergelak lagi.

"Tapi itu kan berhasil."

"Tidak, Baek." Sambil mengelus tangan Baekhyun yang terasa kecil di genggamannya ia menggeleng pelan. "Kita harus menikah baik-baik. Aku yakin eomma akan menerima semuanya. Minseok itu wanita kuat."

"Chanyeol, aku benar-benar takut. Ibuku hanya diam saja. Padahal aku sudah menangis seharian."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Diamnya ibumu bukan berarti dia tidak peduli. Dia sedang berpikir." Chanyeol memberi senyumnya yang menenangkan. "Suatu saat semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang berpisah, tidak ada lagi saling membenci, tidak ada lagi dendam. Bahkan lusa nanti aku dan Kyungsoo harus ikut serta menyambut pria yang akan menikahi eomma."

"Minseok eomma punya kekasih?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, atensinya beralih lurus memandangi langit yang menjelang senja. "Ya, kuharap pria ini bisa membuatnya bahagia dan melupakan kenangan pahit di masa lalu."

* * *

 **Lifeline**

 **another fanfic story by winwey**

 **Jongin x Kyungsoo**

 **slight of Chanbaek Hunhan Chenmin**

 **Drama, GS for uke's, Typo's, OOC, Rated T-M**

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap Kyungie—boneka pinguin di pangkuannya. Duduk diam di ayunan kayu yang terdapat di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Kim membuatnya lebih rileks. Atensinya beralih memandangi berbagai tanaman di taman kecil milik Yixing itu.

Mencoba mengingat masa kecil pertemuan pertama dengan Jongin, ia justru di kejutkan oleh Jonginie—boneka beruang di depan wajahnya. Pemilik Jonginie yang tadinya berdiri dibelakang terkekeh sambil berjalan memutar, membuat dirinya dihadapan Kyungsoo sambil berlutut sementara wanita itu masih duduk di ayunan. Harusnya ia mulai masuk bekerja, tapi Jongin masih ingin menemani istrinya satu hari ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Jongin meletakkan boneka beruang dipangkuan Kyungsoo, Jonginie dan Kyungie tampak duduk berdampingan memenuhi paha Kyungsoo. "Habis kehujanan kemarin harusnya kau tidak disini. Di luar dingin."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Wanita itu membalasnya dengan tenang. "Aku ingin melihat-lihat tanaman bunga milik Yixing eomma. Sambil mengingat-ingat kedatanganku kesini sewaktu kecil."

"Kau sudah ingat?"

"Aku telah berusaha." Suara Kyungsoo penuh sesal. "Mungkin aku terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengingatnya."

Jongin terkekeh lagi. Beberapa detik pandangannya teralih pada dua boneka di pangkuan Kyungsoo lalu kembali menatap wajahnya. "Kenangan itu sudah tak penting. Yang terjadi pada kita adalah yang terpenting sekarang." Katanya. "Kyung, jangan pernah menyerah padaku, pada kita. Aku tahu kita bisa melewati semuanya tanpa harus berpisah. Aku akan coba bicara dengan eommonim lagi."

"Jangan." Kyungsoo menyentuh jemari Jongin dengan satu tangan sementara yang lain memegang boneka mereka. "Biar aku saja yang bicara. Eomma sudah keterlaluan. Kita hanya punya waktu satu bulan sebelum dia mengamuk meminta kita bercerai."

"Apa yang akan kau bicarakan dengan eommonim?"

"Apa saja."

"Apakah kata-katamu nanti diluar nalar?"

Kyungsoo spontan tergelak, ia tersenyum ketika pria itu beralih menautkan jemari mereka. "Bisa jadi." Ujarnya sambil merasa sedikit gatal di hidung, lalu menoleh ke sisi lain untuk bersin ringan.

Jongin setengah tersenyum melihat itu, mengambil selembar tisu yang ia bawa dan mengusapi pelan-pelan hidung Kyungsoo yang memerah sambil bergumam simpati. "Kau mudah flu. Kalau kau tetap mau bicara dengan eommonim tunggu keadaanmu membaik dulu." Ia beralih mengusap tulang pipi wanita itu selagi mendapati dirinya mendekat. Sedikit lagi bibirnya meraih bibir Kyungsoo tapi tiba-tiba bahunya ditahan.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, 'kan aku sedang flu."

"Tapi aku tak peduli." Jongin sempat terkekeh kemudian ia tetap menekan satu ciuman. "Aku juga bawa vitamin."

Kyungsoo tersenyum memperhatikan Jongin mengambil sebotol kecil vitamin c dari kantung denimnya, mengeluarkan satu butir sebelum menyuapi ke mulutnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah kalau kau sudah sehat. Pastikan jangan membuat eommonim semakin marah.. atau sakit hati."

"Akan lebih mudah bicara saat dia bekerja, eomma bukan tipe pemarah. Terlebih meledak-ledak di tempat ramai, terutama di kafe. Dia pasti malu teriakan marahanya di dengar orang lain meski kami akan bicara di ruangannya."

"Baiklah." Kata Jongin sambil menyelipkan botol vitamin itu ke saku. "Kalau kali ini tidak berhasil, aku akan melakukan apapun."

"Apapun?" Mata Kyungsoo berkilat cemas dan geli, "Jangan melakukan.."

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau bisa aku akan membawamu pergi jauh dari sini."

"Mulai lagi." Mereka tertawa bersama, tapi Kyungsoo tahu tidak mungkin Jongin kembali melakukan hal gila. "Ini tidak adil buatku. Kau juga harus berjanji untuk tidak melakukan yang seperti itu."

Jongin mengelus jemari Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh, "Baiklah. Aku janji."

.

.

Selama bertahun-tahun Kyungsoo tidak pernah menemukan Minseok yang marah sampai ke permukaan. Wanita itu berkeras menginginkan mereka bercerai. Rasa-rasanya gila mengingat dulu Minseok yang sama antusiasnya untuk Jongin segera menikahi Kyungsoo.

Ultimatum selepas Yixing dan Joonmyeon bicara pada Minseok tempo hari—meminta maaf soal Heechul, juga bahkan lebih gila. Apa-apaan meminta bercerai dalam waktu satu bulan? Itu terlalu cepat daripada rencana perjodohan dan pernikahan mereka sewaktu itu.

Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi. Ia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan ibunya. Dibalik meja kerjanya seolah-olah Minseok sudah tahu protes apa yang akan Kyungsoo sampaikan, jadi ia terlihat santai menatap putrinya.

"Mau membantah lagi?"

Kyungsoo mendesah lelah. "Eomma please.. aku bukan anak kecil."

"Bagus." Minseok melepas kaca mata bacanya, meletakkan ke atas meja. "Kau mulai tidak sayang eomma."

"Eomma yang tidak sayang aku." Hardik Kyungsoo cepat. Berusaha menjaga suaranya tidak meledak, tapi Minseok membuatnya terpaksa melakukan itu. "Sudahlah. Hentikan semua ini. Eomma dan ibu Baekhyun harus saling minta maaf."

"Aku minta maaf?" Minseok mendengus keras-keras. "Si Byun itu yang menuduhku merebut ayahmu!"

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika Minseok menggunakan intonasi tinggi. Ia tidak biasa melihat ibunya marah, dan Minseok benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo berpikir keras bagaimana cara menghadapi emosi ibunya sendiri. Ia mulai menarik napas. Jongin benar, ia tak boleh membuat Minseok semakin marah.

"Eomma.." Katanya, sebenarnya bingung bicara pada Minseok yang sedang keras kepala. "Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Pada Chanyeol?"

"Kalian juga harus kasihan padaku."

Bagus sekali, Kyungsoo makin bingung. Minseok tahu bagaimana dia harus mengobservasi. Wanita itu mendengar putrinya mengoceh panjang lebar dan pada akhirnya hanya menanggapi dengan mengembalikan kata-kata lawan bicara.

Kyungsoo membuang napas, protesnya seolah-olah tidak penting di mata Minseok. "Lupakan masa lalumu. Itu akan membuatmu terjebak. Aku tak mau kau bersedih."

"Eomma sudah melupakannya, Kyungsoo. Hanya saja sekarang tak mau berurusan lagi dengan keluarga mereka."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami?" Mendengar suara Minseok yang mulai rendah pengaruhi suara Kyungsoo parau. "Kau tidak bisa menganggap pernikahanku seakan-akan lelucon. Itu tidak baik."

"Lain soal kalau Jongin bukan sepupu Baekhyun. Dan juga tidak akan melarang Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun bukan putri Heechul."

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata sejenak. Rasanya ia ingin menangis dan berteriak tapi ia terlalu lemas melakukannya. Sesuatu entah tiba-tiba datang dalam benaknya, tapi Kyungsoo takut kalau kata-katanya nanti akan menyakiti hati Minseok.

"Pulanglah kerumah mertuamu. Bulan depan kau harus ikut ke Tokyo setelah bercerai.."

"Tidak, tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil berdiri. Ia bersyukur selagi tidak menggebrak meja kerja Minseok. "Tidak ada perceraian. Aku.. aku.." Ia menelan ludah susah payah. Memikirkan sesuatu dalam benaknya tadi membuat suaranya tergagap tapi mantap, "A-aku hamil. Ya, aku sedang hamil."

"Secepat itu?" Minseok ikut bangkit tanpa sadar tangannya justru menggebrak meja. Bisa Kyungsoo rasakan emosi dan tidak kepercayaan wanita itu atas pengakuan barusan. "Tapi 'kan.."

"Tapi apa? Kau pikir siapa yang antusias memintaku cepat-cepat menikah? Siapa yang begitu senang melihat aku dan Jongin pergi ke Amerika? Siapa yang meletakkan..." Kyungsoo merasa malu tapi ia tetap melanjutkan, "..lingerie di koperku kemarin? Kau kan?" Tak pernah ia pikir kata-kata itu tegas keluar dari mulutnya, tapi kali ini Kyungsoo tak akan mundur.

Minseok sudah amat keterlaluan, wajahnya memerah karena marah dan Kyungsoo agaknya tidak yakin kalau wanita itu bisa diam karna ucapannya. Sama halnya dengan kejadian sewaktu di arena balap, ia tidak pintar berbohong tapi anehnya mereka semua percaya kalau ia hamil, begitupun dengan Minseok.

"Eomma aku tidak mau anakku lahir tanpa Jongin. Seperti kau dulu. Begitu aku lahir kau sudah bercerai dengan appa. Aku tidak mau seperti itu." Tidak tahan melihat wajah Minseok yang menderita Kyungsoo beringsut melangkah mendekati pintu.

"Aku tak bisa.. aku tidak bisa bercerai. Jadi.." Ia menggenggam kenop, seakan-akan hanya benda inilah satu-satunya pegangan. Namun Kyungsoo ingin cepat-cepat pergi dan menoleh kepalanya lewat bahu. "Jangan menjadikan pernikahanku hancur..." Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, "..seperti eomma dan appa."

Tangan Minseok terkepal ketika Kyungsoo telah hilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

Siapa kira dulu Jongin adalah pemuda bandel dengan tampang preman, tapi sekarang pria itu layaknya pria-pria pembisnis jeli hanya dengan setelan pakaian kerja. Ia baru saja pulang dan mendapati Kyungsoo menyambutnya ceria seperti itu membuatnya takjub. Mengingat hubungan mereka yang terancam istrinya seolah-olah baik-baik saja.

"Kau sudah makan?" Kyungsoo membantu melepas dasi pada kemeja Jongin, meletakkan jas dan dasi itu ke gantungan dekat pintu.

"Sudah. Kau? Kulihat kau tampak sehat."

"Aku dan ibumu makan banyak tadi. Eommonim bilang aku agak gemuk. Ahh Jongin..." Kyungsoo tanpa sadar merajuk. "Kau pasti punya pendapat lain. Aku tidak seperti itu kan?"

"Kau seksi." Jongin terkekeh ketika wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Tangannya merambat menangkup rahang lembut wanita itu. Wajah istrinya tampak letih begitu kentara. "Kau belum mengatakan apapun soal eommonim."

Senyum Kyungsoo menghilang. "Demi Tuhan kau harus melihat wajahnya."

Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo duduk di tepi ranjang selagi wanita itu membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Aku bilang pada eomma kalau aku hamil. Aku juga tidak mau pernikahanku.." Kyungsoo berdeham. "..berantakan seperti eomma dan appa dulu."

"Lalu tanggapan eommonim?"

"Dia hanya diam saja."

Jongin tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa, tapi ia segera melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo menariknya lebih dekat. "Kyungsoo," Sambil bergumam simpati, Jongin meraih tangannya yang diam di pangkuan lalu menciumi tangan mungil itu. "Kalau itu satu-satunya cara membuat eommonim berubah pikiran mungkin sembilan puluh persen kau berhasil. Tapi kurasa kau baru saja menyiram bensin ke dalam api, sayang."

"Sudah kubilang kau harus melihat wajahnya tadi. Eomma sangat menderita saat aku mengungkit soal pernikahannya di masa lalu."

"Semoga ibumu memaafkanmu." Jongin berhenti untuk mengecup pelipis Kyungsoo. "Dan aku tetap suka bagaimana caramu berbohong. Hamil lagi, huh?"

"Yah! Aku tak bisa berpikir selain mengatakan itu."

Jongin tergelak ketika Kyungsoo memukul dadanya dua kali. Masih ingat benar gagasan hamil yang pernah Kyungsoo ajukan di arena balap di masa lalu. Agaknya lucu alasan ini juga digunakan untuk menyelamatkan hubungan mereka. Meski begitu ternyata Minseok dibuat diam, Jongin yakin ibu mertuanya mempertimbangkan hal ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mandi, kau jangan tidur dulu. Kupikir membuatmu benar-benar hamil menjadikan alasanmu bukan sekedar kebohongan."

Pipi Kyungsoo sekilas memerah, terlebih Jongin meraih wajahnya untuk menekan ciuman sebelum pria itu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Memastikan Jongin sibuk dengan urusannya Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati cermin, memerhatikan tampilan dirinya yang sedikit berisi.

Kyungsoo akui porsi makannya bertambah akhir-akhir ini. Mengira naik dua atau tiga kilo dari berat badan sebelumnya. Yixing bilang ia sedikit gemuk. Kyungsoo berdiri menyerong memerhatikan lekuk pinggangnya, hm.. lumayan. Lalu menepuk pipinya, sedikit gembil. Kemudian mengerang frustasi. Ahh Kyungsoo tak suka dikatai gemuk.

"Sepertinya aku perlu menurunkan berat badan."

"Sudah kurus begitu mau di kuruskan lagi?"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar melihat pantulan Jongin yang hanya menggunakan handuk melilit di pinggang. "Kau sudah selesai mandi? Cepat sekali."

"Kaunya saja yang terlalu lama berdiri disitu. Sedang apa sih?"

"Aku hanya memastikan sesuatu."

"Dengar ya aku tak mau kau kurus. Tubuhmu tidak asik di remas nanti." Pria itu berjalan semakin dekat hingga tepat di belakang Kyungsoo. Tangan melingkari perut dan menumpu dagu di pundaknya sambil mengamati pantulan mereka berdua. "Tahukah kau apa yang kusuka darimu?"

"Hm, apa?"

"Semuanya." Jongin memberi kecupan disisi leher Kyungsoo yang beraroma manis. "Terutama bokong, dada, dan... kau sangat sempit sayang."

"Aku merasa sudah kebal dengan ucapan mesummu, Jongin. Tapi aku tetap mau menurunkan berat badan. Setidaknya dua kilo."

Jongin tertawa. "Tidak perlu. Kau cantik." Katanya, "Tubuhmu cantik." Suaranya lebih rendah. "Desahanmu paling cantik."

"Jongin." Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, mencegah pria itu tidak bicara semakin vulgar. Ia menarik kata-katanya yang kebal dari ucapan mesum suaminya, ternyata tidak. "Apa kau juga akan berspekulasi begitu saat aku benar-benar hamil?"

"Tentu saja, karena itu aku akan membuatmu hamil." Jongin mulai menciumi telinga Kyungsoo. Tangannya telah membelai sisi tubuh wanita itu, meremas pinggangnya yang ramping. "Apa kau sedang datang bulan?"

"Belum. Aku tidak mendapat bulananku sampai akhir maret."

"Bagus."

Kyungsoo tidak yakin sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman, setelah Jongin tiba-tiba merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding sementara tangannya menarik lepas gaun tidurnya. Jongin meraih kaki Kyungsoo melingkari pinggangnya ketika mereka berhasil melucuti kain terakhir. Hembus tarikan napas menjadi satu, ciuman dengan lidah saling membelit itu belum terlepas.

Merasakan satu dua jemari Jongin merangsek masuk di bawah sana, bergerak cepat. Kyungsoo menegang, mengerang, mengalungkan lengannya ke sekitar leher Jongin. "Nghh.. Jonginh.." Ia melepas ciumannya. Kepalanya terkulai di bahu Jongin karena kenikmatan yang dia dapat. Jari pria itu keluar masuk dengan cepat. Kyungsoo merintih, sulit bernapas.

"Ya sayang. Desahkan namaku." Mungkin ibunya benar, Kyungsoo sedikit lebih berat dari terakhir pernah menggendongnya. Tapi Jongin suka menyentuh Kyungsoo yang seperti ini, payudara yang pas di telapaknya kini lebih berisi. Seberat apapun itu Jongin dapat menopang Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan, sementara yang lain terus menyentuhnya hingga istrinya berdenyut mencapai puncak.

Kyungsoo mendongak setelah mengatur napasnya. Matanya yang bundar menggemaskan berkilat menggoda Jongin sementara perlahan beringsut berlutut. Memberi kecupan ringan di dada Jongin yang bidang, perutnya yang berotot, sebelum meraih kejantanan besar mengeras itu dengan tangannya yang mungil.

Mulut Kyungsooo melengkung miring mendengar Jongin menggeram. Ia masih ingin mempermainkannya sebelum pria itu mengerang frustasi, Kyungsoo membawa benda yang menegang itu ke mulutnya, menggodanya dengan lidah.

Sambil mengerang Jongin terpana ketika menatap ke bawah. Menepi helai rambut Kyungsoo ke sisi wajahnya sebelum menyematkan jemari di rambut halusnya yang panjang. Wajah istrinya yang cantik bahkan lebih cantik saat memanjakan miliknya seperti itu.

Sial. Dia merasa sebentar lagi _sampai._ Jongin berusaha mencegah diri meledak cepat, masih ingin menatap Kyungsoonya di bawah sana. Tapi ini godaan terberat, ia keluar sesaat setelah Kyungsoo mengencangkan mulutnya.

Meraih tubuh mungil itu kembali ke gendongan, Jongin membawa mereka ke ranjang. Melumat puncak payudara Kyungsoo yang menegang, menciumi perutnya.. dan kewanitaannya yang basah. Lidahnya menggoda pusat menggairahkan itu sebelum kembali naik untuk menciumi bibir wanitanya.

Kyungsoo menikmati berat tubuh Jongin yang menekan ke kasur dan membalas ciuman pria itu. Ia menggeliat ketika Jongin mulai memasukinya, lebih dalam. Tangannya meremas kepala pria itu yang terbenam di dadanya. Mengerang keras ketika gerakan penyatuan tubuh mereka semakin liar.

Jongin sepertinya tidak main-main ingin membuat Kyungsoo hamil. Dia begitu tanpa ampun menyentuh wanita itu di setiap tubuhnya mengingat mereka sempat muram pada permasalahan Minseok di masa lalu.

Jongin akan menjadikan malam ini adalah waktu untuk mereka. Sejenak melupakan beban yang menekan itu dengan percintaan panas. Kyungsoo dapat menikmati irama tubuhnya ketika mereka menyatu, dan membawanya ke puncak yang memuaskan.

.

.

Pada akhirnya mereka tahu Minseok dapat menerima semuanya dengan lapang dan menenggelamkan kenangan pahit di masa lalu. Kyungsoo saja bisa melupakan masa lalunya—meski sedikit lebih lama—pun ia kembali menjadi sosok ceria seperti dulu. Itu semua karena Jongin, dan Minseok yang menurunkan sikap kuat hati kepadanya. Memang sudah seharusnya Minseok juga melakukan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Kali ini Chanyeol tak perlu khawatir lagi karna hubungannya dengan Baekhyun akan berjalan baik, mereka tinggal merencanakan pernikahan. Begitupun Kyungsoo, bahkan selepas ini ia dan Jongin bisa meluangkan waktu memilih unit apartemen untuk di tinggali keduanya sementara.

"Eomma minta maaf." Kata Minseok kepada putra putrinya. Mereka duduk-duduk di ruang tamu. "Kemarin malam Heechul dan Baekhyun mendatangiku. Heechul meminta maaf padaku dan eomma juga perlu meminta maaf pada kalian."

Berkat Baekhyun juga.. wanita itu tidak pernah menyerah membujuk ibunya untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Heechul tetap akan menikah dengan Hansoo. Dan secara hukum Chanyeol masih dapat menikahi Baekhyun.

Mereka semua tidak ada yang melarang karna memang itu sudah menjadi impian dua orang ini sejak lama. Bahkan Hansoo lebih ingin Chanyeol menikahi Baekhyun dulu sebelum ia menikahi ibunya, pernikahan itu tetap diperbolehkan.

"Aku tahu eomma tidak akan setega itu tidak merestui kami." Senyuman Minseok melengkung saat Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan ceria. "Dan aku juga akan merestui eomma dengan pria yang.." ia melirik arlojinya. "Semoga dia dapat diandalkan. Seharusnya sudah datang sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Ya 'kan, Kyung?"

"Um?" Saking larut pada keputusan Minseok yang melegakan itu Kyungsoo sampai melamun. Tapi ia segera ikut melirik pergelangan tangannya dan merasa malu karena sedang tidak menggunakan jam tangan. Sesaat melihat gelang pinguin dan beruang pemberian Jongin, iapun tersenyum. "Kurasa calon ayah baru kita sebentar lagi sampai."

Perasaan kelu dalam dada Minseok akan terhapus oleh pria yang belum datang itu. Meski begitu ia yakin pilihannya sudah tepat, sudah pasti. Selain bisa memberi segalanya pada Minseok, kekasihnya juga akan memberi hal yang sama kepada anak-anaknya.

Hanya satu yang Minseok harapkan. Kasih sayang dari seorang ayah untuk Kyungsoo yang jarang mendapatkannya, dan perhatian dari seorang ayah untuk Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu banyak mendapatkan itu dari Hansoo.

"Kyung, sepertinya bukan hanya kau yang menjadi nyonya Kim. Eomma juga." Kata Minseok sambil terkekeh. "Oh ya, kehamilanmu sudah berapa minggu?"

"Kau hamil, Kyung?" Chanyeol menoleh dengan mata melebar, binar bahagia terpancar disana. "Wow, rupanya bulan madu kalian tidak sia-sia. Kujamin kalian pasti melakukan _itu_ setiap hari disana."

Biasanya Kyungsoo akan mengaju protes kalau ada yang menggodanya, tapi kali ini dia meringis. Tentu saja Minseok tidak akan lupa pembicaraan mereka tempo hari. "Ng.. itu.. usia kehamilanku.."

Ketukan di pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian. Seorang pria dengan setelan pakaian rapi tersenyum memasuki ruang tamu. Sejenak Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo terbelalak sesaat pria tadi di persilahkan duduk oleh Minseok. Jadi Kim yang maksud adalah Kim Jongdae.

"Maaf karena tidak tepat waktu. Tadi aku menjemput putraku dulu."

Memang keduanya tidak pernah tahu bahwa Jongdae adalah kekasih Minseok selama ini. Dan posisinya yang menjadi dosen lebih membuat mereka terkejut. Jongdae tampak tidak kaku bertemu mereka, malah bahagia bisa mengenal sebelum di kenalkan.

" _Ssaem—_ astaga.. aku minta maaf dulu sering terlambat mengumpulkan tugas. Aku tahu aku siswa yang—" Chanyeol meringis malu. "..sedikit bandel. Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf. Jangan ceritakan masa kuliahku pada eomma oke?"

Mereka semua tergelak terkecuali Chanyeol sendiri. Tapi seorang pemuda datang, potongan rambutnya tampak rapi dari yang dulu. Setelah mengucap salam dan membungkuk sopan, matanya lurus memandang Chanyeol, lalu berlaih menatap Kyungsoo lebih lama.

Edawn Kim...

"Nah, itu dia. Edawn, sapa calon kakak-kakakmu."

Kyungsoo tersedak udara kosong melihat Edawn tersenyum kecil padanya. Lalu kenapa Chanyeol hanya diam, bukan terkejut. Kyungsoo tak tahu diamnya pria itu di sertai amarah.

 **TBC**

Situasi gak memungkinkan banget buat update tapi karena aku ingin ini cepet selesai. Chapter depan episode terakhir yeay!

wey ngga bisa sebutin kalian satu persatu. Readers emang penyemangat di tiap chapternya. wey sangat berterima kasih banyak buat kalian yang selalu sempetin review selama fanfic ini update, karena itu juga aku sempetin buat update. Aku sayang kalian /pelukcium/

Terima kasih udah baca ^^

wey~


	13. Chapter 13

Kyungsoo bangun pagi-pagi sekali, menatap Jongin yang terlelap. Tidak biasanya pria itu masih tidur sebelum ia terjaga. Jemarinya terangkat menyentuh bibir Jongin, merasakan kelembutannya. Lalu mendekat untuk menekan satu ciuman.

Ketika berusaha melepas lengan Jongin yang memeluk tubuhnya, justru lengan itu bergerak menariknya hingga tubuh telanjang mereka kembali merapat. "Cuma segitu morning kissnya? Boleh aku minta lagi?" Jongin berbisik tiba-tiba, matanya masih terpejam.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sambil membuka matanya pria itu tersenyum. "Sudah. Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Kenapa tidak pergi mandi?"

"Aku ingin mandi bersamamu. Hari ini kan sedang libur kerja."

"Tapi sekarang kita akan bertemu Edawn."

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat saat wanita itu berupaya melepaskan diri. "Jangan terburu-buru sayang. Ini hari sabtu. Aku ingin menghabiskan sabtu minggu bersamamu sebelum kembali ke suasana kantor yang membosankan."

"Jongin ayolah.. Kau harus menemuinya sebelum dia berangkat sekolah." Kyungsoo mendorong bisep Jongin. Percuma mendorongnya sekuat apapun pria itu tak akan melepaskannya. "Kita harus mandi. Ayo bangun beruang... aku janji akan menggosok punggungmu nanti."

"Hanya punggungku?"

"Kau ini."

Jongin terkekeh sebelum mengecup pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah. Kemudian mereka beranjak masuk kamar mandi disudut ruang, dengan bernegosiasi tentu saja. Hari ini menjadi hari pertama mereka tinggal di unit apartemen. Semalam dengan konyol keduanya melakukan perayaan kecil atas kepindahan tempat tinggal mereka. Menonton film, bahkan mabuk dan berakhir bercinta sampai efek mabuk itu sendiri mereda.

Sebenarnya Jongin tahu Edawn adalah putra tunggal Kim Jongdae, Chanyeol juga tahu. Hanya saja ia tidak menceritakan lebih detail kepada Kyungsoo karna tak mau mengungkit hal busuk yang Edawn lakukan waktu itu. Yang di untungkan adalah Kyungsoo tidak marah karena Jongin menyembunyikan soal ini. Well, ia menerima alasan cukup masuk akal itu.

Jongin tidak menyangka dosennya adalah calon suami Minseok, begitupun Kyungsoo baru tahu Edawn adalah putra Jongdae. Meski masih ada rasa geram atas perlakuannya di masa lalu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bungkam. Kebahagiaan Minseok adalah yang utama.

Rencananya Jongin mengajak Edawn bertemu secara pribadi pukul setengah tujuh. Mengingat dulu pemuda itu pernah melakukan kejahatan, pengaruhi Kyungsoo tampak sangat takut tapi Jongin segera menenangkannya.

Satu setengah jam kemudian mereka telah sampai. Jongin sengaja memilih tempat ramai di taman karena jika Edawn bersikap tidak senonoh ada banyak saksi mata dan pemuda itu akan dibuat malu.

Pagi ini Edawn berdiri di hadapan mereka, tampaknya telah menemukan sekolah baru yang menerimanya meski ada sedikit catatan kriminal. Dia menggunakan seragam sekolah dan tampilannya tampak rapi. Itu sudah menjadi resiko Edawn mengulang tahun terakhirnya sekolah dari awal.

"Kenapa noonaku mengajak bertemu di tempat yang seharusnya untuk kencan?" Edawn bertanya, kedua tangannya tenggelam di saku.

Kyungsoo senang Jongdae menempati posisi sebagai ayah baru nanti, pertemuan dua kali di klub membuktikan pria ini adalah orang yang tidak buruk di matanya. Unik kan dosen mabuk-mabukan karna orang yang disayangi? Juga pembawaannya yang berwibawa dan tegas saat mengajar membuatnya mengagumi pria cerdas itu.

Tapi sejenak ia berpikir tak ada sikap satupun yang Jongdae turunkan kepada Edawn. Betapa anehnya, Kyungsoo merasa pemuda itu justru bandel bukan karena pengaruh pergaulan, hanya saja kurang dekat dan komunikasi dengan Jongdae sehingga dia salah memilih kesenangan.

"Kyungsoo belum resmi menjadi noonamu. Ingat itu. Dan tidak semua orang disini sedang kencan." Jongin menjawab dingin. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo yang kaku seolah-olah wanita itu melihat penjahat. Ya, mungkin Edawn ini lebih tepatnya mantan penjahat.

"Oke, oke. Kalian mau apa?"

Jongin mendengus. "Ya Tuhan.. rasanya aku ingin membunuhmu."

Pemuda itu terkekeh. Tidak merasa takut karna suara Jongin terkesan kesal tapi bermaksud bercanda. "Aku telah banyak dosa. Apa aku perlu bersujud?"

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya." Meski tatapannya mulai bersahabat, nada suara Jongin tetap dingin. "Ayahmu akan menikah dengan ibu Kyungsoo. Kau bisa berasumsi apa yang akan terjadi kalau eommonim tahu perbuatan busukmu di masa lalu? Apalagi Jongdae juga tidak tahu korban kejahatanmu adalah Kyungsoo. Aku jamin kau bakal di tendang oleh ayahmu sendiri. Atau yang lebih buruk di penggal."

"Ya. Beliau bakal membenciku.." Edawn bergumam muram, "..dan tidak jadi menikah dengan ayahku."

"Tepat. Apa yang pernah kau perbuat pada Kyungsoo anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi. Kami sudah memaafkanmu, bahkan Chanyeol juga. Jadi pentingkan kebahagiaan ayahmu dan ibu Kyungsoo. Kalau kau melakukan hal tidak baik lagi.. aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu. Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

" _Calm down,_ hyung. Ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Aku ingin punya ibu dari dulu, tapi appa tidak menikah lagi karna sulit jatuh cinta, mungkin? Ya, semacam. Aku senang karna Minseok adalah wanita yang dapat membuka hati ayahku."

Jongin berdeham sebab bocah di hadapannya mulai memanggilnya lebih akrab. Selain karena ia berposisi sebagai kakak ipar nanti, tidak mungkin terus bermusuhan dengan Edawn mengingat dulu mereka adalah rival balap.

Aura Edawn tampak berbeda dari yang pernah Jongin lihat, pemuda itu telah berubah. Edawn jauh lebih baik, sikapnya lebih sopan meski ada beberapa yang tampak menyebalkan. Ia merasa tidak perlu khawatir lagi karena nanti Minseok membimbing remaja tingkat akhir SMA ini dengan baik.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf." Suara Edawn terdengar tulus. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan Jongin tak segan menjabatnya sebagai tanda damai yang bersahabat. Mulut pemuda itu melengkung menatap tangan mereka. Mengingat dulu ia pernah berbuat buruk pada Jongin, ia berjanji pada diri sendiri akan memperbaikinya.

"Noona." Edawn lalu beralih kepada Kyungsoo yang terdiam memerhatikan. Tangannya dengan sabar menunggu di raih tapi wanita itu masih menatap ragu. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Aku benar-benar berdosa padamu."

Selepas beberapa detik hening Kyungsoo baru berani menyalami Edawn, tapi tiba-tiba pemuda itu menariknya ke dalam pelukan. "Astaga.. begini rasanya punya kakak. Selama ini aku hanya hidup sendirian, appa selalu sibuk bekerja. Maafkan aku noona."

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan kikuk. "Tidak apa-apa."

Nyaris saja Jongin menerjang Edawn dengan pukulan karna bertindak seenaknya. Tapi mendengar keluh kesah remaja itu ia terdiam, tersenyum kecil ketika melirik tangan Kyungsoo terulur balas memeluk dengan kikuk.

"Apa aku boleh berkunjung ke apartemen kalian? Ayolah, sesekali bantu aku mengerjakan tugas sekolah." Edawn tersenyum ketika dirasa Kyungsoo mengangguk di bahunya.

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Kalau ada aku disana kau boleh datang. Selama aku bekerja jangan berani-beraninya menginjak rumah kami satu langkahpun." Jongin menyela dengan tegas. Tapi calon kakak adik yang masih berpelukan itu malah tertawa. Dirasa sudah cukup lama Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo kembali. "Sekarang sudah selesai kan? Tidak ada urusan apapun diantara kita."

"Ya." Edawn tersenyum lebar. "Aku janji.." Pemuda itu tampaknya tahu apa yang akan Jongin ucapkan selanjutnya. "..besok aku akan bersikap baik di acara pernikahan Chanyeol hyung. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati Jongin mengangguk. Tapi sebelum mereka kembali bicara, Edawn melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat wanita itu malu.

"Noona, sampai sekarang kau belum hamil juga ya? Perutmu datar-datar saja. Ey, hyung pasti terlalu sibuk bekerja jadi.."

"Ah.. itu..." Kyungsoo meringis bila saja Edawn melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Terlebih Jongin menyela mantap. "Jangan meragukanku. Kami sedang proses."

* * *

 **Lifeline**

 **another fanfic story by winwey**

 **Jongin x Kyungsoo**

 **slight of Chanbaek Hunhan Chenmin**

 **Drama, GS for uke's, Typo's, OOC, Rated T-M**

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain menikah dengan Baekhyun. Ini menurut Chanyeol yang begitu yakin saat mereka mengucap janji suci pernikahan. Hansoo dan Heechul akan menyusul, begitupun dengan Jongdae dan Minseok.

Chanyeol sudah menempati unit di samping unit Jongin dan Kyungsoo, mereka bertetangga di gedung apartemen yang sama. Dia akan memboyong Baekhyun tinggal disitu selagi masih memilih rumah yang kiranya dekat dengan rumah Sehun Luhan dan Kris Zitao.

Sementara sedang tahap lebih mendalami bisnis, rencana membangun proyek otomotif mereka semua masih bertekad besar. Bahkan Joonmyeon bersedia membantu jika empat pria ini ingin bekerja sama membangun jalinan bisnis.

Tapi nyatanya sudah kita duga, selagi meluangkan waktu untuk bekerja, Kris harus fokus kepada Zitao yang sebentar lagi melahirkan. Begitupun Jongin, sebenarnya ia sedang _berjuang_ agar Kyungsoo hamil. Selain menginginkan kehadiran sosok kecil diantara mereka ia juga tidak mau kebohongan Kyungsoo kepada Minseok menjadi benar-benar kebohongan.

Semua berjalan dengan baik. Kebencian, dendam, sakit hati... tidak ada lagi. Orang-orang yang saling terhubung seperti Hansoo dan Heechul yang dulu hubungannya tidak direstui, mereka berpisah dan ingin saling melupakan dengan cara yang salah.

Heechul sampai mau menjadi simpanan tuan Oh hingga menghasilkan Baekhyun, selagi tuan Oh sendiri sudah menikah dan istrinya kemudian melahirkan Sehun. Begitupun dengan Hansoo yang menikahi Minseok, tapi berselingkuh dengan wanita lain sampai Chanyeol lahir dan beberapa bulan setelahnya Minseok melahirkan Kyungsoo.

Peran yang saling terhubung itu kini telah berdamai. Baik Sehun kepada Heechul dan Baekhyun. Ataupun Minseok kepada Heechul. Dan Edawn menurut untuk melenyapkan kejahatannya di masa lalu selagi Jongdae dan Minseok tidak tahu bahwa ia telah berlaku buruk pada Kyungsoo. Lagipula mereka yang tahu memilih bungkam dan berspekulasi seolah-olah itu tidak pernah terjadi. Membiarkan Jongdae dan Minseok bahagia adalah yang paling utama sekarang. Mungkin ini yang disebut kebohongan yang indah, mungkin.

Dunia ini begitu sempit.

Sebenarnya dunia itu luas. Hanya saja garis hidup yang mempertemukan mereka semua di jalan yang sama... untuk menjadikan masa lalu sebagai pelajaran, untuk saling mengerti, saling menyayangi, dan saling memaafkan.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan yang memegang alat tes kehamilan ke udara. Matanya masih terpejam, tapi jemarinya terasa gemetar bisa-bisa ia menjatuhkan benda itu. Ia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya dan berdebar melihat hasilnya.

Kyungsoo mencoba membuka mata, namun ragu, takut-takut hasil tidak memuaskan terpampang disana. Menarik napas sekali lagi, matanya yang bulat jernih membuka, ia terfokus pada tanda plus merah pada alat itu. Sejenak Kyungsoo berpikir alat ini memang belum tentu akurat.

Merasa frustasi Kyungsoo meletakkan alat tes ke nakas. Ia berjalan mendekati cermin di sudut ruang yang menampilkan bayangan dirinya dari kepala hingga kaki. Tangannya menarik pelan gaun tidurnya, perutnya masih datar meski agak membuncit. Padahal porsi makannya mulai tidak stabil, malah ia makan banyak akhir-akhir ini. Getaran ponsel di nakas menarik perhatiannya, mendapati pesan singkat dari Luhan.

Wanita itu mengabari kalau dia sedang masuk awal kehamilan, Kyungsoo tersenyum membaca pesan itu. Lalu ada pesan dari Baekhyun sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, belum sempat terbaca. Dia meminta saran bagaimana mengatasi muntah kosong dan lemas padanya. Kasus Baekhyun itu menyita pemikiran Kyungsoo, kenapa wanita itu seakan-akan sedang hamil juga. Dia 'kan baru menikah dengan Chanyeol kemarin. Jangan-jangan...

Pesan masuk baru dari Zitao menghalau lamunan Kyungsoo, wanita itu mengatakan berat badannya tambah naik seiring perutnya semakin besar, dan menanyakan bagaimana hasil tes kehamilan yang Zitao sarankan padanya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Merangkum apa yang teman-temannya kabari, Kyungsoo tertawa sendiri. Apakah mereka sedang kompak hamil?

Dia agak terkejut begitu Jongin tiba-tiba masuk kamar tidur, alih-alih pria itu sedang seru menonton acara olahraga sehabis mandi pulang bekerja. Selembar kertas di tangannya membuat dahi Kyungsoo mengerut.

Ketika melirik label rumah sakit yang pernah ia kunjungi, Kyungsoo cemas pada pemeriksaan dirinya kemarin akan berbuah hasil nol besar. Untuk beberapa detik Jongin bersikap biasa sambil meletakkan kertas ke nakas, matanya spontan berseri saat melirik tes kehamilan disana.

"Jongin, kenapa wajahmu—kyaaa! Turunkan aku!"

Meski Kyungsoo berteriak tapi Jongin belum mau berhenti mendekap pinggangnya sambil mengangkatnya berputar-putar di udara. Setelah pria itu puas Kyungsoo menerjangnya dengan memukul dada Jongin hingga tubuh mereka jatuh terduduk di sofa depan ranjang.

Pria itu tertawa melihat usaha Kyungsoo yang ingin membebaskan diri dari pelukannya. Tapi kemudian dia hanya bisa diam dan merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat menunggu Jongin bicara sesuatu, sesuatu yang ada dalam lembar kertas berlabel rumah sakit tadi.

"Kau hamil." Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Hasil tesmu positif."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terdiam belum dapat percaya. Tapi kecupan yang Jongin layangkan beberapa kali di wajahnya membuat ia sadar, bahwa ini bukan mimpi bahkan ia belum beranjak tidur untuk bermimpi. "Kau tidak bohong kan?"

Melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang seperti itu Jongin tergelak. "Jangan karena pernah berbohong soal kehamilanmu kau jadi tidak percaya kalau kau hamil sungguhan. Ya, kau benar-benar hamil sayangku."

Seketika Kyungsoo tersenyum tanda ia mulai memercayainya. Mereka saling menatap karena bahagia sebelum Jongin bergerak menekan satu ciuman, menyesap rasa manis istrinya lalu kembali memandang wajah yang merona itu.

"Masih ingat malam itu? Sewaktu kita di California." Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam tangkupan tangan Jongin. "Ternyata aku sudah menghamilimu sejak awal. Kau memang tidak mengalami muntah dan pusing sebagaimana tanda-tanda kehamilan pada umumnya. Tapi kata dokter ini normal."

"Kupikir aku benar-benar gemuk. Ternyata aku hamil."

Jongin terkekeh. "Sebentar lagi libur musim semi bukan?" Ia menyentuh hidung Kyungsoo dengan ujung hidungnya. "Aku ingin kita pergi ke suatu tempat. Tokyo?"

"Menemui ibu Kai?" Sela Kyungsoo hati-hati, seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya ketika pria itu mengangguk. "Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya. Beliau pasti senang melihatmu."

"Juga senang melihatmu telah menikah denganku." Satu tangan Jongin menyentuh perut Kyungsoo, mengelusnya dengan pelan. "Dan anak ini.. membuktikan kalau kau bisa _bangkit,_ melihatku sebagai orang yang bisa kau cintai tanpa menganggapku sebagai _dia_."

"Ya," Kyungsoo mengiyakan sambil ikut mengelus perutnya yang sedikit buncit. Telapaknya di letakkan diatas tangan Jongin mengikuti pergerakan pria itu. "Aku memang cinta padamu."

"Aku memang cinta padamu." Kata Jongin, lebih kepada mengungkapkan perasaannya daripada meniru ucapan Kyungsoo. Kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka lagi dan mulut Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan kelembutan luar biasa.

"Aku masih ingat benar sandiwara yang kuajukan dulu saat di arena balap." Wanita itu berbisik di depan wajah Jongin. "Aku mengatakan perutku akan membesar seperti semangka, dan sebentar lagi itu benar-benar terjadi padaku. Zitao bilang saat hamil membuat berat badan naik drastis."

"Tidak." Jongin menyela sambil terkekeh. "Kenapa berat badan selalu menjadi sesuatu yang kau takuti? Kau tetap seksi bahkan jika perutmu sebesar semangka." Lalu mereka tertawa bersama. "Ah, benar."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Apanya yang benar?"

"Aku tentu tidak ingin melewatkan waktu yang tersisa." Kata Jongin sambil meraih wanita itu ke pangkuannya. "Kita harus bercinta sebelum perutmu benar-benar seperti semangka."

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Anak kita bisa dengar kalau ayahnya suka berkata mesum."

"Belum bisa dengar sayang. Ayo kita pindah ke ranjang."

. . .

 _Kai.. apa kau melihat kami?  
Aku tahu kau juga bahagia melihatku bahagia dengan Jongin.  
Dia adalah semangatku, pelindungku, cintaku, dan segalanya._

. . .

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Alur kecepetan, konflik ringan, _i know_. _But_ , ini selesai juga. Aku publish oneshoot kaisoo dengan title Bad Couple, sebagai pelampiasanku karena Lifeline selesai lebih cepet daripada yang kuduga. Jangan lupa baca ya /ehehe/

wey nggak pernah bosen ngucapin terima kasih. Terutama untuk yang setia nunggu Lifeline update seminggu sekali yang udah mirip drakor. Kalian yang terus review sampe akhir thanks u.. /pelukcium/

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

wey~


	14. Epilog - Ending

_Wanita itu mengecup pipi kedua jagoannya sebelum memasuki sebuah mobil Silver Ford yang akan membawanya ke Busan. Untuk beberapa hari, atau bahkan lebih, dia tidak ingin memikirkan berapa lama. Ia memikirkan apakah suaminya bisa mengurus semua keperluan di rumah. Semoga saja._

 _Mereka masih melambai memerhatikan mobil yang menjauh itu._

" _Appa."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Tae minta sesuatu, boleh?"_

" _Boleh. Mobil mainan? Tembakan? Nanti appa belikan."_

" _Bukan itu."_

" _Lalu?"_

* * *

 **Lifeline**

 **another fanfic story by winwey**

 **Jongin x Kyungsoo**

 **slight of Chanbaek Hunhan Chenmin**

 **Drama, GS for uke's, Typo's, OOC, Rated T-M**

* * *

Jongin tak akan pernah menyangka permintaan putra pertamanya adalah sesuatu yang amat sangat sederhana tapi luar biasa. Taeoh Kim, putra pertamanya yang lahir enam tahun lalu, setiap hari tidak pernah tidak mengoceh meminta kepadanya.

Sementara pekerjaan menyita waktu, Jongin tidak ingin mengutamakan meski hal ini di lakukan untuk keluarga. Karena Minseok sibuk mengurus Daeul yang masih balita, putra kecilnya dengan Jongdae, Kyungsoo pergi ke Busan menangani pemilihan pemimpin cabang cafe di sana. Edawn di tugasi mengambil alih beberapa cabang di Seoul, dia melakukannya dengan baik.

Hal itu membuat Jongin tidak bertemu Kyungsoo satu minggu penuh, dia paling tersiksa dengan perpisahan. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang dapat menandingi orang sempurna yang bisa menangani si berandal kecil Taeoh. Orang sempurna itu hanya satu, orang sempurna itu di sebut sebagai istri, di sebut sebagai eomma, di sebut sebagai..

"Kyung," Orang sempurna itu Kyungsoo. Jongin menggerutu di ponselnya sambil melonggarkan dasi, tidak ada yang dapat dia lakukan selain mengeluh pada istrinya di seberang telepon. "Di mana kau? Katamu pulang hari ini. Oh, ayolah sayang. Aku tidak sanggup harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali, memasak, membangunkan Tae, membangunkan suami—"

"Yah! Tentu saja kau tidak membangunkan suami karena kau adalah suami, Jonginku. Jangan khawatir. Aku di sini."

Pintu ruangannya terbuka, Jongin mengalihkan pandanganya pada sosok wanita yang baru saja masuk. Mereka bahkan belum mematikan sambungan ponsel.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat, langkah kakinya yang terbalut heels tujuh senti mengetuk lantai. Gaun merah itu membalut tubuhnya ketat, pengaruhi Jongin tak berpaling, bahkan sekedar menarik napas. Rambut panjangnya di cat cokelat pekat dari terakhir kali bertemu, nyaris membuat sosoknya seperti remaja. Sekarang Jongin berpikir, dia tidak percaya bahwa istrinya pernah melahirkan. _Apakah benar dia istriku?_

 _Damn. Why she more beautiful. Love it._

Kyungsoo sudah mematikan sambungan telepon, memasukkan ponsel putih itu ke tas tangannya. "Kedipkan matamu, Jongin. Kau belum berkedip sejak aku datang." Wanita itu berjalan mengitari meja kerja Jongin, terkekeh ketika suaminya tampak mengedipkan mata cepat-cepat karena perih. "Sepertinya kau bekerja cukup keras. Kau capek? Biar kupijat."

Jongin mendesah nyaman mendapat tekanan jemari lentik Kyungsoo di bahunya. Wanita itu berdiri di belakang, tapi dia dapat mencium aroma bunga khas Kyungsoo. "Tadi pagi setelah mengatar Tae ke sekolah, aku menghadiri rapat tiga kali berturut-turut."

Sementara masih memijat pundak Jongin yang terbalut jas, Kyungsoo menggumam mengerti. "Maaf aku pergi terlalu lama. Kau tahu aku tidak mudah percaya pada seseorang. Untung Edawn merekomendasi teman wanitanya yang tinggal di Busan untuk mengurus cafe lebih cepat. Kupikir mereka pacaran. Dia wanita pekerja keras."

"Sudahlah sayang. Aku sudah cukup senang kau kembali. Satu minggu ini menyiksaku. Kemarilah, aku rindu padamu." Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo di bahunya, menuntun mengitari kursi hingga wanita itu duduk menyamping di pangkuannya. "Kau mengecat rambutmu? _Brown_ cocok buatmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum selagi tangannya mengalung di leher Jongin, "Kupikir aku hanya perlu tampilan baru."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau sering pergi ke salon. Tadinya aku mengira menjadi ayah akan sangat berat karena bekerja siang malam. Tapi aku sadar, tugasmu jauh lebih berat." Kyungsoo diam mendengarkan ucapan suaminya. "Kau harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk membangunkanku, membangunkan Tae. Aku beruntung memiliki istri yang bisa memasak dengan baik. Meskipun kadang aku iri kalau kau memandikan Tae sementara aku tidak."

Pukulan main-main mendarat di bahu Jongin, Kyungsoo menyadari dirinya tidak akan pernah kebal dengan perkataan mesum pria itu. "Jadi kau kapok menjadi ibu?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Taeoh semakin aktif semakin bandel. Jagoan kecil itu benar-benar." Jongin mendekatkan wajah mereka, ingin merasakan manis bibir istrinya, "terutama sering mengganggu kalau kita—"

"Appa! Taeoh pulang!" Bocah dengan seragam taman kanak-kanak memasuki ruangan Jongin, sejenak terkejut melihat ayahnya ingin mencium wanita. Taeoh adalah anak cerdas, pikirannya menepi membangkitkan emosi melihat wanita dengan gaun merah seksi itu cepat-cepat bangkit dari pangkuan Jongin. Setelah tahu itu adalah ibunya, Taeoh spontan ceria. "Eomma pulaaang!" Dia menghambur ke pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Hai sayang. Ugh, eomma rindu." Kyungsoo mencium pipi gembil putranya. Sesaat tertawa pelan melihat Jongin berubah masam, ingat bahwa pria itu belum mendapat ciuman. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Menyenangkan, eomma. Tadi paman Kang terlambat menjemput karena jalan macet, tapi tidak apa-apa. Tae kan bisa bermain dengan teman-teman dulu."

Well, terutama sering mengganggu kalau mereka ingin bermesraan.

Jongin meraih Taeoh dalam gendongannya, mengecup pipinya. "Jagoan appa senang sekali hari ini. Karena eomma sudah pulang ya?"

Anggukan semangat bocah tampan itu pengaruhi Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Appa, mana?" Taeoh menengadahkan tangannya di dagu Jongin.

"Mana apanya jagoan?"

"Tae kan minta adik. Kata appa kalau eomma sudah pulang akan di buatkan adik. Mana adik Tae?"

 _Yes, this is it_ , ini yang Jongin sebut dengan permintaan Taeoh yang sederhana tapi luar biasa. Jongin meringis merasa bersalah melihat dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit. Tidak seharusnya suaminya membuat Taeoh meminta adik seperti meminta uang.

"Ya sudah, Tae ingin main dengan Jackson dulu ya." Taeoh menggeliat hingga Jongin membungkuk melepaskan bocah itu. "Eomma, appa, Tae minta adik hari ini juga. Jangan lupa lagi ya!" Ia berseru riang sebelum berlari keluar, meminta paman Kang mengantar ke rumah Chanyeol.

"Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo bicara lembut, tapi penuh penekanan. "Apa yang kau katakan pada jagoanmu, hm?"

Jongin nyengir, "Yah.. Tae hanya minta adik kok. Mudah kan?" Katanya sambil duduk, merengkuh Kyungsoo kembali ke pangkuannya.

Wanita itu mengusapi helai rambut Jongin ke belakang, menatap garis lelah di wajah tampan suaminya, lalu mendekat menekan satu ciuman di kening pria itu. Fakta bahwa kebiasaan Jongin masa muda datang lagi sejak setengah tahun bekerja, kali ini Kyungsoo harus rutin bangun lebih pagi untuk membangunkannya. Ya, Jongin yang sulit di bangunkan telah kembali.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Dia bergumam sambil menikmati sentuhan tangan Kyungsoo di rambutnya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, lalu memilih pipi Jongin sebagai sasaran kecupannya kali ini. "Aku merindukanmu." Katanya, kemudian beralih mencium bibir suaminya. "Apakah satu minggu seperti satu bulan bagimu?"

"Lebih tepatnya satu abad."

"Jangan berlebihan." Tawa Kyungsoo meledak. Ekspresi tawanya membuat Jongin tersenyum, seiring mereka bertambah usia bahkan Kyungsoo tidak menampakkan hal itu. Tawanya terhenti, tepat ketika Jongin meraih tengkuknya, mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang ingin dilakukannya sejak awal.

"Jongin, ngh.. please.." Kyungsoo berusaha memanggil sesaat Jongin beralih menyesap lehernya. Menahan tangan besar yang meraba pahanya memasuki gaun merah itu semakin dalam. "..ini masih di kantor."

 _Shit._

Sepertinya Jongin perlu mengajak Kyungsoo pulang sekarang.

* * *

 **FINAL END**

* * *

Fyuh, cuma bisa nulis epilog segini doang. Maaf. Yang lagi nunggu Hottest Meet sabar ya. Soal oneshoot Bad Couple wey lagi gali ide, moga aja nongol sequel.

Terima kasih sudah baca teman-teman ^^

wey~


End file.
